La Patrulla Harmony
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Nuevas aventuras de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

Ya pasaron varios meses desde el incidente con el Reino Changeling y que la Patrulla Redención (Ahora llamada la Patrulla Harmony) salvaran el día. Desde entonces las cosas han estado tranquilas. El reino changeling ahora era aliada de Equestria aunque aún había algunas desconfianzas pero nada que no se superase con el tiempo.

Equestria era una nación pacífica y rara vez había conflictos con otros reinos. Casi nadie se mete con ella. Posiblemente por el hecho de que Equestria tiene a guardias leales al reino por no contar con el poderoso ejercito mecánico. Un robot gigante más alto que una montaña. Y lo más importante. Equestria contaba con los más poderosos guardianes que el mundo había conocido. La patrulla Harmony, aunque la principal razón por la que nadie se mete con Equestria es…..

¿?: Ya llegamos capitán.

Gritó un pony marinero de barco, Solo que este barco surcaba el cielo por globo. Al lado del que parece el buque insignia, había más barcos voladores. Todos tenían aspecto de ser buques de guerra. Del buque insignia salió el capitán de barco. Un pony pirata con traje de capitán negro, un parche en el ojo y sombrero pirata. Era un pony de tierra de pelaje negro y crin azul con barba azul. Su Cutie Mark estaba tapada por su traje.

Capitán: Bien, bien, bien. Ya llegamos a Arabia Sentada.

Dijo esto el capitán con una sonrisa malvada.

Capitán: Y la vamos a saquear.

Marineros: Si Capitán Dark Water.

Dark: A los cañones.

En Arabia sentada. El humilde raja Admen (Un pony de tierra marrón claro con crin, cola y barba blanca observaba con horror desde su palacio como venían los buques de guerra de los piratas.

Soldado: Raja. Los piratas del cielo vienen para acá.

Admen: Ya los veo. Preparad a la guardia. Tenemos que combatirles.

Soldado: ¿Y si nos superan?

Admen: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después.

Soldado: Si majestad.

Mientras. El capitán pirata daba a sus hombres que atacaran.

Dark: Preparad los cañones. Toda la ciudad es objetivo de ataque.

Piratas: Si capitán.

Los piratas preparaban sus cañones listos para abrir fuego. Dos de los piratas preparaban su cañón. Cargaban de pólvora y encendieron la mecha.

Pirata: Ya falta poco.

Justo cuando la mecha estuvo a punto de llegar. De repente parte del barco es arrancada de golpe llevándose el cañón en el proceso ante las atónitas miradas de los piratas.

Pirata: ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Donde esta el cañón?

Nada más decirlo. El cañón que faltaba apareció de la nada, golpeando a otro barco derribándolo en el proceso.

Pirata: ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Varios barcos sacaban sus cañones listos para disparar pero en el momento de sacarlos. Una estela azul pasaba volando velozmente entre ellos llevándose los cañones ante las atónitas miradas de los piratas. Pese a todo. Algunos barcos lograron abrir fuego hacia la ciudad pero antes de que alcanzara su objetivo. Un rayo dorado surgió de la nada destruyendo las balas de los barcos. Del humo negro resultante surgió el alicornio Mike Bluer junto con Red Fire y Black Wing. Los barcos disparaban contra el trío pero estos lo destruían con rayos mágicos o a golpes. Mike cogió una de las balas que iba dirigida a él y lo lanzó de vuelta contra uno de los barcos destruyéndolo en el proceso. Red Fire se situó por el lateral de uno de los barcos, cargó fuego en uno de sus cascos y dio un potente puñetazo al barco haciendo que se desplazara y chocara contra otro barco. Black Wing con sus garras, cortaba las cuerdas de los barcos haciéndoles caer y que los piratas tenga que salir saltando en paracaídas. Mike los cogía con su enorme velocidad y los llevaba hacia la guardia de Arabia Sentada. Nada más dejarlos. Mike voló a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, se oyeron unas cuantas explosiones en el cielo y este volvió cargando con al menos tres barcos encima de él gracias a su enorme fuerza, nada más llegar al suelo. Estrella los barcos contra el suelo.

El capitán Dark Water no lograba entender lo que pasaba con su armada que iba siendo destruida sin apenas oposición quedando solo su barco.

Dark: ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Pirata: Son la Patrulla Harmony capitán.

Dark: ¿La patrulla Harmony? Todo el mundo retirada.

Grito asustado el capitán que conocía perfectamente la reputación de dicha patrulla. El buque insignia dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Dark: Avance a toda. Nos largamos.

Pero el barco en vez de avanzar, se paró en seco provocando que tanto el capitán como la tripulación se cayeran al suelo.

Dark: Idiotas. Dije avance a toda.

Pirata: Damos a toda pero estamos inmovilizados.

Dark (Completamente confundido): ¿Cómo que estamos inmovilizados?

De repente. Delante de ellos apareció una enorme cabeza negra.

Pirat: Capitán. Eso es.

Dark: Me temo que si.

Era Mega Base en modo robot que tenía retenido el barco con una de sus enormes manos.

Dark: No so quedéis ahí parados como idiotas. Abrid fuego con todo.

Los cañones del barco empezaron a disparar a la cabeza del colosal robot sin resultado alguno. Los piratas iban a disparar otra salva hasta que oyeron una voz acercándose.

Camaleón: Al abordaje.

Grito camaleón disfrazado de pirata y balanceándose en una cuerda. Llegó dando una doble patada a dos piratas.

Camaleón: Aquí estamos.

Varios piratas fueron a su encuentro hasta que más voces llegaron.

Medic: Aquí estamos nosotros también.

Llegaron Ocelot, Vulcan, Eye Fox, Ghost y Medic al barco.

Ocelot: Hola amigos ¿Tenéis mesa para nueve?

Bromeo Ocelot. Los piratas se lanzaron a por el. Este los combatía con su espada y los dejaba fuera de combate.

Vulcan esquivó a un pirata que pretendía ensartarle con su espada y le golpeó en la cabeza con su martillo.

Vulcan: Parece que no.

Camaleón: Menudos camareros. Jejeje.

Bromearon Vulcan y Camaleón mientras combatían a más piratas. Varios piratas trataron de atacar a Ghost, esta sacó un palo de combate y se fue hacia ellos. Usó el palo como pértiga y de un saltó pateó a un pirata, luego golpeó a otro en la cara con el palo y al último le izo tropezar para luego golpearle en la cabeza. Eye Fox estaba rodeada de piratas, disparó una flecha con cuerda y ascendió por ella esquivando a los piratas que se le echaban encima. Disparó otra flecha que desprendió una sustancia pegajosa que los dejó inmovilizados. Medic se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los piratas. A uno lo noqueó de un puñetazo, a otro de una patada. Un pirata trato de atacarla por detrás pero esta lo esquivó y le cogió de la cabeza. Otro que estaba enfrente de ella iba a golpearla con un palo pero esta pone la cara de su compañero delante y le golpea a él en su lugar. Luego Medic Bromeo.

Medic: Le dolerá la cabeza.

El pirata trató de golpearla otra vez pero Medic fue mas rápida y le patea en al cara.

Medic: El próximo.

Camaleón disfrazado de karateca con guantes de boxeo se enfrentaba a un enorme pirata que estaba apoyado tranquilamente en un barril. Estaba haciendo varios movimientos de karate de un lado a otro mientras el pirata lo miraba con una cara como diciendo "¿En serio?" Ya cansado, levanta el barril por encima de su cabeza con intención de tirárselo hacia Camaleón. En ese momento Camaleón le arrea un potente puñetazo en al cara del pirata. Su golpe sonó como de metal y dejó aturdió al pirata, haciendo que el barril que portaba se le cayera en la cabeza dejándolo completamente fuera de juego. Una vez que el enorme pirata yace en el suelo. Camaleón se saca el guante, lo sacude un poco y de él salen varias piezas de metal. Una herradura, varios tornillos y un yunque….etc.

Camaleón: Esto ya esta.

Dark Water no se podía creer lo que pasaba. Iba a huir en su bote volador particular hasta que Mike se puso en su camino.

Mike: Quieto ahí capitán de piratas.

Dark: ¿Quién eres tú?

Mike: ¿En serio no lo sabes? Soy Mike Bluer. Protector de Equestria.

El capitán pirata no sabía si creérselo.

Dark: ¿Tú eres Mike Bluer que tanto he oído hablar? Pensé que seria un adulto y no un ñiñato?

Mike: Cuidado conmigo capitán. Pese a mi tamaño. Soy capaz de patearte el trasero hasta que digas basta.

Le dijo de forma autoritaria el potro. El capitán sacó su espada y se lanzó con intención de partir en dos a Mike, pero este saca el sable de su brazalete y bloquea el ataque.

Mike: Cuidado capitán de piratas. Entrégate pacíficamente y te libraras de una paliza.

Dark: A mí nadie me amenaza.

Los dos chocaron sus espadas. Iban combatiendo a lo largo del barco. Primero por el suelo, luego por la barandilla del barco hasta que Mike logra arrinconarle contra una pared para sorpresa de Dark Water.

Dark: Maldito potro. Ahora veras.

El pirata sacó un mini trabuco y trató de disparar a Mike. Este lo esquivó con una voltereta hacia atrás. Una vez que llega al suelo, lanza una honda cortante con su espada hacia el capitán al cual lo esquiva.

Dark (burlándose): Jaja. Has fallado.

En cambio Mike sonrió.

Mike: No te apuntaba a ti.

El capitán le extraño eso. La onda cortó la cuerda de una bolla y se fue directo hacia el pirata. Cuando este giró a ver que pasa, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y la bolla le hizo ver las estrellas. El capitán yacía en el suelo medio aturdido y Mike se acercó a él.

Mike: Bien Capitán Dark Water. En nombre de la Patrulla Harmony. Esta detenido.

Dijo estas últimas palabras al pirata. El capitán simplemente se desmayo.

Más tarde. Los piratas son entregados a las autoridades locales mientras el raja Admen. Estaba agradeciendo a la Patrulla Harmony que estaba en la sala del trono.

Admen: Muchas gracias por proteger mi reino.

Ocelot: No es nada.

Red: Es nuestro trabajo.

Admen: ¿Cómo os lo podría agradecer por haber salvado a mi gente de una muerte segura?

Mike sonrió ante la propuesta del raja.

Mike: No tiene que hacerlo noble raja. Es nuestro deber proteger a los inocentes y luchar contra las injusticias.

Admen: Por supuesto Príncipe Mike. Aún así tenéis mi eterna gratitud.

Ghost: Bien. Creo que ya está todo.

Medic: Si. Ya nos podemos largar.

Camaleón: Por cierto ¿Donde esta Vulcan?

Vulcan estaba mirando completamente embobado a una bailarina que realizaba la danza del vientre. Así hasta que Eye Fox le llamó la atención.

Fox: ¿Quieres moverte de una vez idiota?

Vulcan (Sin apartar la vista de la bailarina): Solo cinco minutos más.

Completamente enfadada. Eye Fox le tiró de la oreja de Vulcan con su magia hasta la nave, provocando las risas de todo el mundo. Mike y la patrulla finalmente subieron a la nave y se fueron de vuelta a Equestria. Tras un largo viaje, la nave llegó a la mansión Bluer en Ponyville.

Mike Bluer. El elemento de la armonía del valor se había convertido en cierto modo. En el protector más poderoso que nunca tuvo Equestria pese a su corta edad. Mike era alicornio y príncipe de Equestria. Pero no un alicornio normal sino un pony Celeste. Una raza pony que se consideraba extinta y posiblemente el último de su especie. La fuente de su poder reside en el poder de la armonía y de las emociones positivas de la gente en la zona en que este y por tanto. Como Equestria es donde existe la mayor cantidad de esos valores positivos. Mike obtenía una gran fuerza.

Mike: Hogar, dulce hogar.

Dijo Mike mientras entraba por la puerta principal de su casa. Notó que todo estaba a oscuras, hasta que de repente se encendió la luz y un montón de ponis gritaron "SORPRESA"

Varios ponis felicitaron a Mike pero faltaba alguien.

Pinkie: Sorpresa….Rayos.

Las mane 7, los amigos de Mike, sus padres y algunas personas mas del pueblo estaban para felicitar a un sorprendido Mike.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Twilight: Feliz cumpleaños Mike.

Le felicitó Twilight mientras lo abrazaba.

Mike: ¿Mi cumpleaños?

Dijo confundido Mike.

Sr. Bluer: Por supuesto hijo.

Dijo su padre mientras le alborotaba el pelo.

Applejack: Nos llevó mucho tiempo prepararlo.

Rarity: Así es querido. Por eso necesitábamos que estuvieras fuera el tiempo suficiente para preparar tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mike se giró hacia su patrulla con una mirada acusadora al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Mike: Vosotros lo sabíais ¿Verdad? Por eso me pedisteis que fuera con vosotros a Arabia Sentada pese a ser una misión sencilla.

Su patrulla Sonrió.

Red: Por supuesto.

Ocelot: ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Black: Teníamos que mantenerte ocupado mientras los demás te preparaban la sorpresa.

Pinkie: Por supuesto. Teníamos que prepararte la fiesta sorpresa sin que te enterases porque si te enteras, ya no seria una fiesta sorpresa, aunque si te hubieras enterado sin que te contara nadie también habría sido una sorpresa pero para nosotros y…

No pudo continuar porque Camaleón le puso un pastel en la boca para que se callara.

Spitfire: Hola Mike.

Mike: Tia Spitfire.

Mike abrazó a su tía al cual esta se lo devolvió. Acto seguido Spitfire le da un beso en la mejilla.

Spitfire: ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?

Mike: Estupendamente tía.

Spitfire: Aquí tienes tu regalo Mike.

Spitfire le dio una caja a Mike. Cuando este la abrió. Descubrió un disfraz de Wonderbolts. Mike estaba emocionado.

Mike: Un disfraz de Wonderbolts. Muchas gracias tía.

Spitfire: Me alegro que te guste.

Rainbow se acercó a su lado y le susurró al oído del potro con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Ni se te ocurra apuntarte en los Wonderbolts y quitarme el puesto o no te la perdono.

Mike se rió por el comentario de la pegaso. Acto seguido apareció un amigo suyo de hace tiempo.

Flink: Hola Mike.

Mike: Flink.

Mike se alegró de ver a su viejo amigo. Flink estaba en su forma de changeling. Ahora que reinaba la paz entre Equestria y el reino changeling, los changeling eran libres de visitar Equestria y viceversa. Ambos amigos se chocan la pezuña.

Mike: Me alegro que hayas podido venir ¿Cómo van las cosas allí?

Flink: Estupendamente. Desde que nos distes el corazón de Onix, el reino está más vivo que nunca y las obras de las vías del tren para comunicar el reino con Equestria están a punto de terminar.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso.

Flink se fijó en Tiara.

Flink: Hola Tiara. Cuanto tiempo ¿Como estas?

Esta en vez de responderle. Le dio una bofetada.

Flink: Ay ¿A que ha venido eso?

Tiara enfadada le responde.

Tiara: ¿Y lo preguntas? ¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta de pijamas que tuvimos en el día que llegaste y tú….?

En ese momento Tiara se cayó.

Flink: ¿Te refieres a…?

Tiara (sonrojada): Ni lo menciones o te mato. Estuve toda una tarde entera lavándome la boca.

Los potros amigos de Mike se rieron acordándose de ello sin que los mayores lo entendieran a que se refería la potra. En ese momento se oyó otra voz conocida.

Wind: Yo también estoy aquí Mike.

Mike: Wind.

Potro y Grifo se chocan la pezuña/garra.

Mike: Tú también has venido.

Wind: Por supuesto. Tú no faltaste a mi cumpleaños a sí que ¿Por qué iba a faltar yo al tuyo?

Rarity: Mike querido. A todo esto ¿De que conoces al príncipe Wind del Reino Grifo?

Sr. Bluer: Eso se debe a que hace tiempo yo trabaje para el rey Arandus para una excavación arqueológica en su reino y me traje a mi hijo conmigo.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio?

Mike: Ahí conocí al hijo del rey. Wind y yo nos conocimos y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Pinkie: Me alegra oír eso.

Gritó la pony rosa mientras saltaba de un lado a otro con globos y serpentinas. La fiesta siguió con divertidos juegos donde todo el mundo se lo pasaba genial donde Mike golpeaba una piñata que soltaba caramelos. Poner la cola al pony y muchos juegos más. Al final Mike después de apagar las velas de una enorme tarta de cumpleaños (al cual tuvo que volar para poder apagarlas todas) recibió montones de regalos de parte de todo el mundo hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Twilight.

Twilight: Aquí tienes mi regalo Mike. Espero que te guste.

Dijo esto la alicornio con una sonrisa. Mike lo recibió emocionado.

Mike: Haber que es.

Emocionado el potro abrió el regalo de Twilight. Cuando vio que era, no se podía creer lo que veía.

Mike: Esto es…..

Flashback.

Mike estaba en el gimnasio de su laboratorio haciendo pesas hasta que recibió la visita de Twilight.

Twilight: Hola Mike.

Mike: Hola Twilight ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Twilight: Venia a traerte los libros que tecno-magia que me dejaste.

Mike: Ah Gracias Twilight. Luego los guardo.

Twilight se fija en los restos del destrozado corazón mecánico de Mike.

Twilight: Mike ¿No es este tu antiguo corazón mecánico?

Mike sin dejar de hacer ejercicio la respondió.

Mike: Si. Pero cuando me convertí en alicornio. Se me regeneró un corazón nuevo como el resto de órganos perdidos, por tanto ese ya no me sirve para nada. Así que si quieres. Tiralo, rómpelo o haz lo que quieras con él.

Finalmente Twilight coge los restos del corazón mecánico y se lo lleva con ella.

Tiempo actual.

Mike podía ver su antiguo corazón mecánico perfectamente reconstruido dentro de un cilindro de cristal en una base de mármol. En dicha base. Puesto en letras de oro se podía leer "La Prueba de que Mike Bluer tiene corazón".

Twilight: ¿Te gusta Mike?

Mike completamente emocionado la responde con una sonrisa.

Mike: Por supuesto Twilight. Gracias.

Mike no dudo en abrazar a la alicornio. Twilight le devolvió el abrazo.

Rainbow: Genial. Ya os habéis puesto en plan cursi.

Dijo de forma sarcástica la pegaso. Todos se rieron del comentario de Rainbow.

Poco a poco. Los invitados se iban de la casa. Spitfire se acercó a Mike.

Spitfire: Dentro de unos días. Se celebrará un espectáculo en Canterlot. Espero que tus padres y tú vengáis ha vernos.

Mike: No lo dudes Tía.

Finalmente todo el mundo se fue de la casa quedando solo Mike y sus padres. Con permiso de los mayores. Los potros amigos de Mike incluido Flink y Wind. Se quedaron a dormir en la mansión.

Mientras. En el espacio. Una gran bola de fuego se acercaba al planeta en dirección a Equestria.

¿?: Pronto llegaré a mi destino. Después de mil quinientos años de exilio. Cumpliré mi venganza.

Rugió la misteriosa voz proveniente de la gran bola de fuego que se dirigía al planeta.

Fin del capítulo.

Y aquí tenemos el comienzo de mi nuevo fanfic. Debo advertiros que ha diferencia de mis anteriores fanfic. No subiré tan seguido ya que debo trabajar con los capítulos para asegurarme que estén perfectos por lo que voy a tomármelo con mas calma. Espero que lo disfrutéis. No olvidéis comentar.


	2. CAPITULO 2 BLACK BOLT

**CAPITULO 2**

**BLACK BOLT**

Unas horas antes de amanecer. Unos ponis, uno pegaso y la otra unicornio estaban dando un tranquilo paseo.

Pegaso: Pronto amanecerá.

Unicornio: Si amor. Es algo que no me quiero perder.

Ambos se abrazan y esperan el amanecer. En ese momento la unicornio ve algo en el cielo y lo señala con la pezuña.

Unicornio: Mira. Una estrella fugaz.

Dijo con alegría la unicornio.

Pegaso: Rápido. Pide un deseo.

Unicornio: Que raro. Diría que viene para acá

Pegaso: ¿Qué?

Efectivamente. La misteriosa estrella se dirigía hacia su posición así que ambos tuvieron que correr a esconderse. La estrella se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo provocando un enorme surco. Ambos ponis se acercan para ver lo que era. Acto seguido. Ven algo que se mueve en el fondo del surco.

Era un extraño grifo de plumaje completamente negro. Portaba un traje Azul oscuro que le cubría el cuerpo entero salvo las patas, la cabeza y las alas. En el pecho del traje portaba el dibujo de un rayo negro. Portaba un extraño collar con una piedra amarilla que brillaba con fuerza. El extraño grifo miró a los asustados ponis que lo observaban con terror. Luego alzó el vuelo dirigiéndose a Equestria.

Grifo: Puedo sentir la energía de quienes me exiliaron. Pronto mi vengaza será cumplida. Nadie se salvará de la ira de Black Bolt.

Gritó furioso el grifo mientras volaba y provocaba rayos eléctricos en su cuerpo.

En Canterlot. Los Wonderbolts se preparaban para el espectáculo aéreo. Spitfire preparaba a su equipo donde estaban Soarin, Rainbow y Lightning Dust.

Spitfire: ¿Listos para el espectáculo?

Soarin: Por supuesto.

Rainbow: Les dejaremos boquiabiertos.

Lightning: No les decepcionaremos.

Dijeron emocionados el grupo. Spitfire sonrió ante la confianza del grupo.

Spitfire: Me alegra oír eso. Y ahora…

No pudo continuar porque noto que alguien le pegaba fuertemente en el flanco. Furiosa se giró.

Spitfire: ¿Quién a sido el miserable pervertido que me ha….?

El estado de furia de Spitfire desapareció al ver que el causante del golpe fue su sobrino Mike. El alicornio que llevaba puesto el disfraz de Wonderbolts que le había regalado su tía por su cumpleaños.

Mike: Hola. Tía Spitfire.

Spitfire sonrió al ver a sus sobrino y más con el disfraz que le regaló por su cumpleaños y esta le abrazó.

Spitfire: Querido sobrino. Al final has venido.

Mike: Si Tía. Yo junto con mis padres y amigos.

Acto seguido Spitfire rompe el abrazo y agarra a Mike del cuello y le hacia menudillos en la cabeza del potro.

Spitfire (riéndose): Pequeño pervertido ¿Qué es eso de pegarle en los flancos a tu tía?

Mike (Riéndose): jajajaja. Para tía. Que me haces cosquillas.

El grupo se rió de la divertida escena. Finalmente Spitfire le soltó.

Mike: Bueno chicos. Yo me voy con el grupo. Buena suerte a todos.

Rainbow: No necesitamos suerte. Vamos a triunfar.

Lightning: Desde luego.

Mike se quitó el disfraz y se fue a reunirse con el grupo.

Mike: Ya estoy aquí.

Rarity: ¿Cómo esta Rainbow?

Mike: ¿Cómo va a estar? Presumiendo como siempre.

Bromeo el potro haciendo reír al grupo.

Scootaloo: Rainbow triunfara como siempre.

Dijo esto la pegaso moviendo rápidamente las alas suspendiendo del suelo por unos momentos.

Red: Vamos pandilla. Nos esperan.

Mike junto con sus padres, la Patrulla Harmony al cual faltaba Black Wing. Las mane 7, las CMC, Spike y Pipsqueak fueron al encuentro de las princesas que las estaban esperando.

Celestia: Hola a todos.

Todos: Hola.

Luna: Nos alegramos que hayáis venido al evento.

Twilight: Todos nosotros también.

Pinkie: No faltaríamos para nada.

Pip se acercó a la princesa.

Pip: Hola princesa Luna.

Dijo alegremente el pequeño potro. La princesa lo recibió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

Luna: Hola Pip. Me alegro de volverá verte.

Pip: Y yo.

Camaleón: ¿No vamos? El tiempo apremia.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de relojero sujetando un gran reloj.

Twilight: Es verdad. Pronto empezará.

Celestia: Seguidnos por favor.

El grupo siguió a las princesas. Finalmente llegaron al palco donde se situaban las princesas y la gente importante. El estadio donde sería la exhibición estaba a rebosar de espectadores.

Fluttershy: Hay mucha gente.

Spike: Desde luego.

Ghost: Es fácil perderse entre ellos.

Spike y Flutterhy se asustaron ante la presencia de Ghost.

Spike: Hay Ghost. Que susto.

Ocelot: Valla vistas se tiene desde aquí.

Vulcan: Desde luego. Menuda moza hay por ahí y menudos flancos que tiene.

Dijo Vulcan con unos prismáticos. No paraba de mirar hasta que Eye Fox le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Fox: Estamos para ver a Rainbow y compañía, no para ver chicas, idiota.

Vulcan se sobó la cabeza mientras el grupo se reía. Acto seguido apareció el Rey Grifo junto con su hijo Wind.

Celestia: Rey Arandus. Me alegra que usted y su hijo estén aquí.

Arandus: No podríamos rechazar una invitación como esta majestad.

Dijo el Rey Grifo con una sonrisa. Wind se reunió con Mike y sus amigos.

Mike: Me alegro de verte socio.

Wind: Y yo.

Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que chocaron su pezuña/garra.

Applejack: Por cierto ¿Donde esta Black Wing?

Red: Oh ¿Ella? Enseguida aparecerá.

En ese momento. La voz de comentarista empezó a sonar por todo el estadio.

Comentarista: Damas y caballeros. El espectáculo de los Wonderbolts dará comienzo en breve. La actuación tendrá como participación especial al miembro de la Patrulla Harmony Black Wing.

Sunset: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Rarity: ¿Black Wing también participa?

Pinkie: Eso si que es una sorpresa.

Spike: Por eso no la veíamos.

Twilight: ¿Tú lo sabías Mike?

Mike: Por supuesto ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Dijo esto el potro con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo: Mirad. Por allí vienen.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa. Acto seguido aparecieron los Wonderbolts. Incluyendo a Black Wing al que ella también llevaba un uniforme de dicho equipo. Todos los pegasos fueron en línea para luego ascender en forma de tornado hasta el cielo para hacer un vuelo rasante hasta el suelo.

Scootaloo: Espectacular

Sweetie: Desde luego.

Apple Bloom: Black Wing lo hace bastante bien par ser su primera actuación.

Todos los espectadores miraban asombrados las grandiosas maniobras de los Wonderbolts. En ese momento. Spitfire dio la señal a Rainbow y Black Wing para hacer su número final.

Spitfire: Ahora Chicas.

Rainbow y Black: Entendido.

Ambas pegasos ascendían hasta el cielo a alta velocidad mientras giraban las dos sobre un mismo eje.

Twilight: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Red: No perdáis detalles chicos.

Medic: Os juramos que vale la pena.

Pinkie y Camaleón: Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Animaron Pinkie y Camaleón mientras llevaban unas camisas con las fotos de Rainbow y Black Wing y unas banderas de los Wonderbolts.

Amabas pegasos llegaron hasta gran altura y se detuvieron.

Rainbow: ¿Lista hermana?

Dijo esto con una sonrisa. Black Wing la respondió con otra sonrisa.

Black: Ni lo dudes.

Ambas pegasos empezaron a bajar a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo y velocidad.

Spike: ¿Qué hacen?

Fluttershy: ¿No Irán?

Red (Sonriendo): Desde luego que si.

Acto seguido. Ambas pegasos logran realizar entre las dos. Un doble Sonic Rainbow de arco iris y negro que dejo asombrado a todo el mundo. El público entero aplaudió con enorme fuerza por la proeza de ambas pegasos.

Scootaloo: Eso ha sido espectacular.

Apple Bloom: Han hecho un arco iris sónico conjunto.

Sweetie: Como mola.

Mike: Valió la pena la espera ¿No?

Spike: Desde luego.

El público estaba aplaudiendo fuertemente mientras los Wonderbolts hacían una reverencia. En ese instante, una bola de fuego apareció de golpe y los wonderbolts tuvieron que apartarse.

Rainbow: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Black: No tengo ni idea.

Lightning: No estaba en el número.

La bola de fuego se estrelló en el suelo del estadio asustando a todo el mundo. Acto seguido apareció un extraño grifo cargado de electricidad ascendiendo hasta el cielo.

Grifo negro: Esta cerca. Puedo sentir la energía.

Los Woderbolts molestos por la interrupción de su número se pusieron enfrente de él.

Spitfire: ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Soarin: Acabas de estropear nuestro número.

Rainbow: ¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?

El grifo no dijo nada. Este simplemente aplaudió con sus garras provocando una explosión eléctrica que los lanzó lejos de él.

Mike: Tía Spitfire. Black Wing.

Fluttershy: Rainbow. Lightning

La guardia pegaso fue rápidamente a detener al extraño grifo, pero estos fueron repelidos por un campo eléctrico formado por este que los mandó bien lejos a todos sin necesidad de moverse del sitio.

El público grito asustado ante la acción del extraño grifo. Celestia y Luna miraron al grifo con una expresión de sorpresa.

Luna: Hermana. Ese es.

Celestia: Si hermana. Es Black Bolt.

El rey grifo se alarmó ante lo que dijeron las princesas.

Arandus: ¿Black Bolt? Creí que era una leyenda de mi reino.

Celestia: Desgraciadamente es real rey Arandus.

Twilight: ¿Quien es Black Bolt?

Mike: Alguien que va ha recibir una buena paliza. Nadie golpea a mi tía de esa manera.

El grifo se puso enfrente del rey grifo y su hijo.

Bolt: Vosotros dos desprendéis energía de quienes me exiliaron. Pronto sentiréis mi ira por mi exilio.

Mike se interpuso en medio de ellos.

Mike: No tan rápido aguilucho.

Pero Black Bolt no le escuchó y le lanzó un rayo que le hizo estrellarse contra la pared y que atravesara varios muros.

Red: Mike.

Vulcan: Jefe.

Sra. Bluer: Hijo.

Ocelot: Se acabo. Se lo ha buscado.

La Patrulla Harmony se fue a enfrentarse al grifo. Red Fire le lanzó un rayo contra el grifo que lo mando volando contra el cielo. Eye Fox lanzó el hechizo de tecno-alas a los no voladores y se fueron a enfrenarse contra él. Celestia ordenó a los demás que salgan.

Celestia: Todo el mundo. Seguidnos.

Twilight: Pero ¿Qué pasa princesa?

Applejack: ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Arandus: Es Black Bolt.

Todos miraron al Rey Grifo.

Fluttershy: ¿Quién es Black Bolt?

Arandus: Hace 1500 años. El era un general del ejercito grifo leal a la corona. Hace tiempo se le entregó la legendaria piedra trueno que concedería a su portador grandes poderes.

Pinkie: ¿Y que paso?

Arandus: Según la historia de mi pueblo, el poder lo corrompió. Se volvió malvado y un peligro para el mundo. Mi antepasado pidió ayuda a las princesas Celestia y Luna para detenerlo.

Celestia: Mi hermana y yo combinamos nuestros poderes utilizando la legendaria piedra del viento para exiliarlo de este mundo y mandarlo a una estrella lejana.

Luna: Creímos que nos habíamos desecho de él para siempre. Pero nos equivocamos.

Rainbow: Conque ese es Black Bolt ¿Eh?

Dijo la pegaso que apareció de repente con su traje medio roto.

Fluttershy: Rainbow: Estas bien.

Dijo la pegaso con alegría abrazando a su amiga.

Rainbow: Si. Pero quien no va estar bien va a ser ese tipo cuando le pateé la cara.

Más lejos. Tras varios muros con un agujeros en cada uno. La gente se acercó hacia unos restos derruidos. En ese instante. De los restos emergió Mike. Se sacudió la cara y el cuerpo y se puso en posición.

Mike: Muy Bien. Si ese tipo quiere jugar duro. Jugaremos duro. Ya vera esa copia barata de "Black Adam" de los comic del Capitán Marvel quien soy yo.

Acto seguido alzó el vuelo hacia su enemigo. Mientras. La Patrulla Harmony se ocupaba del grifo eléctrico.

Bolt: No tengo tiempo para vosotros.

Red: Es una lastima porque acabas de captar nuestra atención.

Red Fire le lanzó una bola de fuego contra Black Bolt. Este se protegió con una barrera eléctrica. Cuando bajó la barrera Ghost aprovechó para lanzarle un ataque helado contra sus alas pero este las deshizo provocando un enorme voltaje en ellas que las descongeló. El grifo lanzó un rayo contra ella pero esta lo esquivó echándose hacia un lado. Vulcan lanzaba misiles contra él pero este lanzó varios rayos contra los misiles que los hizo estallar antes de que llegaran a él. El grifo iba a lanzar otro rayo hasta que unos disparos y unos kunais le impactaron en la cara y en el cuerpo sin apenas hacerle daño. Cuando miró en la dirección donde le disparaban. Vio a Ocelot disparándole con sus pistolas y a Medic lanzándole sus kunais. Bolt les lanzó un enorme trueno al que estos tuvieron que esquivarlo con una voltereta hacia atrás.

Fox: Ahora es mi turno demonio.

Eye Fox le lanzó varias flechas eléctricas contra el impactándole de lleno pero no le hicieron el mínimo efecto.

Fox: Pero ¿Qué?

El grifo se rió.

Bolt: ¿En serio creías que podrías detenerme con flechas eléctricas? Estupida yegua. Yo soy electricidad pura.

Black Bolt le lanzó un rayo enorme contra ella al que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar. Por fortuna Spitfire y Soarin pasaron rápidamente sacándola de ahí a tiempo.

Fox: Gracias. Habéis sido muy oportunos.

Soarin: De nada.

Black Bolt iba a atacar de nuevo pero una patada doble de Black Wing y Lightning Dust por la espalda desviaron su atención. Ambas pegasos se dieron cuenta de lo duro que era el grifo en realidad. Ambas se tocaban sus patas doloridas.

Lightning: Madre mía. Ese tipo es de piedra.

Black: No va ha ser fácil tumbarle. Ay mi pata.

Black Bolt ya estaba cansado de juegos y decidió ir hacia su objetivo principal.

Bolt: No tengo tiempo que perder con seres inferiores. Tengo una vengaza que consumar.

Acto seguido. Un destello cegador surgió de él cegando a todo el mundo. Cuando el destello se disipó. El grifo había desaparecido.

Red: ¿Donde se ha ido?

Black: Ni idea.

Camaleón: Habrá que buscarle la pista.

Dijo Camaleón disfrazado de perro rastreador.

El grupo de Twilight iba saliendo del estadio hasta llegar al exterior.

Twilight: Debemos reunir los elementos de la armonía si queremos detenerlo. Spike y yo iremos a por ellos. Vosotras encargaos de proteger al rey Arandus.

Applejack: Puedes darlo por hecho.

Rainbow: Puedes confiar en nosotras.

Luna: Yo me llevaré a los potros y a los padres de Mike a un lugar seguro

Acto seguido Twilight junto con Spike y Luna se tele transportan.

Arandus: Gracias por ayudarnos.

Celestia le respondió con un sonrisa.

Celestia: No hay porque darlas.

Para horror del grupo. Black Bolt apareció delante de ellos.

Bolt: Con que estabais aquí.

Fluttershy gritó de miedo y el grupo se puso en posición de combate.

Celestia: Atras Black Bolt.

Rainbow: No te permitiremos que hagas daño al rey y a su hijo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla. Rainbow se lanzo velozmente contra el grifo dispuesto a golpearlo. Le impacta por completo con una patada en al cara pero el grifo ni se inmuto lo mas mínimo y Rainbow siente que se le quiebra la pata.

Rainbow: Hay mi pata. Este tipo es de piedra.

El grifo se rió. Creó un campo eléctrico con sus garras y lo expandió alejando al grupo de él dejándolos temporalmente aturdidos. Acto seguido se dirige hacia el rey grifo y su hijo.

Pinkie: Corra. Que le pilla

Arandus: Atrás monstruo.

Bolt: No podía ser mejor. Primero mataré al padre y luego al hijo.

El rey trató de enfrentarse al malvado grifo pero este rápidamente le coge del cuello y lo empieza a electrocutar ante el horror de su hijo.

Wind: Papa.

El Rey estaba gritando de dolor para disfrute de Black Bolt hasta que un potente rayo dorado le golpea y lo estrella lejos. Acto seguido aparece Mike.

Mike: ¿Estáis bien?

Wind: S-si.

Wind corre a socorrer a su padre. Mike usa su magia curativa para curarlo.

Arandus: G-gracias Mike.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: De nada.

Acto seguido apareció Black Bolt y dirigió su mirada hacia el potro.

Bolt: ¿Tú luchas por estos seres inferiores?

Dijo esto de forma amenazante. Mike le lanzó una mirada llena de determinación.

Mike: Yo lucho por todos aquellos que no pueden hacerlo por si mismos.

Mike se lanzó contra Black Bolt y el dio un potente puñetazo que lo manda al cielo. Mike se lanzó a por el dispuesto a darle otro golpe pero el grifo reacciono golpeándole a él y mandarlo contra un edifico al que lo hace estrellar. El grifo iba por él pero en ese instante Mike le da con un tecno-rayo que lo frena en seco.

Bolt: Eres un digno adversario para ser tan joven. Pero yo he venido para acabar con mi vengaza.

Mike: Siento comunicarte que tu vengaza acaba aquí.

Y ambos se lanzan a reanudar su combate ante brutales golpes y rayos mágicos. Mientras las manes 7 y la princesa tratan de ayudar al rey Arandus.

Sunset: ¿Cómo esta majestad?

Arandus: Un poco aturdido pero bien. Wind hijo escúchame.

Wind: ¿Si papa?

Arandus: Toma esto.

El rey sacó de su capa la legendaria piedra del viento. Era una piedra de color verde claro. Desprendía un brillo amarillo en el centro de la piedra.

Celestia: Rey Arandus. Eso es.

Arandsu: Si. Es la piedra del viento. La que usasteis para detener a Balck Bolt la primera vez. Ahora se lo entregare a mi hijo.

Wind: ¿Para mi?

Arandus: Así es. Nuestra familia sabía que tarde o temprano. Black Bolt volvería para buscar vengaza. Esperaba ser yo quien lo portara pero estoy demasiado débil. Ahora quiero que lo lleves tú. Debes detener a ese grifo malvado antes de que haga daño a gente inocente.

Todo el mundo se quedó asombrado ante las palabras del rey.

Applejack: P-pero ¿Qué esta usted diciendo?

Rarity: Es solo un niño. No puede mandarlo a enfrentarse solo a ese monstruo.

Rainbow: Déme la piedra mí y ya vera que paliza le meto.

Arandus: La piedra del viento a diferencia que la del trueno, solo funciona con miembros de la familia real grifo por tanto solo Wind puede llevarla.

El pequeño grifo dudo. Pero era consciente que su amigo Mike necesitaba su ayuda así que cogió la piedra.

Fluttershy: P-pero ¿Qué haces Wind?

Wind: Voy ha hacerlo.

Pinkie: Pero es muy peligroso. Ese tipo tiene una fuerza enorme y es capaz de lanzar rayos.

Sunset: Es cierto. Es mejor dejárselo a Mike y su patrulla.

Wind: Mike no dudo en lanzarse a protegernos cuando Black Bolt nos atacó. Es hora de devolverle el favor.

Wind se puso la piedra al cuello. En ese momento un tornado le rodeó por completo. Cuando el tornado desaparece. Wind llevaba un traje verde claro que el cubría el cuerpo. Tenía el símbolo de un tornado amarillo en el pecho. Wind Sentía que estaba lleno de energía. No solo eso. También se había convertido en un grifo adulto.

Wind: Esta energía. Es increíble. Y soy mayor.

Rainbow: Mola el traje.

Pinkie: Desde luego. Menudo estirón.

Rarity: Te da mucho estilo.

Wind: Hora de ayudar a Mike.

El nuevo grifo alzó sus alas y voló velozmente para dirigirse al encuentro con Black Bolt para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Sunset: Que velocidad.

Rarity: Apenas le he visto despegar.

Celestia: Ese es el poder de la piedra viento.

Mientras. Mike seguía combatiendo contra Black Bolt. El grifo seguía lanzándole rayos contra el potro al cual este lo esquivaba y lanzaba los suyos propios. Acto seguido Black Bolt es golpeado por un tornado verde.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Mike pudo ver a un grifo con un extraño traje volando a toda velocidad a su encuentro.

Wind: Hola Mike. He venido a ayudarte.

Mike: ¿Wind? ¿Eres tú?

Wind: Si Mike. Ahora soy mayor y tengo superpoderes.

Mike se alegró de ver a su amigo siendo más fuerte que nunca.

Mike: Pues hagámoslo juntos.

Ambos se dirigieron al encuentro de Black Bolt.

Bolt: Con que ahora el niñato se une a la liga de los mayores. Da igual, os aplastare a los dos.

Los tres se enzarzaron en una intensa lucha. Wind pese a ser joven demostraba destreza y Mike le apoyaba. Wind lograba golpear a Balck Bolt y Mike le golpeaba con rayos mágicos. En un descuido el grifo eléctrico logra golpear con fuerza a Mike y hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo a gran altura. Acto seguido Wind le da una potente patada que lo envía lejos y este lo sigue.

El combate sigue hasta unas montañas. Wind trata de golpearle otra vez pero el grifo lo esquiva y le lanza un rayo que lo hace estrellarse contra el suelo. Black Bolt desciende hasta donde estaba Wind en el agujero formado en el suelo.

Bolt: No me pase 1500 años vagando por el espacio para que ahora me derrote un niño.

Mike: ¿Qué tal dos?

Apareció Mike lanzándole un rayo contra el grifo y reanudo su combate contra él al cual se le unió Wind cuando este se recuperó. Black Bolt se dio cuenta que enfrentarse a los dos era complicado, hasta que se fijó en una presa que había cerca de allí. En ese momento se le ocurrió una malvada idea. Acto seguido voló hacia ella siendo seguido por Mike y Wind. Ahí Black Bolt cargó de electricidad sus garras y lo lanzó contra la presa.

Mike: Nooo.

Wind: ¿Qué ha hecho?

Wind se lanzó contra él y lo retuvo contra la pared de la montaña. Mike fue a supervisar los daños contra la presa.

Wind (Estando furioso): ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente morirá por la inundación?

El perverso grifo se rió.

Bolt: Una táctica antigua pero efectiva. Divide y conquistaras.

Y Black Bolt lanzó su ataque contra Wind al cual lo manda de nuevo hacia Canterlot. Mientras Mike ve como la presa se rompe y se escapa el agua inundándolo todo. Mike seguía la corriente disparando su rayo dorado contra la montaña para que las rocas que caigan desvíen el agua y contra el suelo para crear surcos para crear un camino alternativo que impida que llegue el agua hacia las ciudades cercanas. Mientras Wind todavía se enfrentaba contra Black Bolt.

Wind: Debo detenerte.

Bolt: Inténtalo mocoso.

Wind seguía combatiendo ferozmente contra el malvado grifo, en un descuido logra golpearle fuertemente hasta hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo a gran altura. Cuando Black Bolt se levanta, ve a una pony de tierra asustada. Ahí se le ocurrió una diabólica idea. Cuando Wind llegó hasta donde estaba él. Vio que este tenía sujeta a la pony del cuello suspendiéndola del suelo.

Wind: Suéltala engendro.

Gritó de forma autoritaria Wind. Black Bolt simplemente se rió.

Bolt: Claro que lo haré. Solamente quítate el amuleto del viento y la soltare.

Wind: Y luego tú me mataras.

Bolt: Por supuesto. Pero ¿Qué opciones tienes? Cuando pisoteas con la garra a una hormiga ¿Sientes remordimientos?

Wind: ¿Qué?

Botl: Si no lo sientes es o porque eres malo o porque sabes que eres un ser superior. Eso es algo que tu antepasado no quiso nunca comprender. Si tengo los poderes de un dios ¿No debería ser tratado como tal?

Wind: Eso no justifica lo que haces.

Bolt: Basta de charla. Quítate el amuleto o…

Gritó de forma amenazante el grifo al mismo tiempo que apretaba el cuello de la asustada pony. Wind era consciente que en el momento que lo hiciera Black Bolt le mataría. Pero si no lo hacia, la civil moriría. Al final se quitó el amuleto del viento y lo tiró al suelo recuperando su forma anterior. El malvado grifo se rió.

Bolt: Bien. Eso está mejor.

Black Bolt lanzó lejos a gran altura a la civil para horror de Wind. Este trato de recuperar el amuleto pero Black Bolt con una gran velocidad le coge de la cabeza con su garra antes de que este pudiese recuperarlo.

Botl: Lastima mocoso. Acabas de desperdiciar tu última oportunidad de derrotarme y solo habrías tenido que sacrificar a una insignificante vida.

Se burló el malvado grifo. Wind miraba con horror como Black Bolt estuvo a punto de matarlo con su garra hasta que un rayo dorado le golpea y lo estrella contra una pared. Wind mira aliviado que era Mike al cual llevaba en brazos a la pony al cual Black Bolt usaba de escudo.

Bolt: ¿Cómo has detenido la inundación?

Nada mas dejar al civil Mike le responde.

Mike: Con aliento gélido.

A lo lejos se veía una gran montaña de agua helada.

Black Bolt se lanzo hacia Mike reanudando su combate desde las alturas. Wind en cambio. Estaba en el suelo con la mirada hacia abajo.

Wind: Nunca mas.

Wind apretó con sus garras el suelo.

Wind: Nunca más dejare que me humillen y hagan daño a gente inocente.

Cogió el amuleto del viento y volvió a transformarse. Y fue directo hacia Black Bolt.

Mike y Black Bolt seguían con un incesante combate intercambiando golpes brutales. Acto seguido apareció Wind y antes de que el grifo reaccionara, Wind le dio un potente puñetazo en al cara, luego una patada en el estomago y lanzó un potente tornado que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. Una vez hecho esto. Wind bajó hasta donde estaba Black Bolt casi derrotado y le cogió del cuello con furia. Mike bajó ha su lado.

Mike: Para Wind. Esto ya ha acabado

Mike trato de impedir que su amigo hiciera algo irreparable.

Wind: No. Debo acabar con esto de una vez.

Respondió con furia el pequeño grifo. Mike trato de razonar con él.

Mike: ¿Cómo? ¿Siendo como él?

Wind: No. Siendo yo mas fuerte.

Mike: Pues se fuerte. Se bueno.

Wind al darse cuenta de lo que iba ha hacer. Soltó a Black Bolt: Una vez libre empezó a hablar.

Bolt: No me podréis detener eternamente. Para hacerlo tendréis que matarme.

Celestia: Puede que haya otro modo.

La princesa Celestia apareció junto con las mane 7 con sus respectivos elementos, la Patrulla Harmony y varios guardias. Sunset el dio el elemento del valor a Mike para que se lo pusiera.

Bolt: ¿Qué?

Celestia: Con ayuda del amuleto del viento te exiliamos por lo menos 1500 años.

El rostro de Black Bolt reflejaba miedo al imaginarse lo que el iban a hacerle.

Bolt: No. El exilio no.

Celestia: No vamos a exiliarte.

Bolt: ¿Cómo?

Twilight: Con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía te vamos ha convertir en piedra.

Dijo Twilight de forma autoritaria.

Rainbow: Si. Y pensamos mantenerte así por lo menos 15.000 años.

Dijo la pegaso en forma de burla.

Red: Eso te dará tiempo para replantearte tu vida.

Ocelot: O libramos de ti definitivamente.

Bolt: Noooooo.

Desesperado. Black Bolt se arrancó el amuleto trueno del cuello y lo tiró lejos. Un resplandor amarillo cubrió su cuerpo cegando a todo el mundo. Cuando la luz se disipó, vieron un anciano grifo donde en vez de sus perfectas plumas negras. Había plumas grises y este se convirtió en polvo cosa que asustó a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Q-que ha pasado?

Applejack: ¿Qué le ha pasado a ese grifo?

Medic: Se ha convertido en polvo.

Celestia les respondió a sus preguntas

Celestia: La piedra trueno le daba eterna juventud. Al quitársela ha envejecido 1500 años de golpe.

Vulcan: Whoa. Valla forma más horrible de morir.

Rainbow: Desde luego.

Rarity: Espero no envejecer yo así.

El Rey Arandus apareció. Cuando vio a su hijo no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Arandus: Bien hecho hijo. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Wind: Si pero. Tenia ganas de matarlo por lo que hizo hasta que Mike me detuvo. Al final logró convencerme de que no lo hiciera.

Dijo esto último con un tono de tristeza-

Arandus: He hiciste bien hijo. Si lo hubieras matado. No serías distinto a él. Me alegra saber que no te cegó el poder como ocurrió con Black Bolt en su día.

Aquello animó a Wind.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo. Has hecho un buen trabajo socio.

Wind: Si.

Y ambos con una sonrisa se chocan la pezuña/Garra.

Wind: Supongo que tengo que devolver la piedra.

Wind se quitó la piedra y se la quiso entregar a su padre.

Arandus: Quédatela hijo. Te la has ganado.

Wind: ¿Seguro padre?

Su padre respondió con una sonrisa.

Arandus: Por supuesto.

Mike: Bienvenido al mundo de los héroes Wind.

Dijo Mike al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el hombro.

Pinkie: Yujuuuu. Fiesta de iniciación.

Grito Pinkie mientras soltaba globos y serpentinas por todas partes para risa de todo el grupo.

Todo el mundo volvió al espectáculo donde los Wonderbolts volvían a dar su espectáculo aéreo. Aquello fue un día inolvidable para todos.

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios previos en mi primer capítulo. Espero recibir más comentarios en los venideros.


	3. CAP 3 PROBLEMAS DE GUSANOS

**CAPITULO 3**

**PROBLEMAS DE GUSANOS**

Era un buen día en Canterlot. La gente se dedicaba a hacer sus quehaceres diarios. En medio de toda esa gente. Había dos ponis gemelos unicornios amarillos de crin roja en particular, que trataban de llamar la atención de los habitantes de Canterlot con sus productos. Eran los hermanos Flim y Flam (con bigote el segundo). En el pasado trataron de hacerse con el negocio de Applejack y su familia con la venta de cidra con métodos no muy honestos. Pero al final les salió mal la cosa. Ahora tratan de vender productos de dudosa fiabilidad y procedencia.

Flim: Hola a todos.

Flam. Sean bienvenidos.

Unas pocas personas prestaban atención a los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Flim: Préstenos atención.

Flam: Y no se arrepentirán.

Flim: Productos únicos a su alcance.

Flam: Solo por unos míseros bits.

Flim: Como este estupendo crecepelo infalible.

Flam echó el contenido de una botella en la cabeza de su hermano, pero en vez de crecerle la cabellera, le crece hierba verde en ella.

Flam: Valla. No era lo que esperábamos.

Pero la gente no prestaba la más mínima atención a los hermanos Flim y Flam. En vez de eso, formaban un montón alrededor de algo.

Flim: ¿Por qué nadie nos hace caso?

Flam: ¿Qué es lo que llama tanto la atención?

Ambos hermanos se meten entre la gente para averiguar que es lo que captaba la atención a todo el mundo. Cuando llegaron a ver que era. Se sorprendieron bastante.

La Patrulla Harmony compuesta por Mike, Ocelot, Eye Fox y Black Wing estaba combatiendo a una especie de enorme armadura negra bípeda cuyo cuerpo expulsaba fuego por él. El ser tenía una calavera negra al que estaba envuelto en llamas.

Mike: Entrégate Fire Skull.

Black: No tienes donde huir.

Gritaron ambos de forma autoritaria.

Fire Skull: Nunca.

Gritó el ser al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una poderosa llamarada al que tuvieron que esquivarla. Mike se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia él y golpearle en la armadura al que lo echó hacia atrás unos metros. Luego Black Wing le golpea con sus garras eléctricas al que lo electrocuta en el proceso haciendo gritar a Fire Skull.

Fire Skull: Maldita.

Fire Skull formó una Maza de fuego y la golpeó a Black Wing mandándola contra el suelo. Black Wing iba a ser golpeada de nuevo hasta que unos disparos hicieron retroceder a Fire Skull. Todos vieron que el autor del ataque era Centinela.

Centinela: Atrás.

El grupo lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Black: Muy oportuno

Ocelot: Buen disparo socio.

Fire Skull volvió a atacar, saltó hacia el cielo y calló como un meteorito hacia el grupo, pero su ataque fue detenido por un muro de hielo creado por Mike que apareció delante de él.

Fire Skull: ¿Pero que?

Mike: No te olvides de mi engendro.

Fox: Ni de mi.

Dijeron ambos mientras Mike volaba y lanzaba rayos mágicos y Eye Fox disparaba flechas de agua al que demostraron ser muy efectivas contra la criatura de fuego al que le hicieron gritar de dolor.

Skull: Aaarargh. Malditos.

Ocelot: Mi turno.

Ocelot cargó contra él y le golpeó con su espada, luego se agachó sirviendo de apoyó para que Black Wing cogiera impulso y le diera una patada voladora en el pecho de Fire Skull. Finalmente Centinela dispara un misil al que lo hace explotar en él. Los hermanos Flim y Flam no perdían detalle del combate.

Flim: ¿Has visto eso Flam?

Flam: Por supuesto Flim. Creo que podemos sacar partido de esto.

Dijo el hermano con una sonrisa enigmática.

Mike: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Mike se lanzó hacia Fire Skull. Le cogió de su armadura y le propinó un potente gancho que lo mandó hacia el cielo y Mike le siguió.

El la atmósfera del planeta, mientras Fire Skull llegaba al límite. Mike se puso encima de él y le propinó un potente golpe al que lo hizo volver como un meteorito contra el suelo. Cuando Mike aterrizó. Fire Skull estaba fuera de juego.

Mike: Buen trabajo equipo.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa al cual el grupo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ocelot: Por supuesto Mike.

Fox: Sin duda somos lo más.

El publico vitoreo ante la hazaña de la Patrulla Harmony. Los hermanos Flim y Flam parecían muy interesados en ellos. Acto seguido apareció el capitán Kai con la guardia real para arrestar a Fire Skull. El capitán agradeció la ayuda de la patrulla.

Kai: Muchas gracias por la ayuda patrulla.

Fox: No ha sido nada.

Black: Pura rutina.

La guardia se llevó al delincuente mientras la patrulla se disponía ha marcharse.

Ocelot: ¿Nos vamos Mike?

Mike: No chicos. Tengo que ir al castillo de Canterlot para unas cosas. Volveré mas tarde.

Fox: Como quieras.

Ocelot, Eye Fox, Black Wing y Centinela volvían hacia la nave que estaba parada en las afueras de Canterlot mientras Mike se iba al castillo de Canterlot. Pero su marcha fue detenida por los gemelos unicornios.

Flim: Hola, hola, hola.

Flam: Un placer conocerte príncipe Mike.

Mike observó a los hermanos unicornios que no paraban de hablarle mientras sonreían al potro.

Mike: ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo señores….?

Flim: Oh. Que falta de cortesía la nuestra.

Flam: Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado al príncipe Mike.

Flim y Flam: Somos los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Flim: Este es mi hermano Flam.

Flam: Y este mi hermano Flim.

Flim y Flam: Y tenemos algo que proponerte.

Mike: Aja.

Mike no parecía demasiado interesado en dichos hermanos. Para él no eran más que unos charlatanes que querían venderle algo carente de utilidad, pero decidió seguirles la corriente.

Flim: Si a nuestra tienda quieres acompañar buen príncipe.

Flam: Para nuestros productos observar.

Mike decidió seguirles y acabar con ellos cuanto antes. Los tres llegaron hasta lo que parecía un rudimentario carro. Flim dio con la pata trasera en un costado del carro y se abrió por delante mostrando ser en realidad una tienda con un gran cartel que ponía "Flim y Flam Store". Dentro podía verse diversos productos.

Flim: ¿Qué te parece buen príncipe?

Flam: ¿Hay algo que le interese a su majestad?

Mike no parecía interesado en nada en particular de la tienda.

Mike: (Madre mía. Cuanto trasto inútil hay aquí ¿En serio venden algo aquí? Un momento. Eso.)

Mike centró su atención en una bolsa que contenía semillas. Mike decidió preguntar a los dueños.

Mike: ¿Dónde habéis sacado esto?

Dijo esto señalando las semillas.

Flim: ¿Esto?

Flam: Unas semillas de flores de fuego que conseguimos en un viaje a Arabia Sentada.

Flim: (Donde el viaje nos ha costado un ojo de la cara).

Mike: (Me viene bien para un experimento que tengo entre cascos. Además seguro que a Flutershy le gustaran las flores) ¿Cuánto valen?

Flam le respondió con una sonrisa.

Flam: Por usted buen príncipe son regalo de la casa.

A Mike le pareció sospechosa la actitud del unicornio pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

Mike: Bueno. Pues gracias.

Mike cogió las semillas. Se despidió de ambos unicornios y se marchó.

Flam: Vuelva otro día.

Mike: Claro (Seguro).

Dijo sarcásticamente esto último en voz baja. Flim se acercó hacia su hermano Flam.

Flim: No parecía muy convencido.

Flam simplemente sonrió y le respondió.

Flam: Pronto lo estará. Ahora recojamos la tienda.

Flim: Si.

Ambos hermanos se dispusieron a recoger la tienda. Pero sin querer Flim golpeó un extrañó objeto ovalado grisáceo brillante y estuvo a punto de estrellarse al suelo si no lo llega a coger Flam.

Flam: Ten cuidado. Esto vale mucho dinero.

Flim: Lo siento, pero ¿Es seguro que lo tengamos nosotros? Si no pillan la guardia real.

Flam: No tiene por que enterarse. Además. Cuando vendamos esto en el mercado negro, obtendremos un montó de dinero y así salir del atolladero.

Mike iba volando hasta el castillo hasta que usó su brazalete y se comunicó con Medic que estaba en el Infinity.

Mike: Medic ¿Me recibes?

Medic: Alto y claro Mike.

Mike: ¿Puedes consultar con Bit en su base de datos? Necesito que me informes sobre unos hermanos unicornios llamados Flim y Flam.

Medic: Me pongo a ello.

Medic consulto en la base de datos de la nave.

Bit: Aquí tienes los datos solicitados.

Medic: Gracias Bit.

Medic volvió a comunicarse con Mike.

Medic: Tengo los datos solicitados.

Mike: ¿Qué tienes Medic?

Medic: Si. Los hermanos Flim y Flam. Son unos timadores de poca monta. No son peligrosos en absoluto ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

Mike: Por nada en especial. Gracias por la información.

Medic: De nada.

Mike cortó la comunicación y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

A varios kilómetros de Equestria. En el suelo se formaban dos enormes tumultos de tierra que avanzaban hacia Canterlot. En un momento se detienen y de uno de ellos sale un enorme gusano marrón. El gusano en cuestión tenía cuatro ojos. Abrió sus fauces en tres partes mostrando unos aterradores colmillos. Del otro tumulto salió otro gusano todavía más grande que el anterior. Este a diferencia del primero. Tenía una especie de cresta en la cabeza dando a entender que era el macho. Ambos gusanos olfatearon el aire y rugieron ferozmente. Ambos avanzaron bajo tierra hacia Canterlot.

Mike estaba en una especie biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot leyendo unos libros. La diferencia con otras secciones es que esta almacenaba libros de rituales y magia negra. Cuando Celestia descubrió que Mike guardaba en su laboratorio libros sobre magia negra. Le ordenó al potro que lo entregara a Canterlot junto con todo lo que descubriera. Cuando lo hizo. Tanto Celestia como los magos estatales de Canterlot se sorprendieron ante la cantidad de contra hechizos que Mike había descubierto para contrarrestar tales hechizos oscuros, así que la princesa decidió darle un permiso especial a Mike para consultar tales libros siempre y cuando compartiera lo que descubría.

Mike: Bien. Si yo quisiera contrarrestar este hechizo tendría…..Si. Podría funcionar.

Mike estaba haciendo apuntes hasta que apreció una pony sirvienta. Era una pegaso de color crema como Fluttershy y con crin rubia. Portaba un traje de sirvienta. Llevaba un poco zumo para el potro.

Sirvienta: Tenga príncipe Mike. Seguro que tendrá sed.

El potro sonrió.

Mike: Gracias Daisy. Y por favor. Llámame Mike.

Daisy: No podría.

Mike se rió.

Mike: Cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme Mike.

Dijo esto con amabilidad cosa que la sirvienta agradeció.

Daisy: ¿Alguna cosa mas…"Mike"?

Dijo esto la sirvienta con una leve risita. Mike sonrió seductoramente.

Mike: ¿Que tal tú y yo en una cena a la luz de las velas en un buen restaurante de Canterlot?

La sirvienta se rió por el comentario del potro. Mike se ganó cierta reputación de cortejar con la mayoría de las yeguas mayores, pero aquellos que le conocían bien sabían que el potro solo bromeaba y fingía cortejarlas, pero solo con quienes tenia confianza y amistad y a ellas les hacia gracia.

Daisy: Jijiji. Creo que no. Tal vez dentro de unos años.

Mike: Había que intentarlo.

Bromeo el potro provocando un ataque de risa en ambos. Después de la risa esta le preguntó al potro.

Daisy: ¿Como va tus descubrimientos?

Mike: Estupendamente. He encontrado un montó de contra hechizos.

Celestia: Me alegra oír eso.

Dijo de repente Celestia que apareció en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Mike y Daisy se arrodillaron ante ella. Celestia se rió.

Celestia: No es necesario que hagas eso Mike.

Dijo esto la princesa mientras sonreía.

Mike: Pero princesa.

Celestia: Eres un príncipe tú también Mike. No tienes porque hacerlo.

Mike: Es la costumbre princesa.

La princesa se rió. Acto seguido entró un guardia real a toda prisa.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia. Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Unos monstruos están atacando la ciudad de Canterlot.

Celestia y Mike: ¿Qué?

Dijeron ambos a la vez. Acto seguido se asomaron por la ventana y vieron que los causantes del ataque eran dos enormes gusanos tan altos como los edificios de Canterlot.

Mike: Gusanos de las arenas.

Daisy: ¿Qué son Gusanos de las arenas?

Celestia: Son criaturas que viven casi todo el tiempo bajo tierra. Lo que no entiendo es que hacen en Canterlot. Solo viven en Arabia Sentada.

Mike: Parecen molestos.

Y no se equivocaba. Iban destrozando la ciudad atacando los edificios.

Celestia: No entiendo por que atacan la ciudad. Los gusanos de las arenas no son criaturas violentas y no atacan sin motivo.

Mike: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después. Ahora tenemos trabajo.

Celestia: Tienes razón. Guardia. Llama al capitán Kai y que manden a la guardia real y a las tropas mecánicas a detener a los gusanos.

Guardia: A la orden.

Mike: Yo llamaré a mi equipo.

Celestia: De acuerdo.

En al ciudad. Los enormes gusanos estaban destrozando los edificios. Parecía que buscaban algo. En ese momento la gusano menor centro su atención en los gemelos Flim y Flam quienes huían del desastre. Nada más verlos. Su expresión pasó a una de furia total, soltó un enorme rugido que se oyó por todo Canterlot y se lanzó a por ellos.

Los hermanos estaban cargando su carro tratando de huir del follón hasta que sienten vibrar la tierra.

Flim: ¿Oyes eso?

Flam: Si.

Ambos hermanos giraron hacia donde provenía el ruido y vieron a la gusano menor dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Flam: Ahhhhhh. Corre.

Ambos hermanos corrieron asustados. El gusano estuvo a punto de cazarles hasta que Mike se interpuso golpeándole fuertemente por el costado y tirándola al suelo.

Mike: No se que problemas tienes aquí pero ya esta bien de atacar al ciudad.

la gusano se levantó furiosa y se lanzo hacia Mike al cual este lo esquivó.

Mike: Hey. Tranquila señora gusano.

Acto seguido le lanzo un ataque Ragnarok contra el gusano aturdiéndola temporalmente y tirándola al suelo.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Pero el gusano mayor al ver lo que ocurrió con su compañera. Se lanzo hacia Mike. Pero unos disparos provenientes del Infinity lo detuvieron.

Ocelot: Tenemos trabajo.

Camaleón: Menudo pez podría pescar con ese gusano.

Dijo camaleón con un disfraz de pescador.

Red: Debemos detenerlo. Vamos equipo. Camaleón a los mandos.

Camaleón: A la orden.

Respondió Camaleón con un disfraz de piloto.

Black: Menos mal que Rarity no está aquí para ver a esos gusano, si no le da un ataque.

Vulcan: Hora de ir al meollo.

La patrulla al completo se bajaron de la nave. Dispuesta a detener a los gusanos de arena.

Mike: Llegáis a tiempo equipo.

Red: Por supuesto.

Red Fire lanzó una llamarada al gusano mayor haciéndola retroceder y Ghost le lanzó un ataque de sonido que le volvía loco.

Medic: No os paséis con él. Que luego la tenemos con Fluttershy.

El gusano se puso furioso y se lanzó hacia el grupo pero unos disparos lo detuvieron.

Los disparos provenían de unos cazas que surgieron del cielo dispuestos a detener al gusano.

Ocelot: Los refuerzos ya están aquí.

Los cazas seguían disparando al gusano. El gusano furioso, golpeó con su cola a uno de los cazas obligando al piloto a salir de la nave. Black Wing se fue volando a rescatarlo y ponerle a salvo.

Black: ¿Estas bien?

Piloto: Si. Gracias.

Vulcan observó que el piloto era un semental.

Vulcan: ¿Cómo? ¿Hay pilotos ponis en los cazas?

Fox: Tarugo ¿No te acuerdas? Hace tiempo Celestia creó un programa para entrenar a los ponis para que pudieran pilotar y conducir los vehículos de las tropas mecánicas. Y nosotros estuvimos ayudando.

Vulcan: Creo que algo me suena.

Fox: Cerebro de piedra.

Dijo esto último con sarcasmo. El gusano menor recobró la conciencia y se levantó.

Medic: Cuidado. Se ha levantado la otra.

El gusano menor tenía una mirada amenazante pero su mirada se detuvo en Flim y Flam que estaban observando la batalla. Empezó a rugir con fuerza y se fue a por ellos.

Ghost: ¿Por que persigue a esos dos?

Mike: No lo se. Eye Fox, Vulcan y Ghost. Seguid al gusano menor y averiguad por que persigue a los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Los tres acataron la orden y se fueron mientras los demás se ocupaban del gusano mayor.

El gusano mayor se lanzó hacia el resto del equipo al que tuvieron que esquivarlo. Ocelot aprovechó la distracción para subirse encima de él.

Ocelot: Yijaaaaa. Hora de domar al gusano.

El gusano se movía frenéticamente sin resultado pero Vulcan había clavado su espada en la cresta del gusano y usarlo como agarre para impedir que se cayera. Black Wing lanzó su ataque rápido contra el gusano tratando de aturdirlo mientras Medic lanzaba dardos tranquilizantes para debilitarlo.

Medic: Esa cosa es enorme. Nos va a costar tumbarlo.

Red: Es nuestro turno.

Red Fire y Mike combinaron su ataque mágico en un poderoso rayo y lo lanzaron contra el gusano. Ocelot se bajó a tiempo y el gusano recibió el impacto de lleno tumbándolo definitivamente.

Ocelot: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Medic: Solo falta el otro.

Mientras. La menor seguía persiguiendo a Flim y Flam.

Ghost: ¿Por qué persiguen a esos dos?

Fox: No tengo ni idea pero ya lo averiguaremos después. Ahora debemos parar al gusano.

El gusano estuvo a punto de coger a Flim y Flam hasta que Vulcan armado con su mega cañón de energía se interpuso delante de ella.

Vulcan: Conoce a mi amiguito.

Bromeó el robot al mismo tiempo que disparaba un poderoso rayo contra la menor. Al principio la hizo retroceder pero después volvió a la carga más furiosa todavía.

Vulcan: Hay madre.

Eye Fox disparo unas flechas con sustancias irritantes contra los ojos del a bestia cegándola temporalmente.

Fox: Ahora Vulcan.

Vulcan: Voy.

Vulcan preparó su martillo de energía pero de mayor tamaño.

Vulcan: Prepárate para recibir un martillazo tamaño XXXXL.

Vulcan saltó hasta la cima de la cabeza del gusano y le sacudió con su martillo en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

Vulcan: Esto ya esta.

Mientras. Los hermanos Flim y Flam se pararon un poco par descansar.

Flim: Bueno Flam. Parece que estamos a salvo.

Flam: Eso parece.

Flim: Sigo pensando que no fue buena idea traer eso de Arabia Sentada.

Flam: No pienso renunciar a mi premio.

Flim: ¿Bromeas? Esos gusanos empezaron a perseguirnos desde que cogimos eso de su nido pese a que es ilegal traerlo aquí en Canterlot.

Flam: Creí que no nos seguirían hasta aquí. Bueno. Ya no importa. Ahora que la Patrulla Harmony se ocupó de ambos gusanos. Podemos respirar tranquilos y seguir con lo nuestro.

Ghost: ¿Y que es eso que os llevasteis del nido de los gusanos de arena?

Ambos hermanos se sobresaltaron ante la presencia de Ghost.

Flam: ¿C-cuando llevas ahí?

Ghost: Desde que os parasteis aquí. Empezasteis ha hablar pese a que trataba de captar vuestra tención.

Flim: ¿Q-quiere decir que lo has oído todo?

Ghost: Pues sí.

Ambos hermanos se alarmaron y más cuando aparecieron Vulcan y Eye Fox.

Vulcan: No mováis ni un pelo.

Fox: Si. Nos debéis unas explicaciones.

Flim: ¿Nosotros?

Flam: Para nada.

Vulcan: Bien amigos. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Y yo prefiero hacer esto por las malas.

Dijo esto Vulcan mientras se reía y apuntaba a ambos hermanos con su cañón de energía.

Fox: Hablad ya ¿Por qué razón os persigue el gusano?

Ghost: Dijeron que había cogido algo de su nido.

Flim: Nosotros no hemos cogido nada.

Vulcan: Hablad ya o…

Dijo esto Vulcan al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el carro de los hermanos. En ese preciso momento la tienda se abrió y un extrañó objeto ovalado grisáceo brillante salió rodando al suelo. Antes de que los hermanos pudieran cogerlo Eye Fox lo recogió. Lo examinó y en ese instante sus ojos se abrieron en par en par.

Fox: No puede ser….

Mientras. Mike y el resto de equipo estaban enfrente del gusano mayor.

Ocelot: ¿Qué hacemos con el bicho?

Mike: Habrá que transpórtalo junto con su señora a Arabia Sentada.

Red: Menudo trabajo vamos a tener.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. El gusano mayor abrió los ojos y observaba al grupo. Medic se fijó que iba directo a por Mike.

Medic: Mike cuidado.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El gusano le cogió con su lengua y se lo tragó.

Red: Mike.

Red Fire le lanzó varios disparos pero el gusano se escondió bajo tierra perdiéndose e vista. El grupo se alarmó.

Black: Se ha llevado a Mike.

Ocelot: Tenemos que rescatarle.

Medic recibió una comunicación.

Medic: ¿Si Eye Fox?

Fox: Chicos. No os lo vais a creer. Los gusanos perseguían a Flim y Flam porque ellos tenían su huevo.

Ocelot: Eso explica porque estaban tan alterados.

Fox: Si. Informad a Mike de eso.

El grupo se preocupo ante eso.

Ocelot: Sobre eso….

Mientras en el interior del gusano. Mike iluminó su cuerno dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

Mike: Ught. Que mal huele esto. Bueno. No puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Me tengo que largar.

Mike cargó la magia de su cuerno y empezó a lanzar disparos por todas partes. El gusano al notar esto empezó a retorcerse bajo tierra al notar el dolor.

Fox: ¿Cómo que a Mike se lo tragó el gusano?

Gritó alarmada Eye Fox al enterarse de lo que había sucedido a Mike.

Medic: Como lo oyes.

Black: Fue tan rápido que ni nos dimos cuenta.

Vulcan: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Red: Rescatar a Mike por supuesto.

Acto seguido el gusano mayor surgió de la tierra abrió su boca y de ella surgió fuego que salió lanzado hacia el cielo.

Vulcan: Un gusano escupe fuego.

Medic: Imposible. Los gusanos no pueden escupir fuego.

Red: Entonces tiene que ser…

De la boca del gusano salió volando Mike y aterrizó junto al grupo.

Mike: Hola chicos.

EL grupo se alegró de ver a Mike. Acto seguido. Eye Fox le explicó lo sucedido con los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Mike: Con que fue eso. No me extraña que estén tan enfadados.

Más tarde con ayuda de la guardia. Los dos gusanos fueron llevados a las afueras de Canterlot

Kai: Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.

Dijo preocupado el capitán. Mike le respondió.

Mike: Espero yo también.

Los gusanos se despertaron y cuando vieron al grupo le rugieron furiosos. Estuvieron a punto de lanzarse a por ellos hasta que Mike les enseñó su huevo. En ese momento ambos gusanos se detuvieron.

Mike: Bien. Esto marcha.

Mike se elevó con sus alas hasta ponerse a la altura de ambos.

Mike: Aquí tenéis vuestra cría. Lamento lo que os hizo esos dos desaprensivos.

Dijo esto mostrando el huevo. El mayor cogió el huevo con su lengua y se lo metió dentro de su boca.

Vulcan: ¿S-se lo ha comido?

Respondió asustado Vulcan. Medic lo corrigió.

Medic: No exactamente. El macho de gusano de arena mete en su estomago el huevo donde se desarrolla la cría y finalmente rompe el cascarón.

Kai: Caray. Nunca me lo habría imaginado.

La hembra se acercó ha Mike. Kai y la guardia iban ha actuar hasta que Red Fire los detuvo. Para sorpresa de todos. La hembra sacó su enorme lengua y le lamió la cara a Mike haciéndole cosquillas.

Mike: Jejeje. De nada.

Ambos gusanos se fueron bajo tierra regreso a Arabia Sentada. Mike volvió junto al grupo.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Red: Me alegra que todo haya acabado bien.

Ghost: Si. Me temía lo peor.

Luego Red Fire se giró hacia los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Red: Espero que vosotros dos hayáis aprendido la lección.

Ambos hermanos hicieron una sonrisa forzada.

Flim: Claro.

Flam: No hay problema.

Ambos hermanos se iban a marchar hasta que se chocan con el capitán Kai.

Kai: No tan rápido. Después de lo que habéis armado ¿En serio creéis que podéis marcharos así de rositas?

Ambos hermanos se temían lo peor.

Los hermanos Flim y Flam con unos trajes naranjas, tuvieron que dedicarse los últimos días ayudando a limpiar el estropicio que habían armado. Mike no se resistió ha hacerles una foto a ambos.

Mike: Seguro que a Applejack le gustará esta foto.

Dijo el potro mientras se reía.

Fin del capítulo.


	4. CAP 4 EL NUEVO CAPITAN

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL NUEVO CAPITAN**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville. Los habitantes del pueblo estaban reunidos cerca de la alcaldía. Delante del ayuntamiento estaba Mike junto con un telón rojo que parecía cubrir algo. Nadie sabia lo que pasaba.

Applejack: Oye Twilight ¿Sabes por que Mike nos ha convocado a todo el pueblo aquí?

Twilight: No lo se. Mike dijo que tenía que hacer un anuncio importante.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que quiera que lo sepa todo el pueblo?

Pinkie: Uh uh uh. Una fiesta, una fiesta.

Dijo la pony rosa mientras daba saltos.

Rainbow: No creo que sea una fiesta.

Sunset: La verdad es que la curiosidad me mata. Haber si empieza ya.

Rarity: Si. Yo tengo pedidos que hacer.

En ese momento Mike empezó ha hablar.

Mike: Bien amigos del pueblo. Seguramente os preguntareis el porque de esta reunión extraordinaria.

Spike: La verdad es que sí.

Mike: Como ya sabéis todos. Hace tiempo White Sh….es decir Proto. Mi antiguo capitán de mi guardia de paladines me traicionara y conspirara contra mí y yo no tuve más remedio que destituirle de su cargo….permanentemente.

Las mane 7 recordaban como Mike le arrancó a Proto su fuente de alimentación y destruirlo apagando definitivamente al robot.

Rainbow: Al grano Mike. Dinos porque estamos aquí.

Rarity: Cálmate querida. Seguro que Mike tiene sus motivos.

Mike volvió ha hablar.

Mike: Por supuesto mi guardia personal no puede estar sin un capitán por eso amigos míos. Yeguas y sementales. Os presento al nuevo capitán de mi guardia de paladines…."Blue Sky".

El telón se abrió mostrando a un pony robot unicornio. Portaba una armadura de plata que le cubría el cuerpo salvo la cabeza al igual que su escudo. El pony en cuestión tenía el pelaje azul oscuro y su crin era de color azul claro. Su aspecto parecía la de un pony algo más joven de lo que fue Proto en su día. Todos quedaron asombrados ante el robot.

Pip: ¿Un nuevo robot?

Sweetie: Valla. Si que es apuesto.

Silver: Desde luego.

Button: Mola.

Rumble le hizo una foto al nuevo capitán.

Las mane 7 al igual que todo el mundo observaba al nuevo robot de Mike.

Twilight: Un nuevo capitán.

Sunset: Uno que seguro que sustituirá perfectamente a Proto.

Applejack: Eso espero.

Spike: Mientras no sea como el anterior.

Pinkie: Estupendo. Un nuevo amigo para celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida.

Rarity: Es bastante apuesto.

Todo el mundo parecía encantado con el nuevo robot sobre todo Rarity. En cambio Rainbow no parecía muy convencida y echó a volar enfrente el robot.

Rainbow: ¿Con que tú eres el nuevo capitán?

El robot empezó ha hablar.

Sky: Así es. Fui creado para dirigir y controlar a los paladines.

Rainbow miraba al robot con desconfianza.

Rainbow: Ya ¿Y como sabemos que no harás lo mismo que Proto en su día?

Applejack: Rainbow. No creo que el nuevo valla a ser como Proto.

Rainbow: ¿Y por que no? El anterior lo hizo y casi crea un conflicto mundial ¿Cómo podremos confiar en él?

Mike: Rainbow. Te aseguro que él no es como Proto en absoluto. Fue creado a partir de cero sin base a nada.

Rainbow seguía sin fiarse.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo se que se puede confiar en ti?

Los habitantes del pueblo empezaron a murmurar ya que todos ellos recordaban lo que hizo el anterior capitán y las barbaries que hizo. Mike iba responder pero Blue Sky se le adelantó.

Sky: Se que mi antecesor hizo varias cosas innobles pero tenéis mi palabra de que no tenéis nada que preocuparos. Yo no soy como mi antecesor.

Dijo el robot con una voz calmada y llena de confianza y enseguida se ganó la confianza de todo el pueblo.

Twilight: A mí me ha convencido.

Fluttershy: A mí también.

Spike: Sin lugar a dudas se puede confiar en él.

Rainbow en cambio seguía sin fiarse.

Rainbow: Bien amigo. Parece que te has ganado la confianza del pueblo pero te lo advierto, te estaré vigilando y si haces algo malo. Te convertiré en una tostadora.

Sunset: Oh Rainbow. Dale un respiro al nuevo.

Applejack: Cierto. Todavía no ha hecho nada y ya le estas amenazando.

Rainbow no dijo nada. Simplemente se alejó de él volando. Mike junto con Blue Sky se acercaron al resto de las mane 7.

Mike: Bueno chicas ¿Qué os parece?

Fluttershy: Pues…bien supongo.

Rarity: Debo reconocer que has construido un buen semental. Mucho más guapo que el anterior.

Dijo esto último mientras examinaba de arriba abajo al robot.

Sky: Es un placer conocerles señoritas.

Twilight: Oh por favor. Preferimos que nos tutes.

Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Sky: Será un placer Twilight.

Respondió el robot con una sonrisa también haciendo que se gane la confianza del grupo excepto la de Rainbow que seguía desconfiando de él.

Apple Bloom: Hola Blue Sky.

Dijo la pequeña al robot. Este sonrió

Sky: Hola pequeña.

Scootaloo: Mola mucho tu armadura.

Sky: Gracias. Mike se aseguro de hacerme una buena armadura para mí.

Sweetie: ¿No le llamas amo Mike como el anterior?

Sky: Mike prefiere que le llame simplemente por su nombre.

Button: ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Sky: Dispongo de una gran habilidad con la espada y el manejo del escudo junto con otras habilidades especiales.

Button: Mola.

Después de las presentaciones y de charlar un rato. Todo el mundo vuelve ha sus quehaceres.

Fluttershy: Bueno. Por fin en casa.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su casa. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que Mike estaba esperándola con la mesa puesta.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué haces aquí Mike?

Mike: Oh simplemente te he hecho la comida Fluttershy.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa. Fluttershy le agradeció el gesto.

Fluttershy: Oh Mike. Gracias.

Mike la hizo sentarse sobre la mesa y la trajo un plato con tapa y se la puso delante de ella.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué tienes ahí Mike?

Mike: Algo especialmente hecho para ti Flutter.

La pegaso tenía curiosidad por saber que era mientras Mike estaba a punto de levantar la tapa.

Mike: Tienes preparado…

Dijo esto levantando la tapa.

Mike: Estofado de conejo.

Dijo esto mostrando al conejo Angel tumbado boca abajo rodeado de zanahorias. Fluttershy nada mas verlo pegó un enorme grito.

Fluttershy: ANGEL.

Grito la pegaso mientras Mike se reía como un loco. Acto seguido el conejo se levantó y se comió las zahorias.

Mike: jajajaja. Hay Flutterhy. Si hubieras visto como has gritado ¿Verdad Angel?

El conejo asintió mientras se comía las zanahorias. Fluttershy al darse cuenta de que era una broma de los dos, hinchó sus cachetes dando a entender que no la hizo ninguna gracia la broma.

Fluttershy: Sois los dos malvados.

Mike: Por oírte gritar valió la pena ¿No crees Angel?

El conejo volvió a asentir y chocaron su pezuña/pata. La primera vez que Mike y Angel se conocieron no fue precisamente amor a primera vista. Pero después de un tiempo empezaron a llevarse bien, incluso el conejo suele ser cómplice de algunas bromas que Mike hacía.

Mike: Por cierto. Aquí tienes tú comida.

Mike levantó otro plato revelando una deliciosa ensalada. Fluttershy todavía enfadada lo probó y su rostro cambió a una de felicidad.

FLuttershy: Esto es delicioso. Valla Mike. Te ha salido muy bien.

Mike: En realidad no la hice yo.

Fluttershy: ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien fue?

Mike: Pues Blue Sky ¿Verdad socio?

Sky: Verdad.

Respondió el robot mientras salía de la cocina con otro plato para Fluttershy. La pegaso estaba sorprendida de que fuera precisamente él quien lo cocinara.

Fluttershy: ¿Entonces lo hiciste tú?

Sky: Así es.

Fluttershy: Valla. Debo admitir que me has dejado sorprendida. Pues muchas gracias por la comida.

Sky la sonrió. Acto seguido Rainbow Dash entró violentamente por una ventana y empezó a mirar amenazadoramente al robot.

Rainbow: ¿Que le has hecho a Fluttershy robot?

Sky: Simplemente la hice la comida.

Rainbow no parecía creerle.

Rainbow: No lo niegues. Se que le has hecho algo. La oí gritar.

Mike se interpuso entre ella y Blue Sky.

Mike: Claro que la oíste gritar. Eso es debido a que la hice una broma a Fluttershy. Nada más.

Rainbow: ¿Seguro?

Mike: Completamente.

Fluttershy: Es cierto.

La pegaso de momento parecía convencerse de la versión de ambos.

Rainbow: Muy bien. Te creo. Pero te lo advierto, te estaré vigilando.

Acto seguido la pegaso se marcha por donde ha venido.

Más tarde. Mike entra en el Bouty Carrusel junto con Blue Sky. Rarity salió ha recibirles con una amplia sonrisa.

Rarity: Bienvenidos a la Bouty ¿En que puedo servirles?

Rarity se percata que son Mike y Blue Sky.

Mike: Hola Rarity.

Rarity: Ah. Hola Mike….y Blue Sky.

Dijo la pony modista mientras ponía ojitos a Blue Sky. Para ella, el nuevo robot resultaba bastante atractivo y no paraba de examinar su fuerte cuerpo. Tras darse cuenta de lo que hacia, recuperó la compostura.

Rarity: Esto…¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Mike: Poca cosa. Simplemente le enseñaba el pueblo a Blue Sky para que lo conozca mejor.

Rarity: Me parece muy bien. Y por cierto Mike…

Mike: (Ay madre. Ya me va a pedir un favor).

Un rato más tarde. Mike estaba haciendo de maniquí para Rarity probando trajes nuevos mientras Blue Sky los observaba al igual que Sweetie Belle que también estaba ahí. El robot y la potra no podían evitar echarse una leve risa ante la cara de cansancio de Mike. Afuera. Rainbow estaba observando todo desde una ventana.

Rainbow: Si tratas de hacer algo a Rarity, te las veras con mis cascos.

Rarity ya había acabado con Mike.

Rarity: Muchas gracias por ayudarme Mike.

Mike: De nada Rarity.

Respondió Mike procurando no aparentar cansado por haber tenido que hacer de maniquí.

Rarity: Si. También tengo que hacer algún traje que pegue con tu peinado y tus alas.

Mike observaba su larga melena rubia y no pudo evitar responder a Rarity.

Mike: La verdad es que estaba pensando en cortarme el pelo un poco.

Nada mas oírlo Rarity no pudo evitar decirle.

Rarity: Ni se te ocurra Mike. Tienes una melena única y muy chic.

Mike: Pero ¿Tener el pelo así de largo no lo hace algo femenino?

Rarity: En absoluto Mike. Tienes un pelo único. Seguro que habrá un montó de potras que irán detrás de ti por tu preciosa melena y tus magnificas alas.

Sweetie: Desde luego.

Dijo esto Sweetie Belle con aire soñadora pero enseguida volvió a la realidad y desvió su cara para que Mike no la viera sonrojarse.

Mike: Bueno. Pues me voy. Aun tengo que enseñar el pueblo a Blue Sky.

Sweetie: Hasta luego Mike.

Rarity: Hasta la vista Blue Sky. Hasta luego mi Mikey Wykey.

Dijo esto la pony modista con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al potro. Más tarde Blue Sky fue presentado al resto de la familia Apple y estuvieron ayudando con la recogida de manzanas. Cosa que agradecieron. Mike pudo ver a Apple Bloom a punto de caerse de un árbol y voló rápidamente hacia ella para cogerla e impedir que se cayera.

Mike: ¿Estas bien Apple Bloom?

Le preguntó el potro mientras la tenia sujeta en brazos. Apple Bloom un poco sonrojada por estar en sus brazos le responde.

Apple Bloom: Ehhhh si Mike.

Mike: Enseguida te dejo en el suelo.

Apple Bloom: Por mi no tengas prisa.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en al cara.

Rainbow Dash seguía vigilando al Blue Sky desde un árbol. Pero para su mala suerte. El robot escogió precisamente el mismo árbol donde estaba ella y lo pateo haciendo caer a la pegaso. Esta muy enfadada se levantó.

Rainbow: Lo has hecho a propósito.

Sky: ¿Qué? No. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí.

Rainbow parecía convencida de momento por la respuesta el robot.

Rainbow: Te lo advierto. Te estoy vigilando.

Sky: Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

Rainbow: Las que haga falta.

Dijo la pegaso ante de irse volando.

Sky: ¿Ella es siempre así?

Preguntó el paladín a los Apple.

Applejack: Solo con los que no conoce.

Sky: Ya veo.

Applejack apoyó su pezuña en su hombro.

Applejack: Dala tiempo. Tarde o temprano confiará en ti.

Sky: Eso espero.

Luego Mike y Blue Sky fueron a la tienda de los Cake.

Mike: Hola a todos.

Señores Cake: Hola.

Mike: Vengo a por los pasteles que había encargado mi madre.

Sra. Cake: Por supuesto. Pinkie, Look.

Llamó a Pinkie y a Look Key.

Pinkie: Ya as oído Look. Una de pasteles.

Look: Ya va pastelito.

El ex-pony ladrón le da los pasteles a Pinkie y esta se los lleva dando saltos al mostrador.

Pinkie: Aquí los tienes Mike.

Mike: Gracias Pinkie.

Sra. Cake: Este es el precio de los pasteles.

Mike miró el precio y no pudo evitar comentar.

Mike: Un poco caro ¿No? ¿No podría hacerme una rebaja?

Sra. Cake: Lo siento Mike. No hacemos rebajas.

Mike caminó su expresión a una seductora y se apoyó en el mostrador.

Mike: Vamos señora Cake. Seguro que a una hermosa repostera como usted no le importara hacerme una rebajita.

La Sra. Cake no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido del potro y sonreír tontamente.

Señora Cake: Hay por favor. No me digas eso. Mírame ¿Como puedo ser hermosa con esta barriga?

Mike sonrió con más ganas.

Mike: Precisamente ese aire de llenita es lo que la hace atractiva. Seguro que fue una de las primeras cosas que se fijó su marido en usted Sra. Cake.

El Sr. Cake no pudo evitar comentar.

Señor Cake: Si recuerdo ese día. Yo estaba buscando ingredientes para pasteles y ahí es cuando la vi la primera vez. Ella llevaba una bata de repostera y unos deliciosos pasteles de fresa. Su hermoso pelaje azul. Su crin rosa. Su monisima barriguita. Cuando la vi me quedé prácticamente prendado de su belleza.

El Sr. Cake no se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba mientras Mike, Sky, Pinkie y Look le miraban fijamente mientras su esposa, completamente colorada por las dulces palabras de su marido pone sus cascos en al cara tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. El señor Cake al darse cuenta de ello. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sra. Cake: Esto ¿De que hablábamos?

Dijo esto la señora Cake aun algo sonrojada.

Mike: De mi rebaja.

Sra. Cake: Así eso. Aquí tienes.

Mike pago por los pasteles rebajados y junto con Blue Sky se fueron de la tienda. El señor Cake la miró con desaprobación.

Sr. Cake: Hay querida. Mira que siempre picas con el mismo truco de ese potro.

La Sra. Cake no pudo evitar sonreírle aun estando colorada.

Sra. Cake: Bueno querido. Es que el potro es muy adulador.

Al final ambos se rieron.

Sra. Cake: ¿Así que mi monisima barriguita?

El Sr. Cake no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su esposa.

Mike y Blue Sky se dirigieron hacia una herrería donde trabajaba Wind Fuu. Un pegaso negro con detalles morados en su crin que vino de una tierra muy lejana. Su Cutie mark era el símbolo chino de kung fu estilo tigre (no me preguntéis como es) ya que el pegaso era experto en kung fu, Mike entabló buena amistad con el pegaso y este le enseñaba Kung Fu para mejorar así sus dotes de combate. El potro sospechaba que había algo entre él y Applejack y suele bromear con él. Estaba golpeando con el martillo unas barras al rojo vivo cuando Mike entró en la herrería.

Mike: Hola Wind Fuu.

Fuu: Hola Mike ¿Cómo esta mi mejor alumno de Kung fu?

Respondió el pegaso con una sonrisa.

Mike: Estupendamente. Sobre todo porque soy el único alumno que has tenido.

Ambos se rieron del comentario.

Fuu: Aquí tienes lo que me encargaste.

Le entregó un paquete al potro.

Mike: El material que necesitaba. Muchas gracias Wind Fuu.

Fuu sonrió.

Fuu: De nada.

Mike: Por cierto Wind Fuu.

Fuu: ¿Si?

Mike sonrió pícaramente.

Mike: ¿Cuándo le pedirás a Applejack para salir?

Wind Fuu se sonrojó ante el comentario de Mike.

Fuu: N-no hay nada entre ella y yo.

Mike: Con las veces que vas a verla en al granja nadie lo diría.

Fuu no podía evitar sonrojarse ante las insinuaciones. Finalmente Mike y Blue Sky se despiden de él y se van de la herrería para luego dirigirse al SPA. Ahí los reciben las gemelas Lotus y Aloe.

Lotus y Aloe: Bienvenidos.

Dieron la bienviva Lotus y Aloe con una sonrisa al cual Mike se las devolvió. Las hermanas suelen llamarle por su nombre a Mike y no príncipe ya que tienen mucha confianza con el potro.

Mike: Hola chicas.

Sky: Hola.

Aloe: ¿Bienes por lo de tu madre?

Mike: Claro.

Aloe: Te lo damos enseguida.

Después de un rato. Lotus trae una bolsa con varios productos de belleza.

Lotus: Aquí tienes.

Mike: Gracias.

Aloe: ¿Alguna cosa mas?

Mike se apoyo sobre el mostrador y les puso ojos seductores a las dos.

Mike: Pues sí ¿Que tal vosotras dos, yo y Blue Sky en una cita doble?

Lotus y Aloe no pudieron evitar reírse. Ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a que Mike bromeara con ellas fingiendo cortejarlas. Para ellas era agradable y les ayudaba a aguantar la tarde.

Lotus: Creo que no.

Aloe: Quizás dentro de unos años.

Mike: Había que intentarlo.

Sky: Sin duda una verdadera lastima.

Se rieron los cuatro. Finalmente Mike y Blue Sky se marcharon del SPA.

Durante la el paseo por el pueblo. Rainbow Dash no le quitaba ojo a Blue Sky. La pegaso seguía sin confiar en él.

Finalmente Mike y Blue Sky llegan a la biblioteca. Al entrar ven a Twilight, Spike y Sunset. Trixie también estaba ahí.

Mike: Hola a todas.

Todas: Hola.

Twilight: Hola Mike y a ti también Blue Sky.

Spike: ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Mike: Simplemente le enseñaba el pueblo a Blue Sky.

Sky: Hola a todas.

Trixie: Hola Blue Sky. Es un honor para la humilde y poderosa Trixie conocer al nuevo capitán de la guardia de paladines.

Sky: El gusto es todo mío señorita Trixie.

Trixie sonrió.

Trixie: Por favor. Llámame Trixie por favor.

Sky: Como quiera.

Sunset: Bueno Blue Sky ¿Qué te parece el pueblo?

Sky: Debo reconocer que es un pueblo agradable. Será un placer trabajar aquí.

Twilight: Me alegra oír eso.

Acto seguido Spike aparece con varios libros encima que le impedían ver por donde iba.

Sunset: Spike cuidado.

Spike: Lo estoy intentando.

Sin querer choca con un estante provocando que se caiga encima de Trixie.

Sky: Cuidado.

Blue Sky se lanzó a la velocidad del rayo aparatando a Trixie de la trayectoria del estante salvándola de ser aplastada.

Twilight: ¿Estáis bien?

Trixie: Si Twilight.

Sky: estamos bien.

Spike: Hay lo siento.

Rainbow entra en al biblioteca y ve el destrozo. Enseguida clavó su mirada en Blue Sky.

Rainbow: Tú.

Sky: ¿Qué?

Respondió tranquilamente el robot.

Rainbow: No te hagas el inocente. Se que has provocado tú esto.

Twilight: Rainbow. No digas tonterías. Él no ha sido en absoluto.

Sunset: Fue un accidente.

Rainbow no se lo creía.

Rainbow: Eso es lo que él quiere que pensemos. Pero sin duda él es el responsable de todo.

Mike: Ya basta Rainbow.

Gritó Mike molesto llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Mike: Mira Rainbow. El no es White Shield ni Proto ni nada. El es solo un joven robot que construí desde cero sin base a nada. En vez de actuar con desconfianza. Deberías darle una oportunidad en vez de actuar tan bruscamente con él.

Rainbow: ¿Darle una oportunidad? Ni en broma.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo. La pegaso salió volando a toda velocidad de la biblioteca.

Rainbow: Confiar en él. Ni por asomo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había metido en el bosque Everfree.

Rainbow: Valla. Me he metido en el bosque Everfree sin darme cuenta. Mejor me valla.

En ese momento oyó un rugido en su espalda. Cuando se giró. Vio a una enorme manticora.

Rainbow: Lo que me faltaba.

Rainbow se iba a marchar volando pero la manticora fue más rápida y la golpeo con una de sus garras haciéndola estrellarse contra un árbol. Muy dolorida trato de levantarse pero se lastimó un ala y no podía irse volando.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Mi ala.

Rainbow vio a la manticora acercarse a ella amenazadoramente.

Rainbow: No puede ser este mi final.

La manticora se lanzó hacia ella y la pegaso cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. En ese momento oyó un sonido fuerte de metal y abrió los ojos viendo algo completamente inesperado para ella.

Delante de ella estaba Blue Sky reteniendo el ataque de la manticora con su escudo formando una barrera protectora enfrente de ambos. La pegaso no se podía creer.

Rainbow: ¿Blue Sky?

Sky: Tranquila Rainbow. Yo te protegeré.

El paladín sacó su espada de energía y golpeo con ella a la manticora haciéndola retroceder. La bestia enfadada trató de golpearle con sus garras mientras este se protegía con su escudo. Cuando cargó contra él, este saltó y se subió a su espalda y ahí le golpeo con su espada cargada de electricidad haciendo rugir de dolor a la bestia. Luego salto hacia un lado. La bestia furiosa cargó nuevamente contra él. En ese momento Blue Sky puso su escudo delante de él y cuando la bestia lo mordió, soltó una enorme descarga eléctrica mucho más potente que las anteriores. Dejando inconsciente a la bestia. Una vez terminado el trabajo. El paladín guardó su espada y escudo y se dirigió hacia la pegaso.

Sky: ¿Estas bien Rainbow?

Dijo el paladín con una sonrisa. La pegaso con un ligero rubor en la cara le respondió.

Rainbow: E-esto si. Gracias.

Sky: Me legro.

Blue Sky cargó en su espalda a Rainbow y se fueron caminando por el bosque hasta salir de él. Fuera estaban el resto de las mane 7 y Mike esperando al grupo.

Twilight: Rainbow.

Pinkie: ¿Estas bien?

Fluttershy: Espero que no te hayas hecho daño.

Sky: Tranquilas. Solo tiene un ala rota.

Rarity: Menos mal que no es nada serio.

Mike: Rainbow. Nos tuviste a todos preocupados.

Rainbow: Si. Lo lamento.

La pegaso se sentía un poco avergonzada y en especial con Blue Sky que pese a como le había tratado, no ha dudado ni un momento en rescatarla de la manticora. Al final habló con el paladín.

Rainbow: Esto….Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Si Rainbow?

Rainbow: Gracias por salvarme.

Blue Sky sonrió.

Sky: No hay porque darlas. Solo cumplía con mi deber.

Rainbow: Y otra cosa mas.

Sky: ¿Qué Rainbow?

Rainbow más roja todavía, finalmente le dice.

Rainbow: Lo…lo siento. Lamento haber desconfiado de ti antes y como te he tratado.

Applejack nada mas oír eso se acercó a Rainbow con una leve risita.

Applejack: Perdona Rainbow ¿Qué has dicho?

Rainbow: Que lo…SIENTO.

Dijo la última palabra gritando a pleno pulmón asustando un poco al grupo. Al final Blue Sky respondió con una sonrisa.

Sky: No tiene importancia Rainbow.

La pegaso sonrió también.

"Querida Princesa Celestia"

"Cuando Mike presento al nuevo capitán de los paladines Blue Sky. Al principio no confié en él debido a lo que pasó con su antecesor. Al final me di cuenta que no debía juzgarle por las anteriores acciones de su antecesor. Solo porque White Shield fuera un mal bicho no significa que él tenga que ser lo mismo. Aprendí que hay que saber dar un oportunidad y tratar de conocerla mejor sin juzgarle por hechos pasados."

"Tu Humilde servidora. Rainbow Dash."

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**LIOS CON SLENDERPONY**

Rainbow estaba en una habitación leyendo unos libros de Darin Doo. Hasta que oyó al voz de Camaleón llamándola.

Camaleón: Hey Rainbow. Mira que nuevo disfraz más chulo tengo.

Rainbow molesta por la obsesión por los disfraces de Camaleón va ha verle. Ahí ve a un pony completamente blanco sin rostro. Traje negro y corbata roja.

Rainbow: Ya me tienes harta con tus disfraces. Y encima cada vez te curras menos en ellos ¿De que se supone que vas? ¿De pony invisible?

En ese momento Rainbow le arrea una sonora bofetada en la cara que lo tumba al suelo.

Rainbow: Y deja de hacer el payaso.

Acto seguido aparece Camaleón con un disfraz de AIPAD.

Camaleón: Mira, es un disfraz de un AIPAD de esos.

A Rainbow le extrañó ver a Camaleón salir de otra habitación.

Rainbow: Un momento. Si tú estabas ahí ¿Entonces quien…?

Camaleón se alarmó al ver quien era al cual había abofeteado la pegaso.

Camaleón: Ondia ¿Ese no es ese el tal Slenderpony?

Un inmenso miedo invadió a Rainbow mientras su rostro se ponía pálido.

Camaleón: ¿Pero que le has hecho Rainbow?

Slenderpony se levantó molesto y furioso. Camaleón y Rainbow tuvieron que salir corriendo por sus vidas (literalmente hablando).

En el periódico de "La Trola".

"**ENERGUMENOS ENFADAN A HORROR CÓSMICO"**

"Vistos por última vez mientras huían en dirección a Arabia Sentada, se les cree muertos o en pedacitos y bla, bla, bla…."

Al lado del periódico, había una foto de Slenderpony enfadado mientras alzaba su pezuña en alto de forma amenazante. Debajo de la foto había un texto que ponía.

"La víctima, antes de devorar a nuestro cámara."

Mientras. En un bosque oscuro y tenebroso (hábitat natural de Slenderpony). Estaba Rainbow escondida en el interior de un árbol hueco. Camaleón con un disfraz de murciélago la comenta.

Camaleón: Oye Rainbow. Todavía nos sigue buscando ¿Le doy 20 bits como indemnización a ver si…?

Rainbow (gruñendo): ¿Y se puede saber por que nos has hecho escondernos en su hábitat natural?

Camaleón: Pensé que sería el último lugar en el que nos buscaría.

Cerca de ellos. Estaba Slenderpony furioso, llevando en sus tentáculos pistolas, cuchillos, motosierras ..etc.


	5. CAP 5 ARMONÍA DOBLE FILO 1º PARTE

**CAPITULO 5**

**ARMONÍA DOBLE FILO (1º parte)**

Mike estaba con sus compañeros de clase y su maestra Cheerilee en una excursión por el Imperio de Cristal.

Pipsqueak: Que bonito es todo.

Sweetie: Es verdad.

Tiara: Todo parece hecho de cristal.

Scootaloo: Hasta los ponis parecen de cristal.

Toda la clase estaba maravillada por lo que veían por el Reino de Cristal. Mike se alegró que todo el destrozo que causó Beta en su día fuese reparado gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de los ponis y sus robots de construcción y el reino recuperase todo su esplendor. El grupo estaba andando por los jardines de palacio hasta que Apple Bloom preguntó a Mike.

Apple Bloom: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: ¿Fue aquí donde tú y la patrulla derrotasteis a King Sombra?

Mike: Así es.

Snips: Whoa Mike. Eso es increíble.

Snails: ¿Cómo lograsteis derrotara alguien tan malo con King Sombra?

Rumble: Si Mike. Cuéntanoslo por favor.

Mike les contó su enfrentamiento con Sombra y como logró engañarle para que se pusiera el tecno-traje y así detenerlo. Cuando terminó La clase estaba muy impresionada por la historia.

Scootaloo: Eso….eso es genial.

Dinky: Sin lugar a dudas.

Pip: Es una historia genial.

Mike: Si lo fue. Tuve que pensar rápido para derrotar a Sombra.

Button: Me abría gustado ver como hiciste para que Sombra se sacudiera así mismo cuando llevaba el traje.

El grupo se rió ante la afirmación de Button.

Mike: Bueno. Pinkie lo gravó con una cámara así que se lo puedes pedir a ella.

Pip: Genial.

Rumble: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si?

Rumble: Tú antes usabas tu tecno-traje en tus combates ¿Por qué ya no lo usas?

Scootaloo: Es verdad. Desde que te convertiste en alicornio. Ya no lo volviste a usar.

Mike decidió explicárselo a sus compañeros.

Mike: La razón es….pues por extraño que parezca. Desde que me convertí en alicornio. El tecno-traje se volvió incompatible conmigo y no me volvió ha funcionar.

Pip: ¿Y eso por que?

Mike: Pues la verdad. No lo se. Pensé que era por ser ahora un alicornio. Pero lo comprobé con Twilight y funcionaba. Así que debe ser algo propio de mí.

Acto seguido se oyó una explosión a lo lejos.

Tiara: ¿Que a sido eso?

Silver: Sonó a lo lejos.

Acto seguido aparecieron varios guardias.

Guardia: Sombra. King Sombra ha escapado.

Aquello alarmo a todo el mundo. Mike sabía que si King Sombra estaba libre. Causaría muchos destrozos. Luego se dirigió hacia su maestra.

Mike: Maestra Cheerille. Coja a los demás y aléjelos de aquí.

Cheerilee: Pero Mike ¿Que vas ha hacer tú?

Preguntó su maestra preocupada. Mike con un tono serio la respondió.

Mike: Ha hacer mi trabajo.

Mike extendió sus alas y se fue volando velozmente hacia la zona de explosión ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

Apple Bloom: Como mola.

Pip: Definitivamente genial.

A lo lejos. Varios guardias se enfrentaban a Sombra que para entonces había recuperado sus poderes. Estaba poniendo en jaque a la guardia. Shining Armor y Flash estaba con ellos.

Armor: Entrégate Sombra.

Flash: No podrás escapar.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: ¿Escapar yo? Mi única meta es conquistar el Imperio de Cristal y nada me detendrá.

Sombra creo una marea negra de oscuridad contra la guardia al cual Shining Armor tuvo que crear una barrera para proteger a todos.

Sombra: No tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra mí. Estáis…

No pudo continuar porque un rayo dorado le impactó en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo.

Sombra: ¿Pero que?

Acto seguido apareció Mike volando enfrente de la guardia.

Armor: ¿Mike?

Mike le sonrió al príncipe.

Mike: Tranquilo. De aquí me ocupo yo.

Flash: Sabiendo que tú estas aquí, ahora podemos estar mas tranquilos.

Mike se dirigió hacia Sombra y lo miro desafiante.

Mike: King Sombra. Volvemos a vernos.

King Sombra estaba intrigado por el extraño y joven alicornio.

Sombra: ¿Nos conocemos?

Sombra apenas podía acordarse de Mike, ya que Celestia le borró sus recuerdos para asegurarse de que no utilizaba los conocimientos que obtuvo de Mike para hacer el mal.

Mike: Lo único que debes saber de mí es que soy el que va ha patearte el trasero.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Muy gracioso pequeño. Ahora vuélvete a casa y deja trabajar a los mayores.

No pudo continuar porque Mike a la velocidad del rayo le propino un potente puñetazo a la cara que lo mando lejos.

Mike: Bien. Hora de seguir sacudiendo a ese tipo y meterle en la cárcel.

Apple Bloom: Así Mike.

Scootaloo: Dale duro.

Pip: Dale una de mi parte.

Mike pudo oír las voces de sus compañeros dándoles ánimos. Mike volando se situó encima de ellos con rostro preocupado.

Mike: ¿Pero que estáis haciendo aquí? Esto es peligroso.

Rumble: Queremos ver como machacas a ese tipo.

Mike estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasarles e insistió en que se fueran. Acto seguido apareció la maestra.

Cheerilee: Niños. Esto es peligroso. Tenemos que irnos.

Dinky: No hay que preocuparse.

Sweetie: Mike nos cuida.

Scootaloo: ¿Vio como sacudió a ese tipo?

Mike: Haced caso a la maestra e iros de aquí antes de que…..

No pudo continuar porque un enorme cristal le golpeo ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

Cheerilee: Miiiiike.

Gritó asustada la maestra mientras el enorme cristal siguió volando y atravesara un edificio entero de lado a lado. Finalmente cae por un parque asustando a todos los ponis del lugar y hacerles salir corriendo. Acto seguido surgió unas sombras del suelo adoptando forma de un King Sombra furioso.

Sombra: Maldito mocoso ¿Cómo osas golpearme?

Con su magia levito el cristal y lo echó a un lado e hizo lo mismo para levitar a un medio inconsciente Mike. Sombra creó un espada de sombra dispuesto a travesarle con el pero Mike reaccionó a tiempo y le lanzó un rayo a los ojos haciéndole retroceder. Mike aprovechó para avanzar contra él y darle varios puñetazos en la cara del semental sombrío. Justo cuando iba a lanzarle el último golpe, Sombra detiene su puño con su magia y lo lanza contra un árbol. Acto seguido cogió el mismo cristal con que golpeó a Mike y lo lanzó contra el potro aplastándolo.

Sombra: Maldito mocoso. Quédate ahí y muere de una vez.

Para sorpresa de Sombra, el cristal era levantado por el mismo potro con ambos cascos. Sombra no se podía creer lo que veía

Sombra: ¿Pero que? Imposible.

De un puñetazo Mike partió el cristal en dos y se lanzó a por Sombra.

Mike: Ahora mi turno.

Sombra: Imposible. Un potro de esa edad no debería tener esa fuerza.

Antes de que Sombra reaccionara. Mike le cogió el cuello, lo elevó a gran altura y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. Sombra se levantó furioso.

Sombra: Nadie humilla a Sombra y sale sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Sombra cargó desde su cuerno un poderoso rayo sombrío que lo lanzó contra Mike que estaba volando. El potro cargó su propio rayo y lo lanzó contra el de Sombra. Ambos rayos chocaron violentamente. De momento ambos rayos se mantenían.

Mike: No ganaras hoy Sombra.

Dijo desafiante Mike.

Sombra: Estupido mocoso. Se necesita algo más que un alicornio para derrotarme.

Apple Bloom: Vamos Mike.

Sweetie: Estamos contigo.

Scootaloo: Barre el suelo con ese tipo.

Sus compañeros de clase estaban ahí animándole. Los habitantes del reino también estaban animando al potro. Ese permitía a Mike obtener mas poder. Sus alas brillaban con mas intensidad y su rayo se hacia cada vez mas poderoso. Sombra lo noto.

Sombra: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que este potro es cada vez más poderoso?

Finalmente el rayo de Mike supera al de Sombra recibiendo este todo el impacto.

Sombra: Aarrrrrrrrrght.

Rugió de dolor Sombra al recibir todo el impacto del rayo y sufriendo una enorme explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó. Se pudo ver a Sombra inconsciente en medio de un enorme cráter. Mike se acercó a examinar.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Sus compañeros de clase se acercaron a Mike.

Apple Bloom: Eso …...

Scootaloo: Ha sido…

Sweetie: Realmente

Las tres: Increíble.

Dijeron las tres potras al mismo tiempo.

Button: Whoa Mike. Prácticamente has barrido el suelo con ese tipo.

Mike sonrió a sus amigos. Acto seguido apareció Shining y Flash junto con la guardia.

Flash: Valla. Parece que nos perdimos la diversión.

Los guardias arrestaron a Sombra y se lo llevaron. Shining Armor se acercó a Mike.

Armor: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Mike.

Sonrió el príncipe. Mike le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mike: Para eso estamos.

Mike se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de clase.

Mike: ¿Continuamos con la excursión?

Cheerilee: Por supuesto.

Dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

Sombra fue conducido hasta una celda a prueba de magia y con un seguro en el cuerno. Cuando lo dejaron ahí, los guardias se fueron. Acto seguido Sombra recuperó la consciencia.

Sombra: ¿Dónde estoy? Ahora me acuerdo. Aquel maldito potro.

En ese momento oyó a los guardias.

Guardia: Valla paliza le ha dado el príncipe Mike a Sombra.

Guardia2: Desde luego. No me arrepiento de haber estado ahí para verlo.

Sombra: ¿Mike? ¿Por que me suena tanto ese nombre?

En la cabeza de Sombra tenia recuerdos confusos. Un potro blanco como la nieve. Una extraña maquina. Sus poderes siendo absorbidos.

Guardia: El error de Sombra fue combatir contra él en Equestria.

Guardia2: Cierto. El príncipe Mike obtiene mas poder cuanta mayor sea la armonía y emociones positivas haya en el lugar y en Equestria lo hay a montones.

Sombra escuchaba atentamente a los guardias.

Sombra: (Con que ese mocoso obtiene ahí su poder. Por tanto si ese maldito potro acabara en un sitio donde no hubiera armonía. Su poder se reduciría).

Shining Armor estaba En su cuarto revisando unos documentos. En ese momento oye que llaman a la puerta.

Armor: Adelante.

Twilight: Hermano.

Armor: ¿Twilight?

Shining Armor se sorprendió al ver a su hermana en su cuarto.

Armor: ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Ponyville.

Twilight: Perdona hermano. Pero tuve que venir aquí porque tenía algo importante que decirte. Algo que quise decirte hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La alicornio lo decía con mucha pena a su hermano. Este le respondió.

Armor: ¿De que se trata hermana?

Twilight trato de sacar valor y finalmente se lo dijo.

Twilight: Te amo hermano.

Shining Armor la sonrió.

Armor: Claro hermana. Yo también te amo.

Twilight: No Shining. No me refiero a ese tipo de amor fraternal.

Armor no entendía lo que le decía su hermana.

Armor: Twilight pero…

Twilight: Yo estoy enamorada de ti hermano. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Shining Armor se había quedado de piedra. Su propia hermana le estaba confesando que estaba enamorada de él.

Armor: P-pero Twilight ¿Eres consciente de lo que estas diciendo?

Twilight: Lo siento hermano. Pero no puedo seguir negándolo más.

Twilight se acercó a su hermano con intención de besarlo.

Armor: Twilight. Por favor para. Eres mi hermana. No podemos hacer esto.

Shining no sabia que hacer. Estaba bloqueado mientras su hermana estaba cada vez más cerca de él dispuesta a besarle.

Twilight: Shining…

Armor: Twilight. Por favor.

Twilight: Shining….. yo…..te pille.

Se rió Twilight a carcajadas dejando confuso a su hermano.

Armor: ¿Qué?

Acto seguido Twilight fue envuelto en llamas revelando ser un changeling. Luego una luz naranja lo cubrió revelando ser en realidad Mike al que había usado su modificador ADN para adoptar forma de changeling. El potro se estaba partiendo de risa.

Mike: Hay Shining. Si te hubieras visto la cara.

Se reía el potro hasta salírsele las lágrimas en los ojos. Shining se le puso la cara roja de ira y echaba humo por la cabeza. No es la primera vez que Mike le hacía una broma de ese tipo.

Mientras. En el dormitorio de Cadence. La alicornio estaba tumbada en la cama con un vientre ya bastante abultado. Estaba con los potros amigos de Mike.

Apple Bloom: ¿Cuando falta para que nazcan princesa?

Cadence sonrió.

Cadence: Muy poco Apple Bloom.

Sweetie: Yo tengo ganas de que nazcan.

Dinky: Seguro que serán monísimos.

Rumble: ¿Podré hacerles una foto?

Button: Yo les enseñare a jugar con video juegos.

Cadence: Calma niños. Un poco de paciencia. Las cosas hay que hacerlas de poco a poco. Procurando no perder la paciencia.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa mientras se bebía una taza de te. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte y furioso grito que prácticamente se oyó por todo el castillo asustando a todo el mundo.

Shining: MIIIIIIIIKE

Nada más oírlo, Cadence asustada escupió lo que se estaba bebiendo y los potros se asustaron por el horrible grito. La princesa puso su pezuña en la cabeza y suspiró.

Cadence: Cielos ¿Qué le habrá hecho Mike a mi marido esta vez?

Acto seguido apareció por la habitación Mike riéndose a carcajada abierta siendo perseguido por un furioso Shining Armor.

Armor: Maldito enano del demonio. Cuando te coja.

Mike: Eso si me cojes.

Dijo Mike entre carcajadas. Acto seguido se echó a volar por el balcón poniéndose fuera del alcance de Shining Armor.

Armor: Vuelve aquí si eres hombre.

Gritó furioso el semental.

Mike: Cojeme si puedes.

Se burló el joven alicornio.

Cadence trato de calmar a su marido.

Cadence: Shining cariño. Cálmate.

Armor: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando este gamberro cósmico haciéndose pasar por mi hermana me dice que….?

En ese momento Shining se cayó. Si le contaba su esposa y a los potros lo que le había hecho Mike. Se reirían de él por un año al menos.

Tiara: ¿Qué le hizo príncipe Armor?

Apple Bloom: Venga. Cuéntenoslo.

Pip: Seguro que ha sido algo bueno.

Shining no quería decir nada pero en se momento Cadence se quejo.

Cadence: Huy.

Armor: ¿Qué te pasa querida?

Cadence sonrió.

Cadence: Acabo de sentir unas pataditas en el vientre.

Aquello llenó de alegría a su esposo y se puso al lado de su esposa apoyando la oreja en el vientre.

Armor: Es verdad. Están dando pataditas.

La alegría inundó toda la habitación.

Mike: (Parece que a Shining se le pasó ya la perra. Creo que puedo acercarme sin peligro de que me descuartice).

Los potros se acercaron a Cadence y se turnaron para escuchar las pataditas de los gemelos. Todo el mundo estaba muy contento con esto. Mike mediante un hechizo, le envió un mensaje a Twilight informándola de todo.

En la mazmorra. Sombra estaba esperando su momento.

Sombra: (En cualquier momento)

Los guardias estaban vigilando la mazmorra de Sombra. En ese momento uno de ello fue golpeado en la cabeza. Su compañero trató de averiguar que ocurría pero fue golpeado también. El misterioso atacante cogió las llaves y abrió la celda donde estaba Sombra. Este puso una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sombra: Ah mi buen Gades. Me alegro que hayas venido aquí.

Gades: Siempre a su servicio amo Sombra.

El pony que liberó a Sombra era un unicornio vestido muy elegantemente que le cubría casi el cuerpo completo impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Portaba una mascara que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Tenía el pelaje rojo oscuro y la crin negra. Su voz sonaba como la de un caballero.

Gades le quitó el amuleto anti-magia que tenia Sombra en su cuerno al que le impedía usar su magia.

Sombra: Bien mi buen Gades. Hora de marcharse.

Gades: Si amo Sombra.

Ambos unicornios se tornaron en sombras. Y salieron de prisión. Una vez fuera. Llegaron a los límites de la barrera que protegía el reino.

Sombra: ¿Has pensado como salir del reino de cristal?

Gades: Por supuesto amo. Con esto.

El unicornio sacó una piedra que parecía un trozo de algo grande. Sombra reconoció el pedazo.

Sombra: Eso es.

Gades: Si amo Sombra. Un fragmento del corazón de Onix. Con esto atravesaremos la barrera.

Gades acercó el fragmento en la barrera y acto seguido se formó un agujero en esta. Ambos unicornios salen por ella.

Sombra: Bien. Hora de irse.

Ambos se tornaron en sombras y viajaron a toda velocidad. Después de un largo viaje. Los dos llegaron a un enorme castillo negro rodeado de un inmenso bosque oscuro bastante aterrador. Ambos entraron en el castillo hasta donde sería la sala del trono y volvieron a solidificarse. Allí les esperaban unos ponis.

Ponis: Amo Sombra.

Sombra: Ah mi fieles servidores.

Los ponis en cuestión eran de las tres razas. Tenían colores oscuros. Los pegasos tenían alas de murciélago al cual algunos de ellos tenían doble cuernos de distinto tamaño parecidos a los de los rinocerontes solo que más cortos pero no eran alicornios ni poseían magia. Todos estos ponis tenían un brillo luminoso en los ojos que les daba un aspecto aterrador.

Guardia sombrío: Nos alegramos que este de vuelta amo.

G.S.2: Nos preocupamos cuando nos enteramos que le metieron en la cárcel.

Sombra: Si. Habría salido antes si ese condenado alicornio no se hubiese puesto por medio.

G.S.3: Si. Es la segunda vez que ese potro le derrota.

Aquella afirmación dejó confundido a Sombra.

Sombra: ¿Segunda vez?

Gades: Cierto amo. Usted no lo recuerda.

Gades le contó a su amo todo lo sucedido cuanto intentó atacar el Imperio de Cristal. Como Mike con una extraña máquina extrajo sus poderes. Como a trabes del potro trato de recuperarlos y como le derrotaron de la forma más vergonzosa y humillante posible y como Celestia le borró sus recuerdos. Cuando terminó de contárselo, el rostro de Sombra se tornó en completa ira

Sombra: Recuerdo parte de ello. Por esa razón aquel potro me resultaba familiar.

Gades: Así es amo.

Sombra: Si quiero conquistar el Imperio de Cristal. Debo deshacerme de ese maldito potro.

G.S.: Pero amo ¿Como pretende hacer eso? Ese potro ha demostrado ser incluso más poderoso que usted.

G.S.2: Aun más desde que usted perdió todo su ejército de poseídos cuando intento conquistar el Imperio de Cristal.

Sombra: Se rió.

Sombra: Si quiero deshacerme de él. Primero debo alejarlo de Equestria y se como hacerlo.

En el Imperio de Cristal. Shining Armor estaba dando masajes en las pezuñas de su esposa.

Armor: ¿Te sienta bien querida?

Su esposa sonrió.

Cadence: Por supuesto que si querido.

Mike: Ahora conviene que te relajes Cadence. Tener un doble embarazo no es fácil.

Cadence: Si Mike. Tienes razón.

En ese momento un guardia entró en la habitación.

Guardia: Príncipe Armor. Princesa Cadence

Cadence: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Sombra ha escapado.

Aquello alarmó a todo el mundo.

Armor: ¿Cómo ha podido escapar Sombra de la cárcel?

Guardia: Encontramos a los guardias inconscientes. Todo apunta a que Sombra tuvo ayuda.

Cadence: Pero ¿Quién ayudaría a escapar a ese monstruo?

Guardia: No lo sabemos.

Mike: Al menos sabréis donde ha ido ¿No?

Guardia: Desgraciadamente tampoco lo sabemos.

Armor: Habrá que detenerlo de nuevo.

Mike: No te preocupes Shining. Si es preciso le meto otra zurra como la de antes y listo.

Scootaloo: Si. Y nosotros estaremos ahí para animarte.

Armor: No deberías ir tan confiado Mike.

Dijo el príncipe con un ligero tono de preocupación por el exceso de confianza de Mike.

Mike: Por favor Shining ¿Qué me puede hacer ese tipo? Como ves no es rival para mí.

Mike estaba muy confiado ante sus posibilidades contra Sombra. En ese momento se oyó la voz de Sombra a la lejanía a las afueras del Imperio de Cristal.

Sombra: MIKE BLUER. VEN A ENFRENTARME A MÍ SI TE ATREVES.

Todos: Sombra.

Mike: Bien. Él lo ha querido. Voy a por él.

Armor: Mike espera. Podría ser una trampa.

Mike: Sea lo que sea. No impedirá que le meta una buena zurra a ese tipo. Aya voy.

Dijo el potro muy seguro de si mismo. En ese momento alzó el vuelo yendo velozmente directo a por Sombra. Cadence y Shining Armor no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

Cadence: Shining. Mike esta…..

Armor: Demasiado confiado. Y eso no es bueno.

Apple Bloom: No hay que preocuparse príncipes.

Pip: Ya verán como Mike barre el suelo con ese tipo.

Aun así los príncipes no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

Mientras Mike. Volando a toda velocidad traspasa la barrera del Imperio de Cristal directo a por Sombra. El unicornio oscuro embozó una sonrisa siniestra.

Sombra: (Ahí viene. Justo como lo había planeado).

Mike: Prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida Sombra.

Sombra: (Eso es Mike. Cae en la trampa)

Mike se acercaba cada vez a Sombra. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de impactar contra él. Sombra gritó.

Sombra: AHORA.

De repente, ocultos en la nieve salen varios ponis unicornios para sorpresa de Mike. Tanto Sombra como los unicornios empezaron a brillar sus cuernos.

Mike: ¿Qué?

En ese momento una luz negra surge cubriéndolo a todos hasta desaparecer. Los príncipes miraron atónitos la escena desde el balcón.

Cadence: Shining.

Armor: Si lo veo.

Sweetie: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Mike?

Armor: Me temo que ha caído de lleno en una trampa de Sombra.

Rumble: ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

Mientras. En el escondite de Sombra. La luz sombría cubrió el lugar hasta desaparecer dando paso a Sombra, los ponis oscuros y a un confundido Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Has caído en mi trampa mocoso del demonio.

Mike no se dejó intimidar por el unicornio sombrío.

Mike: Eso está por ver. Ahora a veras.

Mike lanzó un rayo dorado contra Sombra pero para su sorpresa, este no era muy potente ni muy amplio y Sombra lo detuvo con su casco sin problemas. Esto dejó muy confundido al joven alicornio.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mi rayo apenas surtió efecto?

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Porque aquí no tienes poder alguno Mike.

Dijo esto último mientras seria perversamente.

¿Qué le ocurrirá a Mike?

¿Saldrá de esta aun con sus poderes al mínimo?

¿Qué planeara Sombra contra Mike?

¿Podrán sus amigos rescatar a Mike?

Continuara…..


	6. CAP 6 ARMONÍA DOBLE FILO 2º PARTE

**CAPITULO 6**

**ARMONÍA DOBLE FILO (2º parte)**

Mike estaba completamente confundido. Le había lanzado su más potente rayo contra Sombra pero apenas le hizo mella en él.

Mike: ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué mi magia esta tan débil?

Sombra se rió perversamente.

Sombra: Eso es debido a que tu poder proviene de la armonía y como aquí no la hay. Tu poder se ha reducido enormemente.

Mike noto que Sombra tenía razón ya que sentía que sus poderes estaban al mínimo.

Mike: Y por eso me has traído aquí.

Sombra: Por supuesto. Aquí eres más vulnerable y por tanto más fácil de matar. Guerreros acabad con él.

Los guerreros de Sombra fueron a por el alicornio. Uno fue por Mike intentado golpearle pero este lo esquivó y le golpeó en un costado de un puñetazo y luego una patada, otro fue por detrás y Mike salto situándose encima de sus hombros y le golpeó en la nuca. Otro intentó ensartarle con una espada pero Mike lo esquivó, cogió su brazo y mediante una llave lo lanzó contra una pared.

Mike: Me han venido esas lecciones de Kung Fu de mi amigo Wind Fuu,

Mike alzó el vuelo tratando de escapar por una ventana pero fue cogido mediante magia por unos unicornios y lanzado contra el suelo.

Sombra: No tienes donde huir. Tu magia apenas funciona aquí.

Mike algo dolorido logró responderle.

Mike: En eso tienes razón Sombra. Por fortuna tengo mis inventos.

Del cinturón que Mike portaba, sacó una extraña esfera y lo lanzó al aire ante las atentas y confundidas miradas de todos. En ese momento la esfera se abrió y una luz cegadora cubrió la sala cegando a todo el mundo. Mike aprovechó para escapar por un pasillo cercano. Cuando todos recobraron la visión. Sombra furioso les gritó.

Sombra: Idiotas. Lo habéis dejado escapar. Perseguid a ese mocoso y matadlo.

Guerreros: Como ordene amo Sombra.

Mike corría por los pasillos. A lo lejos vio una puerta

Mike: Una salida. Debo salir y…EEEEEPA.

Se detuvo en el último momento porque la puerta llevaba al exterior sin ningún tipo de balcón y por poco no se cae al vació.

Mike: Madre mía. Por poco.

En ese momento oyó a los matones de Sombra viniendo hacia él.

G.S.: Ahí esta.

G.S.2: Ya es nuestro.

Mike tuvo que pensar rápido. Lanzó su aliento frió al suelo. Aunque le faltaba poder, fue suficiente para congelar al suelo. Justo cuando los ponis sombríos pisaron el suelo. Resbalaron hacia delante. Mike simplemente alzó el vuelo para esquivarlos y hacerles caer por la puerta y que estos caigan al vació.

Mike: Feliz aterrizaje.

Rió el potro. Acto seguid alzó el vuelo y saliendo por la puerta para luego buscar al forma de salir de las tierras de Sombra.

Mike: Aquí por lo visto aquí soy vulnerable. Mejor me largue antes de que ….

No pudo continuar hablando porque notó que alguien iba atacarle por detrás. Logró evitarlo y ver que se trataba de un pegaso sombrío.

Pegaso: Ya eres mió mocoso.

El pegaso se lanzó al ataque contra Mike, este se tele transportó para esquivarlo aunque debido al bajo poder, no pudo hacerlo a mucha distancia. Acto seguido trató de alejarse lo más posible de él para perderlo pero para su desgracia su perseguidor era muy veloz. Normalmente Mike lograría dejar atrás a un perseguidor así. Pero en su estado apenas podía hacerlo.

Mike: (Tendré que húsar la astucia).

El pegaso estuvo a punto de atrapar a Mike pero el alicornio se escabulló en el bosque. El pegaso sombrío trató de buscarlo pero le costaba encontrarlo.

Pegaso: ¿Donde esta ese mocoso?

Enseguida localizó a Mike. Estaba de espaldas sobre un muro de piedra.

Pegaso: Ahí estas.

El pegaso sombrío se lanzo hacia él dispuesto a aplastarlo. Para su sorpresa, le atravesó el cuerpo sin hacerle nada y se chocó contra el muro quedando inconsciente. Mike salió desde unos arbustos.

Mike: Muy útil los hologramas.

Rió el potro mientras desconectaba un aparato sobre la pared que proyectaba el holograma del potro.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora debo buscar un sitio donde esconderme y tratar de contactar con mi equipo.

Dijo esto el potro mientras buscaba un escondite seguro. En el castillo. Sombra estaba realmente furioso con sus guerreros por haber dejado escapar al potro.

Sombra: ¿Cómo habéis podido dejar que se os escapara ese potro?

Los ponis sombríos temerosos de la reacción de Sombra trataron de excusarse.

G.S.: Es que nos pilló por sorpresa.

G.S.2: Ese potro es más escurridizo de lo que parece.

Sombra al ver que sus guerreros habían fracasado. Replantea una nueva estrategia.

Sombra: Bien. Pues habrá que usar medidas drásticas. Tendré que dejar que Blood Fang se ocupe de ese potro.

Los ponis sombríos se aterraron ante lo que acaba de decir su amo.

G.S.: ¿A Blood Fang?

Sombra: Por supuesto.

Dijo esto Sombra al mismo tiempo que se abría una gran puerta. Se podía oír los pasos de una enorme criatura. Los ponis sombríos retrocedían mientras que una gran sombra los cubría. La sombra con forma de monstruo rugió con fuerza mientras King Sombra sonreía perversamente.

En el Imperio de Cristal. Las mane 7 junto con la Patrulla y las princesas estaban escuchando lo que les explicaba Shining Armor sobre lo sucedido.

Armor: Y eso es todo.

Twilight: ¿Y no tenéis idea de donde está?

Cadence: Desgraciadamente no.

Celestia: Si Sombra le ha tendido una trampa. Seguramente le habrá llevado algún sitio donde no haya armonía.

Pinkie: ¿Y eso por que princesa?

Luna: Mike como pony celeste ángel, obtiene su poder de la armonía y de las emociones positivas.

Celestia: Si Sombra le ha llevado algún sitio donde no haya nada de eso. Mike corre un gran peligro. No solo se le reduciría sus poderes. También puede debilitarse enormemente.

Fluttershy: Eso es terrible.

Red: Debemos encontrar como sea a Mike.

Applejack: ¿Pero como?

Rarity: Ni siquiera sabemos donde está.

Armor: Y si sigue vivo.

Rainbow: ¿Que estas insinuando Shining?

Armor: Dadas las circunstancias. Es muy posible que Sombra haya tratado de matarlo y…

Rainbow no el dejó continuar hablando y le respondió furiosa.

Rainbow: Ni te atrevas a insinuarlo Shining.

Armor: Pero Rainbow. Todo apunta que…

Rainbow: Mike pese a su corta edad, ha demostrado ser un chico muy duro. Hace falta algo más que un unicornio de Sombra para…

En ese momento el brazalete de Red Fire se ilumina. En ella se podía oír la voz de Mike.

Mike: Hey chicos ¿Me oís? Aquí Mike.

Rainbow respondió violentamente.

Rainbow: Cierra el pico Mike ¿No ves que tratamos de averiguar donde estas?… ….¿Mike?

Todos reaccionaron ante la voz de Mike en el brazalete de Red Fire.

Red: Aquí Red Fire. Te recibimos.

Mike: Menos mal. Pensé que no me oía nadie.

Medic: ¿Donde estas Mike?

Mike: No estoy seguro. Estoy en medio de un oscuro bosque cerca de lo que parece el castillo de Sombra. Aquí mis poderes están al mínimo.

Fox: Espera un poco Mike. Podemos localizar tu brazalete y así averiguar donde estas.

Mike: Espero que sea pronto. Hay muchos ponis sombríos que me quieren ver muerto.

Celestia: Resiste Mike. Te mandaremos ayuda de inmediato.

Red: Todos al Infinity.

Mientras. Mike estaba en el bosque analizando la situación. Si tenía que aguantar hasta que viniera a buscar. Tendría que idear la forma de poder defenderse.

Mike: Bien. Ha organizarse.

Un gran grupo de ponis sombríos buscaban al potro para matarlo.

GS: ¿Algún resultado?

GS2: No.

GS3: Algún sitio debe estar.

GS4: Si no encontramos a ese potro. Sombra nos arrancará la piel a tiras.

Varios ponis sombríos que no participaron originalmente en la búsqueda no pudieron evitar comentar.

GS5: Eh ¿Como es posible que se necesite un montón de guerreros para matar a un potro?

GS2: Te aseguro que no es tan fácil.

GS4: Desde luego.

Mike: ¿Me buscabais?

Todos vieron a Mike en medio del camino con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

GS1: Ahí está.

GS3: A por él.

Mike: Cogedme si podéis.

Dijo de forma de burla el potro haciendo enfadar a los ponis sombríos y estos empezaron a perseguirle.

Mike corría como podía. Durante el camino salto por encima de una cuerda. Cuando varios ponis sombríos pisaron la cuerda, una red surgió el suelo llevándose a varios de ellos por encima del suelo. Luego Mike dobló una esquina, cuando sus perseguidores doblaron la esquina también, se cayeron por un profundo agujero oculto preparado por el potro.

Mike: Espero que la caída no os duela.

Se burló el potro antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

Uno de sus perseguidores estuvo a punto de alcanzarle pero pisó una trampa y una de sus patas fue atada y elevada del suelo. Unos pegasos le perseguían por el aire, justo cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarle, Mike salto y tiró de una cuerda haciendo que una red se caiga encima de ellos atrapándolos.

Mike: Ahí vienen más.

GS: Ahí esta.

Los sombríos persiguieron de nuevo al potro. El potro siguió corriendo hasta pasar volando un rió. Quedándose al otro lado.

Mike: Aquí me tenéis. Cruzad el río si os atrevéis.

Los ponis sombríos se rieron.

GS: ¿Crees que nos asusta un poco de agua?

Los ponis sombríos empezaron a cruzar por el río. Mike sonrió ante eso.

Mike: Perfecto.

GS: ¿De que te ríes mocoso?

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente metió el casco en el agua.

Mike: Shock.

En ese instante una enorme corriente eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de los ponis sombríos que estaban en el agua y estos perdieron el conocimiento siendo llevados por la corriente del río.

Mike: Bien. Pese a que mis poderes están al mínimo. El agua actuaría de conductor para amplificar el ataque.

En ese momento Mike se sitió débil y se tambaleaba.

Mike: Hay madre. Me siento cada vez más débil. Este sitio esta claro que no está hecho para mí. Mejor busque la salida cuanto antes.

En ese momento oyó a los lejos un enorme ruido. A lo lejos vio que unos pájaros huían asustados, también noto que algo grande se acercaba a su posición.

Mike: ¿Qué es ese ruido? Suena como si algo grande viniera hasta aquí.

En ese momento lo vio. Delante de él apareció un enorme dragón rojo con espinas negras y alas enormes. El dragón lo miro de forma amenazante mientras Mike temeroso retrocedió ante la enorme bestia

Mike: Hay madre.

El dagón le rugió con furia.

Mike: Ragnarock.

Un rayo le impacto de lleno al dragón pero apenas lo había notado.

Mike: Estoy demasiado débil para enfrentarme a él. Debo escapar.

El potro salió corriendo siendo perseguido por el dragón al que no tenia ninguna dificultad ya que prácticamente atravesaba sin ningún problema los arboles u obstáculos.

Mike: Como me coja estoy muerto.

Mike seguía corriendo tratando de evitar a la enorme bestia. Por desgracia el dragón corría más que él y era cuestión de tiempo que le alcanzara.

Mike: Como esto no funcione….

Mike pisó una cuerda de una trampa que tenia preparada. Acto seguido un montó de troncos atados con cuerdas salieron de los arboles golpeando a la enorme bestia. Eso permitió ganar algo de tiempo para escapar a Mike. A lo lejos vio una gruta y decidió meterse en ella.

Mike: Bien. Espero estar a salvó aquí.

Mike se sentía cada vez más débil. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban abandonando poco a poco. Para empeorar las cosas. El dragón le localizó. Como no podía entrar en la gruta. Decidió lanzar su aliento de fuego. Mike tuvo que correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban si no quería morir achicharrado.

Mike: Debo salir de aquí.

Mike corrió tanto como podía para evitar el fuego. Por fortuna encontró una salida y salió de ella.

Mike: Bien. A salvo.

Pero para su desgracia. El dragón volvió a aparecer delante de él. Antes de que pudiera escapar, el dragón el cogió con su garra y lo acercó a su cara. El potro trataba de liberarse pero sin apenas poder, era inútil.

Mike: Maldita sea. No me puedo mover.

Sombra: Bien Hecho Blood Fang.

Apareció Sombra con una sonrisa siniestra siendo acompañado por Gades.

Sombra: Bien Mike. Te has divertido mucho aquí, pero va siendo hora de que desaparezcas de una vez para siempre. Blood Fang, hora de comer.

El dragón acercó a Mike a su boca dispuesto a devorarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, recibió un fuerte disparo en la cara que le obligó a soltar al potro.

Sombra: ¿Pero que?

Todos centraron su atención en lo que parecía un extraño vehículo flotante. El vehiculo era alargado y de color gris con una gran cañón encima de este. Tenía a ambos lados unas especies de discos en posición horizontal. El vehiculo flotaba a ras del suelo. Mike lo reconoció al instante.

Mike: El Grizzly.

Dijo Mike con alegría al reconocer el vehículo. Una puerta se abrió en la parte trasera saliendo de ella la Patrulla Harmony, las mane 7, Shining y Flash a excepción de Medic y Ocelot que estaban en el tanque controlándolo y Fluttershy estaba sentada en uno de los asientos interiores para pasajeros.

Red: Aquí estamos Mike.

Twilight: Aguanta Mike.

Applejack: Vinimos rescatarte compañero.

Mike se alegro de ver a sus amigos.

Mike: Me alegro un montón de veros.

Flash: Por supuesto ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Sombra harto de tanta interrupción decidió que era momento de pasar a la acción.

Sombra: Guerreros sombríos. Atacad.

Un gran grupo de ponis sombríos salieron dispuestos atacar a Mike y sus compañeros.

Armor: Preparaos. Nos va tocar combatir.

Red Fire se lanzó contra los esbirros de Sombra. Saltó hacia uno y de dio una patada en al cara y de rebote golpeó a otro. Uno que pretendía golpearla fue repelido por una fuerte patada llameante de esta.

Red: Lo siento chicos. Me temo que no tenéis calor suficiente para mí.

Bromeo la alicornio.

Vulcan disparaba sus cuatro ametralladoras pesadas contra ellos mientras Applejack los ataba con su lazo a varios ponis sombríos para luego darles fuertes patadas.

Camaleón y Pinkie eran perseguidos por varios ponis sombríos.

Camaleón: Corre Pinkie. Que nos pillan

Pinkie: Ya corro Camaleón.

Ambos se meten en unas ruinas logrando perder temporalmente a sus perseguidores.

Gs: ¿Donde se han metido esos dos?

GS2: Ahí están.

Los ponis sombríos pudieron ver a ambos situados en una pared de ladrillos. Nada más verlos se lanzan a por ellos. Pero se dan de morros contra el muro rebelando que los dos que vieron no eran más que pinturas. Acto seguido apareció Camaleón con un disfraz de obrero y Pinkie con una de pintora. Ambos chocaron los cascos en modo de celebración.

Rainbow, Flash y Black Wing se enfrentaba a los pegasos sombríos.

Rainbow: Venid aquí si os atrevéis piojosos.

Los pegasos se lanzaron hacia Rainbow Dash. Estas los esquivaba a todos, a uno le dio un puñetazo en al cara, a otro le dio una patada con giro y al tercero le dio un cabezazo.

Rainbow: Genial. Me han venido bien esas lecciones de Black Wing sobre combate aéreo.

Un pegaso iba a atacarla por detrás pero Black Wing lo vio a tiempo y le lanzó un ataque honda con sus alas.

Black: No te distraigas Rainbow.

Dijo la pegaso con tono serio. Rainbow la respondió con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Jejeje. Si perdona.

Flash era rodeado por varios pegasos sombríos.

Flash: Venid a por mí si os atrevéis.

Los pegasos no se hicieron esperar y se lanzaron a por él. Flash bloqueó con su espada el ataque de uno y luego se apartó para golpearle en al cabeza. Luego se lanzó contra otro pegaso al que le tecleó en un costado. Otros dos se lanzaron cada uno a un lado del pegaso. Este simplemente se apartó haciendo que sus dos perseguidores se golpearan el uno al otro.

Rarity y Ghost luchaban contra otro grupo.

Rarity: Atrás rufianes.

Decía la unicornio mientras lanzaba rayos contra ellos. Un unicornio sombrío logra golpearla por detrás y tirarla contra el suelo

Unicornio: Mira que tenemos aquí. Una hermosa unicornio.

Dijo el unicornio con una mirada perversa mezclada con lujuria.

Rarity: Aléjate de mi pervertido.

Un ataque de sonido logra apartarlo de Rarity. La unicornio pudo ver que fue Ghost quien lanzó el ataque. Esta la ayudó a levantarse.

Ghost: ¿Estas bien Rarity?

Rairty sonrió.

Rarity: Si Ghost. Gracias.

Ghost pudo ver que dos unicornios se acercaban hacia ellas. Ghost cogió su lanza garfios y disparo en medio de ambos. Estos se rieron.

Unicornio: Fallaste preciosa.

Ghost sonrió.

Ghost: Yo no estaría tan segura.

Para sorpresa de ambos. Ghost corrió hacia ellos atravesándolos a ambos. Una vez al otro lado. La unicornio activa el recogedor de su garfio y antes de que estos pudiera reaccionar. La cuerda del garfio les coge de los pies haciéndoles caer al suelo. Una vez en el suelo. Ghost les golpea a ambos con su palo dejándolos fuera de combate.

Rarity: Buen golpe Ghost.

Ghost: Gracias Rarity.

Sonrieron ambas.

Ocelot y Medic desde el Grizzly mantenían ocupada al dragón. Ocelot disparaba el cañón del tanque mientras Medic se encargaba de pilotar el vehículo.

Medic: Apunta bien Ocelot. Debemos mantener ocupada a la bestia para poder sacar a todos de aquí.

Ocelot: Tranquila preciosa. Estoy en ello.

Fluttershy: ¿P-podemos irnos ya?

Dijo temerosa la pegaso.

El Grizzly disparaba su cañón contra el dragón provocándole enormemente. El dragón trató de golpear el vehículo pero este era demasiado rápido para acertarle. El dragón estaba enormemente enfadado y disparó su aliento de fuego.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhhh. Aliento de fuego de dragón.

Chilló asustada la pegaso mientras se agarraba fuertemente del asiento. Medic tuvo que hacer una rápida maniobra para esquivarlo.

Mike, Twilight, Sunset y Armor mientras se enfrentaba a Sombra y Gades.

Sombra: Entupidos. En mi reino no tenéis oportunidad contra mí.

Armor: Eso está por ver.

Armor se lanzó contra Sombra pero su espada fue detenida por el de Gades.

Gades: Nadie toca al amo Sombra.

Ambos chocaron las armas. Gades lanzó puñales de Sombra al cual Shining tuvo que esquivarlos al mismo tiempo que el lanzaba un rayo contra él al cual este logró esquivarlo. Luego Gades se convirtió en sombras y se lanzo contra Shining, este creó una barrera para protegerse del ataque. Al ver que no funcionaba, convirtió sus sombras en un taladro dispuesto ha atravesar el escudo. El ataque parecía que tenia efecto hasta que Shining desactivo el escudo obligando a apartarse del ataque, ahí aprovechó para golpearle en un costado.

Armor: ¿Abandonas ya?

Para su sorpresa. Gades se convierte en sombras y se reincorpora delante de él.

Gades: En absoluto.

Gades sacó unas cartas (Como las que se usan para jugar al poker). Aquello extrañó a Shining.

Armor: ¿Cartas?

Gades lanzó velozmente las cartas al cual Shining tuvo que esquivarlas pero una le pasó rozando en la cara dejándole un ligero corte. Ahí pudo observar que las cartas estaban muy afiladas y resultaban letales si le alcanzaban.

Armor: Maldita sea. Esas cartas están afiladas. Debo tener cuidado con ellas.

Gades siguió lanzando cartas contra Shining. Shining partía las cartas con su espada y se acercó rápidamente contra Gades. Finalmente logra alcanzarle dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Twilight, Sunset y Mike se enfrentaban contra Sombra.

Twilight: Atrás Sombra. No permitiremos que haga daño a Mike.

Sombra se rió y se convirtió en sombras dispuesto a acabar con los tres. Pero en ese momento Twilight grita.

Twilight: Luz interior.

Una intensa luz surgió de su cuerpo haciendo que Sombra gritara de dolor y recupere su forma sólida.

Sombra: Maldita ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Twilight: Es un tecno-hechizo creado por Mike. Permite atacarte a ti o a todo ser que utilices sombras como tú.

Sombra: Muy ingeniosa. Pero necesitaréis algo más que eso para acabar conmigo.

Sombra recibió un disparo mágico en la cara pero apenas le hizo dañó. Ahí pudo ver que fue Mike quien lo hizo. El potro apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido a su estado.

Twilight: Mike. Quédate atrás. Nosotras nos ocupamos de Sombra.

Mike: No chicas. Sombra es poderoso. Necesitáis mi ayuda.

Sunset: Twilight tiene razón Mike. No estas en condiciones para luchar.

Mike no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que ambas tenían razón. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas y le costaba mucho mantenerse de pie. Sombra se rió perversamente.

Sombra: Jajaja. Ese potro esta condenado. Al estar fuera de su elemento se va debilitando enormemente. No está adaptado para esta tierra.

Mike: ¿Adaptarse? Eso es.

En la mente de Mike se le pasó una brillante idea. Cogió de su cinturón el modificador ADN y se lo puso en la muñeca.

Sunset: Mike ¿Qué haces?

Mike simplemente respondió.

Mike: Adaptarme.

Pulsó un botón del brazalete y una luz naranja se dirigió hacia un sorprendido Sombra. El unicornio sombrío esperaba que fuera un ataque pero no sintió dolor alguno. Una vez que la luz dejó de cubrirle. Mike sonrió.

Mike: Perfecto.

Puso la pezuña sobre el brazalete y una luz naranja lo cubrió. En ese momento todos vieron algo inesperado para todos.

El pelaje de Mike se volvió oscuro. Su crin y cola se volvieron negras. Sus alas blancas se volvieron oscuras. En se momento Mike gritó.

Mike: Pony sombrío.

Todos quedaron impactados ante lo que había hecho Mike.

Twilight: Mike.

Sunset: Impresionante.

Sombra no se creía lo que veía.

Sombra: Pero ¿Qué se supone que has hecho?

Mike sonrió ante el sorprendido Sombra.

Mike: Simplemente me adapte. Ragnarock sombrío.

Un enorme rayo negro surgió del cielo y golpeó a Sombra antes de que este pudiera reaccionar arrancándole un gran grito de dolor.

Sombra: Ahhhhhh. Maldito.

Mike: Infierno de plasma sombrío.

Sombra fue rodeado por unas enormes llamaradas oscuras haciendo que Sombra gritara aún más de dolor.

Mike: Twilight. Ahora es un buen momento para escapar de aquí.

Twilight: Buena idea.

Mike se comunicó con Medic desde su brazalete.

Mike: Medic. Venid a recogernos.

Medic: Puede que tengamos algunos problemas para eso.

Medic y Vulcan trataban de esquivar al dragón que seguía persiguiéndoles.

Mike: Aguantad. Yo me ocupo.

Mike fue hacia donde estaba el dragón. Una vez que se topo con él. Grito a pleno pulmón.

Mike: Tundra sombría.

El enorme dragón fue envuelto en un enorme hielo oscuro que lo dejó inmovilizado. El grupo aprovechó para ir hacia el tanque y escapar a toda velocidad. Sombra furioso gritó al dragón.

Sombra: Estupida bestia. No los dejes escapar.

Dijo esto Sombra furioso mientras liberaba a su bestia con su magia. El dragón se puso ha perseguir al tanque flotante.

Dentro del tanque. Ghost que revisaba el radar, pudo notar que los seguían.

Ghost: Chicos. El dragón nos persigue.

Rarity: Cielo santo ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Fluttershy: ¿Asustarnos?

Rainbow: Esa es tu respuesta para todo.

Mike: Ocelot al cañón.

Ocelot: A la orden.

Ocelot se puso en posición y empezó a disparar el cañón giratorio. Aunque no lograba acabar con al bestia, lograba aturdirla en parte. Red Fire se comunicó con Eye Fox que estaba en la nave Infinity cubriéndoles la ruta para escapar.

Red: Eye Fox. Prepara la nave para largarnos de aquí.

Fox: Entendido. Os vendré a buscar.

Armor: Espero que se apronto.

Medic: Vulcan. Necesito que me dirijas por el mapa y me busques la mejor ruta de escape.

Vulcan: Entendido.

Vulcan miraba el mapa buscando la mejor ruta para escapar. Después de mirar un rato finalmente dice.

Vulcan: Tuerce por la derecha.

Medic obedece y gira en el primer cruce pero les lleva por un callejón sin salida.

Medic: No hay salida.

Vulcan miró otra vez el mapa y la dice.

Vulcan: No tuerzas a la derecha.

Black: Idiota.

Pinkie: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Rainbow: Yo tengo una idea.

Dijo la pegaso enfadada. Se puso detrás de Vulcan y se lió a darles coscorrones en su cabeza calva por haberles metido en aquel callejón sin salida.

Vulcan: Ay, ay, ay.

Finalmente el dragón aparece dispuesto a atacar.

Fluttershy: E-el d-dragón.

Camaleón: Ya me veo convertido en bocadillo para dragones.

Dijo camaleón con un disfraz de bocata.

Mike: Medic. Activa el dispositivo de salto.

Medic: A la orden.

Medic pulsó un botón del panel de control. El dragón lanzó su aliento de fuego pero antes de que las llamas lo tocaran. La nave pegó un gran salto que lo evitó y logrando subirse hasta lo alto de la pared. Una vez arriba reanudan la huida.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Ahí te quedas lagartija.

Se burló Rainbow.

Applejack: ¿Estamos a salvo?

Red: Todavía no.

El Grizzly iba a toda velocidad mientras el dragón reanuda la persecución.

Sunset: ¿Es que esa cosa no se cansa nunca de perseguirnos?

Fox: Aquí Eye Fox. Os tengo localizados y vengo a recogeros.

Mike: Muy oportuno Eye Fox.

El Infinity descendió hasta ponerse delante del tanque. Abrió la puerta de la cubierta de atranque. El Grizzly pegó un último salto para poder subir a la nave. Una vez dentro. El Infinity se dispuso a marcharse allí a toda velocidad justo a tiempo de evitar el aliento de fuego del dragón. Sombra siendo testigo de todo, gritó furioso.

Sombra: Nooooooooo.

El dragón que había abandonado la persecución, se puso delante de su amo.

Sombra: Estupida bestia. Los dejaste escapar.

Sombra dominado por la ira, se convierte en sombras y cubre a su bestia por completo. Una vez que lo libera. Solo quedan sus huesos desechos.

En la sala médica del Infinity. Medic estaba analizando el estado de Mike en la sala médica.

Medic: Bueno Mike. Parece que estas en perfecto estado.

Mike: Gracias Medic.

Twilight: Debo reconocer Mike que húsar el modificador ADN para adquirir las propiedades de Sombra ha sido una excelente idea.

Mike: Gracias Twilight. Si no podía usar mis habilidades en esa zona, tenía que adaptarme ¿No?

Rainbow: Desde luego Mike. Sin duda fuiste genial ahí.

Pinkie: Si. Primero cambias de un pony ángel a un pony sombra. Ya que no podías usar tus poderes celestes, pero como ahora te convertirte en un pony sombrío pudiste usar magia sombría contra él ya que como pony celeste no podía hacer nada y…

Camaleón la tapo la boca para que se callara. Shining se acercó a Mike.

Armor: ¿Estas bien Mike?

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Por supuesto Shining.

Armor: Bien.

En ese preciso momento Shining le da un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza de Mike. Este adolorido se quejó.

Mike: Ay ¿A que ha venido eso?

Armor le respondió enfadado.

Armor: Eso por lanzarte sin pensar. Tuviste suerte que te encontráramos. Si no ya estarías muerto.

Twilight: Mi hermano tiene razón Mike. No debiste haberte lanzado a por Sombra de ese modo.

Fluttershy: Estuvimos todos muy preocupados por ti Mike.

Mike era conciente de que tenían razón y finalmente les dice.

Mike: Supongo que tenéis razón. Me confié demasiado. Supongo que cuando me convertí en alicornio, me sentía tan poderoso, tan invencible. Que creí que nada podía detenerme. Supongo que tener grandes poderes hace que las cosas sean demasiado fáciles y enseguida olvidas…

Twilight: Todo lo que has tenido que pasar para ser quien eres.

Dijo Twilight con una sonría al cual Mike se la devolvió.

Mike: Exactamente Twilight.

Twilight: Sin duda una valiosa lección que la princesa Celestia estará encantada de leer.

Armor: Por si acaso no les diremos nada a tus padres de esto.

Mike: Tienes razón Shining. Si mi madre se entera de esto.

Mike y Armor: Mama/La Sra. Bluer me va ha matar.

Dijeron ambos preocupados a la vez provocando las risas de todo el mundo. En ese momento Shining le da otro coscorrón a Mike.

Mike: Ay ¿Y eso a que ha venido ahora?

Armor: Eso por la broma que me hiciste antes.

Mike: ¿Eso? Oh vamos no fue para tanto.

Armor: ¿Que no fue para tanto? Con tu forma de changeling me hiciste creer que mi propia hermana estaba enamorada de mi y que quería besarme.

Shining Armor se dio cuenta que hablo de mas porque este recibió todas las miradas de todo el mundo. Acto seguido todos se rieron a carcajadas provocando una enorme vergüenza en Shining y una pequeña sonrisa perversa en el potro.

Más tarde. En el Imperio de cristal. Shining se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Armor: Me alegro que todo esto haya acabado. Aquel sitio me ponía los pelos de punta.

Cuando entró en su habitación vio a Cadence y para su sorpresa la reina Chrysalis estaba también ahí, llevando un pequeño bulto en las mantas.

Armor: ¿Chrysalis? ¿Qué hace ella ahí?

Su esposa lo miró con mala cara.

Cadence: Díselo Chrysalis.

Aquello extraño a Shining.

Armor: ¿Decirme que?

La reina changeling se acercó a él.

Chrysalis: Shining ¿Te acuerdas durante la boda real cuando yo me hacia pasar por Cadence?

Armor: Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Chrysalis: Tú no lo recuerdas. Pero tú y yo tuvimos cierta sesión de noche y yo…

Armor le alarmó lo que le iba a decir la reina.

Armor: ¿No iras a decir que?

Chrysalis: Si Shining. Tú y yo tenemos un hijo. Mitad changeling y mitad pony.

Aquello alarmó en sobremanera Shining y se puso altamente nervioso al imaginarse tener un hijo con Chrysalis. Finalmente Cadence le dijo.

Cadence: ¿Qué tienes que decir ante eso Shining?

Armor: Querida. Sea lo que sea. Yo no era consciente de lo que pasaba entonces.

Chrysalis: Suficiente Shining. Tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades y otra cosa más.

Shining se ponía nervioso por momentos a la vez que sudaba no pudo evitar preguntar.

Armor: ¿Otra cosa mas?

Chrysalis se acercó a su cara y finalmente le dijo.

Chrysalis: Te pille.

Dijo esto último Chrysalis riéndose a carcajada abierta a la vez que Cadence. Shining no entendía nada.

Armor: ¿Que?

Al final Chrysalis era Mike con su forma de changeling gastando otra broma a Shining y el presunto hijo era en realidad un muñeco. Shining estaba enfadado con Mike y también con su esposa y no pudo evitar reprenderla por ello.

Armor: Cadence ¿Tú también estabas metida en esto?

Cadence haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar debido a la risa le responde.

Cadence: Jajajaja. Lo siento querido pero es que. Jijiji. Cuando Mike me contó su idea, no pude resistir a participar en ella

Shining se enfado enormemente que Mike le gastara otra broma de ese tipo y que encima su esposa fuera cómplice de ello. Al final furioso le grita al potro.

Armor: MIIIIIIIKE

Y empezó a perseguir al potro mientras este se reía de él.

Armor: Maldito enano. Cuando te coja. Desearas no haber nacido

Mike: Eso si me cojes antes.

Dijo entre carcajadas el potro mientras huía de Armor mientras que su esposa la costaba respirar de la risa provocada por la broma hecha a su marido.

En el lejano reino Changeling. Un extraño macho changeling parecido a un alicornio, observaba el ya recuperado reino.

¿?: Valla. Valla, valla. Cuanto han cambiado las cosas desde que me marche…

Dijo el extraño changeling mientras se reía perversamente.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis poner vuestros comentarios.


	7. CAP 7 EL HERMANO DE CHRYSALIS

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL HERMANO DE CHRYSALIS**

Un nuevo amanecer surgía en el ya recuperado reino changeling. Desde que Mike les proporciono el corazón de Onix a la reina y a su gente. La gente estaba feliz y libre de la preocupación de que les faltara amor. La reina Chrysalis observaba su reino desde una ventana que daba al salón del trono y no podía evitar alegrarse por su gente.

Chrysalis: Otro día maravilloso en mi reino.

Chrysalis se sentía feliz de que su gente ya estuviera sana y fuerte y sin preocupaciones. Y todo gracias a la bondad de Mike. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable. En el pasado ella trato de asesinar al potro debido a una profecía de su pueblo. Aun pese a todo, él la perdono y salvó a su gente de la extinción. Sentía que tenía una gran deuda con él y querría devolvérsela como fuera.

Chrysalis: Espero poder devolverte algún día el favor que me hiciste Mike.

¿?: Con que ha esto te dedicas ahora hermana.

Sonó una voz de detrás de ella. Cuando se giró. Pudo ver quien era y no pudo evitar sentir un gran miedo en su interior.

Chrysalis: No puede ser…Tú

Enfrente de ella había un enorme macho changeling. A simple vista parecía un alicornio pero con las alas y patas típicas de los insectos. Crin verde y ojos increíblemente negros. Enormes colmillos. Su aspecto resultaba bastante intimidante.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa Chrysalis? Después de tanto tiempo ¿Así saludas a tu hermano mayor?

El miedo empezó ha crecer en el interior de Chrysalis al tener delante de ella al ser que se consideraba su hermano.

Chrysalis: "Astaroch".

En Ponyville. Había una fuerte tormenta. Mike y su patrulla junto con Blue Sky estaban organizando la mercancía que había en el camarote de desembarco del Infinity. Las mane 7 y Spike les estaban ayudando.

Mike: Gracias por echarnos un casco en esto chicas.

Twilight: No hay de que Mike.

Medic: Organizar todo esto no es fácil.

Spike: ¿Pero cuantas cosas tenéis aquí?

Comentaba el dragón al tener que cargar con varias cajas.

Sky: Simplemente objetos varios como armas, medicinas, piezas de recambios…..

Rainbow: Madre mía. Aquí no hay más que cajas.

Decía la pegaso que estaba tumbada sobre una gran caja. En ese momento la tapa de la caja se abre haciendo caer a la pegaso y dándose un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Camaleón sale de la caja que se abrió.

Camaleón: Madre mía. Hay que revisar esta caja. He tenido que empujar como un loco para abrirla.

En ese momento se alzo una enfada pegaso.

Rainbow: Camaleón.

Grito enfadada Rainbow.

Camaleón: Pero Rainbow ¿Ahora que te pasa?

Decía Camaleón mientras huía de Rainbow por toda la cubierta disfrazado de ovni.

Red: Dejad de hacer el tonto. Tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido constante en el casco que asustó a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Q-que ha sido eso?

Eye Fox que ya estaba habituada al miedo crónico de la pegaso la respondió.

Fox: La lluvia Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Ah Gracias Fox.

Otro ruido sonó asustando de nuevo a la pegaso.

Fluttershy: ¿Y.. y eso?

Fox suspiró.

Fox: Las ramas de los arboles siendo movidas por el viento.

Fluttershy: Ah.

Camaleón se acercó a su lado.

Camaleón: Tranquila Fluttershy. Aquí esta súper Camaleón para defenderse si es preciso.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de Súper Heroe. Fluttershy agradeció el detalle. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido.

Camaleón y Fluttersy: AHHHHHHHH

Gritaron ambos antes de esconderse debajo de unas cajas y Camaleón escondido en el pelo de Fluttershy con un disfraz de colibrí. Rainbow no pudo evitar responder con sarcasmo.

Rainbow: ¿Con que…Súper Camaleón? ¿Eh?

Fluttershy: ¿Y y y eso?

Fox algo cansada ya la responde.

Fox: Un trueno.

Fluttershy: Ah…. vale.

En ese preciso momento se oyó un fuerte ruido. Esta vez era un ruido de metal y sonaba bien cerca.

Fluttershy: (Verdaderamente asustada): ¿Y ESO?

Fox al borde del agotamiento y paciencia la responde.

Fox: La puerta de la cubierta de atranque abriéndose.

Después de unos segundos de silencio. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Eye Fox y no pudieron evitar gritar asustados.

Todos: ¿LA PUERTA DE LA CUBIERTA DE ATRANQUE ABRIENDOSE? AHHHHHHHH.

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba visita. En ese momento todo el mundo se puso en guardia esperando lo peor.

Applejack: ¿Esperabais visita?

Ocelot: ¿La verdad es que no?

Sunset: ¿Quién será?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero si viene a causar problemas, probará mis cascos.

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que fuera a aparecer en la entrada de cubierta. En ese momento apareció un viejo amigo de Mike al cual lo reconoció al instante.

Mike: Flink.

El changeling andaba malamente. Tenía impresión de estar agotado. Tenía suciedad por todo el cuerpo y por el pañuelo rojo que le había regalado Mike hace tiempo. Mike fue corriendo a socorrer a su amigo justo a tiempo para cogerle cuando este estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo.

Mike: Flink. Flink. Dime algo amigo ¿Estas bien?

Flink haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas le responde.

Flink: M-Mike. N-necesitamos….A-ayuda. El …reino…..

Antes de poder continuar se desmayó.

Mike alarmado llamó a Medic.

Mike: Medic. A la cubierta médica ahora.

Medic: A la orden.

Más tarde en la sala médica. Flink ya estaba completamente recuperado. Todos estaban pendientes de él incluso los padres de Mike.

Sra. Bluer: Toma esto. Te ayudará a entrar en calor.

Decía la Sr. Bluer mientras ofrecía un chocolate caliente al changeling.

Flink: Gracias señora.

Pinkie: ¿Para mi tiene algo de chocolate también?

Rarity: Pinkie.

Le reprendió su amiga.

Mike: Bien Flink. Cuéntanos que te ha pasado.

Twilight: ¿Y por que dices que el reino Changeling necesita ayuda?

Flink que ya se encontraba mejor decidió contarles la historia.

Flink: Veréis amigos. El reino ha sido atacado por Astaroch.

Rainbow: ¿Quien?

Red: No me suena el nombre.

Ocelot: ¿Quién es Astaroch?

Flink: El es….el hermano de Chrysalis.

Todos se asombraron ante lo que había dicho el changeling. Sobre todo porque ninguno de ellos sabía de que Chrysalis tenía un hermano.

Twilight: ¿Chrysalis tiene un hermano?

Applejack: No teníamos ni idea.

Flink: Yo al igual que muchos otros tampoco sabíamos de su existencia excepto los más ancianos de nuestra colmena. Se marchó del reino mucho antes de que nacieran nuestros padres junto con su guardia elite. La guardia negra.

Sky: ¿La guardia negra?

Flink: Según tengo entendido. Son guerreros brutalmente entrenados y muy poderosos. Llegaron al reino y tomaron la ciudad junto con el grupo de mercenarios "la banda sangrienta".

Mike y Rainbow: ¿LA MANADA SANGRIENTA?

Gritaron Mike y Rainbow temiendo que fuera el grupo de mercenarios en que tuvieron un mal encuentro en el pasado junto con sus jefes Krogan en la otra dimensión.

Flink: ¿Qué? No. La banda Sangrienta.

Mike y Rainbow suspiraron aliviados.

Red: Bit. Accede a información. Necesitamos saber todo sobre el grupo de mercenarios la Banda Sangrienta.

La esfera de luz al que representa Bit apareció y empezó ha hablar.

Bit: Accediendo a información. La Banda Sangrienta fue fundada hace casi cien años por el brutal minotauro Blood Horn. Son mercenarios salvajes y sanguinarios que suelen hacer trabajos donde no requiera sutileza y no importen los daños colaterales. Suelen rechazar los trabajos que requieran escolta o supervisión.

Mike: La verdad es que no veo la diferencia con la Manada Sangrienta.

Rainbow: Ya te digo.

Bit: La mayoría de sus miembros están compuesto por Minotauros, hombres lobo y Dragones. Todos ellos con una gran sed de sangre y destrucción. Su presencia esta prohibida en Equestria y por tanto no pueden acceder al reino. Por lo cual suelen pueden hacerlo mediante sobornos. Todos sus miembros llevan armaduras pintadas de rojo sangre.

Twilight: ¿Por qué Astaroch atacó el reino?

Flink: Porque él no aprueba nuestra paz con Equestria y los demás reinos. El es un guerrero muy poderoso y muy orgulloso que ansía conquistarlo todo. Su avaricia no conoce límite. Cuando llegó con su guardia negra y su grupo de mercenarios. Encerró a nuestra reina y a sus consejeros y ahora trata se subyugar a nuestra gente para que se unan a él para atacar Equestria.

Mike: Menos mal que no es un Orange Lanter.

Spike (Confundido): ¿Qué?

Mike: Eh luego te lo explico.

Rarity: No me digas que los habitantes del reino se han unido a ese loco.

Flink: Todavía no. La mayoría se ha negado ya que no quieren perder lo que tanto ha costado conseguir, al menos de momento.

Pinkie: ¿Qué quieres decir de momento?

Rainbow: Si. No te vallas por las ramas.

Flink: Él ha cogido el Corazón de Onix arrebatándonos la energía que nos sustentaba. Nos chantajea con dejarnos morir de hambre si no aceptamos sus condiciones.

Todos quedaron impactados ante lo que dijo Flink. Que Astaroch pudiese ser tan cruel con su propia gente.

Fluttershy: Eso es terrible.

Black: ¿Cómo puede hacer algo tan horrible con su propia gente?

Ocelot: Sin duda un cobarde que usa el chantaje para obtener lo que quiere.

Twilight: Tenemos que informar a la princesa de esto. Spike toma nota.

Spike: Entendido.

Más tarde. El Infinity despega en dirección a Canterlot. Cuando llegan son recibidos por Blitzstar.

Blitzstar: Hola chicos ¿Que os trae aquí?

Twilight: Hola Blitzstar. Tenemos que hablar con la princesa.

Blitzstar: Enseguida os atenderá.

En ese momento la pegaso nota la presencia de Blue Sky que estaba bajando de la nave.

Blitzstar: ¿Quién es el nuevo?

Mike: ¿El? Es Blue Sky. Mi nuevo capitán de los paladines.

Blitzstar sonrió.

Blitzstar: Es bastante mono. (Valla que calor hace este casco. Mejor me lo quito un poco).

Mike: Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Quiero presentarte a alguien.

En ese momento le señaló a la pegaso justo cuando esta se quitaba el casco y se sacudía el pelo. En ese momento el robot se quedo congelado en el sitio. Ahí pudo observar la belleza de Blitzstar al mover a cámara lenta su larga y hermosa cabellera. El núcleo de energía del robot se sobrecalentaba y su rostro se puso rojo. Los demás parecían haberlo notado. No dijo nada hasta que Mike le llamó la atención.

Mike: Blue Sky ¿Me oyes?

Blue Sky parecía volver a la realidad y contestó a Mike.

Sky: ¿Qué? Ah si. Estoy aquí.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Socio. Te presento a la oficial Blitzstar.

Dijo esto señalando a la pegaso

Mike: Blitzstar. Te presento a Blue Sky.

Blitstar sonrió al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su pezuña haciendo que el robot se pusiera más rojo todavía.

Blitzstar: Encantada.

Sky: L-lo mismo digo.

Dijo el robot al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su pezuña con la de la oficial.

Blitzstar: Bien. Seguidme.

El grupo siguió a la pegaso. Blue Sky estaba que echaba humo por el cuerpo. Rainbow Dash trató de hacerle reaccionar.

Rainbow: Socio ¿Estas bien?

Rainbow trató de hacerle reaccionar tocando su casco en la cara pero en el momento de hacerlo, sintió se que le quemaba el caso y retiró su pezuña dolorida.

Rainbow: Auh, auh, auh. Socio ¿Pero que te pasa?

Blue Sky parecía reaccionar.

Sky: ¿Qué , que, que?

Spike: Estas en las nubes socio.

Applejack no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

Applejack: Huuuy. Parece que a alguien le gusta la oficial.

Vulcan: Valla chaval. Debo reconocerlo. Tienes buen gusto para las chicas.

Se burlaron Vulcan y Applejack. Blue Sky se defendió de las insinuaciones de ambos.

Sky: ¿Qué? No es verdad.

Rarity se puso delante de él y le miró la cara. Con una sonrisa dijo.

Rarity: Ah le gusta. Se le nota en la cara.

Sky: Para nada.

Twilight: Valla. No sabia que un robot pudiese enamorase.

Mike respondió que al igual que ella estaba sorprendido por la reacción del robot.

Mike: Yo tampoco esperaba esta reacción. Esta claro que mis robots están empezando a cruzar una línea que nunca imagine que llegarían.

El grupo llegó hasta la sala del trono donde les esperaba las princesas Celestia y Luna. Por desgracia, también estaba el príncipe Blueblood. A ninguno le hizo gracia tener que volver a ver a ese tipejo.

El grupo les explicó a las princesas todo lo que les había explicado Flink. Las princesas sin duda estaban preocupadas por la situación.

Celestia: Por lo visto no son buenas noticias.

Twilight: Así es princesas.

Luna: Si ese Astaroch trata de subyugar al reino para obligarles a luchar, tendremos problemas.

Flink: Si por favor. Mi reino necesita vuestra ayuda.

Kai: Princesa. Debemos mandar al ejército para detener a Astaroch y liberar al reino Changeling.

Blitzstar: La guardia real y las tropas mecánicas deberían bastar para detener a Astaroch y a sus seguidores.

Blueblood no estaba de acuerdo.

Blueblood: De ningún modo vamos a mandar al ejército para liberar a unas insignificantes criaturas. Por mi ese Astaroch se puede quedar con el reino.

A ninguno le gustó la respuesta del príncipe hasta que Celestia le reprendió.

Celestia: Por supuesto que vamos a ayudarles. Ahora los changelings son nuestros amigos y no vamos a abandonarles.

Mike: Lamento discrepar pero Blueblood tiene razón en parte.

Todos se sorprendieron de la respuesta de Mike sobre todo Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¿En serio? Digo….pues claro.

Red: Pero Mike. No podemos abandonarles.

Mike no dijo nada y se dirigió a Flink.

Mike: Dime Flink ¿Sabe ese Astaroch que Chrysalis es amiga nuestra?

Flink tardó un poco en responder hasta que finalmente le dijo.

Flink: No estoy seguro. Creo que si.

Twilight: ¿A donde quieres llegar Mike?

Mike: Pues es muy posible que Astaroch use a Chrysalis como escudo para evitar que intervengamos con el ejercito. Puede que incluso la mate.

Rarity: Pero Mike. Ella es su hermana ¿En serio crees que él mataría a su propia hermana?

Celestia: Me temo que Mike tiene razón. Por lo que nos ha contado Flink, ese Astaroch es capaz de cosas mucho peores.

Twilight: Entonces ¿Qué deberíamos hacer nosotros entonces?

Mike: Muy simple. Yo y mi patrulla iremos allí a rescatarla.

Aquello sorprendió aun más al grupo.

Luna: Mike ¿Pretendes tú y tu patrulla ir solos hacia el reino?

Mike: Así es princesa. Esto requiere precisión y no fuerza bruta. Por eso tenemos que ir nosotros. El ejercito esperara aquí en Canterlot y una vez que liberemos a Chrysalis, solo tenemos que comunicarnos con ellos y mediante la tecnología de portales, vendrán allí iso facto para encargarse de la guardia negra y al banda sangrienta.

Rainbow: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Espera un momento. Si crees que vais a ir vosotros solos estáis muy equivocados.

Sunset: Vamos con vosotros chicos.

Rarity: Y no pensamos aceptar un "no" por respuesta

Pinkie: Chrysalis es también amiga nuestra y no vamos a abandonarla.

Mike sonrió ante sus decididas amigas.

Red: Sois bienvenidas si queréis.

Ocelot: Si. Nunca viene mal un poco de ayuda.

Vulcan: Cuanto más seamos. Mas divertida será la fiesta.

Pinkie: Eso es verdad.

Twilight: Supongo que tendrás un plan.

Mike sonrió ante la pregunta de Twilight.

Mike: Por supuesto Twilight. Tengo un plan pero antes. Princesa.

Celestia: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: La banda sangrienta pose muchos dragones y nos podrían atacar desde el cielo. Por eso me gustaría que nos permitiera llevar unas cuantas de las nuevas unidades de combate. "Los tirachinas".

Rainbow se rió por el curioso nombre.

Rainbow (Riéndose): ¿Tira Chinas?

Se reía a más no poder la pegaso hasta que Kai la llamó la atención.

Kai: Tú ríete Rainbow. Pero hemos probado esos vehículos con formaciones de pegasos y pegasos de acero con balas de pintura y hasta ahora ninguno ha salido ileso. Al menos no con menos de dos o tres machas de pintura encima.

Ante eso la pegaso tuvo que callarse.

Celestia: Me parece una buena idea Mike. Puedes llevártelas.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Mientras. En el reino Changeling. Astaroch junto con su guardia negra y los mercenarios que estaban reteniendo a los asustados changelings, estaban en el interior de las murallas que rodeaban el palacio. A su lado estaba encadenada su hermana la reina Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Hermano. Tienes que parar esto.

Su hermano lo miró con desprecio.

Astaroch: Que inútil te has vuelto Chrysalis. Antes te gustaba conquistar pueblos y reinos enteros y ahora te has ablandado.

Chrysalis: A diferencia de ti. Yo lo hacia únicamente por mi pueblo. Mi reino estaba prosperando hasta que tú tuvisteis que aparecer y estropearlo todo.

Le reprochó su hermana. Ante eso Astaroch se rió de ella.

Astaroch: Que penosa resultas. Cuando los changelings se unan a mí. Lanzare una ofensiva contra Equestria y nada me detendrá.

Chrysalis: Mi gente jamás te obedecerá Astaroch.

Astaroch: Oh. Ya creo que lo harán al menos que quieran recuperar esto.

Dijo esto riéndose mientras le enseñaba a Chrysalis el corazón de onix que colgaba de su cuello.

Astaroch: No tendrán mas remedio que obedecerme si no quieren morir de hambre.

Dijo esto al final mientras se reía como un demente ante la reina.

A los lejos. La nave Infinity viajaba rumbo al reino Changeling. Mike y la patrulla viajaban en él. También estaban las mane 7 y Blue Sky. También trajeron como refuerzo a Trixie, Look Key y a Wind Fuu

Mike: Bien Chicos. Todos conocéis la misión.

Todos: Si.

Twilight: Rescatar a Chrysalis y a su gente.

Fuu: Y darles la paliza de su vida a ese Astaroch y a los suyos.

Trixie: Podéis contar con nosotros.

Black: Perfecto

Vulcan: Probaran mi martillo esos mercenarios.

Red: Bien. Todos conocéis el plan.

Todos: Si.

Mike se dirigió a Vulcan.

Mike: Vulcan ¿Sabes el plan?

Vulcan: Por supuesto.

Dijo esto lleno de confianza, pero aún así Mike no estaba convencido.

Mike: ¿Seguro?

Vulcan: Claro.

Rainbow voló hacia él con gesto desconfiado.

Rainbow: Haber figura ¿En que consiste el plan?

En la mente de Vulcan surgían varias imágenes. Primero fue una bicicleta pero una imagen de prohibido surgió encima de ella y un sonido como de respuesta incorrecta. Luego un monopatín con el mismo resultado. Una flor, un unicornio, un dragón, un ordenador, un bocadillo. Así varias veces más hasta que Vulcan finalmente dijo.

Vulcan: ¿Me podrías repetir el plan?

En el reino changeling. Chrysalis seguía tratando de razonar con su hermano.

Chrysalis: Aunque lograras que mi pueblo se uniera a ti. Aun tendrías que enfrentarte a Mike y a su patrulla al igual que a su ejército mecánico.

Su hermano se rió.

Astaroch: Oh si. Mike Bluer. Conocido por muchos como el guerrero resplandeciente y a la Patrulla Harmony. Conozco su reputación.

Chrysalis: Entonces sabrás que no tienes nada que hacer contra ellos. Sin lugar a dudas vendrán a salvar a mi reino.

Astaroch: Ese es el plan.

Chrysalis (Confundida): ¿Qué?

Astaroch: Se que tú y ese mocoso sois amigos y que no dudará en venir aquí junto con su patrulla a tratar de rescatarte. Cuando lo hagan. Vendrán derechos a mi trampa.

En gesto de preocupación se reflejó en la reina.

Chrysalis: ¿Una trampa?

Astaroch: Si. Y cuando lo hagan. Tendrán que enfrentarse a mi nueva arma.

En ese momento la gran puerta de las murallas se abren dando paso a una enorme criatura. Sus enormes pasos sonaban por todo el lugar. Los Changeling al igual que la guardia negra y los mercenarios retrocedieron temerosos y llenos de miedo de la criatura que pasaba por delante de ellos. La reina miró con un inmenso miedo a la criatura mientras la sombra de esta la cubría poco a poco. La sombra de la bestia soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido que se podía oír por todo el reino llenando de miedo a sus habitantes mientras Astaroch se reía como un loco desquiciado.

¿Podrán Mike y sus amigos salvar el reino Changeling de las ambiciones de Astaroch?

¿Cuál es la extraña criatura con que Astaroch confía plenamente en que cumplirá su trabajo?

¿Se ha enterado por fin Vulcan en que consiste el plan de rescate?

Continuara…..

No olvidéis comentar.


	8. CAP 8 LOS DRAGO CHANGELINGS

**CAPITULO 8**

**LOS DRAGO CHANGELINGS**

Unos changelings que estaban trabajando en una taberna sirviendo bebidas a varios lobos, minotauros y dragones de la banda sangrienta al cual estaban consumiendo grandes cantidades de vino como si no hubiera mañana. Las camareras apenas daban a basto para atender a la clientela. Pese a que estos eran violentos y maleducados, al menos pagaban bien a la taberna y eso al dueño le venía bien para el negocio.

Camarera: Jefe. Estos tipos no paran de beber.

Habló preocupada la camarera a su jefe al que este era algo más fuerte que el resto de changelings del lugar.

Tabernero: Bueno. Pero eso es también bueno para el negocio.

Un mozo se acercó a su jefe para informarle.

Mozo: Jefe. Nos estamos quedando sin vino.

Tabernero: No te preocupes. Ahí vienen los repartidores.

Dos changelings que estaban cargando un carro con varios barriles estaban bajando su mercancía para la taberna. El tabernero salió a recibirles.

Tabernero: Vamos, rápido con ese vino. Mi clientela está vacía.

Repartidor: Ya va. Ya va.

Decía el repartidor ligeramente molesto mientras bajaba los barriles del carro con ayuda de su compañero.

Los dos repartidores se dispusieron a bajar los barriles por la escalera que daba a la bodega.

Tabernero: De prisa, de prisa. Bajen todos esos barriles a la bodega. Mi clientela quiere beber.

Repartidor1: Pues dales alquitrán y diles que es vino tinto, tío plomo.

Respondió molesto el repartidor por las constantes órdenes del tabernero.

Tabernero: Mas rápido. Que se les reseca el piloro.

Repartidor2 (Bastante molesto): Ya me esta fastidiando el tripón este….Toma rapidez.

Dijo enfadado el repartidor al mismo tiempo que le daba una fuerte patada al barril haciéndole rodar violentamente escalera abajo y una vez abajo, choca contra el suelo, luego contra la pared y otra vez contra el suelo hasta finalmente caer en el centro con los demás barriles tras girar sobre si mismo varias veces.

Una vez que los repartidores se marchan. De los barriles que trajeron, cuatro de ellos empezaron a moverse. Uno de ellos se abre la tapa revelando a Look Key, de otro sale Pinkie Pie y del tercero Camaleón.

Look: Bien. Ya estamos dentro.

Pinkie: Hora del sigilo.

Dijo esto Pinkie con su disfraz de espía con gafas de visión nocturna.

Camaleón: Si. Fue buena idea la de vaciar cuatro barriles y meternos dentro para poder entrar en el reino sin llamar la atención. Las cosas han salido rodadas.

El cuarto barril (Que fue justo el que tiró el repartidor) Salía una mareada y enfadada Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Que han salido rodadas (gruñido). Te voy a enseñar yo lo que es rodar. Te voy a…

Camaleón: Pero mujer ¿Yo que culpa tengo? Yo….

Decía Camaleón mientras huía escalera arriba de Rainbow con su disfraz de rata tratando de esquivar un barril lleno de vino que le lanzó con furia la pegaso. Justo pasa el mozo allí y que por poco no le da en la cara y pasó de largo por encima de él. Cerca del mozo estaba el tabernero vigilando la clientela.

Tabernero: Rápido mozo. Que ya se han ventilado otro barril. Súbeme otro disparado.

Y dicho y hecho, justo le cae encima el barril que había lanzado Rainbow Dash y estrellándose encima suya, rompiéndose el barril en el proceso. El tabernero enfadado le dirige una mirada furiosa al mozo.

Tabernero: PEDAZO DE IDIOTA. Creo que harás bien empezando a trabajar en el servicio de pavimentación del reino COMO ADOQUIIIN.

Gritó enfadado el tabernero al mozo mientras este hizo un gesto de no entender nada mientras Camaleón y el resto del grupo se escabullen hacia fuera sin ser vistos.

Camaleón: Desde luego Rainbow. Mira que tienes mal vino.

Pinkie: Desde luego. Con la buena pinta que tenía ese vino.

Rainbow (Molesta por lo que le ha pasado): Cerrad el pico y alejémonos de aquí.

Look: Dejaos de discutir. Ahora no conviene llamar la atención.

Camaleón activó su brazalete y se comunicó con el equipo con un disfraz de soldado del ejército.

Camaleón: Aquí equipo Delta a equipo Tango. Estamos dentro.

Mike: Aquí equipo Tango. Entendido.

Mike y su grupo compuesto por Twilight, Sunset, Red Fire, Eye Fox y Ghost se acercaron sigilosamente por una entrada de la muralla siendo vigilada por dos lobos mercenarios armados con palos de combate. Ambos daban vueltas por la entrada.

Mike: Bien Ghost. Es tu turno.

Ghost: Entendido.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, frotó el extremo de su palo de combate y se situó detrás de uno de los lobos. Ambos daban vueltas sin notar la presencia de Ghost en absoluto (como si eso fuera nuevo). Mike y el resto del grupo trataron de contener la risa de la cómica situación. Cuando los lobos se separaron, Ghost se quedó en medio a espaldas de estos.

Ghost: Eh. Despertad.

Bromeo la pony fantasma mientras tocaba varias veces el suelo con su palo. Cuando los dos lobos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, fueron a atacarla. El primero intentó golpearla pero esta lo bloquea con su bastón y acto seguido detiene el del segundo lobo. Ambos lobos trataron de golpearla con sus bastones haciendo un movimiento de giro. Ghost simplemente se agachó haciendo que ambos se golpearan el uno al otro en la cabeza dejándolos fuera de combate a ambos.

Ghost: Vía libre.

Mike: Buen trabajo Ghost.

Sunset: Ya estamos dentro.

Mike activó su brazalete y se comunicó con el tercer equipo.

Mike: Aquí equipo Tango a equipo Bravo. Estamos dentro. Ahora es vuestro turno.

Sky: Aquí equipo bravo. Recibido.

El equipo bravo compuesto por Blue Sky, Ocelot, Vulcan, Black Wing, Medic, Applejack, Rarity, Trixie y Wind Fuu estaba en posición cerca de la entrada del reino donde vigilaban varios lobos y minotauros de la banda mercenaria.

Ocelot: Bien Vulcan. Haz lo que se te da mejor que nadie. Armarla a lo grande.

Vulcan sonrió ante la petición de su compañero.

Vulcan: Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Vulcan se escondió detrás de una roca y sacó un extraño objeto cilíndrico.

Vulcan: GRANADA.

Gritó Vulcan nada más salir de la roca y tirarla hacia los mercenarios. El objeto cayó al suelo y rodó hacia los confundidos mercenarios. En ese momento el objeto provocó una enorme explosión que los hizo salir por los aires. Eso les puso en alerta a dicho mercenarios.

Mercenarios: Nos atacan.

Mercenarios2: A las armas.

Sky: Bien chicos. Hora de combatir.

Todos: Si.

Vulcan: Genial. Ya tenia ganas yo de repartir camorra.

Los mercenarios fueron a atacar al grupo. Varios lobos fueron a por Blue Sky y Ocelot armados con espadas. Blue Sky bloqueo el ataque de uno de ellos con su escudo y luego se apartó para golpearle la cabeza con el mango de su espada y luego golpearle el cuerpo con su escudo. Ocelot combatía contra el otro lobo y tras bloquear varios ataques, esquivó el último con una finta y golpearle el estomago con el mango de su espada para luego darle una patada.

Sky: Dos menos.

Ocelot: El próximo.

Medic se dirigió rápida hacia un grupo de minotauros.

Medic: Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos.

De Medic salieron varias copias de ella misma pillando por sorpresa a los minotauros que eran golpeados por los clones de esta mediante patadas y puñetazos o a tajos de sus katanas.

Rarity, Applejack y Trixie se enfrentaba a varios lobos.

Rarity: Atrás rufianes.

Decía la modista mientras lanzaba rayos contra los lobos.

Applejack: He tumbado arboles mas duros que vosotros.

Decía la pony granjera mientras daba fuertes patadas a los lobos. En ese momento Trixie les llamó la atención a ambas.

Trixie: Chicas. A mí rápido.

Rarity y Applejack la hicieron caso y se pusieron cerca de ella. En ese momento su cuerno se iluminó y varias nubes negras se formaron. Varios rayos surgieron de ellos electrocutando a los lobos. Aquello asombró a Applejack y Rarity.

Rarity: Valla Trixie. Eso ha sido impresiónate.

Applejack: Debo admitir que tu magia ha mejorado enormemente.

Trixie sonrió ante el cumplido de sus amigas.

Trixie: Si. La poderosa y humilde Trixie tuvo tiempo para mejorar su magia. Ya no me dedico a los trucos baratos de antes.

Black Wing y Wind Fuu se ocupaba de los minotauros y hombres lobo.

Black: Ahora veris lo que es velocidad.

Black Wing voló velozmente hacia los mercenarios y les golpeaba con sus garras eléctricas. Todos los intentos de los mercenarios por darla eran inútiles debido a la alta velocidad de la pegaso.

Wind Fuu era rodeado por varios minotauros. El pegaso se puso en posición de combate.

Fuu: Aquí os espero.

Dijo el pegaso de forma desafiante. Los minotauros se lanzaron confiados a por él pero para sorpresa de estos. El pegaso era muy hábil con el combate y de unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos, los dejó fuera de combate a todos. Un lobo intentó atravesarle con una lanza pero este lo esquiva y le agarra del brazo y con su otra libre, le golpea varias veces en el estomago con el codo y luego una patada que lo manda lejos. Otro lobo trato de golpearle con un mazo pero este pegó una voltereta hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en el mentón del lobo tirándole al suelo. Applejack lo miraba asombrada ante las habilidades del pegaso hasta que Rarity y Trixie se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa picara.

Rarity: Valla Applejack. Debo reconocer que tu chico sabe pelear.

Trixie: Sin duda está hecho para ti.

Applejack: Desde luego que si.

Dijo esto Applejack mientras sonreía hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y con un rubor en la cara las gritó a ambas.

Applejack: EL NO ES MI CHICO:

Rarity y Trixie (Con una sonrisa picara): Claaaaaaro.

Vulcan se enfrentaba a varios lobos y minotauros.

Vulcan: Aja. Ya tenia yo ganas de repartir leña.

Los mercenarios se lanzaron a por el. Vulcan simplemente dejo caer otra granada de en medio y mediante un jet pack que le salió en la espalda, salió volando esquivando a sus perseguidores al mismo tiempo que les explotaba la granada entre ellos.

Vulcan: Pleno.

Dijo el robot. En el momento de tocar el suelo dos minotauros se lanzaron a por él armados con hachas. Vulcan sacó de sus brazos multiusos otras dos hachas de energía y bloqueó el ataque de ambos.

Vulcan: Ahora veréis.

Vulcan se encogió un poco y volvió a levantarse empujando a los minotauros haciéndoles perder el equilibrio. Vulcan aprovechó para noquearlos con la parte plana de sus hachas.

Vulcan: El siguiente.

Un mercenario entra corriendo en la sala del trono donde estaba Astaroch y su hermana.

Mercenario: Jefe. Jefe.

Astaroch: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mercenario: Nos atacan. Es la Patrulla Harmony.

Un gesto de alegría se figuró en el rostro de Chrysalis.

Astaroch: Así que la patrulla esta aquí bien. Manda a mi guardia negra a por ellos. Y a los dragones los mandáis para atacarles desde el cielo.

El mercenario acató la orden y salió de la sala.

Chrysalis: Estas perdido hermano. Ahora que la patrulla está aquí tienes las horas contadas.

Astaroch sonrió.

Astaroch: Me parece querida hermana que te has olvidado de mi nueva arma.

Un gesto de preocupación se figuró en el rostro de Chrysalis siendo consciente de que no era una amenaza vana.

Blue Sky estaba machacado a varios mercenarios hasta que vio algo a lo lejos.

Sky: Chicos. Tenemos compañía.

En tierra se acercaba la guardia negra de Astaroch. Changelings mucho más grandes que uno normal. Portando enormes armaduras verdes oscuras y alabardas de doble hacha. Su aspecto era intimidante.

Black: No solo eso. Mirad.

En el cielo se acercaban varios dragones de la banda sangrienta dispuestos a atacarles por el cielo.

Medic: Dragones.

Applejack: Contra ellos tendremos muchos problemas.

Ocelot: No te preocupes. Vinimos preparados par el caso.

Ocelot activó su brazalete.

Ocelot: Bit. Manda los tirachinas ahora.

Bit: Entendido.

De unos portales que aparecieron. Salieron unos vehículos aerodeslizadores. Tenían una plataforma giratoria con cuatro ametralladoras tipo cañón Quad.

Rarity: ¿Esos son los tirachinas?

Ocelot sonrió.

Ocelto: Por supuesto.

Trixie: Que aspecto más... interesante.

Sky: Que disparen los tirachinas.

Acto seguido los tirachinas empezaron a disparar. Centenares de balas surgieron de ellas disparando a los dragones a una enorme velocidad. Los vehículos demostraron su eficacia abatiendo en cuestión de minutos a la mayoría de los dragones a un ritmo sorprendente.

A lo lejos, el equipo Delta veía desde una ventana del castillo la eficacia de los vehículos.

Rainbow: Madre mía. No me volveré a reírme del nombre de esas cosas.

Look: Ahora si que no me gustaría ser un dragón ahora.

En tierra. El equipo Bravo se enfrentaba a la guardia negra. Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no eran soldados ordinarios. Manejaban las alabardas de doble hacha con gran eficacia y al contrario de lo que aparentaba el arma. Eran muy rápidos con ellas.

Sky: Estos sin duda son más duros.

Decía Blue Sky mientras esquivaba los hachazos de estos.

Ocelot: Aun así debemos detenerlos.

Respondió Ocelot mientras bloqueaba el ataque de uno para luego darle un cabezazo.

Sky: Hora de usar mis mejoras.

Blue Sky cargó su arma y lanzo un tajo en forma de honda que abatió a la mayoría de los mercenarios y Guardia negra. Luego apunto su escudo a varios de ellos y de él salió un rayo que los impacto de lleno provocando una enorme explosión.

Ocelot: Valla. Se nota las mejoras.

Blue Sky sonrió.

Sky: Desde luego

Trixie y Rarity usaban su magia contra la guardia negra pero estos parecían tener una gran resistencia a la magia y solo les causaban daños menores.

Trixie: Sin duda estos son más duros.

Rarity: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

La guardia negra les iba a atacar hasta que apareció Wind Fuu en medio.

Fuu: Atrás de mi chicas. Yo me ocupo

Applejack: Wind Fuu. Ten cuidado.

Fuu: Descuida.

Uno de los soldados fue a atacarle, Wind Fuu lo esquivo y le golpeó en la armadura pero solo le hizo retroceder. Wind Fuu seguía golpeándoles pero apenas les hacia mella en aquellas armaduras.

Fuu: (Son mas duros de lo que pensaba ¿Qué haré?).

**Flashback**

En una zona boscosa. Un pequeño potro pegaso estaba golpeando una roca una y otra vez tratando de destrozarla sin éxito alguno.

Fuu: Esto es imposible.

Acto seguido apareció un pegaso de pelaje gris y crin azul. Su cutie mark era un tablón siendo partido por la mitad. Era el padre de Wind Fuu.

Padre: Nada es imposible si pones todo tu empeño.

Fuu: Pero papa. Es imposible partir una roca y menos una de este tamaño.

Su padre se rió.

Padre: ¿Tú crees?

Su padre se situó al lado de la roca y se puso en posición. Se concentro y le dio un puñetazo a la roca. Al principio no parecía pasar nada, pero antes de que el potro dijera algo. La roca se partió por la mitad impresionando al potro en gran medida.

Fuu: Pero ¿Cómo?

Padre: No importa lo duro que sea un enemigo. Todos tienen un punto débil. También si concentras tu energía interior de forma adecuada podrás atravesar hasta la defensa mas dura.

Actualidad.

Wind Fuu recordaba la lección de su padre. En ese momento cerró los ojos y se concentro. Un soldado de la guardia negra fue a atacarlo.

Applejack: Wind Fuuuuuu.

Wind Fuu abrió los ojos y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar su enemigo, le dio un potente puñetazo con la diferencia de que esta vez le había reventado por completo la armadura mandándole lejos. Aquello sorprendió a las chicas y a la guardia negra.

Fuu: Ahora cambian las tornas.

Wind Fuu a la velocidad del rayo se lanzó hacia la guardia negra golpeándoles a todos ellos mientras les reventaba las armaduras.

Rarity: Eso es increíble.

Trixie: Desde luego Applejack: No has podido escoger a nadie mejor para que sea tú semental.

Applejack: Desde luego.

Applejack se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se dirigió hacia Trixie y la gritó.

Applejack: Y NO ES MI SEMENTAL.

Rarity y Trixie (Con otra sonrisa picara): Claaaaaaro.

Dentro del palacio. Pinkie y Camaleón con disfraces de espías. Iban pasando de un lado a otro procurando no ser vistos.

"Insertar música de infiltración".

Sus cabezas sobresalían por una columna para luego esconderse y sobresalir por otra columna de más lejos. Luego se esconden detrás de una escoba. Ambos pasean por el interior de un cuadro pintado de un paisaje. Salen de una escoba apoyada en una pared y se acercan sigilosamente hacia la puerta de prisión siendo vigilados por dos de la guardia negra.

Camaleón coge a Pinkie y sobrevuelan encima de ellos sin ser visto para acercase a ellos por la espalda.

Camaleón: Hey socios.

Ambos changelings giran hacia Pinkie y Camaleón que sujetan unos sprays y echan su contenido a la cara haciéndoles perder el sentido.

Camaleón: Vía libre.

Look Key y Rainbow Dash aparecen después.

Rainbow: Ya era hora.

Look: Los guardias no tienen la llave.

Pinkie: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Look: No hay problema para alguien como yo.

Look Key saca unas ganzúas de su bolsa y se pone a hurgar la cerradura. Después de un rato. Logra abrirla.

Look: Ya esta.

Rainbow: Bien hecho socio.

El grupo entró y vieron a varios prisioneros changelings en las celdas.

Pinkie: Pobrecitos. Ahí encerrados sin poder divertirse.

Camaleón: Tranquilos. Vinimos a rescataros.

Big: Si por favor. Ayudadnos.

Small: Este sitio es lo peor que hay.

Rainbow: ¿Big? ¿Small?

El grupo reconoció a los fieles servidores de Chrysalis.

Pinkie: ¿También os encerraron aquí?

Ambos: Siiii.

Camaleón: Aquí están las llaves de la celda.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de sereno cogiendo las llaves que estaban colgadas en una pared.

Look: Perfecto. Hora de sacarles de aquí.

Los prisioneros se alegraron de que fueran a ser pronto liberados.

En la sala del trono. Astaroch observaba desde una ventana la batalla con una sonrisa perversa.

Astaroch: Pronto será vuestro fin Patrulla Harmony.

En la nave Infinity que estaba parada a una distancia prudencial del reino para que no lo descubrieran. Estaban Flink, Fluttershy y Spike observando la batalla desde unas pantallas del puente.

Flink: Esto marcha.

Spike: Pronto liberaremos el reino Changeling de Astaroch.

Fluttershy: Yay.

De repente la alarma de la nave sonó y Bit apreció al lado del puente.

Bit: Alarma. Alarma. Múltiples objetivos de gran tamaño acercándose a la posición del equipo Bravo por el lado del mar del reino.

Aquello alarmó al grupo.

Flink: ¿Objetos grandes?

Bit: Afirmativo.

Spike: ¿Como de grandes?

Bit: Tamaño comparable a un gigante del ejército mecánico.

Aquello estremeció al grupo.

Spike: ¿P-pero que puede ser tan grande como un gigante robot?

Flink: No lo se. Y eso me preocupa.

Mientras. El equipo Bravo seguía luchando contra la guardia negra y la banda sangrienta.

Sky: Esto va bien.

Ocelot: Si seguimos así pronto ganaremos.

Vulcan: ¿Tan pronto? Yo querría divertirme un poco más.

El grupo estaba confiado hasta que una llamada del brazalete de Blue Sky empezó a iluminarse.

Sky: ¿Qué ocurre Bit?

Bit: Objetivos múltiples de gran tamaño aproximándose a vuestra posición por mar.

Sky: ¿Como de grande?

En ese preciso momento. El agua del mar empezó a agitarse y varias olas surgieron. El agua empezó a elevarse y una vez se deshace, el grupo se quedó helado ante lo que vieron.

En frente de ellos había una enorme criatura cuadrúpeda, tenía cabeza de dragón con un cuerno parecido a los de los changelings, garras con pulgares oponibles, una inmensa coraza en la espalda. El grupo pudo ver que en la espalda del monstruo había una especie de castillo repleto de changelings tipo guardia negra.

Fluttershy desde la nave no pudo evitar gritar.

Fluttershy: D-dragones.

Flink: No. Estos parecen distintos.

El grupo se preparó para combatir al monstruo. Pudieron ver su boca abrirse, tenía tamaño para tragarse a 20 o 30 ponis.

Trixie: ¿Que ese eso?

Vulcan: No lo se. Pero lo voy a desintegrar.

Vulcan montó su giga cañón de energía y disparo a plena potencia contra el monstruo impactándole de lleno. Pero para su sorpresa. Apenas le hizo nada en el. Solo logró hacerla enfadar.

Vulcan: ¿Pero que?

Black: No le ha hecho nada.

Fuu: Esa cosa tiene un caparazón muy duro.

Ocelot: Aun así de be tener un punto débil.

Medic y Vulcan disparaban a la enorme bestia con disparos de energía o dardos.

Medic: Pues espero que sea pronto porque…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque la enorme bestia extendió su lengua cogiendo a Vulcan y a Medic y llevándoselos a la boca.

Vulcan: No fastidies. Yo no quiero ser comida de monstruo.

Gritaba el robot mientras disparaba su cañón a la boca sin resultado alguno. Al final Ambos fueron tragados por el monstruo. El grupo se asusto por eso.

Applejack: MEDIC NO.

Rarity: DIOS MIO. VULCAN NO. AHORA SI QUE ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE LLAMADO CALVOROTA PERVERTIDO XESUALMENTE FRUSTRADO.

El grupo seguía combatiendo a la enorme bestia procurando evitar sus garras y su boca al mismo tiempo que tenían que lidiar contra la guardia negra que salían de la fortaleza que estaba encima del monstruo. Desde el castillo Astaroch observaba satisfecho su obra.

Astaroch: Estupidos. No tienen nada que hacer contra mi Drago Changelings (D-C)

El equipo Tango se acercaba a la sala del trono donde estaba siendo vigilando por dos guardias negras.

Mike: Red Fire. Eye Fox. Vuestro turno.

Ambas: Entendido.

Eye Fox soltó un extraño aparato pequeño con cuatro hélices y empezó a volar silenciosamente procurando no ser visto por los guardias. Se situó en la columna opuesta donde estaba el grupo y empezó ha soltar un pitido que llamó la atención de los guardias. Cuando ambos fueron a ver lo que pasaba. Vieron el extraño aparato que estaba detrás de la columna emitiendo el extraño pitido. En ese momento Red Fire se situó detrás de uno de los guardias y le lanzó un hechizo de sueño. Antes de que su compañero pudiera reaccionar Eye Fox le cogió del cuello con su arco y lo estrangulo hasta que perdiera el sentido.

Fox: Via libre.

Mike: Perfecto. Ahora a rescatar a Chrysalis.

Mientras en la prisión. Look y Rainbow liberaba a los prisioneros. Pinkie y Camaleón estaban vigilando fuera con un telescopio.

Pinkie: ¿Ves algo?

Camaleón que con un disfraz de vigía de barco observaba con un telescopio afuera.

Camaleón: Solo dos lobos mercenarios pero están muy lejos.

Pinkie: Requetebién.

Camaleón: Espera. Se están acercando. Pero todavía están lejos.

Pinkie: Bien.

Camaleón: Ahora se han parado. Todavía están por varios kilómetros y ahora están picando el suelo.

Pese a la distancia, podía oír a los lobos picar el suelo con el pie. Camaleón extrañado apartó el ojo del catalejo y se dio cuenta que ambos lobos estaban enfrente e ellos.

Camaleón y Pinkie: Ahhhhhh.

Gritaron ambos mientras corrían.

Camaleón: Tenia las lupas del telescopio montadas al revés. Por eso los veía lejos.

Pinkie: Hay que correr.

Gritaba Pinkie subida con Camaleón con un disfraz de beduino en alfombra voladora siendo perseguidos por los lobos. Entrando todos ellos en la prisión. Acto seguido los lobos salen corriendo de allí siendo perseguidos por centenares de changelings enfadados. Luego salen Camaleón y Pinkie con disfraces de bailarines ochenteros con pelucas afro y todo.

Camaleón: Socia como me va la marcha.

Pinkie: Y a mí.

Mientras en la batalla. El grupo seguía combatiendo al D-C.

Black: Maldita sea. Esa cosa parece indestructible.

Trixie: Pues algo hay que hacer.

En ese momento el D-C se dirigió hacia Rarity, Applejack y Trixie con intención de devorarlas asustándolas a las tres. Trixie intentó lanzarle un hechizo de frió absoluto pero ni siquiera congelando lo detenía.

Las tres: AHHHHH

Fuu: CHICAS.

Pero por alguna extraña razón. El D-C se detuvo y alzó su cabeza poniendo una de sus garras en el cuello mientras ponía gesto de dolor. Acto seguido debajo de su cuello apareció una espada de energía y una katana atravesándole el cuello y cortándola. De ella salieron Vulcan y Medic cubiertos de sangre D-C.

Sky: Chicos.

Applejack: Estáis bien.

Gritaron lleno de alegría sus amigos.

Vulcan: Si pero estamos hechos un asco. Madre mía, no tengo estomago y aún así quiero vomitar.

Dijo asqueado el robot.

Medic: Salimos de ahí por los pelos y además hemos descubierto el punto débil de la bestia.

Ocelot: ¿Cuál?

Medic: Pese a su duro caparazón. La parte inferior de su cuello es vulnerable. Además hay una arteria importante que si se da produce un fuerte efecto de sangrado que lo mata.

Notaron que Medic tenía razón porque vieron que el D-C caía al suelo y finalmente morir.

Vulcan: Bueno. Eso ya no importa ya que el bicho ya está muerto. Ahora ya no creo que tengamos más problemas

Acto seguido del mar surgieron varios D-C más.

Applejack: ¿Decías?

Vulcan: Hay madre. Ya empezamos de nuevo.

Rarity: Como diría Eye Fox si estuviera aquí ¿Por qué no te podáis quedar callado Tarugo?

Ocelot: Al menos sabemos su punto débil.

Desde el castillo Astaroch estaba furioso por lo que había pasado con su monstruo.

Astaroch: NOOOOOO. Mi creación.

Chrysalis se reía.

Chrysalis: La patrulla ha descubierto el punto débil de tu monstruo. Es cuestión de tiempo que te derrote a ti también.

Astaroch le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su hermana.

Astaroch: Aun me quedan muchos más. Y tú no vivirás lo suficiente para contarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerla nada. Las puertas del trono se abrieron revelando a Mike y su equipo.

Mike: Aléjate de ella monstruo.

Gritó con autoridad Mike.

Astaroch: Ah. El famoso Mike Bluer supongo. Te tomaba más alto.

Mike: Y yo te tomaba por menos feo.

Mike iba a lanzarse a por él pero este le gritó.

Astaroch: Ni un paso o la mato.

Dijo esto de forma amenazante mientras brillaba su cuerno creando unas sierras circulares alrededor del cuello de Chrysalis.

Mike: No te atrevas a hacerla daño

Astaroch: No lo haré si no me obligas.

Twilight: ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto a tu propia hermana?

Astaroch: Ella solo es una carga inútil y además….un momento.

Astaroch se fijó que en el grupo compuesto por Mike, Twilight, Sunset, Eye Fox, Red Fire faltaba alguien.

Astaroch: Había alguien más con vosotros ¿Donde esta?

Astaroch: Agudizó sus sentidos mediante un hechizo y pudo ver a Ghost pese a su camuflaje tratando de liberar a Chrysalis.

Astaroch: Ni se te ocurra.

Le lanzó un rayo hacia Ghost que la estampó contra una pared.

Ghost: Hay. Para una vez que notan mi presencia.

Astaroch había quitado de en medio pero lo distrajo del grupo y Mike aprovechó para volar hacia él y darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó fuera de la sala del trono atravesando la pared.

Mike: Yo me ocupare de él. Vosotras liberad a Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Mike ten cuidado. Tiene el corazón de Onyx y con él es extremadamente poderoso.

Mike sonrió a la reina.

Mike: Descuida.

Mike voló por el agujero hecho anteriormente. Twilight y los demás liberaron a Chrysalis.

Twilight: ¿Estas bien?

Chrysalis: Si…gracias.

Red: Bien. Hora de marcharse.

Pero antes de que el grupo pudiera escapar. Fueron sorprendidos por varios guardias negras.

Fox: Tenemos compañía.

Twilight y las demás lanzaron su magia contra ellos pero apenas les hicieron mella.

Red: Maldita sea. La magia apenas les afecta.

Chrysalis: Ultrasonidos.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

La changnita pese a ser un metal muy duro y resistente a la magia. Es muy susceptible a los ataque de sonido.

Red Fire: ¿Ataques de sonido? Tenemos a la adecuada para eso. Ghost.

Ghost: Entendido.

Ghost lanzo un potente ataque de sonido que obligo a la guardia negra a taparse los oídos. Al mismo tiempo sus armaduras se iban fragmentando en pedazos. Eye Fox lanzó flechas sónicas con el mismo resultado

Red: Perfecto. Ahora son vulnerables.

Red Fire cargó su fuego y se lanzó hacia ellos golpeándoles a varios con patadas giratorias de fuego. Eye Fox lanzó flechas de hielo para congelarles. Sunset lanzó un tornado que los mando volando y Twilight lanzaba esferas mágica golpeándoles a varios de ellos. Ghost se comunicó con el Equipo Bravo.

Ghost: Aquí equipo Tango. Hemos liberado a Chrysalis.

Sky: Aquí Blue Sky entendido.

Acto seguido se comunicó con Kai que estaba esperando el junto con Blitzstar en al mega base

Sky: Aquí Blue Sky ¿Me recibís?

Kai: Aquí Kai. Te recibimos.

Sky: Tenéis luz verde. Mandad a las fuerzas pero antes dejadme advertiros. Astaroch cuenta con criaturas hibridas entre changelings y dragones. Su tamaño es enorme así que traed gigantes y recordad. Su punto débil está debajo del cuello. Apuntar a otras partes del cuerpo es inútil.

Kai: Recibido.

Acto seguido la Mega Base apareció por los cielos del reino Changeling y soltó centenares de capsulas y lanzaderas donde viajaban las tropas Equestrues y robots. Entre ellos los gigantes.

Ocelot: Ya era hora.

Vulcan: Hora de armarla a lo grande.

Blue Sky notó que Blitzstar bajaba de una de las lanzaderas acompañada por varios guardias reales.

Sky: ¿Blitzstar? ¿Tu aquí?

La oficial sonrió.

Blitzstar: Por supuesto. Venimos a ayudar.

Blue Sky sonrió ante ella.

Las tropas mecánicas y los guardias se ocupaban de la guardia negra mientras los vehículos y los gigantes se ocupaban de los D-C.

Los cazas robots disparaban a los D-C. Uno de ellos molesto cogió con su boca a uno de los cazas que pasó delante de él para después triturarlo con la boca y lanzarlo lejos haciéndolo explotar en al llanura. Varios crio legionarios se acercaban a las patas de los D-C y los congelaron con su haz gélido. Los D-C se arrancaban las patas al intentar moverse y caían al suelo para luego volver a ser congelados por completo por estos, luego los crio legionarios saltaron mediante sus jet pack para aterrizar encima de estos y romperlos en pedazos de duro hielo.

Los gigantes se enfrentaban a los DC en una batalla brutal. Un gigante cogió del cuello de una de las criaturas y con su otro brazo disparo su láser en el para acabar con el DC. Otro gigante estaba disparando a varios DC hasta que otro DC le muerde del brazo tirando de él arrancándoselo en el proceso. El gigante le golpeó con su brazo libre tumbándolo en el suelo para luego pisotearle en el cuello matándolo en el proceso. Otro gigante cogió de la espalda de un DC mientras que otro gigante aprovecha para atravesarle el cuello con su mano abierta y hacerlo sangrar y matarlo en el proceso.

Mientras Mike buscaba volando a Astaroch.

Mike: ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tipo?

Astaroch: Aquí.

Mike tuvo que esquivar el ataque de Astarcoh que pretendía darle por la espalda.

Ambos aterrizan en el suelo en posición de combate.

Mike: Maldito. Pagaras por lo que le has hecho a Chrysalis.

Dijo de forma desafiante al changeling. Este se rió.

Astaroch: Mocoso estupido ¿En serio crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí?

Mike no se dejó intimidar.

Mike: No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello. Tus D-C están cayendo ante las tropas conjuntas de Equestria y mecánicas.

Astaroch se rió.

Mike: De que te ríes.

Astaroch: En parte tienes razón pero aún cuento con un arma todavía más poderosa.

Del mar surgió otro D-C pero mucho más grande que el resto que prácticamente doblaba en tamaño al resto de los D-C. Ha diferencia del resto. Este podía ponerse erguido sobre sus patas traseras.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Sky: ¿Otro?

Medic: Y este es todavía mucho mas grande.

Astaroch: Contempla al mas poderoso de mis D-C. El D-C emperador.

Mike miraba al monstruo que acaba de aparecer pero no se dejó intimidar.

Mike: Tu bestia parece poderosa. Pero aún así caerá al igual que tú.

Astaroch: Ha verlo.

Y ambos se lanzaron al encuentro del otro dispuesto a librar la mayor batalla que el reino changeling había asistido nunca.

Continuara…

**Antes que nada quiero decir que la idea de los D-C es de mi compañero de fanfic Eyedragon (Antes conocido como el marti). Autor de buenos y fantásticos fanfics como "The Rainbow Son" o los "Hijos del Crepúsculo" al cual me permitió hace tiempo usarlos en este fanfic.**

**Eyedragon socio. Si estas leyendo este fanfic. Muchas gracias por dejarme usarlos en mi fanfic.**

**No olvidéis comentar. Sobre todo tú Eyedragon**


	9. CAP 9 MIKE CONTRA ASTAROCH

**CAPITULO 9**

**MIKE CONTRA ASTAROCH**

Las tropas Equestrues y mecánicas tenían un feroz combate contra la guardia negra (GN) y los D-C

Los taques de asedio y cazas disparaban contra los D-C procurando dar en los puntos débiles. Algunos D-C lograban destrozar los tanques y los cazas. Kai lo observaba todo desde la MB.

Kai: Esas cosas pueden darnos problemas.

En ese momento, algo capto la atención de Kai en una de las pantallas donde se podía ver la batalla.

Kai: Un momento, Ampliad esa imagen.

Robot: Confirmado.

La imagen se amplió. Ahí pudo ver que unos tanques en modo asedio lograron derribar la fortaleza que portaba uno de los D-C. En ese momento el D-C empezó a atacar a los otros D-C.

Kai: Interesante. Ordenad a las tropas mecánicas que destruyan las fortalezas.

Robots: Orden confirmada.

Los gigantes se dispusieron a derribar las fortalezas que estaban en los D-C y como sospechaba Kai. Sin changelings que controlen a los D-C. Se mataban entre ellas.

Kai: Justo lo que sospechaba. Esto puede darnos una enorme ventaja táctica.

Blue Sky luchaba contra varios de la GN (guardia negra). Después de derrotar a un gran número. Observa a Blitzstar enfrentándose a varios de la banda sangrienta. Ahí pudo ver su elegante forma de pelear y empuñar la espada dejando prácticamente hipnotizado al robot.

Sky: Es tan….maravillosa verla pelear.

Blitzstar logra dejar fuera de combate a sus agresores. Blue Sky se dio cuenta de que un minotauro se aproximaba por detrás dispuesto a atacarla por sorpresa con un hacha. Justo levantaba su hacha dispuesto a golpearla hasta que un rayo lanzado por la espada de Blue Sky logra impactarle en la cara salvando a la pegaso .En ese momento la oficial le dirige una sonrisa.

"Insertar Música romántica"

Blitzstar: Gracias por cubrirme Blue Sky.

Blue Sky complétame embobado la responde.

Sky: De nada hermosa.

Blitzstar: Blue Sky querido ¿Podrías agacharte por favor?

Sky: ¿Como dices amor?

"Disco rayado"

Blitzstar: AL SUELO IDIOTA.

Gritó tan fuerte la pegaso haciendo que Blue Sky se agachara para evitar el ataque de un GN que iba por detrás de él. Ahí lo golpea en la cara con el mango de su espada para luego lanzarle un rayo con su cuerno. Blitzstar se sitúa al lado con una sonrisa.

Blitzstar: Cuidado novato. No siempre estaré ahí para cubrirte.

Blue Sky ligérame sonrojado la responde.

Sky: C-claro. P-por supuesto

Mientras en la ciudad. Un objeto celeste impacta violentamente contra una casa. El objeto resulto ser Mike que cayó violentamente hacia la casa.

Mike: Madre mía. Valla golpe.

Acto seguido apareció Astaroch burlándose de él.

Astaroch: Estupido crió ¿En serio crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mi?

Mike: Tiene gracia. Casi todos los malos decís siempre lo mismo. "Rayo nova".

Desde su cuerno le lanzó un enorme rayo impactándole de lleno en el changeling. Luego se lanzó a por él tecleando su cuerpo mandándole lejos hacia arriba. Mike aprovechó para subir velozmente hasta encima de él y golpearle encima para estrellarle contra el suelo. Acto seguido aterrizo cerca de él.

Astaroch: Maldito ahora verás.

Astaroch con su magia creó una sierra rodante verde que fue cortando la tierra en dirección a Mike.

Mike: Hiper salto.

Las patas de Mike brillaron con un tono dorado y pegó un gran salto evitando el ataque. Aún así la sierra volvió hacia él en el momento que el alicornio tocó el suelo.

Mike: Rectifico. Hiper salto otra vez.

Y volvió a saltar para evitar el ataque pero Astaroch apareció de golpe enfrente de él. Su melena se alargó y le cogió del cuello al potro. Mike trataba de liberarse.

Mike: Suéltame engendró.

Astaroch se rió.

Astaroch: Para nada. Tengo ganas de divertirme.

El changeling sin soltarle le estrelló contra el suelo y mediante movimientos de su pelo lo arrastraba por la tierra con fuerza provocando un surco para finalmente lanzarlo a ras del suelo hasta impactarlo contra un edifico.

Mike: Maldita sea. Sin duda es fuerte.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Astaroch le propina un potente puñetazo en el estomago haciéndole expulsar el aire de sus pulmones.

Astaroch: Jajajajaa.

Se reía como un loco el changeling mientras le golpeaba una y otra vez en el estomago del potro.

Astaroch: He conquistados centenares de tierras y he matado a miles de guerreros y hasta ahora nadie ha sido capaz de derrotarme.

Iba a darle un último golpe hasta que su ataque fue detenido por el casco de Mike.

Astaroch: ¿Qué?

Mike lo miró a los ojos.

Mike: Entonces yo seré el primero.

Mike lanzó su aliento gélido a máxima potencia para mandarlo lejos de él a una distancia considerable.

Mike: Esto aun queda lejos de acabar.

Mientras en la batalla. Blue Sky y Blitzstar luchaban hombro por hombro contra la GN.

Blitzstar: Debo reconocer que para ser un novato peleas bastante bien.

Sky: Gracias.

En ese momento aparece un D-C.

Sky: Cuidado.

Ambos logran esquivar las garras del D-C. Blitzstar trata de salir volando pero la garra del D-C la coge para llevársela a la boca y devorarla.

Sky: Noooo. Blitzstar.

Blitzstar: Ayuda.

La pegaso estuvo a punto de ser devorada por el D-C pero justo cuando iba a cerrar lo boca y ser tragada. Una mano mecánica la coge.

Blitzstar: ¿Qué?

La pegaso ve que su salvador era Blue Sky que con su escudo logra detener la boca del D-C para que no la cierre y con su otro casco libre logra coger a la oficial con una mano mecánica.

Sky: Te tengo.

Blitzstar: Suéltame. Te tragará a ti también.

Sky: No voy a abandonarte.

Blue Sky hacia un enorme esfuerzo para mantener abierta la boca el DC. Unas chispas salían de sus brazos y piernas producto del enorme esfuerzo realizado en impedir que el D-C cerrara la boca.

Ocelot: Blue Sky. Sal de ahí. Tu sistema no está diseñado para hacer semejante esfuerzo. Explotaras si sigues así.

Sky: No me importa dar mi vida sintética si es para salvar una vida inocente.

Blitzstar estaba impresionada por el enorme valor el robot. El cuerpo de Blue Sky ya empezaba a echar humo.

Blitzstar: Blue Sky.

Blue Sky en un último esfuerzo logra sacar a la pegaso de la boca del D-C y mediante unas alas metálicas llevarla a tierra firme.

Sky: ¿Estas bien Blitzstar?

Blitzstar: Yo si. Pero tú…

Blitzstar pudo ver que su cuerpo tenía chispas eléctricas y empezaba a echar humo por el esfuerzo realizado. El robot la sonrió.

Sky: No te preocupes. Esto no es nada que no se pueda reparar.

Blitzstar: Cuidado.

Ambos giraron hacia el D-C. Esta venia con intención de devorarles otra vez. Blue Sky hizo de escudo para proteger a Blitzstar pero antes de que llegara a ellos. Ocelot logra cortarle el cuello de la bestia con su espada y matarla.

Ocelot: ¿Estáis bien?

Sky: Si. Gracias Ocelot.

Ocelot: Blitzstas por favor. Llevate a Blue Sky de aquí.

La pegaso obedeció y llevó a Blue Sky al Infinity mediante una lanzadera. Ocelot observaba como se iba la nave.

Ocelot: Bien. Hora de continuar. Y ahora a acabar con el gran problema.

El comentario de Ocelot no estaba mal formulado porque a lo lejos podía ver al D-C emperador destruyendo a la mayoría de los gigantes y vehículos robots. El capitán Kai también lo observaba desde al MB.

Kai: Esto requiere medidas drásticas. MB modo robot ahora.

MB: COMO ORDENE.

La MB se transformo en su forma robot para enfrentarse al D-C Emperador.

Kai: Hora de entrar en acción.

El grupo observaba a los colosales gigantes.

Applejack: Me parece que vamos a asistir a una batalla como nunca se había visto antes.

Sus amigas asintieron.

La MB inició la el combate con una salva de disparos y misiles contra el D-C emperador. La bestia rugió de dolor y furia. Acto seguido la bestia cargó contra la MB.

Kai: Preparaos para el impacto. Aquí viene.

El D-C golpeó con su cabeza el pecho de la MB haciéndole caer al suelo provocando un enorme temblor en al tierra obligando a quienes estaba en tierra a perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. El D-C se puso encima de él y empezó a golpearle con furia sus garras el cuerpo y cabeza de la MB.

Kai: Tenemos que librarnos de esa cosa.

MB: AFIRMATIVO.

La bestia iba a golpearle otra vez hasta que MB lo detiene con uno de sus manos e inicia una salva de artillería de sus cañones de hombros aturdiéndola momentáneamente y MB aprovechó para quitarlo de una patada en el pecho de la bestia. Acto seguido MB volvió a levantarse para seguir la batalla.

Mike seguía combatiendo contra Astaroch en un furioso combate e intercambio de golpes.

Mike: Entrégate Astaroch y tendrás un juicio justo.

Astaroch: Jamás.

El changeling le lanzó un rayo contra Mike haciéndole estrellar contra el suelo.

Astaroch: Mocoso arrogante. Mientras tenga el corazón e Onyx. Mi poder no tiene límites.

Mike: Entonces tendré que quitártelo.

Mike iluminó su cuerno y varios clones de él surgieron.

Astaroch: ¿Qué?

Los clones se echaron encima de él. El changeling provoca una honda de choque mágica que manda a los clones por todas partes y hacerlos desaparecer. Después centró su atención en el Mike original.

Astaroch: ¿En serio creías que podrías derrotarme con eso?

Mike sonrió.

Mike: ¿No echas en falta algo?

Eso dejó confundido al changeling. Enseguida notó que no tenía el corazón de Onyx.

Astaroch: El corazón ¿Donde esta?

Mike: No pienso decírtelo.

Astaroch: Entonces muere.

Creó un sable de energía verde y le atravesó el pecho a Mike. En ese momento el alicornio desapareció delante de él.

Astaroch: ¿Qué? ¿Un clon?

El Mike original estaba con Twilight y los demás.

Mike: Guardadme esto chicas.

Dijo Mike mientras entregaba el corazón de onyx a Twilight.

Chrysalis: Por favor Mike. Ten cuidado. Mi hermano es muy poderoso.

Mike la sonrió.

Mike: Tranquila. Sin el corazón su poder menguara.

Mike salió del lugar hasta el encuentro de Astaroch.

Astaroch: Has vuelto mocoso. Pensé que habáis huido.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Bien Astaroch ¿Reanudamos donde lo dejamos?

MB seguí combatiendo contra el D-C emperador. MB seguía disparando y golpeándola con sus puños mientras el D-C trataba de golpearle con sus garras. La bestia pego un giro violento golpeando con su cola en MB. Acto seguido MB golpea con sus puño cargado de energía en la cabeza del D-C cosa que este tras recibir el golpe le mordió fuertemente el brazo obligando a MB a forcejear con él. El grupo de tierra observaba asombrado el colosal combate.

Applejack: Madre mía.

Trixie: En mi vida había visto cosa igual.

El brutal combate hacia temblar la tierra. Mega Base con su mano libre, golpeó fuertemente en al cabeza de la bestia obligándola a soltarle. La bestia lejos de abandonar, cargó contra MB al cual este se preparó para recibir el impacto. El D-C le golpeó fuertemente en el pecho pero estaba vez no tumbo a MB, es más. MB aprovechó la posición para cogerle de la espalda y levantarlo por encima de su cabeza. El grupo adivinó lo que iba ha hacer.

Ocelot: Agarraos. Esto va a ser fuerte.

MB estrelló al D-C emperador contra el suelo provocando un enorme estruendo en la tierra haciendo que algunos que estaban en tierra perdieran el equilibrio. Kai decidió que ya iba siendo hora de terminar con esta pelea.

Kai: MB. Tengo una idea, pero tendrás que seguir mis indicaciones.

MB: DE ACUERDO.

El D-C Emperador nada mas levantarse cargó de nuevo contra MB. Este se preparó para el ataque. El D-C estuvo a punto de golpearle de nuevo pero en el último momento MB se aparto de lado y con ambos brazos le agarró del cuello a la bestia

Kai: AHORA MB.

La bestia forcejeaba por liberarse pero MB logró tirar del cuello hasta finalmente partírselo y acabar definitivamente con ella. La bestia finalmente cae muerta al suelo provocando un enorme temblor en al tierra. El grupo lo celebró.

Black: BIEN HECHO MB:

Ocelot: Así se hace socio.

Tras la caída del D-C emperador la moral de la Guardia negra y la banda sangrienta cayó en picado. Haciendo que abandonen la batalla y se rindieran. Astaroch no se podía creer que su todopoderosa bestia fuera derrotada y aniquilada.

Astaroch: NOOOOOO. MI D-C EMPERADOR.

Mike: Ha caído Astaroch al igual que tu ejercito te ha abandonado. Ríndete ya.

Astaroch no dijo nada. Le dirigió una mirada de furia al potro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Se lanzo hacia el y le cogio del cuello con su magia. Lanzándolo brutalmente hacia un edificio atravesándolo por completo. Mientras caía. Astaroch se puso encima de él e impacto contra él para estrellarlo contra el suelo provocando una enorme humareda de polvo. Cuando el polvo se desvaneció. Estaba Astaroch enfrente de un tumbado y medio inconsciente Mike.

Astaroch: Maldito mocoso. No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado crear ha esas bestias y al D-C emperador ¿Crees que me ha pasado tres siglos de conquistas para que ahora venga un mocoso como tú y me lo estropee todo?

Mike estaba consciente todavía para ignorancia de este y lo escuchaba todo.

Astaroch: Cuando te mate. Buscare a mi hermana y la matare con mis propios cascos.

Dijo esto Astaroch mientras cargaba un sable de energía verde. Las últimas palabras de Astaroch hicieron efecto de resorte para Mike porque justo cuando iba ha atravesarle con su espada. Mike lo detiene en el acto con su tecno-hechizo garra dragón para sorpresa de este.

Astaroch: ¿Cómo puede levantarte todavía? Deberías estar ya medio muerto.

Mike le clavó una mirada llena de furia.

Mike: No pienso permitirte…..que hagas daño a mi amiga. Infierno de plasma.

El ataque de fuego rodeó a ambos pero afectando solo a Astaroch al cual este gritó de dolor. Finamente Mike le golpea fuertemente con su otra pezuña libre mandándolo contra un edifico al cual lo atraviesa completamente.

Mientras Astaroch seguía volando por el golpe. Mike mediante tele transporte se puso en dirección contraria. Cuando llego a su posición le dio una potente patada en al cara que lo manda de nuevo en dirección contraria. Sus amigos veían el combate con entusiasmo.

Camaleón: Así se hace Mike.

Rainbow: Dale una de mi parte Mike.

Pinkie: ¿Tienes palomitas Look?

Look: Por supuesto pastelito.

Twilight y los demás veían el combate también.

Twilight: Asombroso.

Sunset. Debo reconocer que ese potro es increíblemente fuerte.

Red: Así es Mike.

Dijo esto Red Fire con una sonrisa en la cara. Chrysalis sentía que su pueblo iba a ser liberado en breve. Los habitantes del reino estaban animando al potro para que ganará.

Una vez más. Mike se puso en dirección contraria de la trayectoria de Astaroch cogiendole del cuello preparando para realizar su ataque especial llamado "Ataque meteorito" ya hecho en anteriores ocasiones que consiste en golpearle fuertemente hasta mandarlo por la estratosfera del planeta. Y una vez arriba su rival. Sube velozmente hasta llegar a su altura y golpearle con toda su fuerzas con los cascos para hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo como un meteorito. Astaroch medio dolorido se levantó.

Astaroch: M-maldito…m-mocoso…d-donde estas…m-maldito.

Mike: Aquí arriba.

El changeling miró hacia arriba y vio al potro a gran altura.

Mike: Prepárate para mi nuevo ataque.

Mike extendió sus alas. Estas estaban recogiendo la luz del sol haciendo que adquieran un tono dorado. Astaroch no quiso esperar a ver que pasaba y se lanzó a por él.

Astaroch: Ahora verás mocoso.

Mike terminó de cargar sus alas y finalmente decidió lanzar su ataque.

Mike: RAYO SOLAR.

Lanzó un potente rayo dorado desde su cuerno que impacto de llenó contra Astaroch y haciéndole estrellarse contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que provoca una enorme explosión dorada que obligaba a todo el mundo a cerrar los ojos.

Ocelot: Madre mía. Mike no se ha cortado en su ataque.

Fuu: Es una energía interior intensa.

Applejack: Caracoles. Menudo ataque.

Cuando la luz se extinguió. Mike estaba enfrente de un ya derrotado Astaroch.

Mike: Esto ya ha acabado.

Sus amigos corrieron hacia él.

Black: Mike. Esta vez te has superado.

Dijo Black con una sonrisa al igual que los demás.

Rainbow: Eso ha sido…GENIAL.

Look: Te has ganado el oro principito.

Twilight: Valla Mike. Ese ataque ha sido increíble.

Mike sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos.

Mike: Gracias.

La reina Chrysalis se acercó hacia él.

Chrysalis: Mike…yo. No se como darte las gracias por haber salvado mi reino.

Mike: Pura rutina mi reina.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa. Luego dirigió una mirada seria a la GN y a la banda sangrienta.

Mike: GN. Vuestro líder ha caído. Ya no tiene sentido que luchéis por él. Ahora vuestra nueva líder es Chrysalis.

Tanto Chrysalis como los demás se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Mike.

Mike: Si continuáis con Astaroch. Solo tendréis una vida corta y sin honor. Servid a Chrysalis no solo por vuestra reina. Sino para luchar por vuestro reino y recuperar el honor perdido.

La GN se miraron los unos a los otros. Finalmente uno a uno empezaron a decir.

GN: SALVE REINA CHRYSALIS.

La GN había jurado lealtad eterna a su reina. Luego Mike se dirigió hacia la banda Sangrienta.

Mike: Y vosotros. Se que Astaroch os pago para hacer esto pero miradle ¿Creéis que esta en condiciones de pagaros por una lucha inútil? Ya habéis perdido mucho para ahora luchar por nada. Así que lo mejor que podéis hacer es marcharos.

La banda sangrienta siendo consciente de que no ganarían nada. Decidieron marcharse.

Más tarde. El reino fue reconstruido con ayuda de la guardia real y los robots. En apenas unas horas. Las partes mas importantes fueron reparadas. Horas después. El grupo estaba reunido en la sala del trono.

Chrysalis: Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente por haber liberado a mi reino de la locura de mi hermano.

Big: Apoyo eso.

Small: Yo también.

Flink: Si. Ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad y el corazón de onyx vuelve a funcionar como antes.

Mike: Ha sido un placer.

Ocelot: Es nuestro trabajo.

Fluttershy: Me alegro que todo haya salido bien.

Fox: Y ahora tenéis a la guardia negra y a los D-C de vuestra parte. Ahora vuestro reino no volverá a ser invadido tan fácilmente.

Rainbow: Si pero por favor. Mantened a esas cosas lejos de Equestria (refiriéndose a los D-C).

Vulcan: Si. No me siento muy cómodo con esas cosas cerca de mi trasero.

Y el grupo se rió por los comentarios de ambos.

En el Infinity. Medic se encargaba de reparar los sistemas dañados de Blue Sky causados durante el rescate de Blitzstart ante el D-C.

Medic: Unas reparaciones mas y estarás como nuevo.

Sky: Gracias Medic.

Bit apareció por uno de los proyectores de la enfermería.

Bit: Tiene visita capitán Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Visita?

La puerta de la sala médica se abrió dando paso a Blitzstar.

Sky: ¿B-Blitzstar? ¿Tú aquí?

La pegaso sonrió.

Blitzstar: Por supuesto ¿Acaso se necesita una razón para ver un amigo?

Sky: P-por supuesto que no.

Respondió nervioso el robot.

Blitzstar: Y también para darte las gracias.

Sky: ¿Las gracias?

Blitzstar: Si. Por haberme salvado heroicamente cuando iba a ser devorada por aquel D-C.

Dijo esto la pegaso al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla del robot, haciéndole sonrojar a Blue Sky y que este empezara ha echar humo.

Medic: CONTROLATE Blue Sky. Que te vas a sobrecargar de nuevo.

Gritaba Medic tratando de enfriar a Blue Sky con los extintores de la nave. La pegaso se marchó de la sala riéndose de la cómica situación.

En el cuarto de Chrysalis. Esta observaba la recuperación de su reino. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Chrysalis: Adelante.

La reina nota que era Mike quien entraba.

Chrysalis: ¿Mike?

Mike: Hola Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Hola Mike ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Mike: Bueno…es que yo….

A Mike le costaba encontrar las palabras hasta que finalmente dijo.

Mike: Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: ¿Si?

Mike: Veras….es algo que quise preguntarte hace tiempo…. a solas.

Chrysalis: ¿Cual?

Mike tragó saliva y trató de hablar.

Mike: ¿Te acuerdas cuando me confesaste que tú me enviaste hace tiempo la larva cerebral?

Chrysalis se acordaba perfectamente de ello. La reina lo envió para poder explorar en la mente del potro para descubrir algún punto débil de este.

Chrysalis: Si ¿Que pasa con eso?

Mike se puso ligeramente rojo.

Mike: Entonces sabrás que en mi otra vida como el emperador yo fui a tu reino para que tú fueras a mi reina.

Chrysalis: Así es pero ¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?

Mike más rojo todavía la comenta.

Mike: Bueno. Yo había confesado lo que hice en mí otra vida omitiendo algunos detalles como por ejemplo lo que tú y yo hicimos durante la semana antes de conquistar Canterlot.

Chrysalis enseguida se dio cuenta a lo que trataba de referirse el potro y se puso ligeramente roja.

Chrysalis: Ah …eso.

Mike: No se lo habrás contado a nadie ¿No?

Chrysalis se puso más roja todavía.

Chrysalis: ¿ESTAS DE BROMA? Si le contara alguien sobre eso, se reirían de mí por un siglo al menos.

Mike: ¿Entonces tengo tu silencio Chrysalis?

Chrysalis: Por supuesto Mike. Es algo que pienso llevarme a la tumba.

El potro sonrió.

Mike: Gracias Chrysalis.

Chrysalis sonrió también

Chrysalis: No. Gracias a ti y a tus amigos por haber liberado mi reino de la locura de hermano.

Mike: De nada Chrysalis.

En una cárcel de un lugar remoto de Equestria. Estaba Astaroch en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad.

Astaroch: Esta vez me habréis derrotado. Pero no será la última vez que oigáis hablar de Astaroch.

Nergal: Cierra la boca maldito changeling. Quiero morir en paz aquí.

Gritó el nigromante tratando de taparse las orejas para no oír la incesante música de ópera producida por la televisión de Shadow Black.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	10. CAP 10 ALUMBRAMIENTO REAL

**CAPITULO 10**

**ALUMBRAMIENTO REAL**

En el Reino de Cristal. Shining Armor estaba durmiendo en la cama. Cuando se despertó, se levantó de la cama y en el momento que se bajaba de esta. Notaba que se caía sin remedio.

Armor: ¿PERO QUE DEMON….?

Shining Armor sentía que se caía infinitamente. Mike había puesto un portal justo debajo de la cama y otra encima de la primera haciendo un efecto de que el semental caiga en un bucle interminable. El potro se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras Shining le gritaba de forma amenazante.

Armor: MIKE…..MALDITO…POTRO DEL….DEMONIO…..CUANDO SALGA…..DE AQUÍ…..TE VOY…HA….MATAR.

Gritaba Shining Armor mientras seguía cayendo de forma interminable y Mike se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa.

Mike: (Riéndose) Vamos Shining. Solo es una broma.

Shining iluminó su cuerno y acto seguido se tele transportó cerca de él para su sorpresa con expresión de estar muy enfadado.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Armor: ¿Creías que no sabia el hechizo de tele transporte? Ahora verás pequeño monstruo.

Mike: HORA DE CORRER.

Twilight y sus amigas estaban con Cadence en el comedor desayunando. Cadence ya tenía un vientre bastante abultado.

Twilight: Ya queda poco ¿No Cadence?

Cadence: Si Twilight. Dentro de nada nacerán los bebes.

Pinkie: Que ganas tengo de que nazcan. Voy a celebrar la mayor fiesta jamás vista en el Imperio de Cristal.

Fluttershy: Seguro que serán adorables.

Rainbow: Cuando sea. Yo les enseñare a volar a los pequeñuelos.

Rarity: Y yo les diseñaré preciosos vestidos y trajes.

Spike: Y yo ayudaré a cuidarles.

Cadence: Gracias a todas.

Todas estaban bebiendo el te hasta que un enorme gritó infrapony (Infrahumano) se oyó por todo el castillo.

Armor: MIIIIIIIIIKE.

Todas asustadas escupieron el te por el grito que oyeron. Twilight se puso el casco en la frente.

Twilight: Madre mía ¿Que le habrá hecho Mike a mi hermano esta vez?

Spike: Por el grito ha tenido que ser de los buenos.

Rainbow: Ya lo creo.

Rieron ambos. Acto seguido apareció por la puerta un sonriente Mike siendo perseguido por un furioso Shining Armor.

Armor: MALDITO ENANO DEL DEMONIO. CUANDO TE COJA.

Mike: Eso si me llegas a coger.

Mike se escabulló debajo de la mesa para salir del otro lado y esconderse detrás de Cadence para evitar a Shining.

Cadence: Shining querido cálmate.

Trató de tranquilizar Cadence a su esposo pero este furioso la respondió.

Armor: ¿Qué me calme? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha hecho este monstruo esta vez?

Applejack: Oh vamos. No será para tanto.

Shining les contó lo que le había hecho Mike. Acto seguido todos se rieron a lágrima viva.

Rainbow: Jajajajajajaja ¿En serio te paso eso?

Sunset: Jajajajaja. Es lo mas gracioso que he oído en mi vida.

Pinkie se revolcaba en el suelo por la risa contagiando a todas las demás. Shining se sentía muy avergonzado por esto. Mike trataba de escabullirse hasta que Shining lo vio.

Armor: Ah no. Tú no te vas de aquí. Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que ajustar.

Y así se reanudo la persecución mientras Twilight y las demás se recuperaban del ataque de risa.

Cadence: Desde luego. Como se ha puesto Shining.

Twilight: Si. Nunca le vi tan enfadado. Mike es el único que logra sacarle de quicio.

Spike: Es que Mike siempre le usa de blanco para sus bromas pesadas.

Rainbow: Bromas con mucho arte. A mi ni se me ocurriría ni la mitad de las buenas bromas que hace el potro.

Mientras Shining seguía al potro hasta la armería de la guarida real donde ahí le perdió la pista. Flash Sentry estaba en ella.

Armor: Flash ¿Has visto a ese monstruo en miniatura?

A Flash le extrañó la pregunta

Flash: ¿Monstruo en mini…? Ah te refieres a Mike. No lo siento. No le he visto.

Shining le molestó bastante haberle perdido el rastro. Finalmente decide dejarlo estar.

Armor: Ese maldito enano se ha librado esta vez pero cuando le coja.

Shining decía unas palabras mientras se iba que dejó helado al pegaso al escucharlas. Flash comprobó que realmente se fuera y tocó un armario que estaba cerca de ahí. Mike salió de él.

Mike: Gracias por cubrirme socio.

Flash (riéndose): De nada. Pero es mejor que no te acerques a Shining Armor durante un tiempo. Lo que dijo lo que te iba hacer cuando te cogiera daba escalofríos.

Mike (riéndose también): Vale. Me esconderé en el Infinity hasta que pase la tormenta.

Dijo el potro mientras se marchaba.

Flash: Bueno. Mi turno ya se ha acabado. Veré como le van a los demás.

El pegaso se dirigió hacía la zona de entrenamiento de los reclutas. Ahí pudo ver a un pony de tierra supervisando el entrenamiento de los reclutas.

Flash: Hey Jack.

El pony se giró hacia él. Era un pony color marrón de crin naranja. Con un tamaño similar a Big Macintosh y con una musculatura bastante marcada. Portaba una armadura roja rebelando su rango de capitán al igual que Flash. El pony en cuestión estaba comiendo un bocadillo. Cuando vio al pegaso sonrió.

Jack: Hola Flash ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pegaso sonrió también. Jack era otro pony de la guardia real de cristal con el rango de capitán al igual que Flash. Una profesión rara teniendo en cuenta que su cutie mark era un sándwich siendo partido por la mitad con un cuchillo de cocina.

Flash: Como siempre comiendo incluso en horas de trabajo.

Bromeo el pegaso. Por supuesto Jack se defendió.

Jack: Que se va a hacer. Hay que dar gusto al estomago.

Y ambos se rieron.

Flash: ¿Cómo le van a los nuevos reclutas?

Jack: Estupendamente. Sobre todo porque Ocelot, Blue Sky y Black Wing se ofrecieron para entrenar a los novatos.

Flash observó que Ocelot, Blue Sky y Black Wing estaban entrenando a los nuevos reclutas en el manejo de la espada.

Jack: Vulcan también se ofreció pero solo para las reclutas. Obviamente se lo negué.

Flash: Ya me lo imagino.

Y ambos se rieron. Excepto Vulcan que justo acaba de aparecer.

Vulcan: Pues no veo porque no puedo entrenar a las reclutas. Yo también se manejar la espada.

Jack que ahora comía unas papas. Le respondió.

Jack: Si pero es que tú también queráis entrenarlas para el cuerpo a cuerpo. Sobre todo en al parte de las agarradas. Ahí te vi las intenciones.

Vulcan: No veo por que no.

Flash: ¿Por que no lo haces con los reclutas?

Vulcan: No me va mucho entrenar a los machos.

Flash: Ya me he dado cuenta.

Y los tres se rieron. Acto seguido aparecieron Ocelot, Blue Sky y Black Wing.

Black: Hola chicos.

Flash: Hola.

Jack: ¿Qué tal los reclutas?

Ocelot: Un poco verdes pero mejoraran.

Flash: Eso espero.

Black: Si me disculpáis. Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas en la nave.

Jack: Como quieras preciosa.

Acto seguido Black Wing se marchó volando quedando solos a los chicos.

Flash: Bueno chicos. Nuestro turno acabó.

Sky: ¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora?

Jack: Yo conozco un sitio donde se come bien.

Dijo esto Jack mientras comía unas patatas fritas. Ocelot no pudo evitar responderle.

Ocelot: ¿Es que solo piensas en comer?

Jack: ¿Qué hay de malo darle gusto al estomago?

Todo el grupo se rió. Acto seguido los cinco fueron caminando por las calles del reino de Cristal hasta llegar a una calle un poco apartada del resto.

Sky: ¿A donde nos llevas?

Ocelot: Estas calles no me suenan de nada.

Jack (mientras comía unas rosquillas): Ya llegamos.

El grupo se paró delante de un edificio bastante alto. Encima de la puerta se podía ver la imagen de una hermosa yegua en pose provocativa con luces de neon

Ocelot: Espera. Esto es.

Flash: Parece que lo es.

El edificio era uno de esos sitios para los machos (Ya sabéis a que me refiero) Donde pueden ir para liberar tensión (según el tamaño de tu cartera). Al grupo le extrañó que Jack les llevara precisamente allí.

Flash: Jack. No me digas que frecuentas por aquí.

Jack: La verdad es que si. Aquí la comida está de muerte.

Ocelot: ¿En un burdel?

El grupo entró y pudieron ver el interior del edificio. La sala estaba a oscuras iluminadas por varias bombillas de diversos colores y una gran bola de discoteca. Allí había varios machos mirando y gritando a varias hermosas yeguas mientras danzaban en unas barras verticales sobre un montó de billetes y monedas que tiraban los machos que las observaban. Algunas llevaban trajes de conejita, enfermeras, gatitas o de animadoras, todas ellas con medias muy ajustadas.

Sky: Valla con el sitio.

Ocelot: Me extrañaría que tú no supieras sobre la existencia de este sitio Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¿Yooo? Para nada.

Justo cuando pasaban por la puerta, un trabajador del sitio le saludo muy amablemente a Vulcan.

Trabajador 1: Señor Vulcan cuanto tiempo ¿Como es que has tardado tanto tiempo en volver?

Trabajador 2: El señor Vulcan. Nuestro mejor cliente.

Una yegua que vestía un traje negro de gatita le saludo muy amablemente al robot.

Yegua: Vulcan cielo. Me alegro de volverte a ver. Estoy disponible para ti siempre que tú quieras.

Trabajador3: ¿Cinco yeguas como siempre señor Vulcan? ¿Cada una con un traje de cada?

Unos ponis que estaban en una mesa observaron a Vulcan. Uno de ellos comento a su compañero:

Semental: Mira ese es Vulcan. Todo un técnico en chicas y en ropa interior ajustada.

Vulcan giró la cabeza hacia sus compañeros y pudo ver que le miraban con sospecha.

Vulcan: Esto…esto….me…me deben estar confundiéndome con otro…jejeje.

Trató de decir Vulcan disimuladamente con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por supuesto sus amigos no se lo creyeron en absoluto. Flash Sentry rotó los ojos y le dijo.

Flash: Claaaaaro. Y mira tú que casualidad también se llama Vulcan.

Decidieron no comentar el tema y se sentaron en una mesa.

Jack: Pedid lo que queráis. Aquí al comida esta divina.

Una camarera con un disfraz de conejita amarilla se acercó al grupo. Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de pedir, la camarera se fijó en Vulcan.

Camarera. ¿Lo de siempre Vulcan cielo?

Vulcan: Claro preciosa.

Vulcan se tapó la boca pero ya era tarde. Sus amigos le miraban con más sospecha todavía.

Sky: ¿Lo de siempre Vulcan?

Vulcan embozó una sonrisa nerviosa

Mas tarde la camarera sirvió la comida al grupo. Pudieron comprobar de primeros cascos que Jack no bromeaba con al calidad de la comida.

Flash: Valla. Debo reconocerlo. La comida está estupenda.

Ocelot: Desde luego que lo está.

Jack: Pensé que los robots no podían comer.

Sky: Mike nos actualizo recientemente para que nos pareciéramos mas a los orgánicos.

Ocelot: Sobre todo para las misiones que tenemos que hacernos pasar por ponis corrientes.

Jack: Por cierto ¿Donde se ha ido Vulcan?

Flash: ¿Tú donde crees?

Respondió con sarcasmo el pegaso mientras señalaba con su casco hacia donde estaba Vulcan. El robot estaba junto con otros machos animando a las chicas de las barras mientras giraba una chaqueta que encontró por ahí como un loco.

Vulcan: Si nenas. Moved esos flancos.

Ocelot se echó el casco a la cara.

Ocelot: Este tío es incorregible.

Flash: ¿Siempre es así?

Ocelot: En ocasiones es peor todavía créeme.

En el palacio. Las mane 7 y Cadence estaban en el cuarto de ella. Estaban charlando hasta que entró Shining Armor en ella.

Armor: Hola a todos.

Rainbow: ¿Se te volvió a escapar?

Shining puso un gesto de disgusto.

Armor: Ese maldito enano se me volvió a escapar. Cuando le ponga el casco encima, me van a acusar de asesinato y de pirómano.

El grupo se rió por el comentario de Shining.

Cadence: Querido cálmate. Tampoco es para tanto.

Armor: Ya me gustará verte a ti aguantando las bromas de ese pequeño monstruo.

Cadence: Bueno querido. Yo creo que….

En ese momento Cadence se quedó inmóvil en el sillón.

Twilight: Cadence ¿Qué te pasa?

Cadence: Creo que he roto en aguas.

Todos: ¿Queee?

Cadence: Los bebes ya vienen.

Armor: ¿Queee? Rapido. Hay que llevarte al hospital.

En el Infinity. Mike estaba en su camarote con su ordenador portátil jugando a un antiguo juego de ordenador titulada "Command and Conquer Tiberium Sun" (¿Que pasa? ¿A quien no le gusta jugar a un buen clásico de vez en cuando?). Jugando como GDI estaba en la misión en que tenia que proteger el Kodiak de los ataques del NOD durante la tormenta de iones (así de fan soy de la franquicia) En ese momento su brazalete se iluminó. Mike miro el mensaje.

Mike: Cadence va ha dar a luz. Tengo que ir. …Espero que ha Shining se le haya pasado ya la perra sino la tengo clara.

Mike se comunicó con el resto de su patrulla para ir rápido al hospital. Ocelot y los otros tuvieron que sacar a un medio asfixiado Vulcan que estaba debajo de un montón de yeguas del burdel. Ya mas tarde, todos incluyendo a los padres de Twilight y las princesas estaban en el hospital. Shining andaba de un lado a otro nervioso.

Armor: Mi esposa va a dar a luz, mi esposa va dar a luz.

Flash: Shining cálmate un poco.

Armor: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Voy a dar a luz a gemelos.

Todos miraron con cara rara ante lo que dijo Shining.

Twilight: Shining. Es tu esposa la que está embarazada no tú. Así que…

En ese momento Shining se paro en seco.

Shining: Oh no…..creo que he roto aguas.

Twilight y Flash se pasaron el casco en la frente por el nerviosismo de Shining. En ese momento su padre le habló.

Nigth Light: Tranquilo hijo. Yo pase por lo mismo hace tiempo.

Desde la sala de partos se podía oír los gritos de Cadence.

Doctor: Vamos princesa empuje.

Cadence: Ya estoy empujando.

Doctor: Empuje mas fuerte.

Cadence (Gritando enfadada): Ya le he dicho que estoy empujando ¿Esta sordo?

Fuera de la sala el grupo podía oír los gritos de Cadence.

Applejack: Madre mía. Parece que lo tiene complicado ahí dentro.

Ghost: No me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Shining estaba nervioso por momentos. Justo en ese momento pudo oír gritar a su esposa.

Cadence: SHINING. ESTO ES CULPA TUYA.

Shining se puso nervioso ante el grito de su esposa. Su padre se acercó a él.

Nigth Light: Tú madre me dijo lo mismo cuando fue a darte a luz a ti y luego a tú hermana. No te alarmes.

Mike se acercó a Shining con una sonrisa burlona.

Mike: No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo ahora. Por si acaso ponte una armadura y una protección para tus partes nobles.

Se burlo Mike. En ese momento se oyó gritar de nuevo a Cadence.

Cadence: TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO MIKE. TÚ Y TU MALDITA FORMULA. YA VERAS CUANDO SALGA DE AQUI. TE LO PIENSO METERTELA POR EL…..

Mike se puso nervioso ante lo que dijo Candente. Shining le susurró al oído de forma burlesca.

Armor: ¿Te busco una armadura de tu talla Mike?

Después de unos largos minutos que parecían que se hacían eternos. Los gritos de Cadence cesaron y mas tarde salió el doctor.

Doctor: La princesa ya ha dado a luz. El padre puede ir a verla y acompañado de….

No pudo continuar porque Shining y todo el mundo entró a tropel atropellando al pobre doctor. Cuando entraron. Pudieron a ver a Cadence tumbada en la cama con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y con lágrimas en los ojos. Portaba en sus brazos dos bultos cubiertos con mantas.

Armor: Cadence….nuestros…

Cadence: Si cariño. Nuestros hijos ya están aquí.

Cadence retiró la manta de encima de los pequeños y ahí pudieron verlos a los dos pequeños potros alicornios profundamente dormidos. La potrilla era de pelaje rosa como su madre. Su crin era de tres colores oscuros azul, violeta y amarillo. Sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre. El potrillo era de pelaje blanco como su padre. Su crin era también de tres tonos oscuros, azul, marrón y violeta. Con ojos violetas como su madre (podéis ver su aspecto en un dibujo que encontré hace tiempo en Internet y lo tengo puesto en mi web en deviantART).

"Awww" dijeron todos al ver los adorables potrillos. Shining al igual que su esposa no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad y portar en sus brazos a sus hijos.

Cadence: ¿No son preciosos cariño?

Armor: Sin duda lo son querida.

Ocelot: Bien hecho Shining.

Twilight: Son los dos adorables.

Rarity: Son tan tiernos.

Red: Dan ganas de pellizcarles esos mofletes tan monos.

Twilight Velvet: Mis nietos. Los nietos más adorables que he visto en mi vida.

Pinkie: Feliz cumpleaños numero cero pequeñuelos.

Dijo esto Pinkie mientras sacaba de la nada un pastel sin velas de cumpleaños.

Todo el mundo estaba viendo a los pequeños potillos al mismo tiempo que les hacían cucadas y demás cosas.

Celestia: ¿Habéis pensado como llamar a los pequeños?

Cadence: Mi marido y yo pensamos llamar a la niña Skyla.

Ghost: Un nombre adorable.

Luna: ¿Y al niño?

Armor: La verdad es que mi esposa y yo pensamos en varios nombres pero no nos decidimos en cual escoger.

Vulcan: ¿Por qué no le llamáis White Shield?

En ese instante todo el mundo le clavó una mirada asesina al robot poniéndole nervioso (Para aquellos que no lo recordáis. White Shield era el antiguo capitán de los paladines de Mike al cual este traicionó a su amo debido a su odio por los orgánicos).

Vulcan: ¿P-pero que he dicho?

Fox: Desde luego Vulcan. Ha veces pareces idiota.

Rainbow: Un grandísimo idiota.

Red: Idiota como ninguno.

Rarity: Un idiota carente de tacto.

Luna: Un idiota con cerebro de piedra.

Medic: No eres más idiota no eres porque no te entrenas.

Vulcan: Vale, vale, vale. Ya lo he pillado. No os gusta el nombre.

Cadence: Querido. Como es gracias a Mike el que tú y yo tengamos estos dos pequeños milagros. Tal vez debería ser él quien escogiera el nombre para el niño.

Armor: Estoy de acuerdo querida.

Mike estaba sorprendido por las palabras de estos.

Mike: ¿Yo?

Cadence: Por supuesto Mike. Si mi marido y yo tenemos a nuestros hijos te lo debemos a ti.

Mike: Bueno. Es un honor.

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente del nombre que escogería Mike para el niño. Mike miró durante un rato al potro. En ese momento el potrillo abrió los ojos y miró a Mike con sus ojos violetas. Mike sonríe y finalmente dice.

Mike: Light Shield.

La sala estuvo en silencio durante un rato hasta que el pequeño potro empieza a reírse rompiendo el silencio.

Cadence: Parece que le gusta el nombre.

Armor: Parece que sí querida.

La potra abrió los ojos también y empezó a reírse también.

Cadence: Parece que a su hermana también le gusta el nombre de su hermanito.

La felicidad se llenó en la sala. Cadence y Shining le permitieron a Mike portar en brazos a Light Shield. El potrillo parecía estar feliz con Mike.

Mike: Hola Light Shield. Soy el tío Mike.

Dijo esto mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriguita del bebe mientras este se reía.

Camaleón: Ya me veo de ama de cría.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de sirvienta portando a Rainbow Dash en brazos al cual llevaba pañales puestos. La pegaso respondió enfadada.

Rainbow: Suéltame idiota.

Todo el mundo se rió de aquello.

En una cueva de un lugar desconocido. Un grifo que portaba una armadura amarilla con al imagen de un eclipse de sol negro. Se acercaba hacia una sala. Allí había una sombra que le esperaba.

Sombra misteriosa: ¿Ha nacido los gemelos ya?

Grifo: Si jefe. Nuestro espía nos ha informado que los gemelos han nacido hoy mismo.

La sombra se rió.

Sombra: Excelente. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. Esos gemelos me servirán para mis planes.

Dijo esto la sombra mientras se reía escandalosamente haciendo eco en la cueva

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	11. CAP 11 EL SECUESTRO DE LOS GEMELOS

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL SECUESTRO DE LOS GEMELOS**

Ya paso un día desde el nacimiento de los gemelos. Las mane 7, Mike, Shining y Cadence, las princesas y los padres de Shining y Twilight estaban en un cuarto hecho para los niños lleno de adornos, juguetes unas cunas y una jaula para bebes.

Twilight: hola pequeñuelos. Decid hola a la tía Twilight.

Los bebes sonrieron.

Pinkie: Hola pequeños. Hora de vuestro juego favorito ¿Donde esta Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie jugaba con los potrillos al cual se divertían con Pinkie. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y de ella entraron la CMC.

Appel Bloom: Hola.

Sweetie: ¿Donde están los bebes?

Scootaloo: Queremos verlos.

Cadence: Muy bien niñas pero con cuidado.

Las CMC vieron a los pequeños en la cuna.

Apple Bloom: Hay que monos.

Scootaloo: Son tan (Ve a Rainbow) Geniales.

Sweetie: ¿Podemos jugar con ellos?

Cadence: Muy bien pero con cuidado.

Mike y las CMC estuvieron jugando con los pequeños al cual se divertían bastante. Sobre todo cuando estos jugaban con la larga crin de Mike alborotándola y tirando de ella.

Mike: Hay niños. No me tiréis del pelo.

Los mayores se rieron de la cómica escena y se marcharon durante un rato. Después de un rato volvieron y vieron a las CMC dormidas y a Mike en la jaula con los pequeños dormidos acurrucados en los brazos de este.

"Awww" dijeron los mayores después de ver la tierna escena y recoger a los bebés y poner a los potros en una cama y ponerles una manta. En ese momento entra Camaleón con un disfraz de policía y una sirena sobre la cabeza.

Rarity: Camaleón no hagas ruido ¿No ves que los pequeños duermen?

Camaleón: Tenemos problemas.

Shining: ¿Cuál?

Camaleón: La banda de mercenarios de Eclipse está atacando a un poblado cercano del reino de Cristal.

Mike se despertó de golpe ante la afirmación de Camaleón.

Mike: Tenemos trabajo.

Armor: Mandare a la guardia real de cristal para detener a esos bandidos.

Mike: No será necesario. Mi patrulla y yo nos bastamos para acabar con esos tipos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada. Mike y Camaleón salieron de la habitación.

Sunset: Espero que no tengan problemas.

Rainbow: Tranquila socia. La patrulla va ha machacar a esos tipos como si nada.

Twilight: Espero que tengas razón.

Dijo Twilight con una ligera preocupación.

La nave infinity salió volando hasta salir el reino. Un grifo de Eclipse observaba como se alejaba la nave. Acto seguido se comunicó telepáticamente con su jefe.

Grifo: Jefe. Veo la nave de la Patrulla Harmony alejarse del reino justo como lo planeó.

¿?: Excelente. Han picado el anzuelo. Espera hasta que no veas la nave y tú y tu banda actuáis siguiendo el plan previsto.

Grifo: Entendido.

En el poblado cercano al reino. Los ponis huían de la banda de Eclipse compuesto por grifos y minotauros.

Minotauros: jajajaja. Esto sin duda es dinero fácil.

Su risa se detuvo cuando oyó el ruido de los motores del Infinity. La nave aterrizó en medio del pueblo y Mike junto con la patrulla salieron a combatir contra los mercenarios.

Mike: Deteneos. Ahora mismo.

Red: Vuestros días de hacer fechorías han terminado.

Minotauro: Banda de Eclipse. Atacad.

Los mercenarios se lanzaron a por la patrulla.

Mike: Nos va a tocar pelear.

Vulcan: Perfecto. Tengo ganas de zurrarles a esos tipos.

Dijo Vulcan con una sonrisa en al cara.

Mike voló a toda velocidad hacia los mercenarios esquivando sus ataques y poniendo en medio de estos.

Mike: Geiser.

Varios géiseres surgieron del suelo empujando a los mercenarios hacia el cielo. En ese momento Mike lanzó el T-Hechizo Ragnarock electrocutando a los mercenarios cuyo efecto se amplifico debido a que estos estaban empapados.

Un enorme minotauro con un martillo trataba de golpear a Red Fire sin éxito alguno.

Red: Eres una vaca torpe.

Se burló la alicornio provocando que el minotauros se enfurezca y se lanzara a por ella, en ese momento se echa a un lado y le hace la zancadilla haciéndole tropezar y darse de cabeza contra una roca. En ese momento Red Fire le lanza un rayo de calor en el trasero haciéndole saltar al minotauro y que este salga corriendo buscando agua para apagar el fuego de su trasero.

Tres grifos con espadas combatían a Ocelot.

Ocelot: Haber que sabéis hacer aguiluchos.

Molestos por la provocación Los grifos se lanzaron a por él. El primero intentó ensartarle con su espada pero Ocelot lo desvió con su espada y le dio una patada. Los dos siguientes trataron de darle pero Ocelot bloqueaba los ataques y después de dar un salto hacia atrás, saltó hacia delante dando una patada en al cara de uno y después de coger impulso golpeó con el codo a otro. El primero al que Ocelot golpeó, sacó un cuchillo de su armadura y trato de lanzárselo pero Ocelot se dio cuenta y disparó su pistola para quitarle el cuchillo.

Ocelot: Anda figura. Inténtalo de nuevo.

El grifo asustado salió corriendo de allí.

Ocelot: El pájaro ha volado.

Se burló el espadachín.

Camaleón salía huyendo de un grifo hasta que saltó sobre el mostrador de una panadería, se giró y le dio una patada al grifo que lo perseguía.

Camaleón: Que te ha parecido eso pajarillo.

Otro grifo apareció y le empujó hasta atrás del mostrador. Cundo pasó por encima para mirar, Camaleón con un disfraz de panadero le coge del cuello con una barra de pan duro.

Camaleón: Prueba este pan amigo.

Bromeó Camaleón al mismo tiempo que tiraba al grifo hasta atrás del mostrador. Cuando dos de sus compañeros fuero para mirar. Vieron a Camaleón saltando una y otra vez desde el mostrador mientras se reía.

Camaleón: Esto es mejor que la cama elástica.

Acto segurito salió Camaleón con un disfraz de ninja y armado con barras de pan de hace dos meses. Hizo varios movimientos ninja con ellos. Finalmente mira a los grifos.

Camaleón: Al ataqueeeee.

Grito Camaleón mientras corría hacia los grifos haciéndoles huir a ambos de él.

Vulcan y Eye Fox se enfrentaba a un grupo de grifos y minotauros.

Vulcan: Probad a mi amiguito.

Gritó el gran pony mientras sacaba de su brazo una enorme ametralladora pesada y empezó a disparar a los grifos obligándoles a correr a esconderse.

Vulcan: Ah ah ah. Esto no ha acabado todavía.

Vulcan lanzó otra de sus granadas hacia donde estaban escondidos los grifos y estos salieron por los aires por la explosión.

Fox: Mi turno.

Eye Fox disparó varias flechas contra los minotauros. Estos se cubrieron con unos escudos de madera. Estos se rieron por el hecho de que no les hicieron nada.

Minotauros: Tus ridículas flechas no pueden atravesar nuestros escudos.

Eye Fox se rió.

Fox: No pretendía hacerlo.

Acto seguido Eye Fox se pone a cubierto. Esto dejó confuso a los minotauros hasta que estos miraron que las flechas tenían una especie de contador. Cuando estos llegaron a cero. Explotaron haciéndoles salir por los aires.

Black Wing y Medic peleaban contra otro grupo. Black Wing combatían contra los grifos en el aire golpeándoles con sus garras eléctricas. Un grupo fue hacia ella y esta voló veloz hacia el cielo. Después de ver que todos lo grifos se juntaron, dio la vuelta y se lanzó hacia ellos realizado un Sonic Rainbow noqueando a todos por el impacto.

Black: Esto ha sido fácil.

Medic se enfrentaba a varios minotauros, uno intentó golpearla con los puños pero esta la esquivó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago. Una vez que este se agachó por el dolor, saltó encima de él y lo uso de trampolín para saltar hacia otro minotauro y golpearle en la cara con una patada. Otro intentó atacarla pero Medic fue mas rápida y se lanzó hacia el tecleando su cuerpo entero haciéndole estrellar contra el primer minotauro que peleó dejándolos fuera de combate a ambos.

Medic: Tenéis suerte de que sea medica y haya sido suave con vosotros.

Bromeo la pony médica. En el cielo vio a varios grifos volando dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Grifo: Maldita pony. Te vamos a destrozar.

Medic no se dejó intimidar y de un salto llegó hasta el tejado de una casa. Acto seguido saltó hacia el grupo de grifos al cual los pillo por sorpresa. Medic aprovechó para lanzarle centenares de kunais contra ellos impactándoles en las alas y hacerles caer. Después del ataque. Medic aterrizó suavemente en el suelo.

Medic: ¿A quien decíais que ibais a destrozar?

Bromeó la médica. Los grifos no pudieron evitar responderla temerosamente.

Grifo: A….n-nadie.

Ghost se enfrentaba a otro grupo.

Ghost: Bueno. Irónicamente parece que tengo vuestra atención.

Los minotauros se lanzaron a por ella. Ghost sacó su lanza ganchos y disparó en la pierna de uno para luego tirar de él y hacerle caer obligando al resto a tropezarse con él.

Dos minotauros más se lanzaron a por ella cada uno por su lado intentando placarla.

Ghost: Oh oh. Este requiere un poco de discreción.

Ghost activó su camuflaje y esta desapareció justo cuando los dos minotauros tiraron encima de ella pero ninguno pudo cojerla y ambos se dieron un cabezazo simultáneo dejando KO a los dos. Ghost apareció tranquilamente subida encima de los minotauros.

Ghost: Esto ya esta.

La patrulla estaba ganando la batalla. Aun así Mike estaba preocupado.

Mike: Esto esta siendo demasiado fácil. Además ¿Por que un grupo de mercenarios ataca un pueblo? Apenas hay cosas de valor y nadie les pagaría por atacar un pueblo carente de valor…ah no ser…

Mientras en el Imperio de Cristal. Las mane 7, Shining y Cadence estaban en el cuarto con los gemelos.

Fluttershy: ¿Creéis que Mike y los demás estarán bien?

Rainbow: No te preocupes mujer. Tanto Mike como la patrulla son muy duros. Prácticamente barrerán el suelo con ellos.

Pînkie: Y luego tendrán que lavarlos porque si no estarán muy sucios y no servirán para barrer de nuevo.

Twilight: Confiemos en Mike y su patrulla. Al fin y al cabo los mercenarios de Eclipse no son nada para ellos.

Armor: Aun así me preocupa. No entiendo como unos mercenarios pierden el tiempo con un poblado carente de valor.

Cadence: ¿Qué insinúas querido?

Armor: Que creo que…

No puedo continuar porque unas bombas de humo estallaron hacia donde estaban ellos haciéndoles estornudar y tres grifos con mascaras anti-gas entraron de golpe por la ventana.

Twilight (Estornudando): Pero….quienes son.

Applejack: No veo nada.

Pinkie: Me ahogo.

Uno de los grifos cogió a los gemelos y salió por las puerta seguido por sus compañeros pero uno de ellos es alcanzo por Shining con su magia y golpeado en al pared perdiendo el sentido.

Armor: No tan rápido.

Cadence: Shining. Se llevan a los niños.

Armor: ¿Qué?

Rainbow: No si nosotras se lo impedimos.

Las mane 7 salieron del cuarto persiguiendo a los dos grifos que escaparon. Los guardias trataron de detener a los fugitivos pero estos usaban bombas de humo para evitarlos. Las mane 7 estuvieron a punto de alcanzarles.

Rainbow: Alto ahí vellacos.

Twilight: Devolvednos a mis sobrinos.

Sunset: De lo contrario veréis lo que es bueno.

Grifo1: Lánzales los que nos dio el jefe en caso de que nos siguieran.

Grifo2: Entendido.

El segundo grifo tiró un cristal hacia las mane 7 y antes de que estas pudieran reaccionar. El cristal soltó una extraña luz cegadora Las mane 7 se dieron cuenta de que no podían moverse.

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre?

Rainbow: No me puedo mover.

Applejack: Yo tampoco.

Twilight: Creo que nos han lanzado un hechizo paralizante.

Los grifos que llevaban a los bebes se detuvieron en el patio.

Grfio1: Bien. Saca el cristal de escape.

Grifo2: A la orden.

El grifo sacó el cristal y antes de que Shining y los guardáis pudieran cojerles. Estos desaparecieron de su vista.

Armor: Maldita sea.

Grito furioso Shining Armor al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el suelo al haber dejado escapar a los secuestradores de sus hijos. Acto seguido apareció Mike y la patrulla.

Mike: Shining ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Armor: Se han llevado a mis hijos.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Más tarde. El grupo excepto las mane 7 que estaban siendo tratadas por Medic ya que ellas por los visto fueron afectadas por un hechizo de parálisis que las impedía moverse.

Armor: Y eso es lo que paso.

Mike: Maldita sea. El ataque de aquellos mercenarios al pueblo era una distracción para alejarnos del castillo.

Flash: Y aprovecharse para colarse y secuestrar a los pequeños.

Cadence: Mis hijos. Mis hijos.

Lloraba desconsoladamente Cadence al perder a sus hijos. Su marido trataba de consolarla.

Armor: Tranquila querida. Ya verás como los rescatamos.

Celestia: Tenemos que averiguar donde están los gemelos.

Luna: Quien sabe por como lo estarán pasando esos dos.

Acto seguido apareció Medic por la puerta.

Medic: He terminado de revisar a las chicas.

Ocelot: ¿Sabes que tienen?

Medic: Por lo visto están afectados por un hechizo de magia negra que provoca una parálisis temporal.

Black: ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevara curarse?

Medic: Cinco horas como mucho.

Flash: A Rainbow Dash le habrá sentado eso como un tiro.

Medic: Ni te lo imaginas. No veas que cara puso en cuando se lo dije al grupo.

Black: Bueno. A todo eso ¿Dónde les buscamos? No han dejado pistas.

Jack que estaba comiendo unas manzanas la responde.

Jack: En realidad tenemos a uno para interrogar.

Dijo Shining señalando al grifo que estaba atado.

Mike: Bien. Pues comencemos.

Mike se dirigió hacia el grifo al cual lo miró desafiante.

Mike: Bien aguilucho ¿Quién os pago para llevaros a los gemelos?

El grifo lo miro con indiferencia.

Grifo: No pienso decirte nada.

Mike sonrió maliciosamente ante la respuesta del grifo.

Mike: ¿Le has oído Vulcan? Dice que no piensa decir nada.

Vulcan al igual que Mike sonrió maliciosamente preocupando al grifo.

Más tarde en ese momento.

Grifo: FUE GROGAR EL BRUJO. FUE EL QUIEN NOS CONTRATO PARA ATACAR EL PUEBLO Y SECUESTRAR A LOS PEQUEÑOS.

Gritaba completamente asustado el grifo siendo sujetado boca abajo por el lado de fuera del balcón por Vulcan al cual lo tenia agarrado mediante unas tenazas proveniente de su brazo multiusos.

Mike: Y bien ¿Donde los han llevado? Habla o si no…

Grifo: A LAS CUEVAS DE OXIDIANA. AL NORTE DEL REINO DE CRISTAL.

Mike: ¿Seguro? Mira que te soltamos.

Grifo: ES TODO LO QUE SE. LO JURO.

Jack: Las cuevas de oxidiana están lejos de aquí.

Celestia: Grogar. Debí habérmelo imaginado que él estaría detrás de esto.

Red: ¿Lo conoce princesa?

Celestia: Si. Grogar era un poderoso brujo que causó muchos problemas en el pasado hace aproximadamente 500 años. Yo con ayuda de varias princesas alicornios, le lanzamos una maldición para que envejeciera prematuramente y así que perdiera la mayor parte de su poder.

Ghost: ¿Y por que se llevarían a los gemelos?

Celestia: Porque existe un hechizo que le podría devolver su juventud pero requiere el sacrifico de dos alicornios gemelos.

Al oír eso. Cadence se horrorizó ante la idea de que sus hijos serian sacrificados.

Cadence: ¿Mis hijos sacrificados? Tenemos que salvarlos.

Armor: Y lo haremos querida.

Mike: Mi patrulla y yo iremos a rescatarlo. Puedes contar con nosotros Cadence.

Cadence agradeció el gesto de Mike.

Cadence: Gracias Mike.

Armor: Voy con vosotros. Pienso rescatar a mis hijos a toda costa.

Flash: yo también voy.

Jack: Y yo.

Red: Perfecto. Pues vamos todos.

Fox: A todo esto ¿Donde esta Camaleón?

En un cuarto. Estaban las mane 7 completamente paralizadas e incapaces de moverse lo más mínimo.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Quiero volar.

Applejack: Cálmate azucarillo. Medic dijo que se nos pasaría en cinco horas.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Esto es una pesadilla.

Twiight: Mantengamos la calma.

Acto seguido entró Camaleón en la habitación.

Sunset: ¿Camaleón?

Pinkie: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Camaleón no dijo nada. Se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rainbow: Camaleón. No nos gusta como nos estas mirando. CAMALEÓN.

La nave Infinity despegó rumbo a las cuevas de Oxidiana. El grupo estaba decidido a rescatar a los gemelos de las garras de Grogar.

Armor: Bien chicos. Tenemos que rescatar a mis hijos.

Todos: Si.

Mike: Bit. Saca toda la información que tengas sobre el grupo de mercenarios de Eclipse.

Bit: Como ordene amo Mike.

Después de un rato. Bit volvió con toda la información que pudo encontrar.

Bit: El grupo de Mercenarios de Eclipse fue fundado hace casi un siglo por el traficante grifo Yellow Arrow. La mayoría de sus integrantes esta compuesto por grifos y minotauros. Su uniforme consiste en una armadura amarilla con la imagen de un eclipse negro. Algunos de sus miembros se especializan en magia negra e invocación de golens para la batalla. El grupo e Eclipse se especializa en tráfico de armas y contrabando.

Jack: Valla angelitos.

Respondió con sarcasmo Jack mientras comía unos cacahuetes.

Mike: Bien. Ahora que estamos mentalizados. Vamos allá.

Todos: Si.

El grupo se puso en sus puestos. Flash se acercó a Camaleón y con una leve sonrisa le dijo.

Flash: Por cierto Camaleón. He visto lo que les has hecho a las chicas.

Camaleón escuchaba a Flash.

Flash: Ellas se van a enfadar mucho contigo en cuanto recuperen la movilidad.

Camaleón no dijo anda. Este simplemente se rió.

En el castillo del Imperio de Cristal.

Rainbow: Maldito Camaleón. Cuando le ponga el casco encima.

Dijo enfadada la pegaso al cual llevaba puesto un traje rosa de bailarina de ballet. Con tutu, zapatitos y lacitos en al cabeza todo rosa. Sus compañeras no eran menos ya que ellas llevaban puesto disfraces con formas provocativas.

Rarity: Esta no se la pienso perdonar a Camaleón.

Respondió enfadada Rarity que llevaba puesto un traje de conejita negra Playpony con medias negras ajustadas. Applejack llevaba puesto un disfraz como el de Rarity pero en rojo.

Applejack: Cuando vuelva a ver a ese robot le voy a patear la cara.

Twilight: En la vida había sentido tanta vergüenza.

Twilight llevaba puesto un traje de bailarina de la danza del vientre.

Sunset: Le pienso convertir en sapo por esto.

Sunset llevaba puesto un disfraz de sexy animadora azul claro con falda muy corta.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Soy una enfermera.

Dijo Pinkie llevando un traje rosa de enfermera con medias negras.

Fluttershy: Yo soy….jijiji….una gatita.

Fluttersy llevaba puesto un disfraz de gatita blanca que le cubría el cuerpo dejando libre las patas y un collar con cascabel. A diferencia de las demás. Ella parecía encantada con su disfraz.

En el escondite de la banda de Eclipse. Los grifos llevaban a los gemelos al cual estos lloraban al estar con unos desconocidos hasta su jefe.

Grifo: Aquí tenemos a los gemelos jefe.

La sombra respondió.

Sombra: Excelente. Habéis hecho un excelente trabajo.

Grifo: ¿Dónde dejamos a los pequeño?

Sombra: En el altar del ritual.

Grifo: Por supuesto.

Los dos grifos se llevaron a los gemelos a la zona de ritual.

Sombra: Muy pronto recuperare mi poder y cuando eso suceda. Yo Grogar el brujo seré imparable.

Se rió la sombra al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la luz revelando ser un especie de carnero de avanzada edad de piel azulada oscura, ojos rojos, cuernos curvos oscuros.

Continuara.

Por favor. Poned vuestros comentarios.

**Nota autor: Grogar es un antiguo villano de mlp de generaciones pasadas. No olvidéis comentar**

**Otra cosa. Puede que algunos hayan notado que en Fanfiction no se puede copiar el texto en FireFox o en Google Crone pero si en Internet Explorer. Bueno. He descubierto un mejor sistema para poder copiar el texto. Solo tenéis que estar en la página donde queréis copiar el texto y seleccionar imprimir en PDF. En la hoja PDF se puede copiar perfectamente el texto.**


	12. CAP 12 GROGAR EL BRUJO

**CAPITULO 12**

**GROGAR EL BRUJO**

Grogar. El temible brujo al cual contrato los servicios de la banda de Eclipse para secuestrar a los hijos de Shining Armor y Cadence. Estaba preparando el ritual para así recuperar sus poderes.

Grogar: Muy pronto. Muy pronto recuperare mis poderes de juventud.

Se rió el carnero mientras tocaba con su pezuña la campana negra que colgaba de su cuello fuente de su poder. En el altar. Había varios pilares alrededor. En el centro del mismo estaban los gemelos dormidos en una cuna improvisada. En el suelo había diversos dibujos rúnicos. Algunos miembros de Eclipse estaban terminado los preparativos.

En el exterior. A la entrada de la cueva había un minotauro de Eclipse vigilando la entrada. En ese momento oye un ruido en los matorrales que lo pone en alerta.

Minotauro: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Camaleón: Yo.

Camaleón con un disfraz de cartero y llevando consigo un paquete, se acerca al confundido minotauro.

Camaleón: Le traigo un paquete de parte de su primo.

El minotauro sonríe ante la afirmación de Camaleón y rápidamente coge el paquete.

Minotauro: Que bien. Se ha acordado de que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

El minotauro abre el paquete y en ese instante le explota en al cara.

Minotauro: Ya me estrañaba tanta amabilidad. Nunca nos hemos soportado.

Dijo enfadado el minotauro tirando el resto de la caja lejos de ahí y se marchó del lugar para lavarse.

Camaleón: Vía libre.

El resto del grupo compuesto por Mike, Shining, Flash, Jack, Blue Sky y el resto de la patrulla salen de los matorrales.

Flash: Buen trabajo Camaleón.

Camaleón: Gracias.

Armor: De momento tenemos el factor sorpresa.

Flash: Démonos prisa. El tiempo apremia.

El grupo entra en al cueva. Al avanzar por el largo túnel, llegan hasta una basta zona llena de galerías y desniveles.

Jack: Esto es inmenso.

Ocelot: Ghost ¿Puedes situar el lugar donde están los gemelos con tu radar?

Ghost: Puedo intentarlo pero me llevará tiempo.

Armor: De prisa. No quiero ni imaginarme por lo que estarán pasando mis hijos.

Black: Hasta ahora no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Aprovechemos de ello.

Flash: Así que no hagamos ruido.

Vulcan: Tranquilos. Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Dijo presumiendo el robot. Avanzó unos pasos pero sin querer pisó mal y se resbaló haciéndole caer por el borde hasta finalmente caer por varias rampas y golpearse en varios sitios provocando un ruido enorme mientras bajaba hasta el suelo.

Vulcan: Ay, aught, huy.

Se quejaba el robot mientras se golpeaba continuamente al caer por varios sitios. El grupo rotó los ojos.

Fox: Así me gusta. Silencioso del todo.

Jack: A eso llamo yo ser discreto.

El grupo bajó hasta llegar hasta un dolorido Vulcan. Eye Fox enfadada con él no pudo evitar reprenderle.

Fox: ¿Eso llamas ser silencioso idiota?

Vulcan: Hay. Un golpe lo tiene cualquiera.

Ante esto Flash el respondió con sarcasmo.

Flash: ¿Por qué no has hecho más ruido Vulcan? Creo que todavía no te han oído los mercenarios de Eclipse.

Acto seguido. Centenares de mercenarios de Eclipse armados hasta los dientes salen de todas partes rodeando al grupo.

Ocelot: Al final si nos han oído.

El grupo se preparó para el combate. Armor, Flash, Ocelot y Blue Sky prepararon sus espadas, Jack sacó su martillo de batalla, Mike activo el sable de su brazalete. Red Fire se prendió en llamas, Medic sus katanas, Eye Fox su arco, Ghost su palo de combate, Vulcan sus armas de energía, Black Wing sus garras eléctricas.

De una galería surge una intensa luz dorada llevándose por medio a varios de Eclipse y de la misma galería surge corriendo el grupo de Shining y compañía.

Black: Adiós al factor sorpresa.

Dijo Black Wing mientras golpeaba a varios mercenarios con sus garras al avanzar por el largo túnel.

Ocelot: No queda mas remedio que hacer esto a lo bestia.

Comentó Ocelot mientras disparaba sus pistolas a los mercenarios.

Vulcan: Genial. Me encanta hacer las cosas a lo bestia.

Decía alegremente Vulcan mientras disparaba su salva de misiles a los mercenarios.

En la zona de ritual. Grogar revisaba el lugar hasta que un minotauro entra en el lugar alarmado.

Minotauro: Jefe, jefe.

Grogar: ¿Qué ocurre?

Respondió molesto el carnero ante la interrupción.

Minotauro: La Patrulla Harmony está aquí.

Grogar: Maldición. Habrán venido a rescatar a los gemelos. Esto me obliga a acelerar mis planes.

Minotauro: ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ellos?

Grogar: Mantenedlos ocupados mientras termino el ritual.

Minotauro: A la orden jefe.

Mientras. El grupo se enfrentaba a los mercenarios de Eclipse.

Jack: Hora de machacar.

Se reía Jack mientras golpeaba a los mercenarios con su gran martillo. Pese al considerable tamaño del arma, Jack lo manejaba con gran agilidad y soltura. Cada golpe mandaba volando a los mercenarios. Ghost que estaba su lado lanzaba gritos sónicos contra los mercenarios.

Jack: Eh Ghost ¿Te apetece una pequeña apuesta? Quien machaque mas malos, el perdedor tendrá que invitarle a comer.

Ghost: ¿Es que solo piensas en comer Jack?

Jack no dijo nada. Miró de reojo su alforja al cual sobresalía, bolsas de patatas, dulces, refrescos, bocadillos de heno y cosas diversas.

Mike: Chicos concentraos. Tenemos cosas mas urgentes en que preocuparnos.

Mike realizó el T-Hechizo tifón que se llevó a la mayoría de los mercenarios. Pese al alto número que caían. Seguían saliendo más mercenarios de los túneles.

Red: Esto no acaba.

Flash: Príncipe Armor, Mike. Id vosotros a rescatar a los gemelos. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos.

Armor: ¿Estáis seguros?

Ocelot: Completamente. Ahora iros.

Ghost: Mike. La señal de los gemelos viene de aquella galería.

Mike: Gracias Ghost. Vamos Shining.

Armor: Muy bien.

Mike y Armor corrieron hacia la galería mientras el resto del grupo se ocupaba de los mercenarios.

En la zona de ritual. Grogar estaba realizando el ritual.

Grogar: Bien. Comencemos.

Grogar empezó a recitar el hechizo en un idioma desconocido. En ese instante unos rayos rojos empezaron a surgir de las columnas y rodearon a los gemelos.

Grogar: Si. Puedo sentir mi poder recuperándose en cada momento que pasa.

Se rió el Carnero hasta que oyó unas voces.

Armor: Devuélveme a mis hijos monstruo.

Grogar se giro y vio a Mike y Armor con miradas desafiantes.

Grogar: Ah el príncipe Shinig Armor del Imperio de cristal y Mike Bluer el guerrero resplandeciente. Que honor que me honréis con vuestra presencia.

Mike: Basta de palabras Grogar. Devuélvenos a los gemelos.

Grogar se rió.

Grogar: Que grosería la mía. Mira que no atenderos adecuadamente. Eclipse atacad.

Varios mercenarios acompañados de varios golems salieron de todas partes dispuestos a atacar a Shining y Mike.

Mike: Ya estoy arto de se nos crucen tantos en nuestro camino.

Mike activó su sable y de un golpe cargado con magia barrió a la mayoría de los mercenarios. Varios Golems trataron de golpear a Shining pero este se defendió con una barrera y acto seguido invocó un rayo destruyendo a varios golems en el proceso. Para rematar, Shining lanzó un hechizo a su espada que tornó en fuego y se lanzó hacia el resto de golems al cual los destruyó con suma facilidad.

Armor: Bien Grogar. Ahora solo quedas tú.

Mike: Y ahora entréganos a los gemelos o nos hacemos una alfombra con tu piel.

Grogar se mantuvo impasible.

Grogar: No tan rápido. Tengo varios hechizos para ocuparme de vosotros.

La campana del cuello de Grogar empezó a iluminarse.

Grogar: DOMINATOR…MODREY…YO OS CONVOCO.

Unos símbolos extraños surgieron de la campana convirtiéndose acto seguido en monstruos. El primero era una criatura bípeda de tamaño mediano de armadura marrón, la cabeza tenía como una especie de capucha negra, al rugir se podía ver unos afilados dientes, en vez de manos tenia mazas de pinchos. El segundo era un dragón verde oscuro que exhalaba un extraño fuego verde.

Armor: Nos va a tocar pelear.

Dominator se lanzo hacia Shining intentando golpearle con los mazos de sus brazos al cual este lo esquivó y le lanzó un rayo pero la criatura apenas parecía haberla notado. Modrey lanzo su aliento de fuego verde contra Mike, este se protegió con un escudo de agua, una vez finalizado el ataque, Mike lanzó un ataque helado contra la criatura dándole en las alas impidiéndole volar. Mike aprovechó para lanzarse a por él y golpearle en al cabeza y luego al cuello haciéndole gritar de dolor al monstruo. Armor seguía combatiendo contra su enemigo. Intentó golpearle con su espada pero no parecía hacerle nada en su dura piel.

Mike: Shining ¿Te acuerdas del tecno hechizo que enseñé a Twilight y a ti cuando os enfrentarais a enemigos acorazados?

Shining sabía a cual se refería. Se apartó de Dominador cuando este iba a golpearle con su maza y se concentró. El monstruo se lanzó otra vez a por él.

Armor: Esperaba eso. Ahora verás….Atomic Blast.

Una bola roja surgió del cuerno de Shining hasta hacerse mas grande y lo lanzó contra le monstruo antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La bola le impacto de llenó provocando una enorme explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó. La criatura yacía en el suelo con la mayor parte de su armadura destruida revelando su punto débil.

Armor: Ya eres mío demonio.

Shining clavó su espada en el estomago de la bestia arrancándola un enorme rugido de dolor y acto seguido desaparecer.

Armor: Uno menos.

Grogar: Noooo. Mi monstruo.

Mike: Presta atención Grogar.

Grogar miró y vio a Mike yendo dirección hacia él. Antes de que el carnero tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Mike le impactó de lleno y se lo llevó por delante atravesando las paredes de la cueva hasta el exterior de la misma hasta caer en un bosque cercano. Shining se quedo solo con el dragón.

Armor: Bien engendro. Solo quedamos tú y yo.

Mientras, la patrulla se enfrentaba a los mercenarios de Eclipse y a sus golems. Pese las bajas que los mercenarios sufrían. Seguían apareciendo cada más y más.

Flash: Cada vez son más.

Grito el pegaso mientras combatía a los mercenarios.

Black: Tenemos que aguantar.

Vulcan: A seguir zurrando.

Dijo Vulcan mientras disparaba su cañón a los golems destruyendo partes de su cuerpo.

Red: Tengo una idea.

Jack que combatía al lado de Ghost no pudo evitar decirla.

Jack: Ghost. Si no salimos de esta, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te….

Red: AL SUELO TODO EL MUNDO.

Gritó Red Fire al cual todos la hicieron caso para extrañeza de los mercenarios. Red Fire empezó a intensificar sus llamas, Se encogió a si misma en forma de ovillo y brilló con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento extendió sus brazos y alas provocando una enorme llamarada de fuego surgiendo de ella en forma de onda que impacto de lleno a todos los mercenarios y sus golems dejándolos fuera de combate. Una vez calmado todo Jack el dice finalmente a Ghost.

Jack: Estooo siempre té con limón.

Dijo disimuladamente el semental dejando confundida a la yegua.

Flash: Caray. Eso ha sido bestial ¿Cómo es que no lo usas mas a menudo esa habilidad?

Red Fire no dijo nada, se apoyó en el suelo agotada y Ocelot tuvo que sujetarla.

Red: Porque este ataque agota la mayor parte de mi fuerza y me deja muy debilitada.

Fox: Lógico.

Mike mientras seguía combatiendo contra Grogar.

Mike: Ríndete Grogar. No tienes nada que hacer.

Grogar: Me llevó mucho tiempo esperar a que nacieran dos gemelos alicornios para hacer el ritual ¿Y en serio crees que voy a renunciar ahora que estoy tan cerca de mi objetivo?

Mike: Ehhhh. Pues si.

Dijo Mike tranquilamente al brujo.

Grogar: Eso nunca.

El carnero lanzó un ataque a Mike en forma de fantasmas negros. Mike tuvo que esquivarlo volando y acto seguido lanzarle un rayo contra Grogar al cual este se cubrió con un escudo. Al principio el escudo aguantaba el ataque pero la acción prolongada hizo que la barrera cayera y recibiera de lleno el rayo tirándolo contra el suelo.

Mike: ¿Abandonas ya Grogar?

En su estado actual, Grogar no tenía nada que hacer contra la poderosa magia de Mike. Pero en ese instante notó algo. Sentía que iba recuperando las fuerzas.

Grogar: (Si. Estoy recuperando mi poder)

Sonrió maléficamente el carnero. Acto seguido se levantó.

Mike: Valla. Parece que quieres recibir más. Pues aquí tienes.

Mike el volvió a lanzarle otro rayo pero para su sorpresa, Grogar pudo detener el ataque sin problemas. Esto dejó confundido al joven alicornio.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Grogar: jajajaja. Ahora mi turno.

Grogar lanzó dos esferas de energía roja contra Mike al cual no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, tras recibir una potente explosión. Este adolorido se levantó.

Mike: Hay….menudo golpe.

Mike se fijó en Grogar y notó que su cuerpo estaba rejuveneciendo.

Mike: ¿Pero que pasa?

El carnero se rió.

Grogar: Muy simple. Estoy recuperando mi poder.

Grogar concentró su magia y varias enredaderas con espinas fueron en dirección a Mike. Este tuvo que salir volando tratando de esquivarlas pero finalmente lo agarran y lo atan por todo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse.

Mike: Suéltame pedazo de cabra loca.

Grogar se rió.

Grogar: Hora de aplastar a una mosca.

Mike: Cuerpo Ígneo.

En ese instante, las alas y crin de Mike se prendieron en fuego quemando las enredaderas liberándose en el proceso para sorpresa del carnero. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Mike le lanzó un potente rayo de calor impactándole de lleno y hacerle gritar de dolor.

Entre tanto Shining Armor seguía combatiendo contra el dragón. Shining trataba de golearle pero la bestia lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Armor: (Rayos. No es fácil acabar con él).

El dragón le lanzó una llamarada al cual Shining tuvo que protegerse con una barrera. Shining cargó con magia su espada y se lanzó a por él pero nuevamente lo esquivó.

Mientras Mike. Todavía seguía combatiendo contra Grogar.

Grogar: Estupido potro. Pronto recuperare todo mi poder y finalmente te aplastaré como un insecto.

Amenazó el carnero. Mike no se dejó intimidar.

Mike: Eso esta por ver.

Mike avanzó a toda velocidad pero Grogar previno esto y creó una esfera de energía que atrapó al potro impidiéndole salir.

Mike: ¿Que es esto?

Grogar se rió.

Grogar: Uno de mis mejores hechizos perdidos de cuando era joven. Atrapa a la presa dentro de una esfera de energía impidiéndole salir en absoluto.

Mike golpeaba con sus casco la barrera peor esta no cedía.

Grogar: Pierdes el tiempo. Mi barrera es impenetrable. Y mi parte favorita de este hechizo es que encoge hasta aplastar por completo a la presa atrapada.

La esfera iba reduciendo poco a poco quitando espacio a Mike.

Mike: (Maldita sea. Tengo que salir de aquí).

Shining seguía luchando contra el dragón. Hasta ahora no pudo acertarle ningún golpe.

Armor: (Debe haber una forma de acabar con este monstruo).

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó llorar a sus hijos en la cuna del centro de ritual.

Armor: (Mis hijos. Debo salvarles)

Shining se jifo en el techo donde estaba la bestia.

Armor: (Eso es)

Shining cargó la magia de su cuerno y lanzó un rayo en el techo encima del dragón. Montones de rocas caía encima del monstruo dejándolo vulnerable. Shining aprovechó para cargar de nuevo magia en su espada y se lanzó hacia el dragón. De un tajo logró cortarle la cabeza del dragón acabando con él definitivamente.

Armor: Esto ya esta.

Sonrió satisfecho el unicornio. Inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

Armor: Light Armor, Skyla, tranquilos. Aquí está papa.

Los gemelos sonrieron en cuanto su padre los cargó en brazos.

Mike seguía atrapado en al barrera de Grogar.

Mike: Maldito carnero. Cuando salga de aquí te voy a patear el trasero.

Amenazó Mike al Grogar. Este simplemente se rió.

Grogar: Guarda tus fuerzas para gritar de dolor cuando…..

Grogar dejó de reír porque en ese momento sintió que su magia se debilitaba al mismo tiempo que iba envejeciendo de forma rápida.

Grogar: Noooo. El ritual se ha interrumpido. Mi poder se está perdiendo.

Finalmente Mike se libera de la barrera rompiéndola en pedazos y clavando su mirada en Grogar.

Mike: Bien ¿Por donde íbamos? Así. A donde yo te iba a patear el trasero.

Grogar retrocedió al darse cuenta de que estaba en problemas.

Grogar: Oh oh.

Antes de que el carnero se diera cuenta. Mike velozmente le cogió del cuello y lo elevó al aire para finalmente darle un potente puñetazo iniciando su ataque meteoro. El carnero subía velozmente hasta por encima de la atmósfera del planeta y ahí Mike encima de él le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo. Mike aterrizo cerca de él

Mike: Entrégate Grogar.

Grogar adolorido se levanta a duras penas.

Grogar: N-nunca.

Mike le lanzó su aliento helado congelándolo en el acto.

Mike: Esto lo retendrá.

Armor: Mike.

Mike se giró hacia la voz y sonrió al ver a Shining con los gemelos.

Mike: Shining. Los has rescatado.

Armor: Si. Tuve que derrotar al dragón para sacarles de ahí.

Mike: Que machote eres Shining. Acabas con el dragón y rescatas a los gemelos ¿Verdad pequeñines? ¿A que vuestro padre es todo un machote?

Dijo esto haciéndoles cosquillas en la barriguita provocando la risa de los pequeños. El resto de la patrulla apareció.

Mike: Hola chicos.

Armor: ¿Os habéis ocupado de los mercenarios?

Red: Por supuesto. No tuvieron nada que hacer contra nosotros.

Dijo esto presumiendo Red Fire.

Jack: ¿Donde está Grogar?

Mike: Esta ahí metido en el hie….

Mike se dio cuenta que Grogar no estaba.

Mike: Maldita sea. Ese carnero loco se ha largado.

Armor: No te preocupes. No creo que sea la última vez que lo veamos.

Ocelot: Cuando eso pase. Estaremos preparados.

Flash: Desde luego.

En el Imperio de Cristal. Las mane 7 aun con los disfraces puestos. Notaron que empezaban a recuperar la movilidad poco a poco.

Twilight: Parecen que se nos están pasando los efectos.

Applejack: Menos mal.

Rainbow: Si. Solo un poco más. Un poco más y recobraré el movimiento. Y después podré asesinar a Camaleón.

Dijo la pegaso con cierto instinto asesino.

En la habitación de Cadence. La alicornio lloraba desconsoladamente ante la perdida de sus hijos. Celestia, Luna y Spike trataban de consolarla.

Celestia: Tranquilízate Cadence.

Luna: Ya veras como vuelve con los niños.

Cadence parecía más aliviada.

Cadence: Hojala sea así. No es que no confíe en Shining o Mike pero….

En ese momento entra un guardia a la habitación.

Guardia: Princesas. La nave Infinity está llegando.

Nada más oírlo. Las princesas se tele transportaron al exterior. Efectivamente la nave estaba llegando. Finalmente aterriza en la plaza del corazón de Cristal. Las princesas pudieron ver al grupo bajando. El rostro de alegría se figuró en Cadence al ver a su marido con sus hijos en la espalda. Nada mas verlo corrió hacia su encuentro y abrazó a sus hijos con todas sus fuerzas.

Cadence (Llorando de felicidad): Mis hijos. Mis pequeños. Como me alegro de ver que estáis bien.

Los gemelos sonrieron mientras su madre les daba besos a los dos en la frente.

Celestia: Buen trabajo chicos.

Mike: No ha sido nada princesa.

Luna: ¿Y Grogar?

Armor: Por desgracia escapó.

Ocelot: Pero la próxima vez le cogeremos.

Celestia: Bueno. Lo importante es que los pequeños están bien.

Dijo esto la princesa mientras les hacia cosquillas a los gemelos.

Red: Todo acabó bien.

Ghost: Si. Sin sustos ni sobresaltos.

En ese momento se oyó un potente grito enfadado que se oyó por todo el castillo.

Mane 7: CAMALEOOOOOON

Todos se sobresaltaron ante el grito de las chicas. Camaleón disfrazado de cordero se estremeció.

Camaleón: Oh oh.

Flash: Hora de pagar.

Se rió el pegaso. Acto seguido aparecieron las mane 7 menos Fluttershy. Todas menos Pinkie Pie le clavaron una mirada asesina a Camaleón. Nada mas verlas, Camaleón salió corriendo disfrazado de cohete mientras las chicas le perseguían y le gritaban furiosas.

Twilight: Vuelve aquí Camaleón.

Applejack: Tenemos cuentas que ajustar contigo.

Rarity: Vas a pagar por la humillación que nos has hecho pasar

Rainbow: Te voy a hacer tragar los disfraces con medias y todo.

Sunset: Vas a pagar por lo que nos has hecho.

Pinkie: jijiji. Que divertido es jugar al pilla pilla.

Reía Pinkie mientras daba saltos al perseguir a Camaleón. El grupo se rió de la cómica escena. Fluttershy en cambio, estaba en la habitación aun con el disfraz de gatita puesto. A diferencia de las demás. Ella parecía encantada con el traje.

Fluttershy: jijijiji. Soy una gatita. Miau.

En un lugar desconocido. Grogar estaba tendido en una cama con su cuerpo vendado tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.

Grogar: Si creéis que es la última vez que oís de Grogar. Estáis muy equivocados.

Fin del capítulo.

**MINI CAPITULO**

**SENTIRSE COMO UNA YEGUA**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer en el reino de Cristal. Mike estaba andando por el pasillo hasta que vio una flor roja en el suelo. Aquello captó su atención.

Mike: ¿Una flor?

Mike lo cogió con su magia. Cuando lo examino de cerca. La flor le explotó en la cara dejándole la cara chamuscada. Acto seguido Discord apreció atravesando un espejo del pasillo.

Discord: Jajajaja. Hay Mike. Si te vieras la cara.

Mike se limpió la cara y el clavó la mirada a Discord.

Mike: Muy gracioso Discord.

Discord: Vamos Mike. Jajajaja. Hay que saber encajar las bromas.

Mike: Hablando de bromas. Me vienes de perlas para gastar una buena broma a Shining Armor ¿Te interesa?

A Discord le pareció interesante la insinuación de Mike por lo que aceptó. El potro le indicó que se acercara para cuchichearle el plan. La sonrisa de Discord se hacía mas amplia y se frotaba las manos mientras Mike el contaba su plan.

En la habitación de Shining y Cadence. Shining estaba durmiendo todavía. Discord apareció en un florero. Ahí chasqueó los dedos y un aura mágica rodeó al unicornio. Después regresa con Mike.

Mike: ¿Lo conseguiste Discord?

Discord: La misión ha sido un éxito señor.

Dijo esto Discord disfrazado de soldado mientras le hacia el saludo militar.

Mike: Bien. Ahora solo hay que esperarle en el desayuno.

Sonrieron perversamente Mike y Discord.

Ambos fueron hacia el salón donde estaban desayunando las mane 7 y Cadence junto a sus hijos al cual los estaba alimentando. Discord y Mike se sentaron cerca de Twilight. La alicornio miró al potro y le dijo.

Twilight: ¿Qué le has hecho esa vez a mi hermano Mike?

Dijo con tono calmado Twilight. Mike trato de hacerse el inocente.

Mike: No se de que me hablas.

Twilight: No disimules Mike. Tienes la típica expresión en tu cara cuando le haces alguna jugarreta a mi hermano.

Mike al igual que Discord trató de contener la risa. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió y entró en ella Shining Armor.

Armor: Hola a todos.

Cadence se giró para ver a su marido.

Cadence: Hola queri…..

Cadence se calló de golpe. Las demás también se callaron de golpe al verle. Mike y Discord hicieron acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contener la risa. Shining no parecía haberlo notado en absoluto y se sentó al lado de su esposa. Cogió la mantequilla para untárselo en la tostada y comérselo. Ahí notó las miradas de todas.

Armor: ¿Algún problema?

Rainbow tratando de no reírse con todas sus fuerzas le respondió.

Rainbow: ¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente Shining?

Aquello le extrañó a Shining.

Armor: ¿De que habláis?

Rarity le acercó un espejo a la cara. Cuando vio que era. Se llevó posiblemente la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

En vez de ver aun semental en el espejo, vio a una yegua con su mismo patrón de colores. Al verse a si mismo pero en yegua, no pudo evitar emitir un potente chillido de yegua. Mike y Discord no pudieron más y estallaron en carcajadas contagiando al grupo.

Armor: Esto es cosa tuya ¿Verdad Mike?

Gritó furioso… digo furiosa Shining Armor clavando una mirada asesina a Mike. El potro entre risas le respondió.

Mike: Mía y de Discord, jajaja.

Discord: Es verdad jajajaja.

Armor: Sois unos malditos desgraciados los dos.

Rainbow que se estaba partiendo de risa no pudo evitar comentarle a Shining.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Cálmate Shining. No ha pasado ni cinco minutos y ya estas histérica.

A Shining no le hizo gracia el comentario de la pegaso.

Mike: Si. Tampoco es para ponerse así…."Gleaming Shield". Jajajaja.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso provocando más risas generales al grupo. Shining ya furiosa, no pudo evitar gritarles.

Armor: MIIIIIIIKE,…DIIIIIISCOOOOORD.

Al final los dos bromistas tuvieron que salir corriendo mientras una furiosa Shining Armor los perseguía.

Armor: Esta vez os voy a matar a los dos por esto.

Los demás se partieron de risa de la cómica situación. Al final Shining los perdió de vista para fastidio del unicornio.

Lo peor para Shining es que los guardias que no le reconocieron enseguida, no paraban de piropearle. Y Armor arreaba un puñetazo a todo aquel que la cortejaba o le tocaba los flancos mandando a más de uno al hospital con sus partes muy doloridas. El que se llevó la peor parte fue Blueblood que tampoco la reconoció e intentó cortejarla y cuando esta se negó este intentó sobrepasarse con ella. Resultado, Shining le dio un potente puñetazo en al cara a Blueblood en que tardó una semana entera en recuperar el sentido en el hospital.


	13. CAP 13 PLAGA EN ZERZURA

**CAPITULO 13**

**PLAGA EN ZERZURA**

La princesa Celestia estaba cumpliendo con su obligación de levantar el sol hasta que un guardia entra en al sala del trono.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Una carta urgente de la princesa Diana.

Celestia: ¿Una carta de la princesa de la naturaleza?

La princesa cogió la carta y cuando la leyó. Un gesto de preocupación se figuró en su rostro. Acto seguido cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir.

Celestia: "Twilight. Necesito que vengas tu y tus amigas junto con la Patrulla Harmony para….."

En Ponyville. Exactamente en el Sugar Cube Cornert. Mike estaba sentado en una mesa junto a su amigo Pipsqueak que estaba también sentado en el lado contrario de la mesa. Ambos se miraban desafiantes. Junto a ellos había unos tarros de pimientos

Mike: ¿Listo para perder Pip?

Dijo Mike de forma desafiante.

Pip: Hoy no será Mike.

Respondió Pip igual de desafiante.

Mike cogió tres pimientos y se los tragó. Sentía que el ardía la boca pero aguanto.

Mike: Tu turno.

Pip cogió cinco y se las tragó también. El también notaba que le ardía la boca.

Pip: Supera eso.

Mike: Con gusto.

Mike cogió hasta diez pimientos y se los trago de un sentón. Ahí empezó ha arderle la boca y acto seguido bebió un vaso de agua que tenia preparado para luego expulsar vapor después por la boca.

Mike: Ahora tú.

Pip cogió hasta quince y se los tragó. Su boca empezaba ha arder y se bebió un tarro lleno de agua. Con lágrimas en los ojos le responde.

Pip: ¿Abandonas?

Mike: Ni hablar.

Mike se tragó hasta veinticinco pimientos de un sentón. La boca le ardía tanto que tubo que coger un tarro entero de agua.

Mike: ¿La ronda final?

Pip: Por mí de acuerdo.

Ambos cogieron los tarros de pimientos y se tragaron todo el contenido de un sentón.

Afuera del Sugar Cube Cornert. Todo estaba en calma. Hasta que en ese preciso instante. Salen dos potros corriendo con la boca echando humo hasta la fuente más cercana. Ahí empezaron ha beber agua comos unos descosidos. Después de beber. Ambos potros se tumban al suelo mientras recobraban el aliento al mismo tiempo que expulsan vapor por la boca.

Mike: Madre mía. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Pip: Desde luego.

Ambos potros se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse como unos descosidos.

Mike: Supongo que es un empate.

Pip: Desde luego.

Ambos rieron con más fuerza todavía. Desde hace tiempo. Entre Mike y Pipsqueak surgió una especie de amistosa rivalidad. Ambos siempre acaban compitiendo en toda clase de disparatadas pruebas. Eso si, siempre y cuando no requiriese fuerza, velocidad o resistencia porque de lo contrario ganaría siempre Mike.

Su risa fue interrumpida por la llegada de Twilight y Spike.

Twilight: Mike. Menos mal que te encuentro.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa Twilight?

Spike: La princesa quiere vernos allí de inmediato.

Mike se puso serio.

Mike: Esta bien. Preparare la nave.

Antes de irse, miró a Pipsqueak.

Mike: El deber me llama. Cuando vuelva continuaremos con nuestro reto.

Pip: Genial. Esta vez lo haremos con mostaza.

Mike: Yo pensaba en salsa extra picante.

Pip: Si. Eso sería genial.

Ambos potros sonrieron y chocaron la pezuña.

Más tarde. El grupo fue con nave Infinity hasta Canterlot. Una vez en el castillo. El capitán Kai los llevó hasta la sala del trono. Una vez allí, todos se inclinaron ante Celestia.

Twilight: ¿Quería vernos princesa?

Celestia: Así es Twilight. Se trata de una misión importante en el reino de Zerzura.

Mike: El reino de la naturaleza.

Celestia: Así es Mike.

Applejack: ¿Qué ocurre allí princesa?

Celestia: Por lo visto. Una extraña plaga de insectos está asolando el bosque donde está el reino.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos. Eso es terrible.

Medic: ¿Una plaga de insectos?

Celestia: Según mi amiga. La princesa Diana. Los insectos absorben los nutrieres y energía vital de los arboles asta dejarlos secos.

Fox: ¿Como es eso posible?

Rarity: Si. No es normal que unos insectos absorban los nutrientes de un árbol hasta dejarlo seco.

Celestia: Por eso me gustaría que fuerais allí ha investigar y ayudar en lo posible al reino.

Rainbow: Puede contar con nosotras princesa.

Dijo la pegaso con su típico entusiasmo mientras volaba de un lado a otro.

Vulcan: Seguro que el sitio estará bien. Sobre todo las yeguas. Esas hermosas yeguas que cuidan el bosque llevando una toga…yun.

Celestia: Mike. Tú y tu patrulla debéis actuar con tacto en el reino.

Ocelot: ¿Y eso por que?

Celestia: A los habitantes de Zerzura no les gusta mucho las maquinas y mucho menos los robots. Así que actuad con sumo cuidado.

Mike: Lo tendremos princesa.

Applejack: Puede contar con todos nosotros princesa.

Celestia: Buena suerte amigos.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity estaba sobrevolando el cielo destino al reino de Zerzura. El grupo al cual Lightning Dust estaba con ellos ya que la invitó Rainbow, estaban comentando sobre la misión.

Applejack: Bueno pandilla ¿Qué opináis sobre esto?

Fox: Científicamente hablando. Es poco probable la existencia de unos insectos que absorban la energía vital de un árbol.

Lightning: ¿Y como te explicas lo que ocurre en el bosque?

Pinkie: Quizás sea que un brujo muy malo haya creado esos insectos tan malos para perjudicar el bosque de Zerzura y así perjudicar a sus habitantes.

Medic: No es una idea descabellada.

Rainbow: Bueno. Sea como sea. Le daremos un escarmiento esos insectos.

Red: Cálmate Rainbow. Primero llegamos allí y luego vemos que hacer.

Mike: Debemos hacerlo rápido porque cualquier dañó que sufra el bosque de Zerzura, tanto la princesa Diana como sus habitantes sufrirán los daños ya que ellos posen cierta conexión con el bosque. Cualquier daño que sufra el bosque. Lo sufrirán ellos también.

Twilight: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Mike agachó al cabeza y puso una expresión triste.

Mike: Bueno. Supe eso cuando yo….era el Rey Maquina.

Twilight: Oh cielos Mike. Lo siento.

Mike: No te preocupes Twilight: Soy consciente de mis acciones de otra vida. Pienso seguir hasta el final con el camino que he elegido.

Dijo esto con un tono mas alegre que animó a Twilight.

Twilight: Por supuesto Mike.

En una colina cerca de las tierras de Zerzura. Había dos ogros vigilando la zona. Enormes y horribles criaturas bípedas con una fuerza y tamaño inversamente proporcional a su inteligencia. A los lejos vieron la nave Infinity sobrevolar por encima de ellos.

Ogro1: ¿Has visto eso?

Ogro2: Si. Lo he visto.

Ogro1: Habrá que avisar al duquin (duque) sobre ese pájaro de hierro.

Ogro2: Por supuesto.

Y ambos ogros bajan la colina a informar a su jefe.

En la nave Infinity. El grupo trataba de imaginarse como seria las tierras de Zerzura.

Rainbow: ¿Falta mucho? Me empiezo a impacientar.

Medic: Bit informa.

Bit: Aproximadamente 25 minutos

Applejack: Si que vamos a llegar enseguida.

Mike estaba sentado en una silla canturreando una canción que oyó hace tiempo.

Mike: "Ochenta días son. Ochenta nada más. Para dar la vuelta al mundo".

Ocelot: De momento el viaje ha sido tranquilo.

Ghost: Si. No ha habido sobresaltos.

En ese instante sufren sacudidas en al nave. Haciendo que algunos se caigan al suelo.

Medic: ¿Pero que pasa?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mike: Black Wing informa.

Black: Nos están atacando.

Twilight: ¿Pero quienes?

Desde el exterior. La nave estaba recibiendo impactos de unas extrañas esferas verdes que surgían desde el bosque. Cada esfera generaba una explosión que hacia temblar la nave.

Black: Agarraos fuerte. Voy ha hacer unas maniobras.

Fox: Pues hazlo ya.

Black Wing hacía rápidas maniobras y fuertes giros para esquivar los disparos. El grupo tuvo que agarrarse por donde podían.

Vulcan: Hay madre. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Fox: Los robots no tenemos estomago idiota.

Sunset: Pero yo si y me siento mareada.

Pinkie: Wheeeeeee.

Gritaba Pinkie Pie que parecía estar disfrutando de botar de un lado a otro. En ese momento la nave sufre un fuerte impacto que daña los motores.

Black: Cuidado chicos. Vamos a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso.

Sunset: Hay madre. La que nos espera.

Gritó Sunset agarrada a una silla.

A su lado estaba Camaleón de rodillas rezando al cielo.

Camaleón: Madre Lauren que estas en los cielos, protégeme a mí del batacazo y a Rainbow aunque ella sea una cabri…..

Spike: Que nos la pegamos.

Twilight: Auh. Cuidado Spike.

Dijo Twilight al tener encima a Spike al cual este la tenia agarrada de la cabeza impidiéndola ver por donde iba. La nave estaba perdiendo altura hasta llegar a un bosque. La nave estaba derribando o partiendo algunos arboles mientras pasaba hasta finalmente caer al suelo y detenerse. Black Wing que estaba algo aturdida dijo a la tripulación.

Black: Les habla la piloto…... Hemos aterrizado por fin…Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje.

El grupo se levantaba del suelo tras el impacto.

Mike: ¿Esta todo el mundo bien?

Red: Si. Más o menos.

Rarity: Cielos mi pelo. Está hecho un desastre.

Pinkie: Wheeee. Que divertido ha sido eso ¿Lo repetimos?

Nadie dijo nada.

Fluttershy: ¿P-pero que ha pasado?

Fox: Alguien nos ha atacado.

Twilight: ¿Pero quien?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero deseará no haberlo hecho.

Lightning: Estoy contigo hermana.

Ambas pegasos estaban enfadadas con lo que había pasado. En ese momento la alarma de la nave empieza a sonar.

Bit: Alerta. Alerta. Múltiples objetivos acercándose a la nave.

Mike: Me parece que tenemos compañía.

Applejack: ¿Serán hostiles?

Ocelot: Si son los mismo que nos atacaron. Seguro que sí.

Vulcan: Pues en tal caso nos va a tocar bronca.

Mike: Chicos. Preparaos por si llega la hora de combatir. Bit. Activo los escudos de la nave.

Bit: Afirmativo.

Black: Rainbow. Lightning.

Ambas: ¿Si?

Black: Tomad esto. Por si toca pelear.

Black Wing Les dio a cada una unas garras como las que usa ella. Ambas se alegraron de recibirlas.

Rainbow: Genial.

Ligthning: Oh si. Esto va a ser la caña.

El grupo salió afuera de la nave y se preparó para combatir a quienes fueran que los atacaron.

Twilight: Preparaos.

Mike: Aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Fox: Allí.

Eye Fox apuntó con su arco a un grupo de ponis que salían de unos matorrales o del bosque mismo. Llevaban armaduras amarillas con inscripciones, estos ponis les estaban también apuntándoles con arcos y flechas.

Ocelot: Por allí también.

Ocelot apuntó con sus pistolas a otro grupo. Pronto se dieron cuenta que un gran ejercito les estaban rodeando en torno a la nave.

Ghost: No parecen amistosos.

Applejack: Sin duda buscan pelea.

Spike: Hay madre.

Vulcan: Podemos arreglar esto por las buenas…o por las malas. A mí me gusta hacer las cosas a las malas.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rainbow: Por una vez concuerdo contigo

Respondió la pegaso tendiendo preparada sus garras para el combate. Twilight trató de razonar con los misteriosos atacantes.

Twilight: Calmaos. No buscamos problemas. Venimos en son de paz.

Pero el misterioso ejército no parecía creerles y se dispusieron a atacar.

Red: Cuidado. Aquí vienen.

Applejack: Hora de pelear.

¿?: AAAAALTOOOOO.

Los soldados se detuvieron ante el grito de un gran pony que apareció de repente portando una gran hacha.

Pinkie: ¿Quién es ese?

Applejack: No lo se. Pero es enorme.

Rarity: Y muy atractivo.

Dijo Rarity examinando de arriba abajo el fuerte cuerpo del semental.

Mike: Es Cervantes. Capitán de la guardia de Zerzura.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo lo sa…? Olvídalo. Ya se porque.

Cervantes se acercó al grupo y con un tono serio les habló.

Cervantes: Soy el Capitán Cervantes de la guardia de Zerzura. Lamentamos lo ocurrido. Nos llegó tarde el comunicado de Celestia sobre vuestra llegada. Por no decir que últimamente tenemos problemas por aquí

Twilight: ¿Queréis decir que fuisteis vosotros los que nos lazasteis aquellas esferas con que nos golpearon la nave?

Cervantes: Así es.

Rarity: Eso no ha sido muy educado que digamos.

Respondió moléstal la modista pero se le pasó enseguida el enfado al contemplar al imponente general.

Mike: ¿Y con que nos habéis atacado?

Pinkie: uhuhuh. Con un tirachinas gigante.

Cervantes: En realidad. Con Esto.

El grupo pudo ver en un llano a un grupo de Escarabajos verdes del tamaño de un elefante. Desde su abdomen disparaban las esferas verdes. Rarity los miró con asco.

Medic: Madre mía. Son enormes.

Ghost: Impresionante.

Spike: Lo grandes que son

Cervantes: Podremos hablar luego. Y ahora seguidme.

Twilight: Será un placer.

Red: Pues vamos.

Cervantes: Excepto ellos.

Dijo esto el general de forma autoritaria apuntando con su arma a la patrulla.

Red: ¿Qué dice?

Ocelot: Nos Tomás el pelo.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Por qué no pueden pasar ellos?

Cervantes: Aquí no nos gustan las máquinas y mucho menos los robots.

Twilight: Pero ellos….

Mike no estaba conforme con el trato de su equipo y se adelantó delante de él y lo miró a los ojos de forma directa.

Mike: Ellos van donde quieran.

Cervantes le miro a los ojos del potro.

Cervantes: Tú no te metas niño. Esto es de mayores.

Mike: Me importa porque son mi equipo y van siempre conmigo.

Cervates: ¿Tú equipo? ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú?

Mike: Soy Mike Bluer.

Tanto Cervantes como sus soldados estaban sorprendidos por la revelación.

Cervantes: ¿Mike Bluer? ¿El Guerrero Resplandeciente?

Mike: El mismo.

Cervantes: Pensé que serias mas alto. De todos modos. Tus máquinas no pueden pasar aquí.

Mike: Yo me hago responsable de ellos de lo que pueda pasar.

Cervantes: Aun así. En caso de problemas, seria yo quien se llevara la culpa de lo sucedido.

Mike: De todos modos. Mi equipo viene conmigo y ni tú ni tus soldados de segunda me lo vais a impedir.

La tensión creció entre Mike y Cervantes como en la guardia. Al final Twilight habló.

Twilight: Calmémonos un poco chicos. Mike. No creo que convenga crear tensión aquí.

Después meditar por un momento. Finalmente Mike accedió y se dirigió hacia su patrulla.

Mike: Chicos. Vosotros os quedareis aquí arreglando la nave. Y de paso mirad si podéis averiguar algo sobre la plaga.

Red: Eso aremos.

Fox: Puede contar con nosotros.

Mike: Preparad también a Centinela por si las cosas se tuercen.

Vulcan: De acuerdo jefe.

Las mane 7, Lightning y Mike siguieron a Cervantes rumbo al castillo de la princesa Diana. Lejos del bosque del reino. Los ogros que vieron la nave corrían hacia lo que parecía un campamento donde había más ogros. Algunos vigilaban. Otros cocinaban, algunos se dedicaban a arreglar las armas. Los dos ogros llegaron al centro del campamento donde había una tienda mucho más arreglada que el resto. Afuera había un pony de tierra de pelaje azul y crin verde, ojos verdes también, tamaño medio y su cutie mark era una escoba.

Pony: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿A que vienen estas prisas?

Ogro1: Hola Tobi. Hemos visto un pájaro de hierro volando hacia el reino de los ponis de la naturaleza.

Tobi parecía dudar de las palabras del ogro.

Tobi: ¿Un pájaro de metal?

Ogro2: Así es. Venimos a informar al duquin de eso.

Desde la tienda se oyó una voz enfadada.

¿?: Os he dicho que no me llaméis "DUQIIIIIIIN".

De la tienda salió un enorme centauro de pelaje negro, unas barbas también negras pero sin bigote. Piel de la cara y brazos rojos. Ojos amarillos y unos cuernos negros en la cabeza.

Ogros: Lo sentimos.

Tobi: Amo Tirek. Dicen que han visto un pájaro de metal yendo dirección al reino de Zerzura.

Tirek: ¿Un pájaro de metal?

Ogro1: Si. Era grande.

Ogro2: Y azul.

Ogro1: Y era muy veloz.

Tirek abrió los ojos porque la descripción coincidía con algo que el escucho hace tiempo.

Tirek: ¿Grande? ¿Azul? ¿Y muy veloz?

Ogros: Así es.

La expresión de Tirek pasó a una enfadada.

Tirek: Maldición. Seguramente era la nave de la Patrulla Harmony.

Tobi: ¿Cree usted que han venido a ayudar al reino su malignidad?

Tirek: Seguramente.

Tobi: ¿Y que hacemos amo Tirek?

Tirek sonrió.

Tirek: Bueno. Tampoco importa mucho. Dudo que interfieran con mi maravilloso plan de conquistar Zerzura.

Tobi: Por supuesto amo Tirek.

Mientras. Twilight y sus amigos seguían a Cervantes por el bosque. Finalmente llegan al la zona del castillo de Zerzura. Al principio el grupo se sorprendió al ver el lugar. Las casas estaban construidas mediante madera, hojas o lianas. Algunas colgadas desde los árboles. Pudieron ver a los habitantes con sus quehaceres diarios como cuidar de los árboles. Cultivar frutas y verduras y varias tareas más. También se fijaron que la mayoría de los ponis tenían el pelaje verde.

Twilight: Asombroso.

Sunset: Este sitio es increíble.

Applejack: ¿Por qué la mayoría tienen el pelaje verde?

Twilight: Seguramente será por la clorofila de su organismo.

Fluttershy: Este sitio es hermoso.

Pinkie: Mirad cuantas cosas hacen.

Rarity: Y mirad su ropa. Es maravillosa. Sin duda resulta inspirador.

Dijo la modista admirando los trajes en forma de toga de las yeguas y de los trajes de los sementales que había en el lugar.

Mike: Este sitio es genial. Lastima que los chicos no hayan podido venir.

Twilight: Ya nos advirtió Celestia que aquí no les gustan mucho las maquinas.

Cervantes: Sobre todo los robots.

Respondió cortante Cervantes. A Mike no le gustó el comentario del capitán.

El grupo pasó por las puertas del castillo donde dos guardias al cual portaban unas armaduras verdes claros les dejaron pasar. Mientras andaban por los pasillos. Pudieron ver hermosos jardines interiores con fuentes de agua y flores de todo tipo. También pudieron ver infinidad de animales y aves. Fluttershy quedó encantada con esto último.

Fluttershy: Cuantos animales. Esto es maravilloso.

Mike también estaba maravillado por el lugar y no pudo evitar sacar fotos del lugar.

Mike: Seguro que a mis padres y mis amigos les encantará esto.

En la zona de impacto del Infinity. La patrulla estaba tratando de reparar los desperfectos sufridos por la caída.

Red: ¿Cómo va eso?

Preguntó Red Fire a Eye Fox que esta estaba en un lateral de la nave reparando unos cables.

Fox: Bien de momento. Por fortuna no a habido demasiados daños pero aún así llevará tiempo.

Ocelot que llevaba unas cajas no pudo evitar comentar.

Ocelot: También podrían ayudarnos esos. Al fin y al cabo. Si la nave está así de dañada es por su culpa.

Dijo esto refiriéndose a los guardáis que estaban apostados cerca de la nave. Estos no dijeron nada. Simplemente limitaban a vigilar a la patrulla sin ni siquiera molestarse en ocultar su desagrado por las maquinas. Y la presencia de Centinela que andaba alrededor de la nave no ayudaba nada en absoluto.

Medic: Me temo que no nos van a ayudar en nada.

Ghost: Se nota que no les caemos bien.

Vulcan: Pues no veo porque. Yo creo que si me dieran una oportunidad. Seguro que les caería bien a esos.

Fox: Ni se te ocurra tarugo. No tenemos ganas que se repita lo de Tronamarca.

Ocelot: Eh Camaleón ¿Cómo va todo ahí arriba?

Camaleón que llevaba puesto un disfraz de vigía de barco con catalejo. Estaba subido en al copa de un árbol muy alto. Sin quitar el ojo del catalejo le respondió.

Camaleón: De momento bien.

Ocelot: ¿Ve algo sospechoso?

Camaleón: Arboles, árboles y más árboles. No veo nada más.

Dijo el robot changeling ligeramente fastidiado como si la respuesta fuera obvia. En ese momento vio algo que captó su atención.

Camaleón: Espera. Veo algo.

Ocelot: ¿Cuál?

Camaleón: Veo un…..RAYOS.

Mike y compañía llegaron a la sala del trono. El grupo pudo contemplar la maravillosa sala adornada por diversas esculturas de madera representando a diversos ponis. En las paredes había hermoso cuadros de paisajes y eventos importantes del reino. Justo en el trono. El grupo pudo observar a una hermosa alicornio. Su pelaje era verde claro y su crin era castaño (Esto extrañó a Mike porque él recordaba que ella lo tenía verde oscuro). Ojos marrones. Su cutie mark era un árbol frondoso con manzanas doradas. Todas se inclinaron ante ella.

Todas: Princesa Diana.

Diana: Sed bienvenidas elementos de la armonía. Y también tú Mike Bluer. El guerrero Resplandeciente.

Dijo la princesa con una calida sonrisa.

Twilight: Es un placer conocerla princesa.

Diana: Lo mismo dijo. Celestia me habló muy bien de vosotras y de Mike.

Mike se adelantó delante de todas.

Mike: Perdone el atrevimiento princesa pero ¿No tenía usted la crin verde? Ahora lo tiene castaño.

La princesa se rió.

Diana: En realidad mi color natural es castaño. Hubo un tiempo que me lo teñía de verde pero no acabó por gustarme el color.

Mike: Eso explica.

Twilight: Princesa Diana. La princesa Celestia nos envió aquí para ayudaros con la plaga.

El rostro de la princesa cambió a una preocupada.

Diana: Así es. Hace ya aproximadamente un mes. Una extraña plaga de insectos apareció de repente y empezó a atacar los arboles y drenarles toda su energía vital. Tratamos de detenerlos pero eran demasiados. Pese a que no atacaban directamente a los soldados. Apenas pudimos impedir que atacara los árboles.

Fluttershy: Cielos. Eso es terrible.

Diana: Lo peor de todo es que en cada ataque drenan una gran hectárea del bosque debilitándonos enormemente y cuesta mucho esfuerzo volver a replantar el bosque aun con al ayuda de la fuente del sol.

Sunset: ¿La fuente del sol?

En ese momento Mike respondió.

Mike: La fuente del sol es donde esta toda la magia de Zerzura. Los ponis de la naturaleza lo usan para proteger el bosque y curar sus heridas que estos sufran. Su fuerza depende del estado del bosque. Si el daño al bosque es muy grande. Los ponis de la naturaleza se debilitan enormemente impidiendo usar su fuerza y magia. También es lo que mantiene al árbol de la vida en Zerzura. Sin el árbol. El bosque moriría irremediablemente.

Rainbow: ¿En serio? Asombroso.

Diana: Así es joven alicornio. Veo que sabes mucho sobre nosotros.

Mike sonrió levemente y la respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Tuve la oportunidad de estudiar a los ponis de la naturaleza.

Twilight: Entonces princesa. La extraña plaga que asola vuestros bosques. Os deja muy debilitados con cada ataque.

Diana: Así es princesa Twilight. Por eso pedí ayuda a mi amiga la princesa Celestia.

Rainbow: Y por eso nos envió a nosotras porque somos la caña.

Lightning: Por supuesto.

Pinkie: Nosotras los elementos de la armonía y la patrulla Harmony.

En ese momento el rostro de la princesa pasó a uno muy serio.

Diana: Me alegra que los elementos de la armonía vinieran a ayudar pero lo que no comprendo es por que tuvo que enviar también a esos engendros.

Ninguna entendía la actitud de la princesa. Mike en cambio ya sospechaba a quienes se refería y eso le puso molesto.

Mike: Cuando dice engendros ¿Debo dar por entender que se refiere a mi Patrulla Harmony?

Diana miró seriamente al potro.

Diana: Las maquinas solo causan problemas y dañan a la naturaleza con los residuos que estos producen. Y los robots son sin duda los peores. Son solo una imitación de la vida. No son seres vivos sino una aberración.

Respondió fríamente la princesa Diana. A Mike no le gustó aquella respuesta y empezó a responderla.

Mike: Mi patrulla no son engendros. Son buenos ponis leales que luchan por la paz y la armonía. Y se merecen un respeto.

Twilight: Mike….

Twilight trató de calmar al potro pero este no paraba. Finalmente la princesa Diana le responde.

Diana: ¿Ponis? Esas cosas no son ponis. Son solo maquinas sin emociones ni sentimientos y dudo mucho que respeten la verdadera naturaleza.

Mike: Yo les enseñe a mis chicos a respetar la naturaleza.

Rainbow decidió sumarse a la discusión.

Rainbow: Es verdad. Ellos son nuestros amigos y no se merecen que los hablen de ese modo.

A Diana le pareció absurdo el comentario de la pegaso.

Diana: ¿Amigos? Los robots no son amigos. Solo hacen para lo que han sido creados. No tiene emociones ni alma y no se les pueden tratar como iguales.

Mike ya estaba más que harto de los comentarios de la princesa y decidió marcharse.

Rarity: Mike ¿A donde vas?

Spike: Espera.

Mike se detuvo y giró hacia el grupo.

Mike: Me vuelvo al Infinity con los chicos.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Por qué?

Pinkie: ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí con nosotras?

Mike se mantuvo un rato en silencio hasta que finalmente las respondió con un tono serio.

Mike: No pienso quedarme en un sitio donde desprecian a mis amigos por el hecho de ser robots. Por eso vuelvo con ellos.

Sunset: Pero Mike ¿Qué pasa con la misión de Celestia?

Mike: La plaga ataca el bosque ¿No? Desde el Infinity puedo organizar las defensas para proteger el bosque y lo haré con mi equipo le guste o no a la princesa Diana.

Twilight: Pero Mike. Recuerda lo que dijo al princesa sobre….

No pudo continuar porque Mike la interrumpió.

Mike: Se lo que dijo al princesa pero yo considero que hacer lo correcto es mucho mas importante que dejarse llevar por los prejuicios o sentimientos personales.

Las chicas quedaron asombradas por las palabras de Mike. Diana en cambió. Se mantuvo impasible. Justo cuando Mike se iba a marchar, su brazalete se iluminó.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Ocelot?

Ocelot: Tenemos problemas. Están atacando el bosque.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Mike: ¿Quién son los atacantes?

Ocelot: Adivina.

Dijo Ocelot moviendo el brazalete para que el grupo pudiera ver quienes eran los que atacaban. Eran un enorme enjambre de insectos del tamaño de un perro mediano. Los insectos en cuestión tenían forma de langosta y se lanzaban hacia los árboles clavando sus mandíbulas en estos. En cuestión de segundos los arboles se secaban. El grupo se horrorizo ante esto.

Fluttershy: Cielo santo. Pobres árboles.

Rainbow: Whoa ¿Habéis visto eso? Han secado esos arboles en cuestión de segundos.

Twilight: Tenemos que ir y detenerlos.

Mike se comunicó con Bit con su brazalete.

Mike: Bit. Un portal para ir allí ahora.

Bit: Confirmado.

Un portal se abrió y el grupo fue lo atravesó para llegar lo mas antes posible allí.

Diana: Cervantes. Prepara a las tropas para detener a la plaga.

Cervantes: Como ordene princesa.

El grupo llegó y pudieron ver a los insectos atacando el bosque. La patrulla Harmony y la guardia de Zerzura trataban de detenerlos pero eran demasiados.

Pinkie: Hay montones de bichos.

Rarity: Ught. Cierto. Que asco.

Twilight: Tenemos que detenerlos.

Rainbow: Cuenta con ello ¿Vamos Lightning?

Lightning: Por supuesto hermana.

Ambas pegaso pusieron sus garras y se unieron a Black Wing que combatía a los que iban por el aire.

Black: Habéis venido.

Dijo al pegaso con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Por supuesto hermana.

Lightning: ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Black: Para nada. Pongámonos a ello.

Las tres pegasos prepararon sus garras y se lanzaron a por los insectos y de rápidos movimientos los hacían trizas. En tierra Mike y Twilight lazaban hechizos mágicos contra los insectos al cual caían en gran cantidad. Red Fire y Sunset realizaban hechizos de agua para mojarles las alas y hacerles caer para luego atacarles con hechizos de fuego para incinerar a los insectos. Pinkie Pie lanzaba tartas mediante su cañón de fiesta y Eye Fox disparaba flechas contra los insectos al cual los clavaba en los árboles. Vulcan aplicaba un lanzallamas desde su brazo adaptable y Ocelot los cortaba a tajos con su espada o los disparaba con sus pistolas. Camaleón con un disfraz de Connor de Assassins Creed 3 saltaba de árbol en árbol sacudiendo a los insectos. Medic lazaba shurikens contra los insectos mientras Ghost lanzaba su gancho contra ellos haciéndoles estrellar contra el suelo. Rarity pese a su asco con los insectos, lanzaba rayos contra los insectos. Applejack con su lazo los atrapaba par acercarlos contra ella y así patearles con todas sus fuerzas. Flutershy trataba de hablar con los insectos pero no la hacían caso en absoluto. Centinela disparaba ráfagas al cual barría con la mayoría de ellos.

Rarity: Ught. Que asco. Más y más bichos.

Sin querer se tropieza con una piedra y se cae a suelo. Para su horror, dos insectos se acercaban a ella.

Rarity: No atrás.

Spike: Rarity cuidado.

Spike se puso delante de Rarity para protegerla de los insectos. Pero para su sorpresa. Estos pasaron de largo ignorándolos por completo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Medic: Pero ¿Qué pasa? Nos ignoran por completo.

Ghost: Es curioso. Creí que solo me pasaba eso a mí.

Twilight: Los insectos parece que solo les interesan los árboles.

Mike: Es cierto. Están tan concentrados en los árboles que ni siquiera nos presta atención aunque los ataquemos.

Rainbow: Mejor. Así los machacamos antes.

El grupo seguía atacado a los insectos pero pese al alto número de estos caían. No pudieron evitar que la mayoría de los arboles se pudrieran por culpa de los insectos. Después de un rato. Los insectos se retiran tras secar una gran sección del bosque.

Ocelot: Se retiran.

Rainbow: Genial. Ganamos.

Twilight: Yo no estaría tan segura.

La zona del bosque donde atacaron los insectos estaba muy dañada.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Red: Maldita sea. Tanto trabajo para nada.

El grupo se sentía frustrado al no haber sido capaz de salvar el bosque del ataque. Eye Fox se fijó en uno de los insectos al cual había sido ensartado con de sus flechas seguía moviéndose. Con su magia lo cogió.

Fox: Tenemos a uno de esas cosas.

Mike: Debemos estudiarla en la nave. Con un poco de suerte lograremos averiguar de donde proceden.

Fox: Así se ara.

Mientras. En el campamento de los ogros. Tirek tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Tirek: Perfecto. Todo va según el plan.

Tobi: A si es su grandiosidad. Muy pronto el bosque de Zerzura será nuestro.

Tirek le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

Tirek: ¿Qué quieres decir con "nuestro"? Obviamente será todo para mí. Al fin y al cabo yo soy el cerebro de todo.

Dijo el centauro con aire presumido. El pony con los cascos en al cabeza le responde.

Tobi: Por supuesto su malignidad. Perdone el atrevimiento.

Tirek se dirigió hacia los ogros que estaban preparados para la batalla.

Tirek: Escuchadme bien estupidos ogros descerebrados. Muy pronto llegará vuestro turno. Un ataque más de mis insectos y esos come hierbas estarán tan debilitados que no podrán defenderse. En ese momento serán en que atacaremos ¿Entendido?

Ogros: Por supuesto Duquin.

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS…..DUQUIIIIIIIN.

Les grito enfadado el centauro.

Continuara…

No olvidéis comentar.

Nota autor: Tirek es un antiguo villano de mlp de generaciones pasadas. Colgaré una imagen e Tirek y Grogar en breve para que podáis verlos ¿Aunque quien querría verles la verdad?


	14. CAP 14 TIREK EL CENTAURO

**CAPITULO 14**

**TIREK EL CENTAURO**

Ya había pasado una hora desde el ataque de los insectos a los arboles llevándose enormes hectáreas del mismo. Lo peor de todo es que no pudieron evitar que lo hicieran y los magos de Zerzura estaban cada vez mas debilitados debido a su sintonía con el bosque. Mike llamó a Blue Sky y mediante portales, el vino junto con varios paladines para ayudar en las defensa. Mike y las mane 7 junto con al patrulla estaban en el puente de la nave al cual ya estaba reparada.

Mike: No me puedo creer que haya pasado esto.

Dijo Mike frustrado ante el fracaso de detener a los insectos.

Applejack: Bueno ¿Y que podíamos hacer? Eran muchos.

Pinkie: Eran unos bichos muy malos y enormes y no paraban de venir y se comían todo como si fueran caramelos…mmmmm…caramelos.

Fluttershy: Yo traté de hablarles pero ni siquiera me escuchaban.

Black: Si al menos supiéramos de donde vienen.

Ghost: Aparecen de la nada sin previo aviso como fantasmas.

El grupo se sobresaltó ante la presencia de Ghost.

Lightning: Ahhh. Ghost tía. Por favor.

Spike: Menudo susto.

Ghost: Perdón.

Twilight: de todos modos. Su comportamiento no es normal. Parece que siguen una pauta de ataque por el bosque.

Red: Si. Yo también lo he notado.

En ese momento Eye Fox les llama por el comunicador.

Fox: Chicos. Venid al laboratorio. He descubierto algo.

El grupo fue hasta el laboratorio. Ahí pudieron ver a Eye Fox analizando al insecto capturado dentro de un cilindro de cristal. El insecto en cuestión golpeaba el cristal intentado sin éxito escapar.

Mike: ¿Qué has averiguado Eye Fox?

Fox: Después de estudiar al insecto. He descubierto lo siguiente.

Twilight: ¿Cuál?

Fox: Para empezar. Este insecto no es natural. Es de origen mágica.

Todos: ¿Queee?

Aquello asombró a todo el mundo.

Ocelot: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fox: Son de creación artificial.

Black: Pero ¿Quién crearía algo como esto?

Rarity: Y ught. Sobre todo tan asqueroso.

En ese momento Vulcan habló.

Vulcan: Se supone que los ponis de la naturaleza están en sintonía con al naturaleza ¿No? Cada ataque de esos insectos y por cada árbol que se llevan. Debilitan en gran medida a los ponis de la naturaleza. Y una vez debilitados. Sería presa fácil para que conquisten el reino. Al menos pienso yo eso.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante las palabras de Vulcan.

Fox: Madre mía. No se que da mas miedo. Que sea eso o que sea precisamente Vulcan quien lo diga.

Rainbow: Si. A veces tiene sus momentos.

Pinkie: Curioso. Creo que oí eso antes.

Mike: Y una debilitado el bosque. No habría apenas obstáculo para atacar el árbol de la vida.

Red: Y si el árbol de la vida sufriera daños y los magos de Zerzura están demasiado debilitados para usar la fuente del sol para curarlo. Todo el bosque incluyendo a los ponis de la naturaleza. Morirían.

Twilight: Cielo santo. Tenemos que avisar a la princesa Diana de esto.

Mike: Id vosotras. Yo y mi equipo no quedaremos aquí para proteger el bosque.

Twilight: Entendido.

Las mane 7 se fueron rápido al castillo de la princesa. Una vez allí, le contaron lo que acababan de descubrir.

Twilight: Y eso es todo princesa.

Diana estuvo meditando ante lo que la contaron las ponis. Finalmente las respondió.

Diana: Sin duda son terribles noticias. Esto nos obliga a prepararnos mas que nunca par el próximo ataque de los insectos.

Twilight: Princesa. Tiene que permitir que Mike y la patrulla les ayude. No pueden hacer esto solos.

Pese a las palabras de Twilight. Diana no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Diana: De ningún modo pienso permitir el acceso de máquinas al castillo.

Rainbow: ¿Pero está mal de la cabeza o que? Esos insectos son implacables y usted sigue en sus trece.

Applejack: No puede dejar que los prejuicios cieguen su razón princesa.

Cervantes: Ya habéis oído a la princesa. Esas infames maquinas no pasaran aquí de ninguna manera.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Que tozudez.

Cerca de lo límites del bosque. El ejercito ogro estaba preparado para atacar el reino. Delante de allos estaba Tirek y su ayudante Tobi.

Tirek: Muy pronto se cumplirá mi maravilloso plan.

Dijo el centauro con una sonrisa perversa en al cara, mientras su ayudante asentía.

Tobi: Por supuesto amo Tirek. Muy pronto el reino nos pertenecerá.

Tirek: ¿Cómo que nos pertenecerá? Me pertenecerá a mí. Al fin y al cabo. Todo esto ha sido posible gracias a mi maravillosa mente y mis grandes dotes de mando.

Tobi: Por supuesto su grandiosidad.

Tirek: Muy pronto mis insectos atacaran de nuevo y cuando eso ocurra. Será el momento de la siguiente fase de mi plan.

Tirek coge algo de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en el cinturón y saca de él lo que parecía una especie de escarabajo negro rodeado de un aura verde.

Tirek: Cuando esos come hierbas estén debilitado debidos a los daños de su preciado bosque. Mi escarbado hechizado atacará el árbol de la vida al cual lo infectará haciéndolo enfermar. Y al estar estos debilitados por mi enjambre, no podrán curarlo y yo seré el amo indiscutible del reino.

Dijo el centauro mientras se reía. Finalmente se dirigió hacia sus ogros.

Tirek: Escuchadme bien cerebros de guisante. Muy pronto llegará vuestro momento.

Ogros: SIIIII

Gritaron los ogros al cual estaban deseosos de entrar en combate.

Tirek: Muy pronto conquistaremos el reino.

Ogros: SIIIII.

Tirek: Y nada nos podrá parar ¿Verdad?

Ogros: POR SUPUESTO DUQIIIIN

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS DUQIIIIIN.

En la zona de la nave. Las mane 7 volvieron tras su fracaso de intentar convencer a la princesa de que dejara pasar a la patrulla. Pese a todo. Trataron de organizar las defensas para tratar de detener al enjambre en caso de que atacaran. Los paladines ponían torretas antiaéreas. Cañoneras y algunas trampas. Camaleón, Black Wing, Rainbow y Lightning estaban echando con unos spray una sustancia a los arboles diseñado por Mike para repeler a los insectos.

Rainbow: Apunta bien con eso Camaleón. Imagínate que estas matando chinches.

Camaleón con una sonrisa en la cara la responde.

Camaleón: Si no te apunto a ti Rainbow.

Al final Camaleón con un disfraz de mofeta sale corriendo tratando de esquivar el tronco que le había lanzado Rainbow enfadada.

Camaleón: jijiji. Cálmate socia. Que solo era una broma.

Blue Sky se dirigió hacia Mike y Twilight al cual estos estaban planeando la estrategia a seguir.

Blue Sky: Mike. Hemos preparado las defensas y tenemos la zona asegurada en caso de ataque.

Mike: Perfecto.

Twilight: De todos modos Mike ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que atacaran aquí?

Mike con una sonrisa confiada la respondió.

Mike: Muy simple Twilight. Esos bichos atacan a todo árbol que encuentran ¿Cierto?

Twilight asintió con al cabeza dando a entender que si.

Mike: Black Wing y los otros han estado echando un repelente especial en los arboles haciendo que esos bichos no se acerquen a ellos para nada. Exceptuando a los que están por esa zona.

Dijo esto el potro señalando a los arboles donde estaban los paladines junto a las armas y trampas que han puesto. Twilight sonrió al darse cuenta del plan del potro.

Twilight: Y al no estar esos arboles cubiertos. La plaga irá hacia ellos poniéndolos a tiro de las trampas. Es brillante.

Mike sonrió ante el cumplido de la unicornio. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

Cervantes: Suponiendo que funcione.

Ambos miraron a Cervantes al cual venia junto con un gran contingente de guardias.

Mike: Pues tiene que funcionar o de lo contrario vuestro bosque caerá.

Cervantes: Hasta ahora hemos hecho esto sin esas inútiles maquinas y nos ha ido bien.

Mike: Si. Ya veo el éxito que habéis tenido en detener a la plaga.

Dijo el potro con ironía cosa que hizo aumentar la tensión en el grupo de Cervantes.

En ese momento se dio la voz de alarma.

Guardia: La plaga. Viene la plaga.

Todo el mundo se preparó para el combate. Medic se fijó que Cervantes no parecía estar bien al igual que la guardia.

Medic: ¿Estas bien Cervantes? ¿Quiere que te eche un vistazo?

Pero Cervantes se apartó de ella y la respondió enfadado.

Cervantes: Atrás robot. No necesito tu ayuda.

Medic: Puedo ver en vuestro estado que no estáis bien. Claro síntoma de vuestra sintonía con el bosque y al estar este dañado…

Cervantes: No necesito tus consejos para hacer mi trabajo y ahora no estorbes.

Justo en ese momento. Llegó el enjambre dispuesto ha atacar a los árboles.

Applejack: Aquí vienen.

El grupo se preparó para combatirles. Tal como había planeado Mike. Los insectos evitaban los arboles rociados con la sustancia e iban derechos hacia los otros árboles. En ese momento las trampas empezaron a funcionar. Las torretas disparaban centenares de balas matando a la mayoría y las torretas antiaéreas disparaban sus misiles haciendo estallar a la mayoría. Hasta ahora las torretas lograban frenar a los insectos y no lograban acercarse a los árboles.

Twilight: El plan está funcionando.

Mike: Por supuesto. Sabía que mi plan funcionaria.

Ambos sonrieron ante los acontecimientos. El capitán Cervantes no tuvo más remedio que reconocer el éxito cosechado.

Cervantes: Debo admitirlo. Hasta ahora funciona.

Rainbow: Genial. Es cuestión de tiempo que acabemos con la plaga.

Tirek: Eso si yo os lo permito.

El grupo se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y pudieron ver a un enorme centauro acompañado de un pony y un enorme grupo de ogros.

Vulcan: ¿Un minotauro con tracción a cuatro patas?

Fox: Es un centauro idiota.

Twilight: ¿Quién eres tú?

El centauro se rió y les hizo una leve reverencia.

Tirek: ¿No lo sabéis? Bien me presentaré. Soy el único y inigualable por no decir apuesto Tirek el magnifico. El grandioso hechicero cuyo destino es gobernar el mundo.

Tobi: Y yo soy Tobi. El ayudante de su magnificencia.

Tirek: Silencio estupido.

Tobi: Si su elocuencia.

Red: ¿Tirek? Si. Se quien eres. Formabas parte de la orden de caballero del rey Radius del reino Centauro hasta que fuiste expulsado por practicar magia negra y por atentar contra el rey.

Mike gruñó ante las palabras del Centauro.

Mike: Y debo suponer que fuiste tú quien envió esa plaga a atacar los arboles ¿Verdad?

Tirek: Por supuesto. Sabía que los ponis de la naturaleza estaban en sintonía con el bosque y cualquier daño que este sufriera. Lo sentirían estos también. Y una vez que estos estén debilitados, yo Tirek el magnifico. Conquistaré el reino.

Cervantes: Eso nunca. Soldados atacad.

Mike: Vosotros también chicos.

Tirek: Adelante ogros.

Ogros: Si Duqiiin.

Tirek: QUE NO ME LLAMEIS DUQIIIIN.

Y así comenzó la batalla. La guardia de Zerzura y Paladines combatían a los ogros. Pese a que los ogros eran más grandes y fuertes, los guardias de Zerzura y los Paladines sabían combatirles aprovechando su enorme estupidez en su favor.

Ocelot y Blue Sky estaba rodeados por varios ogros.

Ogros: Hora de aplastar ponis.

Ocelot: Haber quien aplasta a quien.

Blue Sky sacó su espada y mediante un hechizo. Sacó varios brazos con varias espadas en ellas. Allí empezó a lanzar tajos mágicos contra los ogros haciéndoles huir. Ocelot pegó un enorme salto y cogiendo su espada cayó al suelo provocando un enorme viento que mandó volando a los ogros.

Red Fire lanzaba rayos de fuego hacia los ogros. En ese momento, un ogro que salió detrás de ella le cogió con sus enormes manos.

Ogro: Tengo a la pony. Tengo a la pony.

Rió el ogro. Red Fire se rió con malicia.

Red: ¿Eso crees cielo?

Red Fire activo sus llamas y empezó a salir humo de las manso del ogro.

Ogro: Snif…Snif….huele a beicon.

En ogro siendo sus manos quemadas por el fuego, la suelta y sale corriendo buscando la fuente de agua mas cercana.

Pinkie estaba dando saltos alegremente mientras era perseguida por varios ogros. Al otro lado Camaleón disfrazado de corredor era perseguido por otro igual.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Me encanta jugar al tu la llevas.

Ambos se encontraron. Camaleón disfrazado ahora de pájaro se subió a la espalda de Pinkie y esta pegó un bote haciendo que los dos grupos de ogros choquen entre si quedando fuera de juego. Pinkie se acercó al grupo de ogros.

Pinkie: Vosotros la lleváis.

Dijo riéndose divertida la pony fiestera.

Rarity: Atrás rufianes.

Grito Rarity mientras disparaba rayos mágicos contra los ogros pero eran demasiados.

Rairty: Oh cielos.

Los ogros estuvieron a punto de cojerla pero Cervantes con su hacha los golpea mandándoles lejos.

Cervantes: ¿Esta bien señorita?

Rarity sonrió.

Rarity: Por supuesto que si querido.

Mike y Twilight se enfrentaban a Tirek.

Mike: Ríndete Tirek.

Twilight: Si. No tienes nada que hacer.

El centauro se rió.

Tirek: Ni mucho menos (Y justo ahora que he soltado a mi parasito). Mi carta de triunfo pronto hará su trabajo.

Mike: ¿A que te refieres?

Tirek: Poco importa porque nada de lo que hagáis podrá impedir mi gloriosa victoria.

Tirek lanzó un rayo negro contra el dúo al cual estos tuvieron que esquivar. Twilight lanzó un rayo contra Tirek al cual este logro detenerlo con un escudo frontal pero no detuvo el de Mike al cual lo atacó por la espalda. El centauro creó un hechizo donde surgieron diversos fantasmas que rodearon a Mike pero este mediante un hechizo de luz logró deshacerse de ellos. Twilight lanzó un hechizo de viento al cual hizo retroceder al centauro y ahí Mike aprovechó para golpearlo por el pecho y hacerlo estrellar contra un árbol.

Mientras. En el castillo. La princesa Diana junto con los magos de Zerzura. Estaban en el pozo del sol tratando de proteger el bosque. Por desgracia estaban muy débiles debido a los ataques anteriores para sanar el bosque en su totalidad.

Diana: Aguantad mis fieles.

Mago: Haremos lo que podamos princesa.

Sin que se dieran cuenta. El escarabajo de Tirek estaba encaramando el árbol. Cuando llegó aun punto en concreto. Clavó sus mandíbulas en el árbol y una sustancia verde empezó a cubrir el árbol. Diana sintió una punzada de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Diana: Ahhhhh. El árbol. El árbol de la vida esta sufriendo. Puedo sentirlo.

En la batalla. Vulcan y Centinela iban disparando sus ametralladoras contra los ogros haciéndoles huir.

Vulcan: Eso corred. Corred a esconderos del fabuloso Vulcan.

Ogro: Corred.

Ogros2: Estos mosquitos pican lo suyo.

Gritaban los ogros al recibir los disparos por todo su cuerpo. Pese a que las balas no atravesaban su piel, les causaban mucho dolor obligándoles a huir como ratas.

Fluttershy asustada, era perseguida por unos ogros, justo cuando pasó por unos árboles. Applejack y Ghost cada una por su lado. Tiraron de unas cuerdas haciendo caer a los ogros. Ambas chocaron la pezuña mientras Fluttershy les daba las gracias.

Black Wing golpeaba con sus garras a los ogros. A uno le dio una patada en el estomago, a otro un cabezazo y finalmente les lanzó un ataque de onda con sus alas haciéndoles salir por los aires.

Medic saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando a un ogro que la perseguía. El ogro estaba tan concentrado en intentar cogerla que no se dio cuenta que esta avanzaba hacia un árbol y se chocó con el. Eye Fox aprovechó para atraparlo con una flecha de red.

Rainbow Dash y Lightning eran perseguidas por un buen numero de ogros. Ambas pegasos volaron más allá de un precipicio y los ogros las siguieron flotando por unos momentos en el aire sin darse cuenta de que ya no había suelo. Ambas pegasos se pararon y les indicaron maliciosamente con el casco hacia abajo. Los ogros sin mirar abajo movieron el pie intentado encontrar el suelo. La darse cuenta de ello. Sonrieron forzadamente. Ambas pegasos sonrieron con malicia justo cuando estos se caían hacia lo alto del precipicio mientras uno de ellos se despedía con un pañuelo.

En ese momento. Mike y Twilight notaron que los árboles se estaban pudriéndose y los guardias de Zerzura estaban perdiendo fuerzas.

Twilight: ¿Qué les pasa?

Mike: Están perdiendo fuerzas.

El centauro se rió.

Tirek: Eso es porque el árbol de la vida está infectado.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Tirek: Y como tanto Diana como los ponis de la naturaleza están débiles. No podrán curarlo con el pozo del sol. El reino de Zerzura será mió por fin.

Twilight: No permitiremos eso.

En ese momento Mike activó su brazalete.

Mike: Blue Sky. Tú y los paladines proteged a los guardias. Red Fire. Quiero que tú, Ghost, Eye Fox junto con Twilight y Rarity valláis hacia el pozo del sol y tratéis de curar el árbol.

Red: Entendido.

Twilight se sorprendió por la última orden.

Twilight: Pero Mike. Ni siquiera sabemos como usar la fuente del sol.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: No te preocupes. Mis chicas si saben como hacerlo. Ellas te lo explicaran. Yo me ocupo de Tirek.

Twilight: ¿Estas seguro?

Mike: Por supuesto. Y ahora corre.

Twilight obedeció y se fue con Red Fire y las demás. Mike se dirige hacia Tirek.

Mike: Bien. Ahora tú y yo.

Tirek: Estupido mocoso ¿En serio crees que puedes derrotarme?

Mike sonrió confiado.

Mike: Por supuesto. No serias el primer cuadrúpedo raro que machaco.

Tirek alzó la mano y de él salió un rayo negro al cual lo cogió como si nada y lo lanzó contra Mike. Este lo esquivó.

Tirek: Ahora verás mocoso.

Realizó otro hechizo y de la tierra salieron varios tentáculos intentando coger a Mike.

Mike: Ah no. De eso anda.

Mike lanzó un rayo mágico destruyendo los tentáculos. Una vez librado de ellos. Se lanzó a por Tirek. Este se cubrió con una barrera para protegerse del ataque. Mike empezó a golpear la barrera una y otra vez con sus cascos cargándolos de energía mágica.

Tirek: (Maldición. Es más poderoso de lo que parece pese a su edad).

Mike seguí golpeando la barrera hasta que esta se iba fragmentando poco a poco hasta que finalmente con un último golpe logra romper la barrera e impulsar al centauro hacia atrás.

Mientras. En el palacio. La princesa Diana y los magos trataban sin éxito curar al árbol del a vida con al fuente del sol. En ese momento llega Twilight y compañía.

Twilight: Princesa.

Rarity: ¿Esta usted bien?

Diana estando débil trató de responderla.

Diana: Más o menos pero apenas nos quedan fuerzas para curar el árbol.

Red: Quizás nosotras podamos ayudar.

En ese momento la princesa ve a los robots femeninos y ni pudo ocultar su disgusto.

Diana: ¿Qué hacen esas cosas aquí?

Fox: Estas cosas como usted nos llaman. Han venido a ayudar.

Mago: ¿Unos robots? ¿Absurdo?

Twilight: Mike dijo que sabíais que hacer.

Red: Por supuesto. Nosotras cinco debemos húsar la fuente del sol para curar el árbol de la vida y devolver toda la fuerza a Zerzura

Rarity: Pero ¿Como hacemos eso?

Ghost: Simplemente debemos entrar en sintonía con la naturaleza.

Mago: ¿Unos robots en sintonía con la naturaleza? Que absurdo.

Mago2: Es imposible que puedan hacer eso. Princesa no lo permita.

La princesa iba a decir algo pero Red Fire la interrumpió.

Red: Escuchadme bien vejestorios. Vuestro bosque se muere y ahora mismo somos lo mejor que tenéis para salir de este embrollo ¿Qué es mas importante para vosotros ahora? ¿Salvar el bosque y su gente o vuestros prejuicios?

En ese momento la princesa recordó algo bastante reciente.

Flashback….

Mike: Yo considero que hacer lo correcto es mucho más importante que dejarse llevar por los prejuicios o sentimientos personales.

Fin Flashback.

Diana: Adelante.

Aquello asombró a los magos.

Mago: No puede hablar en serio princesa.

mago2: ¿En serio quiere confiar la seguridad del reino a unas máquinas?

Diana: Ahora mismo no tenemos opciones.

Red: Bien. Pues adelante.

Twilight, Rarity, Red Fire, Eye Fox y Ghost se pusieron en torno a la fuente del sol.

Red: Concentraos chicas. Tenéis que sentir la esencia del bosque. Sed parte de la naturaleza. Sentid la armonía.

Las cinco se concentraron. Ahí pudieron sentir una energía mística verde rodeando sus cuerpos. Podían sentir que estaban en sintonía con al naturaleza y con la vida misma del bosque. Diana y los magos estaban sorprendidos de lo que veían.

Mago: Imposible.

Mago2: Esas maquinas están en sintonía con la naturaleza.

Mago3: Pero eso es imposible. Que unas maquinas sin alma ni conciencia puedan contactar con la naturaleza.

Diana: Y aún así, lo estamos viendo con nuestros propios ojos.

Mientras. Mike seguía combatiendo contra Tirek. El centauro había sacodo una lanza de rayo dispuesto a atacar al potro con ella. Mike mientras sacó el sable de su brazalete para bloquear el ataque.

Tirek: Pienso hacerme una cartera con tu piel potro.

Mike: Sigue soñando Tirek.

Ambos seguían combatiendo con sus respectivas armas hasta que Tobi subido a un árbol estaba planeando la forma de ayudar con su amo. En ese momento sacó una enorme roca de su alforja.

Tobi: Tranquilo amo Tirek. Aquí estoy yo para ayudarle.

Tobi estaba apuntando con la roca para dejarla caer encima del potro. Pero en ese momento el árbol tembló haciendo perder el equilibrio al pony y dejando caer la piedra justo encima de Tirek al cual le acierta en toda la cabeza y haciéndola brotar un enorme chichón en la cabeza y hacerle caer al suelo.

Tobi: Hay madre. Espero que el amo no se acuerde de esto en cuanto se derpierte.

Mike se rió de la cómica escena.

Mike: Gracias Tobi. Jejejeje.

Tirek se levanta medio aturdido por la pedrada en su cabeza y le grita enfadado a Tobi.

Tirek: TOOOOBIIIIII.

Tobi: Oh oh.

Tobi temblaba de miedo ante lo que le iba a hacerle su amo. En ese momento todo el bosque empieza a temblar.

Tirek: ¿Que ocurre?

Donde antes había arboles muertos. Una energía verde los cubrió e iban recuperando su forma y color. Tirek no se podía creer lo que veía.

Tirek: Imposible.

Mike: Genial. Las chicas lo han conseguido.

Sonrió el potro ante lo que veía.

El Árbol del a vida iba recuperando su fuerza. El escarabajo que estaba ahí recibió la energía de lleno y fue destruida por completo. Todos los habitantes de Zerzura recuperaron su fuerza.

Cervantes: Hemos recuperado nuestra fuerza.

Guardia: Hora de dar su merecido a esos ogros.

Los ogros empezaron a preocuparse ante la idea de que se iban a enfrentarse a la guardia con al totalidad de su fuerza y aún mas cuando en el bosque empezaron ha surgir Ents y enredaderas para atacarlos. Los ogros huyeron ante eso.

Tirek: Volved aquí cobardes. No os he ordenador retiraros.

Mike: Ahora mismo tienes otras preocupaciones "Tairi".

Dijo esto en forma de burla el potro. Tirek iba a responder justo cuando cae Tobi encima de él.

Tobi: Lo siento su malignidad.

Tirek: Idiota.

Un enredadera gigante los golpea fuertemente expulsándolos del bosque.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Gritaba Tirek mientras volaba.

Mike sonreía mientras veía a ambos salir volando del bosque.

Mike: Bien. Misión cumplida.

En el pozo del sol. Twilight y compañía dejan de usar el pozo y se echan al suelo agotadas.

Twilight: Esto…ya esta.

Ghost: Si.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Jamás había usado tanta magia.

Red: Desde luego.

Y el grupo se rió.

A lo lejos del bosque. Estaba Tirek tirado sobre un montón de barro y junto a él. Estaba Tobi.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Pudo haber sido peor.

Tirek: Tobi.

Respondió enfadado Tirek a su subordinado.

Tobi: ¿Si amo?

Tirek: ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

**Nota Autor: Siempre que Tobi la fastidia. Tirek lo despide, pero pese a todo. Este siempre vuelve para servir a su amo. Por lo que no es la primera ni la última vez que Tirek lo despide.**

Más tarde. Las mane 7 y la patrulla estaban ante la princesa en al sala del trono. La princesa sonreía al grupo.

Diana: Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda elementos de la armonía y Patrulla Harmony.

El grupo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Twilight: Ha sido un placer.

Mike: Pura rutina.

Diana: También os debo una disculpa Patrulla Harmony.

Red: ¿Una disculpa?

Diana: Si. Os juzgue prematuramente debido a nuestros prejuicios con las maquinas y los robots al cual siempre las considerábamos perjudiciales para la naturaleza.

Mike: Majestad. Yo siempre que yo construyo algo, procuro que respete la naturaleza.

Diana: Si. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Y gracias a ellos pudimos salvar el bosque. Muchas gracias.

Cervantes: Opino lo mismo que nuestra princesa. Nos dimos cuenta que no hay que juzgar a alguien por su origen.

Los ciudadanos agradecían a las mane 7 y la Patrulla Harmony por haber salvado el bosque.

Fluttershy: Por cierto ¿Donde esta Vulcan?

En ese momento. Una idea se le cruzó en la mente de Mike y no pudo evitar preguntar a al princesa.

Mike: Disculpe princesa pero….Si la memoria no me falla ¿No teníais aquí aguas termales?

Diana: Si pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Applejack: Mike. No pensaras que Vulcan habrá hecho…..

En ese momento se oyeron varias voces femeninas enfadadas.

Yegua: A por él.

Yegua2: Que no escape.

El grupo se asomó por la ventana y vieron a Vulcan siendo perseguido por varias yeguas.

Yegua3: Vamos a darle a ese pervertido por donde mas le duela.

Yegua4: Se va a enterar de quienes somos.

Vulcan: Socorroooo.

Mike se puso el casco sobre la cabeza y el resto del grupo se reía de la suerte de Vulcan.

En la fortaleza de Tirek. El centauro estaba en su salón del trono pensando en su próximo plan.

Tirek: Ese maldito alicornio y sus amigos me han estropeado los planes. Pero si creen que es la última vez que oyen sobre Tirek. Están muy equivocados.

Tobi: Por supuesto amo.

Ogros: Por supuesto duqiiin.

Turik: QUE NO ME LLAMEIS DUQIIIIN.

Gritó enfadado el centauro a sus ogros.

Las cosas en Zerzura volvieron a la normalidad. La princesa Diana agradeció a Celestia que enviara a los elementos de la armonía al igual que la Patrulla Harmony pese a que un principio esta no confiaba en los robots. Mike y Pipsqueak reanudaron por donde lo dejaron. Esta vez con chile súper extra picante. Resultado. Ambos acabaron en el hospital por tremendas quemadura y ganándose la enorme bronca por parte de sus respectivas madres.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis vuestros comentarios.

**Mini Capítulo**

**La Confesión de Luna**

Ya llegaba el anochecer a Canterlot y Luna se preparaba para cumplir sus obligaciones como vigilante de los sueños de la gente. En ese momento su sabana se levanta asustando a la princesa de la noche.

¿?: Uhhhh, Uhhhh. Soy el fantasma de la noche de los corazones cálidos del pasado.

Luna se asustó pero enseguida reconoció la voz.

Luna: ¿Mike?

Mike se quitó la sabana y este con una sonrisa la responde.

Mike: Acertaste.

Luna se rió de la broma del potro.

Luna: ¿Qué haces aquí Mike?

Mike: Simplemente te quería hacerte una visita.

Luna: Pues gracias Mike.

Mike se acercó a la ventana.

Mike: Aquí es donde pasó.

Luna: ¿A que te refieres?

Mike: Aquí es donde Nergal trató de secuestrarte.

Luna se acordaba perfectamente de aquella noche. De cómo Nergal trató de secuestrarla y de cómo Mike la salvó.

Luna: Si Mike. Aquí fue.

Mike: Me alegro de que mi patrulla y yo llegáramos a tiempo para rescatarte e impedir que te secuestraran.

Luna: Si Mike. Tú siempre estas ayudando a la gente. Y eso me hace sentir mas culpable.

Mike estaba confundido ante las palabras de Luna.

Mike: ¿A que te refieres Luna?

Luna decidió responderle.

Luna: ¿Te acuerdas cuando mi hermana y yo te confesamos que lo recordábamos todo de la otra línea temporal alterna?

Mike asintió con la cabeza.

Luna: Cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir. Yo...

Luna sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Luna: Yo no confiaba en ti Mike.

A Mike le sorprendió aquellas palabras.

Mike: ¿No?

Luna: Si. Me preocupaba que volvieras a las andadas. Por eso quería lanzar sobre ti un hechizo de control para evitar que eso sucediera.

Mike: Bueno luna. Tú solo estabas siendo precavida. No te culpo por mis errores pasados.

Luna: Si pero. Cuando quise usarlo. Mi hermana me lo impidió.

Mike: ¿Eso hizo?

Luna: Si. Ella quería confiar en ti. Me dijo que estabas arrepentido de tu pasado y que tratabas de enmendar tus errores. Por eso mi hermana y yo nos limitamos a observarte. Ahora me doy cuenta que mi hermana tenia razón.

Dijo esto Luna con una sonrisa. Mike se la devolvió.

Mike: Si. Cometí muchos errores. Pero me dediqué ha enmendarlos y no me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Luna: Me alegro Mike.

Mike: Bueno. Yo me voy. Me alegro de haber hablado contigo "Amiga".

Y el potro se fue volando siendo observaba por la princesa d la noche. Luna sonrió ante la idea de tener un nuevo amigo.


	15. CAP 15 LOS PROBLEMAS DE HACERSE ADULTO

**CAPITULO 15**

**LOS PROBLEMAS DE SER ADULTO**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville. Mike estaba con Twilight en la biblioteca aprendiendo nuevos hechizos. Desde que Mike fue coronado príncipe. Twilight lo tomo como su alumno al igual que con Sunset. El joven alicornio demostró tener un talento natural para la magia.

Twilight: Bien Mike. Has progresado mucho con la magia.

Mike: Gracias Twilight. He tenido una buena maestra.

Twilight sonrió ante le cumplido del potro.

Mike: Por cierto Twilight ¿Donde esta Sunset?

Twilight: Ella dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas en Canterlot y luego volvería aunque no dije el que.

**Nota Autor: Contenido Lemon.**

Sunset estaba en casa de Kai. Ambos estaban sobre la cama estando esta tumbada boca arriba mientras Kai encima de ella sujetándola los brazos de esta por encima de la cabeza de la yegua para inmovilizarla en la cama mientras metía su miembro dentro de su feminidad. El semental la embestía una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo cada vez.

Sunset: Oh Kai. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Hasta el fondo.

Gritaba Sunset al cual Kai la respondió.

Kai: Oh si Sunset. Bien a dentro de lo pienso meter.

Kai penetraba con más fuerza en la flor de Sunset aumentando el placer de ambos.

Sunset: Oh si Kai. Hazme el amor, hazme el amor.

Kai: Te amo Sunset.

Susnet le sonrió.

Sunset: yo también te amo. Y no pienso permitirte que pares hasta que esté saciada.

Kai le la devolvió la sonrisa.

Kai: Yo tampoco pienso parar hasta que también este yo saciado.

Y el semental la seguía penetrando una y otra vez. El sudor de ambos era notable al igual que su calor corporal aumentaba. Kai sentía que se iba a venir.

Kia: Oh si Sunset. Mi pene va a explotar.

Sunset: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Después de varias embestidas. Kai no aguanta más y de una última embestida introduce toda su preciada esperma dentro de Sunset arrancándola un enorme grito de placer a esta. Ambos muy exhaustos se recuestan en la cama.

Sunset: Cada vez…..lo haces…..mejor.

Dijo Sunset con una sonrisa al cual Kai se la devuelve.

Kai: Gracias…amor…..tu también….lo haces…..mejor.

Volviendo con Mike y Twilight. Después de la clase. Mike se fija en un libro que había sobre la mesa. Tenía aspecto de ser muy antiguo.

Mike: Twilight ¿Y este libro?

La alicornia se jifó en el libro.

Twilight: ¿Eso? Es un viejo libro con conjuros antiguos. Pero hoy en día ya casi nadie los usa.

Mike lo abrió y leyó el libro hasta parar en una página en concreto.

Mike: ¿Y esto?

Dijo el potro señalando una página que era un conjuro de edad.

Twilight: Eso es un viejo conjuro de edad pero se dejo de usar cuando se descubrió otros mejores. Además este es difícil de usar.

Mike: ¿Por qué?

Twilight: En un pegaso o un pony de tierra no hay problema. Pero si lo usa un unicornio o alicornio. Su magia queda bloqueada por lo que no es recomendable usarlo si no se tiene ayuda.

Mike: Ya veo ¿Hay algún problema si lo uso yo? Luego tú podrías devolverme a mi aspecto original.

Twilight: ¿Seguro Mike?

Mike: Si.

Twilight: Esta bien. Adelante.

Mike usó el conjuro del libro y la magia le rodeó por completo. Una luz cegadora surgió de él impidiendo ver a Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Mike?

Cuando la luz se extinguió. Pudo ver a Mike pero con un cuerpo de semental adulto. Era tan grande como Shining Armor. Una musculatura muy bien formada y marcada. Sus alas eran de un tamaño considerable. Mike se quedó muy sorprendido al verse a si mismo tan cambiado.

Mike: Caray. Si que soy grande.

Twilight al cual también estaba sorprendida por el tamaño del potro le responde.

Twilight: Desde luego Mike. Eres tan grande como mi hermano. Puede que incluso un poco mas.

Mike: Voy a mirarme en el espejo del baño.

Twilight: De acuerdo.

Mike sonriente se dirigió al baño para verse en el espejo. En ese momento Twilight nota algo en el aire.

Twilight: Snif…snif….¿Que es ese olor? ¿Y por que me siento de repente tan excitada?

Mike se estaba examinándose en el espejo al cual parecía encantado.

Mike: Si que soy grande. Cuidado nenas. Aquí esta el nuevo sex simbol de Equestria.

Bromeó el semental. Después de examinarse durante un rato. Decide salir. Ahí ve a Twilight.

Mike: Bueno Twilight. Creo que puedo volver a mi estado anterior.

Pero en ese momento notó que Twilight lo miraba de forma extraña.

Mike: ¿Twilight?

Twilight finalmente le responde con una sonrisa en cierto modo seductora.

Twilight: Valla Mike. Debo decir. Que como semental estás pero que nada mal. Sin duda me excitas enormemente.

Mike: ¿Qué?

La alicornia se acercaba a él se forma provocativa poniendo nervioso al alicornio.

Mike: Tw-Twilight ¿Qué haces? Para

Pero Twilight no parecía querer parar.

Twilight: Ven aquí Mike. Te voy a enseñar cosas que no salen en los libros.

Dijo esto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Mike poniéndole muy nervioso.

Mike: Twilight. No se que te pasa pero para por favor.

Twilight: ¿Por qué querría parar? ¿Acaso no quieres divertirte conmigo un poco?

Mike: Twilight por favor. Piensa en lo que estas haciéndole. Piensa en Flash.

Twilight reaccionó en el acto ante el nombre del semental que ella ama y acto seguido lo soltó.

Twilight: Mike…por favor vete.

Mike: Twilight.

Twilight: No se que me pasa pero vete ahora. O haré algo que seguramente me arrepentiré.

Mike: Mejor si. Ahora mismo no pareces estar bien.

Mike se sale de la biblioteca dejando sola a Twilight.

Finalmente fuera. Nota que la mayoría de las yeguas le miraban. Seguramente no es normal ver a un alicornio en el pueblo. En ese momento una grita como una loca.

Yegua: Mirad a ese pedazo de semental.

Yegua2: Por Celestia. Es el semental mas apuesto que he visto en mi vida.

Centenares de yeguas lo miraban con corazones en lo ojos. Mike se sintió de repente muy incomodo al estar rodeado de tantas yeguas.

Yegua: ¿De donde vienes guapo?

Yegua3: ¿Qué hace un semental tan apuesto como tú?

Yegua4: ¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía en mi cuarto guapo?

Yegau5: Atrás. Yo le he visto primero.

Yegua6: Sobre mi cadáver.

Mike se sintió muy nervioso al estar rodeado de tantas yeguas. Intentó usar su magia hasta que se acordó de que estaba bloqueada. Al final hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Salir volando.

Mike: Mejor me largo.

Yegua: Espera vuelve aquí.

Yegua2: Ven con tu yegua guapo.

Yegua3: Ven conmigo. No encontrarás a otra yegua que te tanta marcha en la cama como yo.

Gritaban las yeguas desde tierra excepto de las pegasos que le seguían volando. Mike tuvo que volar rápido para quitárselas de encima. Finalmente logró evitarlas.

Pegaso: ¿Donde se habrá ido?

Pegaso2: No lo se.

Pegaso3: ¿Os fijasteis en el enorme tamaño de sus alas? Sin duda debe tener su "Amigo" como un tren.

Pegaso4: Razón de más para encontrarlo.

Y las pegasos se fueron. Mike salió de una nube y respiró aliviado.

Mike: Menos mal. Las di esquinazo.

Rainbow: Hola ¿Y tú quien eres?

Mike asustado se giró para ver a Rainbow.

Mike: Ahhh. Rainbow. No me asustes así.

Rainbow: ¿Como sabes mi…? ¿Qué es ese olor?

En ese momento se quedo callada al notar un extraño olor.

Mike: Perdona Rainbow pero necesito esconderme ¿Crees que podría hacerlo en tu casa?

Rainbow: Claro guapetón. Y si tú quieres. Podremos hacerlo desde mi cama.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Rainbow con una mirada seductora, empezó a caminar alrededor del semental, paso delante de él rozándole la cola debajo de su nariz y luego su flanco con el de Mike haciéndole que sus alas se extendieran hasta su máxima extensión. Rainbow sonrió ante el tamaño de las alas del semental.

Rainbow: Valla amigo. Si que tienes un buen cuerpo muy bien formado y musculoso, y unas alas enormes. Sin duda debes tener tu "Atributo" muy desarrollado.

Nada más oír eso. Mike se fue volando lejos dejando sola a la pegaso.

Rainbow: Espera machote. Vuelve aquí. No importa, puedo cazarle cuando quiera.

Mike a toda velocidad se metió en el Sugar Cube Cornert donde fue recibida por la Sra. Cake.

Sra. Cake: Hola forastero. Tú tienes que ser nuevo.

Mike gritó ante el saludo de la señora Cake.

Mike: Ahhh. Que susto.

Sra. Cake: Hey tranquilo. Que no te voy a hacerte nada.

Mike: (Bueno. Ella no parece que quiera hacerme nada como el resto de yeguas).

En ese momento apareció Pinkie Pie de la nada asustando al semental.

Pinkie: Hola, hola, hola nuevo pony. Si no te he visto es que eres nuevo y si eres nuevo entonces debo hacerte una fiesta de que eres mi nuevo mejor amigo.

Mike: Pinkie.

Dijo algo nervioso Mike.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sra.C: Bueno Pinkie. Ya que te ocupas del cliente. Yo me voy a la cocina.

Pinkie: Muy bien señora Cake.

En el momento que se fue. Pinkie empezó a hablar con Mike.

Pinkie: Bueno nuevo amigo. Te montaré una fiesta de que no olvidaras. Habrá globos, pasteles….y puede que alguna cosa mas.

Mike: ¿Alguna cosa mas?

Pinkie: Si. Olvidé mencionar que será una fiesta muy pero que muy privada. Solo tú y yo…en mi cuarto. Nos divertiremos como nunca.

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa y mirada seductora al cual puso muy nervioso a Mike.

Mike: Lo siento. Tengo recados que hacer.

Dijo esto mientras salía a toda velocidad por la puerta.

Pinkie: Te espero en mi habitación sobre la cama guapo.

Dijo esto la pony rosa mientras se colocaba sobre la puerta de forma seductora.

Mike seguía corriendo evitando las yeguas hasta que se metió dentro de Boutique Carrusel de Rarity. El semental cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que no le siguen. En ese momento notó la voz de la pony modista.

Rarity: Hola. Sea bienvenido a Boutique de Rarity y….Ahhhhhh.

Rarity por poco se desmaya al ver al imponente semental que tenía delante de ella.

Rarity: (¿Q-quien es este alicornio tan apuesto? Menudo pedazo de semental. Calma Rarity mantén la calma. Aunque es difícil hacerlo con tan imponente semental, tan apuesto y musculoso).

La pony modista no paraba de examinar el bien formado cuerpo del semental con una sonrisa poniéndole nervioso al semental hasta que este habló.

Mike: Rarity.

Rarity: (Cielo santo. Se sabe mi nombre. En la vida había visto un semental tan sumamente atractivo. Un pelaje azul celeste, Un rubio dorado precioso. Un cuerpo bien musculoso y con unos flancos tan bien marcados y unas alas ¿Celestes?).

Rarity enseguida reparó en las alas de luz de Mike.

Mike: Rarity ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo Mike.

Rarity: ¿Mike?

La pony modista por poco se desmaya otra vez al darse cuenta de quien era.

Rarity: ¿Mike? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Mike: Así es. Estaba probando un hechizo con Twilight y ahora tengo un aspecto adulto. Pero por alguna extraña razón. Las yeguas no dejan de perseguirme. Incluso Pinkie y Rainbow trataron de seducirme.

Rarity: No me extraña cielo. Estas de muy buen ver. (snif…snif….¿Que es ese olor?).

Mike: Rarity.

Gritó Mike tratando de volver a la modista a la realidad.

Rarity: Perdona querido. Me dejé llevar.

Mike: Necesito esconderme aquí un tiempo hasta que encuentre la forma de volver a mi forma anterior.

Rarity: Tranquilo Mike. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que puedas solucionar tú problema.

Mike: Gracias Rarity.

Mientras Mike trataba de encontrar la solución a su problema. Rarity no paraba de mirarle detenidamente su bien formado cuerpo.

Rarity: (Madre mía. Hay que ver como está. Casi me entran ganas de….)

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, se sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

Rarity: (P-pero ¿En que estoy pensando? Ese semental es en realidad Mike).

Volvió a mirar a Mike.

Rarity: (Que tiene un cuerpazo que …..)

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Rarity: (No no no no. Calma Rarity. Aunque tenga un cuerpo cultural y divino. Sigue siendo un potro).

Volvió a mirar a Mike. Esta vez con ojos soñadores y con los cascos en al cabeza.

Rarity: (Un potro atrapado en un cuerpo de un adulto. O en el caso de Mike. En el cuerpo de un auténtico dios de las yeguas).

El cerebro de Rarity era un puzzle de ideas contradictorias hasta que finalmente…..

Rarity: A la porra.

Grito tan fuerte que llamó la atención de Mike.

Mike: ¿Rarity?

Rarity le clavó la mirada en él.

Rarity: Mike. Vas a ser mió. Mi semental.

Rarity se lanzó decidida hacia Mike al cual saltó hacia él. Este tuvo que agacharse para esquivarla haciendo que esta se diera contra un maniquí.

Mike: No Rarity. Tu también no.

Rarity tras recuperarse del golpe, se levantó decidida.

Rarity: Lo siento Mike. Pero….Ese cuerpo cultural tuyo y ese olor que capto me impide pensar en otra cosa así que…Tienes que ser mió.

Mike: (¿Olor?)

Mike tuvo que salir corriendo para evitar a Rarity. Mientras este salía de la tienda. Rarity grito a pleno pulmón.

Rarity: PODRAS CORRER PERO NO ESCONDERTE. SERÁS MÍO MI SEMENTAL.

En casa de Twilight. Esta trataba de encontrar el contra hechizo para Mike. Pero tenía muchos problemas para concentrarse.

Twilight: Cielos. No lo puedo encontrar. No se por que me encuentro tan excitada y noto un gran calor por todo mi cuerpo. Tendré que darme una ducha fría para quitármelo.

Afuera de la biblioteca. Casualmente se acercaba Flash Sentry al cual decidió hacerla una visita.

Flash: Menuda sorpresa se va a llevar Twilight en cuanto me vea.

Sonrió el pegaso. Abrió la puerta y vio a Twilight junto a varios libros. La alicornio se giró hacia él sorprendida por su presencia.

Twilight: Flash.

Flash: Hola Twilight ¿Como estas?

Twilight: Bien pero ¿Como es que estas aquí?

Flash: Estoy de permiso y decidí venir para darte una sorpresa.

Twilight: Ya veo que me has dado.

En ese momento Twilight sonrió seductoramente y se acercó al semental.

Twilight: Es más. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Flash: Yo también. Por el hecho de que yo…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Twilight se le abalanzó sobre él tirándole al suelo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. El semental al principio de sorprendió de aquella reacción de Twilight, pero enseguida empezó a corresponder al apasionado beso de la yegua.

Mike en cambio. Seguía corriendo hasta llegar a Sweet Apples Acre y nada mas llegar se escondió en el granero.

Mike: Espero que no me encuentren aquí.

Applejack: ¿Quien cielo?

Mike se sobresaltó ante la pony granjera.

Mike: Ahhh. Applejack que susto me has dado.

Applejack: ¿Como sabes mi nombre? (madre mía. Que pedazo de semental).

Mike: Soy yo, Mike.

Applejack: ¿Mike?

La pony granjera no sabía si creérselo.

Applejack: Pero Mike ¿Cómo es que eres ahora un adulto? (¿Y que es ese olor?)

Mike: Es largo de explicar. Ahora mismo tengo que esconderme hasta que pase la turba de yeguas locas sedientas de mi esencia varonil.

Applejack: Claro Mike Puedes esconderte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Mike: Gracias Applejack. Yo…

No pudo continuar porque en ese momento un lazo lo ató por completo y fue empujado hasta el montón de paja.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Applejack con una mirada seductora se le puso encima de él.

Applejack: Yo podría esconderte. Y tú a cambio podrías montarme un poco.

Mike alucinaba en colores ante la propuesta de Applejack. Al final rompió la cuerda (Su magia quedó bloqueada pero no su fuerza). Empujó a Applejack a un lado y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. En ese momento Applejack le grito.

Applejack: NO PODRÁS ESCAPAR DE MÍ. SERÁS MIO AUNQUE TENGA QUE PERSEGUIRTE POR TODA EQUESTRIA.

Mike seguía corriendo hasta la casa de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba dentro de su casa mirándose en el espejo mientras llevaba puesto el disfraz de gatita sexy que le puso una vez Camaleón en el Imperio de Cristal. Por lo visto le gustaba mucho el disfraz,

Fluttershy: Ji ji ji. Soy una gatita.

Angel lo miró con desaprobación. La pegaso lo notó y con un ligero rubor le dice.

Fluttershy: Bueno Angel. La verdad es que gusta mucho este disfraz y me lo pongo siempre que puedo cuando no me ve nadie.

En ese momento entró Mike por la puerta a toda velocidad y la cierra.

Mike: Fluttershy. Perdona que entre en tu casa sin permiso pero….

En ese momento el semental nota en disfraz de gata que llevaba Fluttershy. Al principio este se queda mirándola embobado con cara como si dijera "¿Me tomas el pelo?" Fluttershy hace un squee al mismo tiempo que se sonroja al máximo al ver como le miraba el semental con su disfraz. El semental se sacude la cabeza para reaccionar.

Mike: Perdona Fluttershy. Pero necesito esconderme

Flutershy: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Mike: Soy yo Mike. He crecido con un hechizo. Y ahora todas las yeguas me persiguen como locas. Incluso Rainbow y las demás me acosan.

Fluttershy: Cielos. Eso es terrible. (¿Qué es ese olor?).

Mike: Si me escondo aquí es porque te conozco y tú nunca….

No pudo continuar porque notó que Fluttershy se le acercaba muy sugestivamente. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, le empezó a hacer arrumacos como una gata en celo poniéndole muy nervioso.

Mike: Fluttershy pero ¿Que haces?

Mientras seguía con lo suyo. La pegaso le responde con una sonrisa seductora.

Fluttershy: Lo siento Mike. Pero ese olor tuyo me excita enormemente y no me puedo controlar.

Mike: (¿Olor? Ahora que lo pienso. Rarity dijo lo mismo sobre mi olor y….)

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido porque en ese preciso momento Fluttershy le lamió por completo el cuello del semental haciendo que se le erizaran todos los pelos de la espalda y acto seguido salir corriendo del lugar dejándola sola.

Fluttershy: Mike vuelve. Vuelve con tu gatita. Miau.

Mike seguía corriendo tratando de evitar a más yeguas. Después de pensarlo detenidamente. Llegó a la siguiente conclusión.

Mike: Creo que ya se lo que pasa. Mi cuerpo debe desprender algún tipo de feromona que excita en gran medida a las yeguas. Es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre.

Después de analizarlo. Ahora tenia claro su objetivo.

Mike: Debo encontrar la forma de volver a mi estado de potro pero no se si será recomendable intentar pedir a Twilight que me ayude. Tendría que buscar a un mago unicornio que me pueda ayudar.

En ese momento. Oye el sonido de montones de cascos por la lejanía. Aquello alarmó a Mike.

Mike: Oh no ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Justo hoy es cuando venía la guardia real de maniobras y con ellos estarán…..

No pudo continuar por el grito de unas yeguas de la guardia real.

Yegua: Mirad que pedazo de semental.

Yegua2: Cielo santo. Está como un tren.

Yegua3: Sin duda ese tiene que ser el padre de mis hijos.

Yegua4: Mirad el tamaño de sus enormes alas. Sin duda debe tener su "Espada del amor" como un locomotora.

Mike: (Madre mía. Parece que solo se fijan en el tamaño de las alas ya que según tengo entendido. El tamaño del miembro de un macho pegaso o alicornio es proporcional a la de sus alas. Glup. Y ahora que me fijo, mis alas son de un tamaño considerable)

La guardia real acaba de aparecer y con ellos la guardia real femenina. Todas ellas miraban al semental con corazones en los ojos. Nada mas verlas, Mike salió corriendo siendo perseguidas por todas ellas.

Yegua: A por él.

Yegua2: Que no escape.

Yegua3: No podemos dejar escapar a semejante semental.

Yegua4: No sin antes que nos haya montado a todas.

Mike salía huyendo de la guardia real femenina mientras los guardias varones miraban con una mezcla de odio y celos al suertudo semental. (Curioso. A Mike le pasa lo mismo que a Vulcan con la guardia real femenina pero por motivos diferentes).

El semental logró esconderse de la turba de yeguas. Una vez que no había moros en la costa, Salio de su escondite.

Mike: Bien Mike. Has logrado salir de una pieza. Ahora solo tienes que …..

Celestia: ¿Mike? ¿Eres tú?

Mike se giro asustado y vio a Celestia.

Mike: Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: Mike ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Y por que eres un semental adulto?...¿Y por que de repente me pareces tan sumamente atractivo?

Celestia lo miraba con corazones en los ojos.

Mike: Oh no. Ella también no.

Celestia: Durante toda mi vida he estado buscando al semental de mi vida. Y sin duda lo eres tú Mike.

Mike: Celestia no.

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar. Celestia lo cogió con su magia y se lo acercó a ella.

Celestia: Dime Mike ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposo y ser mi compañero para toda la eternidad?

Dijo esto de forma seductora.

Mike: Princesa Celestia. No lo entiende. Usted no es consciente de lo que hace.

Celestia: No Mike. Se lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti como mi semental.

Mike sacó de su cinturón una pequeña esfera y se lo puso delante de Celestia.

Mike: Perdóneme por lo que voy a hacerla.

Mike cerró los ojos y la esfera se abrió provocando una luz cegadora que obligo a Celestia a apartar la vista y ha desactivar le hechizo. Cuando la luz se disipó. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Mike seguía huyendo y para su mala suerte se encontró con Luna.

Luna: ¿Mike? ¿Eres tú?

Mike: Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luna: Me enteré de que ocurría algo raro con las yeguas de Ponyville y vine a investigar la razón de por que están todas excitadas. Y ahora entiendo porque.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Luna lo miró con corazones en los ojos.

Luna: Sin duda te has convertido en todo un pedazo de semental. Mike tienes que ser mió.

Mike: Oh no.

Mike tuvo que salir huyendo y ahora ambas princesas lo perseguían. Y para empeorar las cosas. Ambas princesas ordenaron a sus respectivos guardias que capturasen a Mike y se lo trajeran en su presencia. Ahora Mike tenía que huir de las yeguas que lo acosaban y de la guardia real diurna y nocturna que querían capturarlo.

Mike: Maldita sea. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

Guardia: Alto.

Varios guardias reales diurnos le rodearon.

Guardia: Por orden de su majestad. Estas arrestado.

Mike: Lo siento chicos pero ahora no puedo entretenerme con vosotros.

Guardia: Resistencia a la autoridad ¿Eh? Atrapadlo.

Los guardias se lanzaron a por él. Mike no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí peleando. Corrió hacia los guardias al cual los pilló por sorpresa y este aprovechó para hacerles un barrido en las piernas mediante una patada. Uno quería golpearle pero este lo detuvo con su casco y lo inmovilizo para luego lanzarlo contra otros guardáis. Saltó hacia uno para patearle la cara. Dos guardáis cada uno por su lado tratando de golpearle a base de puñetazos pero este los bloqueó con sus respectivos cascos y les hace golpearse la cabeza el uno al otro. Mike prácticamente había tumbado a toda la guardia. A partir de ahí decidió salir volando pero se encontró con la guardia pegaso nocturna. Los pegasos trataron de placarle por su lado pero este lograba esquivarlos y golpearles en sus costados. Pese a no poseer su magia. Mike se defendía bastante bien cuerpo a cuerpo (Por algo fue entrenado por Wind Fuu). Acto seguido se libró de los guardias que lo perseguían.

Mike: Bien. Hora de largarse.

Mike corría por el camino hasta que sin querer se chocó con un semental. Mike trato de disculparse con quien se había chocado.

Mike: Hay. Lo siento.

Armor: Auh. Ten mas cuidado.

Mike: ¿Shining Armor?

Mike se había topado con Shining Armor al cual había venido para visitar a su hermana. Cuando este le preguntó como sabia su nombre. Mike se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Armor: Valla Mike ¿Incluso las princesas? Valla chico. Se nota que estas metido en un buen atolladero.

Mike: Así es Shining ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme Shining?

Armor: Me encantaría ayudarte. Pero no se hechizos de edad.

Mike: Podríamos mirar en la biblioteca de Twilight.

Armor: Seria una solución.

En ese momento apareció Cadence.

Cadence: Querido ¿Con quien hablas?

Mike se alarmó al ver a Cadence y trató de alejarse de ella.

Mike: QUIETA CADENCE. NO TE ACERQUES.

Cadence parecía confundida por las palabras del extraño alicornio que estaba con su marido.

Cadence: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque?

Mike: Cadence. Mi cuerpo desprende un tipo de aroma que excita a las yeguas y tratan de cortejarme. No te acerques.

Cadence: ¿Olor?

Cadence olió el aire y no parecía notar nada.

Cadence: Yo no huelo nada.

Aquello dejó confundido al alicornio al ver que Cadence no parecía sufrir el mismo efecto que las demás yeguas.

Mike: ¿No sientes nada?

Cadence: No.

Mike: Que raro. Ahora que lo pienso. La Sra. Cake tampoco parecía notar el olor ¿Que tenéis en común tú y la señora Cake?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la similitud.

Mike: Claro. Ambas estáis casadas. Por lo visto mi aroma no afecta a yeguas casadas. Menos mal. Ya me temía tener a varios maridos furiosos dispuestos a matarme por liarme con sus esposas.

Cadence: De todos modos. Si el problema es el olor ¿Por que no te bañas para quitártelo?

Mike se da con el casco en la frente por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan simple.

Mike: Maldita sea ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes eso? Bien. Solo tengo que buscar la fuente de agua más cercana.

Y ahí salió corriendo.

Armor: Mike espera.

Cadence: Mejor ir con él por si acaso.

Armor: Si. Será lo mejor.

Mientras. En la biblioteca. Su interior estaba completamente desordenado. Los libros estaban tiraros por el suelo. Muebles desordenados y varios objetos mas tirados por el suelo. En la cama de Twilight. Estaba ella y su novio Flash. El pegaso estaba tumbado en al cama con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que agarraba el hombro de Twilight. Al cual esta tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho del semental con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que lo tenía abrazado por la cintura. Ambos tenían el pelo desecho y la cama completamente empapada de sudor.

Flash: Valla Twilight. No se que mosca te ha picado. Pero has estado increíble

Twilight con una sonrisa le responde.

Twilight: Tú también estuviste salvaje Flash. Sin duda supiste darme caña en la cama.

Flash: Sobre eso no se porque. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía parar aunque quisiera.

Twilight: Yo tampoco podía. ¿Cuantas veces lo hemos hecho?

Flash: No lo se. Perdí la cuenta a partir de la novena vez.

Twilight: Si. Si no llega a ser por Mike nosotros….

Twilight abrió los ojos en par en par al acordarse de Mike y se levantó de la cama.

Twilight: Cielos Mike. Me olvidé completamente de él.

Flash: ¿Que pasa Twilight?

Twilight: Luego te lo explico. Ahora necesito que me ayudes. Creo que ya se lo que le pasa a Mike con su esencia.

Flash: Vale. Pero espera que me recupere las fuerzas. Hacerlo tantas veces seguidas agota a cualquiera.

Mientras tanto. Mike seguía escondiéndose por el pueblo. Por alguna extraña razón. No había nadie.

Mike: Esto es muy sospechoso. No hay nadie.

Andaba con cuidado hasta que en ese momento oyó un sonido de un cuerno.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Yegua: Ahí esta.

Yegua2: Cubrid todas las salidas chicas. Que no escape.

Antes de que Mike pudiera reaccionar. Centenares de yeguas surgieron de todas partes. Entre ellas estaban las mane 7 a excepción de Twilight y Sunset. Trixie, la guardia real femenina. La alcaldesa. Todas ellas habían planeado tender una encerrona para evitar que Mike escapara. El alicornio se sentía atrapado al notar que todas las salidas estaban cubiertas y por el aire estaban las pegasos para impedir que escapara por el aire.

Mike: ¿Pero que ocurre aquí?

Rarity: Muy simple querido.

Rainbow: Nos pusimos todos de acuerdo para atraparte.

Trixie: Y decidimos compartirte con todas nosotras.

Applejack: Así es guapo. Espero que tengas mucha testosterona de sobra porque tenemos intención de que nos montes a todas.

Mike no se podía creerse en el lió que se había metido solo por verse a si mismo de mayor. Cualquiera diría "Tranquilas chicas que hay para todas" Pero aquello era demasiado. Antes de alguna de ellas le hiciera algo. Un rayo pasó asustando a todas. Todo el mundo pudo ver que era la princesa Luna.

Pinkie: ¿Princesa Luna?

Luna: Atrás. Este semental es mió. Nadie le va montar excepto yo.

Celestia: En absoluto. Ese macho es solo mío.

La princesa Celestia también apareció allí. Queriendo reclamar a Mike para si.

Mike: Lo que faltaba.

Luna: Ni por asomo te pienso permitir que me lo quites.

Gritó Luna de forma desafiante al cual su hermana la respondió.

Celestia: Un respeto que soy tu hermana mayor.

Dijo Celestia de forma autoritaria.

Luna: En al guerra y el amor todo vale.

Celestia: ¿Acaso quieres medirte conmigo hermana?

Luna: Batámonos en un duelo donde la ganadora se queda con el macho.

Celestia: Por mi de acuerdo.

Mike estaba pasmado ante lo que pasaba. Cualquier macho le encantaría ver a dos hermosas hembras pelearse por él. Pero aquello era demasiado y tenia que impedirlo. Ambas alicornios cargaban sus cuernos.

Luna: Vas a caer hermana mayor.

Celestia: No será hoy hermanita.

Ambas lanzaron sus rayos.

Mike: NOOOOOO.

Grito Mike interponiéndose entre los rayos recibiendo de lleno los dos ataques y provocando una enorme explosión.

Celestia: Oh no.

Luna: ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Ambas princesas se acercaron al cráter formado por la explosión y se encontraron con un herido alicornio tendido de espaldas y con una pata temblando.

Celestia: Cielo santo. Lo que hemos hecho.

Luna: Y todo por no querer compartirlo.

Celestia: Es verdad.

Luna: Oye hermana. ¿Que tal si le curamos las heridas y lo compartimos entre las dos?

Celestia: Buena idea. Lo que hay para una hay para las dos.

Mike con las fuerzas que le quedaban trató de decir.

Mike: E-encima….E-eso.

En ese momento se oyó una voz en el cielo.

Twilight: Aquí arriba.

Applejack: ¿Twilight?

Pinkie: ¿Qué hace ahí arriba?

Todo el mundo pudo ver a Twilight acompañada de Flash. Junto a una enorme nube negra de tormenta.

Twilight: ¿Listo Flash?

Flash: Por supuesto Twilight.

Ambos patearon la inmensa nube y en ese momento se soltó un enorme chaparrón por encima de todo el mundo.

Yegua: Esto ¿Qué hacia yo aquí?

Yegau2: Ahora que recuerdo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Mayor Mare: Tengo asuntos que atender.

Guardia femenina: Tenemos unas maniobras que hacer.

Como si lo hubieran ensayado. Todas las yeguas se fueron dejando solo a Mike con las mane 7 y las princesas.

Mike: Hey volved aquí y dad la cara como sement….yeguas.

Gritó enfadado Mike ante las yeguas que se marchaban a toda prisa.

Más tarde en al biblioteca. Estaban un pegaso, un mosqueado alicornio y unas avergonzadas mane 7 (Excepto Sunset) y princesas.

Celestia: No me puedo creer que me peleara con mi hermana por un macho.

Luna: ¿Crees que estoy yo mejor que tú hermana?

Rainbow: No me puedo creer que me insinuara a Mike.

Pinkie: No me puedo creer que quisiera hacer una fiesta privada de esa clase con Mike.

Rarity: No me puedo creer que tratara de seducir a Mike.

Applejack: No me puedo creer que haya atado a Mike como un toro desbocado para domarlo.

Fluttershy: No me puedo creer que haya tratado de tener sexo con Mike llevando mi disfraz de gatita sexy.

Todos los presentes miraron a Fluttershy con cara de WTF ante lo que dijo esta. La pegaso simplemente hizo un squee con un enorme sonrojo en la cara. Finalmente Mike las responde enfadado.

Mike: No me puedo creer lo que habéis tratado de hacerme a mí.

Applejack: Lo sentimos azucarillo.

Rarity: No podíamos controlarnos en absoluto.

Mike aun así parecía enfadado.

Mike: Maldita sea. De todas vosotras. Twilight fue la única que logró resistirse a los impulsos. Al menos ella no ha venido con intenciones de tirarse a nadie.

Twilight y Flash se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Mike.

Twilight: Si si. Claro.

Flash: Por supuesto.

Mike: (ahora que me jifo. No recuerdo que la biblioteca estuviera antes tan desordenada. Un momento. No será…Hay madre. Twilight, Flash).

Pinkie: Al menos todo se ha resuelto.

Mike: Lo que no entiendo es porque mi cuerpo desprendía ese olor que excitaba tanto a las yeguas.

Celestia: Verás Mike. En la época de apareamiento de los ponis celestes. Los machos desprenden un tipo de feromona que excita en enorme manera a las hembras solteras sin importar la raza.

Rarity: Eso explica porque nos costaba controlarnos.

Luna: Si. Y ha sido una suerte que Mike no se apareara con ninguna porque habría sido peor. Mucho peor.

Mike: ¿Aun peor después de lo que me ha pasado?

Gritó sorprendido el alicornio.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo podría haber sido peor?

Celestia: Durante el apareamiento. Cuando la feromona del macho se funde con el sudor de la hembra. Produce un efecto afrodisíaco que aumenta la excitación y el deseo sexual tanto del macho como el de la hembra. Haciendo muy largas la sesiones de apareamiento.

Twilight y Flash reaccionaron ante las palabras de Celestia.

Twilight: (Por eso Flash y yo).

Flash: (No queríamos parar por nada del mundo hasta llegar al límite de nuestras fuerzas).

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la revelación.

Mike: Después de lo que me ha pasado. Ya me da miedo hacerme mayor.

Celestia: No te preocupes Mike. A medida que creces aprenderás a controlarlo.

Rarity: Aun así debo decir Mike que como semental adulto estas de muy buen ver.

Rainbow: Si Mike. Por cierto ¿Que se siente haber sido el dios de las yeguas por un día?

Bromeó la pegaso.

Mike: Mira Rainbow. No me fastidies.

Respondió molesto el alicornio. En ese momento entró Cadence.

Cadence: Hola a todos ¿Cómo os ha ido con…?

En ese momento se calló al ver a Mike.

Mike: ¿Cadence?

En ese momento Cadence se acerco a él de forma seductora.

Cadence: Valla Mike. No me había fijado en lo apuesto que eres en realidad.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Mike se puso muy nervioso al igual que los demás estaban muy sorprendidos del comportamiento de Cadence. Esta al final le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y lo mira seductoramente.

Cadence: Francamente Mike. Me entran ganas de dejar a mi marido y elegirte a ti.

Mike nervioso la responde.

Mike: Cadence…. ¿Qué haces? Para.

Cadence: ¿Y por que querría parar?

Mike: P-pero….

Cadence: Mike…yo….te pille.

Dijo esto soltándole de repente mientras empezaba a reírse.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Era una broma?

Cadence entre risas le responde.

Cadence: Jajaja. Lo siento Mike. Jajaja. Fue idea de mi marido.

Mike: ¿Como?

Armor: Así es. Jajaja.

Entro Shining riéndose a más no poder mientras entraba junto con sus hijos en su espalda.

Armor: Eso es por todas las bromas pesadas que me has hecho hasta ahora.

Mike: Valla Shining. Reconozco que eso fue original.

Rainbow: Jajaja. Muy buena Shining. Jajaja. Se la devolviste.

Después de la broma. Twilight llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de devolver a Mike a su estado original. Pero Rarity quiso hacerse una foto con él antes de que recobrara su aspecto infantil. Al final las demás la imitaron incluso las princesas. Después de aquello. Mike trato de lavarse a fondo todos los días para evitar otro incidente como el de aquel día.

Fin del capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA.**

**La primera vez de Shining y Cadence.**

A las afueras de Ponyville. Shining y Cadence estaban viendo las estrellas del cielo nocturno junto con sus hijos que dormían placidamente en el coche cuna.

Cadence: Son hermosas.

Armor: No tanto como tú Cadence.

Cadence se rió por el cumplido de su marido y el dio un beso.

Armor: Es increíble lo que le ha pasado a Mike hoy ¿No crees?

Cadence se rió por esto.

Cadence: Es verdad.

Armor: Ser el dios de las yeguas por un día. Sin duda algo que Mike no olvidará fácilmente. Seguro que si hubiera sido Vulcan, le habría encantado.

Cadence: Desde luego. Todo esto me recuerda algo.

Armor: ¿Cuál querida?

Cadence: ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez?

Shining sonrió.

Armor: Como para olvidarlo.

Flashback…

En casa de Shining Armor (al cual todavía era un recluta. No un capitán). El estaba solo en casa en su cuarto mirando una foto de Cadence. Cuando la conoció. Sintió algo muy especial por la princesa y le gustaría muchísimo decirla lo que él sentía por ella. En ese momento nota que llaman a la puerta de su cuarto.

Armor: ¿Quién llama a la puerta? Aun no es hora de que vuelva mis padres.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y ve a Cadence entrar por ella. Ella todavía llevaba coleta en la crin.

Cadence: Hola Shining.

Dijo ella con una calida sonrisa.

Armor: C-Cadence.

El estando nervioso esconde la foto debajo de la sabana de su cama.

Armor: Perdona...yo estaba.

Respondió apenado Shining hasta que Cadence le tapó la boca con su casco. Después dejo que hablara.

Armor: Hace semanas que no se nada de ti ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tus deberes como princesa eran más importantes.

Cadence no pudo evitar responderle.

Cadence: Y lo son pero…..Es que hay una cosa que tenemos que hablar.

Cadence trata de sacar fuerzas y finalmente le dice.

Cadence: Poco después de que nos conociéramos….me empecé a sentir algo rara.

Shining la escuchaba con atención.

Cadence: Sentía que algo estaba creciendo en mi interior de forma que no lo podía controlar. Creía que era por culpa de mi poder que te amaba…Pero no, son mis propios sentimientos lo que hace que te ame más….

Armor: Lo siento….yo no….

Cadence lo mira los ojos con una sonrisa y le responde.

Cadence: Lo se, porque me golpea tan fuerte….

Le coge de la cabeza a Shining.

Cadence: Nunca he estado tan confusa de lo mucho que te amo.

**Aviso Autor: Contenido Lemon.**

La princesa empezó a besar en los labios del sorprendido semental al mismo tiempo que con una pezuña libre empezó ha masajear el miembro de este. Shining empezó a corresponder al beso. Sus lenguas bailaban en una danza en que no querían parar. Finalmente rompen el beso y Cadence sienta al semental en al cama y empezó a lamer lentamente el ya erecto miembro de su amor.

Armor: Cadence.

Respondió el semental al sentir la lengua de su amada repasar cada parte de su miembro. Lo lamía y chupaba su miembro, saboreando cada parte aumentando la excitación de este. Cadence deja de lamerlo y Shining la recuesta delicadamente sobre la cama. Ahí empezó a besar cada parte de su amada alicornio arrancándola gemidos de placer a esta. Finalmente llegó hasta la feminidad de su yegua y empezó a besarlo.

Cadence. Oh Shining. Sigue ahí. No pares por favor.

Cadence podía sentir la lengua de su amado repasando cada parte de su flor aumentado así la respiración de esta. Después de lamerlo por un rato. Shining se pone encima de ella arrimando su masculinidad cerca de al feminidad de su yegua. Cadence lo mira con una sonrisa.

Cadence: Por favor Shining. Hazme una chica completa. Dale a tu princesa todo tu amor.

Shining la besa y la susurra al oído.

Armor: Yo también te amo Cadence. Me gustaría ser gentil pero….

Finalmente coloca su miembro dentro de su yegua.

Armor: Pero quiero hacerte daño..por eso…

De repente le mete una gran estocada a Cadence arrancándola un grito de dolor mezclado con placer. Al principio la princesa tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sentía mucho dolor. Pero a media que el interior de su vagina se adaptaba al duro pene de su amado mientras la embestía. Aumentaba el placer.

Cadence: Oh Shining. Más fuerte, más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Armor: Como desees mi princesa.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas. Shining sin sacar su pene de la vagina de su amada, hace girar a Cadence y la pone a cuatro patas. Ahí volvió a embestirla salvajemente.

Shining la embestía con más fuerza todavía aumentando el placer de ambos. Unas gotas de sudor caían de su cuerpo mientras aumentaba la excitación. Cadence sentía un enorme placer al sentir el duro miembro dentro de ella mientras era embestida.

Armor: Cadence…me vengo.

Cadence: Pues hazlo dentro de mí .Quiero sentirme una yegua completa.

Armor no pudo más y llega finalmente al climax introduciendo toda su semilla dentro de Cadence al mismo tiempo que esta grita de placer al sentir todo el caliente semen de su amado. Cadence cae de la cama completamente agotada y Shining apoyándose encima de ella abrazándola cariñosamente por la espalda.

Cadence: Shining…eso ha sido maravilloso.

Armor: Tú también lo has sido. Mi amor.

En ese momento oyen unas voces en el piso inferior.

Twilight Velvet: Shining. Estamos en casa.

Aquello puso en alerta a Shining y Cadence.

Armor: Maldita sea. Es mi madre. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarte de aquí.

Rápidamente abre la ventana de su cuarto y coge a Cadence (de la misma forma que en el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada en el Imperio de Cristal) y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia fuera mientras este la grita.

Armor: Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Fin del Flashback.

Cadence: Al final no cumpliste tu promesa.

Dijo Cadence con un rostro de molestia.

Armor: Lo siento Cadence. Yo…

Pero no pudo terminar porque Cadence lo besó apasionadamente.

Cadence: Es broma querido.

Shining con una sonrisa la responde.

Armor: Te quiero Cadence.

Cadence: Te quiero Shining.

Y ambos se vuelven a besar apasionadamente.


	16. CAP 16 AVENTURAS BAJO EL MAR

**CAPITULO 16**

**AVENTURAS POR MAR**

Mike y su patrulla estaban viajando bajo el mar en un enorme vehículo submarino que había construido hace semanas. El vehículo en cuestión era de color azul. Tenía en la parte frontal dos cristales que servirían para ver el exterior de la parte delantera del submarino. Su apariencia recordaba a un pez o delfín. Con ellos estaba los potros amigos de Mike observando el fondo marino del mismo a trabes de varias escotillas y ventanas blindadas.

Applebloom: Esto mola.

Scootaloo: Es verdad.

Sweetie: Que peces mas bonitos.

Rumble: Que guay.

Mike: Ha valido la pena venir ¿Verdad chicos?

Todos: Si.

Pipsqueak: Gracias por invitarnos ha hacer este viaje bajo el mar.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: No hay porque darlas. Sabía que os gustaría hacer el viaje de prueba del submarino.

Mike se comunicó con su equipo con su brazalete.

Mike: ¿Cómo va todo Black Wing?

Black Wing que conducía el submarino le responde.

Black: Todos los sistemas están en perfecto estado.

Mike: Ocelot ¿Bit puede comunicarse con el submarino?

Ocelot: Enseguida te lo confirmo.

Bit apareció como una esfera amarilla en el submarino.

Bit: La comunicación es viable amo Mike.

Mike: Perfecto. Camaleón ¿Como está la comida?

Camaleón desde la cocina con un disfraz de cocinero le responde.

Camaleón: La comida esta de muerte. Estos extractos de algas esta deliciosos.

Los amigos de Mike hicieron un gesto de asco ante lo que dijo el robot.

Button: Puag. Que asco.

Silver: Ni muerta pienso comer eso.

Mike se rió por los comentarios de sus amigos.

Mike: Si. Al principio saben algo acido y amargo. Pero una vez que te acostumbras está bastante bueno. Eye Fox ¿Como van los depósitos de oxigeno?

Fox: Niveles de oxígeno en perfecto orden.

Mike: Medic. ¿Cómo va la cubierta médica?

Medic: Todas las medicinas y elementos médicos a punto y perfectamente ordenado.

Mike: Red Fire. Estado del motor.

Red: Motor completamente operativo y funcional.

Mike: Vulcan ¿Cómo va la sala de municiones y torpedos?

A diferencia de los demás. Este no contestó.

Mike: ¿Vulcan?

En el arsenal del submarino. Estaba Vulcan durmiendo encima de unos torpedos a pierna suelta. Mike lo intuyó por los impresionantes ronquidos que oía desde su brazalete.

Scootaloo: Ronca todavía mas fuerte que Rainbow.

Twist: Es verdad.

Los potros se reían mientras Mike cogió aire y grito a pleno pulmón a trabes del micrófono del puente para que le oiga a trabes de los altavoces del submarino.

Mike: VUUUUUULCAAAAAAAN.

El robot se cayó sobresaltado por el grito de potro por los altavoces y rápidamente se puso a su brazalete.

Vulcan: Esto. Sala de municiones y torpedos en perfecto orden jefe.

Los amigos de Mike se rieron de la cómica situación.

Ghost: Mike. Hay una isla cercana donde podemos parar.

Potros: Ahhhhh.

Los potros se asustaron ante la aparición el pony fantasma.

Rumble: Ahhhh.

Tiara: Que susto.

Mike: Bien. Pararemos en esa isla.

Y el submarino iba emergiendo. Casualmente iba un barco por la superficie del mar. En ella estaba un grupo de ogros cuyo líder era un conocido centauro.

Tirek: Avante a toda.

Tobi que estaba su lado repetía las palabras de su amo.

Tobi: Avante a toda.

Tirek: Izad la mayor.

Tobi: Izad la mayor.

Tirek: Cierra el pico.

Tobi: Cerrad el pico.

Resultado. Tirek molesto le da un manotazo en al cabeza del pony.

Tirek: Silencio proyecto fracasado de pony.

Tobi: Lo siento duque Tirek.

En ese momento alzó la voz llamando a dos de sus subordinados.

Tirek: Grunt…..Scrap.

Enseguida vinieron un ogro y un goblin. El primero era muy alto de piel marrón con un traje de piel negro. El otro era un goblin verde con gorra roja, pantalones azules y camiseta amarilla.

Grunt y Scrap: A sus ordenes Duquin.

Tirek: QUE NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIN.

Grito a pleno pulmón el centauro a sus subordinados.

Gruta y Scrap: Lo sentimos.

Tirek: Bien cerebros de zanahoria ¿Conocéis el plan?

Ambos hicieron un gesto de no enterarse de nada. Tirek se puso la mano a la cara de la desesperación.

Tirek: Ha ver si os enteráis atajo de mentecatos. Por este mar pasará el barco donde viaja el rey Radius para una reunión diplomática en Equestria.

Tobi: Y ahí es cuando entramos en acción.

Tirek: Silencio inútil. Cuando pase el barco. Lo pararemos y secuestraremos al rey.

Grunt: ¿Y como hacemos eso?

Tirek sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde había una enorme capa que cubría algo.

Tirek: Con uno de mis mejores creaciones.

Destapó la manta revelando un extraño objeto parecido a un cañón con un especie de diamante en al punta del cañón.

Tirek: Bien caballeros ¿Qué os parece?

Sus subordinados no sabían que decir.

Grunt: Pues.

Scrap: Que nos encanta.

Asintieron ambos con la cabeza.

Grunt: Si. Es el mejor aparato que hemos visto.

Scrap: Si tuviéramos que fabricarlo. Lo haríamos igual que este.

Grunt: Exactamente.

Tirek sonreía complacido ante los halagos de sus subordinados. En ese momento Scrap preguntó.

Scrap: Una pregunta….

Tirek: ¿Siiii?

Preguntó encantado el centauro.

Grunt y Scrap: ¿Que es?

Tirek abrió los ojos en par en par y se dio un cabezazo contra el extraño objeto. Finalmente enfadado se dirige hacia ellos.

Tirek: Idiotas. Este es mi nuevo "cañón de luz de cristal aterrorizador de barcos" que creé para la ocasión.

Tobi: Diseñado para atacar el barco cuando llegue el rey.

Tirek: Silencio. Este cristal lanza un potente rayo capaz de incinerar cualquier cosa ¿Veis ese feo islote de ahí?

Dijo esto señalando un pequeño islote que había por mar. Sus subordinados asintieron.

Tirek: Pues observad. Tobi. Haz la demostración.

Tobi: Como ordene su malignidad.

Tobi apuntó con el cañón al islote y de este salió un rayo rojo que prácticamente incineró la isla. Todos se quedaron asombrados por el poder del cañón de luz.

Tirek: ¿Que os parece?

Scrap: Impresionante.

Grunt: Lo iba a decir yo.

Scrap: Ni mucho menos. Lo iba a decir yo.

Y ambos empezaron a discutir. Hasta que Tirek arto. Usó su magia para elevarlos y chocar la cabeza contra la del otro.

Tirek: Ahora prestadme atención. Con este cañón, dispararemos a las velas del barco del rey centauro Radius y una vez inmovilizado. Serán presa fácil.

Tobi: Sin duda un gran plan amo.

En ese momento notan que son fuertemente golpeados por debajo de ellos.

Tobi: ¿Q-que ha sido eso amo?

Tirek: No tengo ni idea. Id a ver que pasa.

Grunt y Scrap: Si duquin.

Ambos bajaron a la bodega por una trampilla. Acto seguido ambos son impulsados hacia arriba por un gran chorro de agua. Mientras estaban encima del chorro, ambos gritaron.

Grunt y Scrap: TENEMOS VIA DE AGUA AMO.

Tirek: ¿Queeeee?

Tobi: Tenemos una vía de agua.

Tirek: Ya lo se idiota.

Y acto seguido el barco se hunde. Los ogros tuvieron que salir a nado y Tirek junto a Tobi, Grunt y Scrap. Tuvieron que mantenerse a flote con unas maderas.

Tobi: ¿Qué ha ocurrido amo?

Tirek: ¿Y como quieres que lo sepa idiota?

Ahí notan que su cañón se está hundiendo en el agua.

Tirek: NOOOO. Mi cañón. Mi maravilloso cañón de cristal aterrorizador de barcos.

Gritó desesperado el centauro al ver hundirse su arma por mar.

Unos minutos antes.

El submarino iba emergiendo hasta llegar a la isla.

Black: Enseguida vamos a llegar a nuestro destino.

Mike: Perfecto.

Acto seguido. Todo el mundo pudo oír un fuerte golpe en el techo del submarino.

Ocelot: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Red: Parece que no hemos chocado contra algo.

Mike: Pero ¿Contra que?

Vulcan: Bah….Será algún salmón.

Fox: No. Parecía como algo grande.

El submarino terminó de emerger y llegaron a la isla desierta. Ahí una compuerta lateral se abrió y pudo salir todo el mundo a la isla.

Fox: Por fin aire fresco.

Ghost: Estar en el submarino está bien. Pero tampoco está mal estar sobre la superficie.

Vulcan: Sol. Playa. Chicas en bikini.

Mike: Vamos a explorar la isla. Vulcan. Tú quédate aquí a vigilar el submarino.

Vulcan: A la orden jefe.

Fox: Y no te duermas.

Vulcan: No me voy a dormir.

Respondió molesto el robot. Mike junto con sus amigos y el resto de la patrulla van a explorar la isla. Ninguno de ellos se imagino que estaban siendo observados desde el mar por Tirek y sus esbirros.

Tirek: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Tobi: Si amo.

Tirek: Si tuviera en mi poder ese submarino. Podría atacar el barco del rey Radius.

Tobi: Grandioso plan su malignidad.

Tirek: Id vosotros tres y robad ese submarino.

Tobi: A la orden amo.

Grunt y Scrap: Como ordene duquin.

Tirek: QUE NO ME LLAMEIS DUQIIIIIN.

Los tres nadan hasta la orilla sin ser vistos y se esconden por la selva.

Vulcan estaba aburrido de tener que vigilar el submarino.

Vulcan: Que aburrimiento de tener que vigilar el submarino esperando a los demás.

En ese momento oye una voz.

¿?: Yujuuu. Hoooola.

Vulcan. ¿Quién ha hablado?

¿?: Yo.

Vulcan ve salir de la selva a una yegua de pelaje azul y crin verde. Vestida con una con un traje rosa de señora y peinada como una noble de Canterlot (No hace falta decir que es Tobi disfrazado).

Vulcan: Hola señorita ¿Que hace una preciosa dama por estos lugares?

Dijo Vulcan con una sonrisa. Tobi tuvo que actuar para que no le reconociera.

Tobi (con voz de falsete): Hola. Me llamó Mariline y estoy de vacaciones ¿Y usted señor..?

Vulcan: Vulcan señorita. Vulcan.

Mariline: ¿Vulcan? ¿El apuesto Vulcan de la Patrulla Harmony?

Vulcan: El mismo preciosa.

**Nota autor: Si. Se lo que estáis pensando ¿En serio es Vulcan tan tonto para no darse cuenta que aquella yegua es en realidad Tobi disfrazado? Bueno. Os recuerdo que estamos hablando de Vulcan.**

Mariline: (No me puedo creer que Grunt y Scrap me hayan convencido para hacer esto) ¿Y que hace el mas apuesto miembro de dicha patrulla aquí por estos lugares?

Vulcan: Muy simple preciosa. Estoy vigilando el submarino creado por Mike.

Mariline: Ya veo.

Mariline se dirigió hacia el submarino haciendo que Vulcan diera la espalda a la selva.

Mariline: Y dígame señor Vulcan ¿Hay un problema si miro el interior del submarino?

Vulcan: Por supuesto que no preciosa. Si quieres. Te puedo dar un tour por el submarino.

Pero antes de que esta respondiera. Vulcan recibe un tremendo porrazo causado por los garrotes de Grunt y Scrap, que se le acercaron por detrás sin que este se diera cuenta en absoluto. Haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento.

Tobi (con su voz real): Ya era hora. No veáis como picaba este traje.

Dijo esto quitándose el traje y la peluca.

Grunt: Ha sido por mi garrote lo que ha tumbado.

Scrap: Ni mucho menos. Ha sido el mío.

Grunt: No el mío.

Scrap: El mío.

Grunt: El mió.

Scrap: El mío.

Tirek: Silencio idiotas.

Gritó el centauro que se acercaba por el lugar.

Tobi: Amo.

Tirek: Bien. Entremos al submarino ya.

Los cuatro entraron en el submarino. Ahí Bit los detuvo.

Bit: Alto. No tenéis autorización para entrar en el vehículo.

Tirek: Silencio lata de sardinas.

Tirek le lanzó un hechizo a Bit expulsándole de los sistemas del submarino.

Tobi: El submarino es nuestro su malignidad.

Tirek: Querrás decir mío.

Tobi: Si amo.

Tirek se puso a los mandos tratando de saber como se conduce.

Tirek: Haber como se utiliza esto.

Grunt: Quizás pulsando este botón.

Grunt pulsó un botón y el asiento donde estaba Tirek se elevó hasta aplastarlo en el techo.

Tirek: Bájame de aquí idiota.

Grunt: Lo siento duquin.

Volvió pulsar el botón y el asiento bajó rápidamente dejando a Tirek en el techo. Finalmente cae violentamente al asiento.

Scrap: Quizás sea este otro botón.

Pulsó el botón y al lado de Tirek salió un altavoz sonando una alarma a plena potencia dejando medio sordo al centauro.

Tirek: Idiota.

Scrap: Lo siento amo.

Tirek: No pulséis mas botones cerebros de alubia.

Ambos: Lo sentimos Duquin.

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIN.

Tobi: Amo. Aquí hay un libro de instrucciones del submarino.

Dijo esto Tobi mostrando a su amo un libro.

Tirek: ¿Y por que no lo enseñaste antes idiota?

Tirek se lo arrebató de los cascos y se lo puso a leer. Su sonrisa se hacia bastante amplia mientras leía.

Tirek: Perfecto. Aquí está todo lo que necesito saber.

Mike y el resto del grupo terminaron de explorar la isla. Ahí notan que el submarino se marcha.

Red: El submarino.

Ocelot: Se marcha.

El grupo corre pero llega demasiado tarde. El submarino se alejó por la costa. Eye Fox va hacia Vulcan tratando de despertarlo.

Fox: Despierta grandísimo idiota.

Gritaba Eye Fox al mismo tiempo que el arreaba bofetadas al semental. Este medio aturdido empezó ha hablar.

Vulcan: ¿Q-que ha pasado?

Fox: Que se han llevado el submarino idiota. Eso es lo que pasa.

Eye Fox estaba furiosa de verdad. Vulcan trato de defenderse.

Vulcan: Esto. Había una chica y luego me aporrearon en al cabeza.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué va ha pasar ahora?

Tiara: ¿No me digas que nos vamos a quedar en esta isla para siempre?

Mike: Calmaos. Solo debemos recuperar el submarino.

Scootaloo: ¿Y como piensas hacer eso? El submarino se ha sumergido y ahora no se puede ver.

Mike: Fácil. El submarino tiene un chip de rastreo Solo hay que seguir la señal.

Ocelot: ¿Cuando vamos Mike?

Mike: Lo primero es lo primero es recuperar el submarino. Ocelot, Black Wing, Red Fire y Camaleón vendrán conmigo. El resto se quedaran cuidando de los demás.

Tras hacer los grupo. Mike lanzo el hechizo tecno-alas en Ocelot para que pudiera volar y seguir el submarino.

Tirek al cual ya había aprendido a controlar el submarino. Se dirigía hacia su objetivo.

Tirek: Bien. Ahí está nuestro objetivo.

Sonrió satisfecho el centauro cuando desde el periscopio divisó el barco del rey Radius.

Tobi: Su malignidad. El barco del rey esta a tiro.

Tirek: Por supuesto. Esta vez el rey no se escapará de mí.

Tirek se comunicó con Grunt y Scrap.

Tirek: Preparad los torpedos.

Grunt y Scrap: A la orden.

Grunt cargó dos torpedos y Scrap los cerraba.

Tirek: Fuego.

Ambos torpedos salieron del submarino directo a su objetivo.

Mientras, el barco donde iba el rey Radius. Un centauro de pelaje blanco y piel amarilla con barca y bigote contemplaba el mar.

Radius: Que buen día hace. Sin duda este viaje ha sido tranquilo hasta ahora.

En ese momento oye una explosión en el barco haciéndole caer.

Radius: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?

Un centauro marinero fue hacia el rey para informarle.

Marinero: Hubo una explosión en el casco y está haciendo agua. Todo el mundo trata de achicar agua al mismo tiempo que tratan de reparar la fuga de agua.

Radius: Pero ¿Como ha sucedido?

Tirek: Creo que yo puedo explicar eso rey Radius.

El Rey Radius reconoció aquella voz burlona.

Radius: Tirek.

El rey pudo ver a Tirek subido sobre un extraño vehículo que flotaba en el agua.

Tirek: El mismo Rey Radius. Cuanto tiempo sin verle majestad.

Al rey no le hizo gracia ver al centauro oscuro.

Radius: No lo suficiente para olvidarte traidor ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Respondió con furia el rey. Al cual le respondió Tirek de forma burlesca.

Tirek: Muy simple majestad. Quiero que os rindáis y me entreguéis el reino centauro. Si no lo haces. Hundiré esta bañera, contigo y tu tripulación dentro.

El rey no estaba dispuesto ha aceptar los chantajes de Tirek. Pero tampoco quería arriesgar las vidas de la tripulación del barco.

Radius: Muy bien Tirek. Tú ganas. Pero deja marchar a mi gente.

Tirek: Sabía que serías razonable. Y ahora.

Tobi: Amo Tirek.

Tirek: Ahora no Tobi ¿No ves que estoy saboreando mi momento de triunfo?

Tobi: Pero amo.

Tirek: Silencio estupido. No estropees mi gran momento.

Tobi: Es importante amo.

Ya arto. Tirek le coge del cuello a su subordinado y lo eleva a la altura de su cara.

Tirek: ¿Qué puede ser más importante que mi gran victoria? Estupido pony.

Tobi: La Patrulla Harmony viene para acá su malignidad.

Tirek: ¿Qué?

El centauro miró y verdaderamente Mike junto con Ocelot, Red Fire, Black Wing y Camaleón venían directos hacia ellos.

Tirek: Idiota ¿Por que no me has avisado antes?

Gritó furioso el centauro mientras zarandeaba al pobre Tobi. Finalmente lo suelta.

Tirek: No importa. Nada puede detener mi gran momento.

Mike y su grupo aterrizaron encima del submarino.

Mike: Ríndete Tirek. No tienes nada que hacer.

En centauro en respuesta. Les lanzó un rayo contra ellos al cual tuvieron que esquivarlo.

Mike: Red Fire. Ayuda a la tripulación del barco. Ocelot, trata de restaurar a Bit. Camaleón tú iras a la sala de municiones y saca a esos ogros idiotas.

Todos: A la orden.

Mike se fue directo a por Tirek. Tobi intentó detenerlo (Que iluso) Mike simplemente lo aparto de un manotazo y fue a por Tirek. En ese momento lanzo un rayo mágico contra el centauro impactándole de llenó en el pecho. Este furioso. Lanzó unas bolas de fuego desde sus manos al cual Mike tuvo que bloquearlos con un escudo de agua.

Mike: Ríndete Tirek. No tienes donde huir.

Tirek: No. Después de lo que me ha costado encontrar al rey Radius. No pienso dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

Tirek extendió sus dos brazos a cada lado e hizo que dos chorros de agua surgieran golpeando a Mike.

Mike: Cof…cof..cof ¿Crees que un poco de agua me detendrá?

Tirek: Por supuesto que no.

Tirek lanzó un rayo eléctrico contra Mike. Al estar empapado previamente. El efecto era mayor provocando una enorme corriente eléctrica en Mike y haciéndole caer al suelo.

Tirek: Bien potro del demonio. Hora de acabar contigo.

Mike medio aturdido le responde al centauro desde el suelo.

Mike: No te será tan fácil…"Tairi".

Dijo esto bromeando provocando la ira del centauro lanzándole otro rayo al cual esta vez el potro lo esquivó.

En la sala de municiones. Grunt y Scrap estaban discutiendo.

Grunt: Ahora me toca cargar el torpedo a mí.

Scrap: De eso nada. Ahora me toca a mí. Tú cargantes los dos primeros.

Grunt: Eso es ….porque soy el mas grande.

Scrap: Eso no es excusa.

Camaleón: Buenos días.

Apareció de repente Camaleón con un disfraz de médico.

Ambos giraron hacia el extraño individuo que apareció delante de ellos.

Scrap: ¿Quién es usted?

Camaleón: Soy el doctor. Me mandan de la agencia debido a un brote de enfermedad que ha surgido recientemente entre ogros y goblins.

Grunt: ¿Una enfermedad?

Camaleón: Por favor. Túmbense ahí.

Dijo esto señalando las dos camillas que se había traído consigo. Ambos obedecieron y se tumbaron en ellas. Ahí Camaleón se dedicó a examinar a ambos. Les miraban la lengua. Les presionaba las narices. Después de unas pruebas más. Camaleón dio su conclusión.

Camaleón: Huy, huy, huy. Esto no me gusta nada.

Scrap: ¿Estamos acaso enfermos doctor?

Camaleón: Muy enfermos. Necesitan unas tabletas medicinales. Por favor. Abrid bien la boca, sacad la lengua y decid "Ahhhh"

Ambos obedecieron y abrieron sus bocas. Camaleón fue hasta una cuerda que sujetaban unos yunques por encima de ambos. Cortó la cuerda y cayeron justo en sus bocas tragándoselas en el proceso.

Grunt: Uh. Un poco pesadas.

Camaleón: Podéis hacer la digestión en las salas herméticas del submarino.

Camaleón empujó las camillas en las lanzaderas de torpedos y cerraron las escotillas. Ahí pulsó el botón de lanzamiento.

Camaleón: Buen viaje. Recuerdos a "Tairi".

Bromeó Camaleón mientras se despedía de Grunt y Scrap al cual realizarían un viaje que difícilmente olvidarían.

Grunt y Scrap: Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

Ocelot estaba pulsando botones en el panel de mando tratando de restaurar a Bit.

Ocelot: Bien. Unos cuantos botones mas y…..

Finalmente restaura la conexión con Bit.

Bit: Hola. Señor Ocelot.

Ocelot sonrió.

Ocelot: Bien Bit. Vuelves ha estar activo.

Fuera. Mike seguía combatiendo contra Tirek.

Tirek: Ha llegado tu hora potro.

Mike: Ya te gustaría.

Mike se levantó rápidamente y lanzó un hechizo de tornado que atrapó a Tirek y a Tobi en el proceso. Ambos estaban volando. Justo acaban de aparecer Grunt y Scrap saliendo del submarino agarrados a dos torpedos.

Mike: Bien. Hora de terminar.

Mike alzó el vuelo y le dio una fuerte patada al centauro que lo impulsó junto con Tobi hacia Grunt y Scrap. Al chocar. Provocó una enorme explosión que mandó volando a los cuatro por el cielo. Mientras Tirek gritaba.

Tirek: COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO.

Mike se dirigió hacia el barco del rey Radius.

Mike: ¿Esta todo el mundo bien?

Red: Si Mike. Todo le mundo está a salvo.

Ocelot y Camaleón salieron por la escotilla.

Ocelot: Hemos recuperado la conexión con Bit.

Mike: Perfecto.

Radius: Muchas gracias. No se que habría pasado si ese loco de Tirek hubiese conseguido su objetivo.

Mike: No hay porque darlas. Pura rutina.

Más tarde. Mike y su grupo. Fueron a recoger al resto del equipo y ahí escoltó el barco del rey Radius hasta Equestria.

Pip: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Pip?

Pip: ¿Has pensado que nombre poner al submarino?

Mike: La verdad es que todavía no le he puesto nombre.

Rumble: ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

Vulcan: ¿Qué tal Nautilus?

Ocelot: Muy simple. Seguro que ya está cogido.

Camaleón: ¿Y Seaquest?

Black: Suena a título de serie barata antigua.

Sweetie: ¿Qué tal…..el Dolphin?

Scootaloo: Hey. Ese nombre es genial.

Mike: A mi también me parece perfecto ¿Votos a favor?

Todos alzaron su casco.

Mike: Perfecto. A partir de ahora el submarino se llamará el Dolphin

Todos celebraron por el nuevo nombre del submarino.

Mientras. Por mar. Tirek y su banda estaban a flote con un gran trozo de madera sobre el agua. El centauro estaba muy enfadado por lo ocurrido.

Tirek: No me puedo creer que mi maravilloso plan haya fallado. Ahora estamos atrapados a la deriva.

Finalmente grita a los cuatro vientos.

Tirek: ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Nuestra casa está a muchas millas pero a nado seguro que podemos llegar. Así que arriba ese ánimo.

Tirek miró irritado a su subordinado.

Tirek: Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Si amo?

Tirek: ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Fin del capítulo

No olvidéis comentar.


	17. CAP 17 MISION ATLANTIS

**CAPITULO 17**

**MISIÓN ATLANTIS**

**Nota autor: Puede que algunos lo llamen Atlantida. Pero en mi fanfic lo referiré como Atlantis.**

Las mane 7 y la Patrulla Harmony tuvieron que ir raudo veloz hacia Canterlot por petición de la princesa. Una vez que llegaron a la salas del trono. Se postraron ante ella.

Twilight: ¿Quería vernos princesa Celestia?

Celestia con una sonrisa la respondió.

Celestia: Así es Twilight. Después de tanto tiempo tenemos buenas noticias. Después de tantos siglos. Logramos contactar con la Atlantis.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la noticia.

Twilight: ¿La Atlantis? ¿El continente perdido que desapareció hace siglos?

Mike: ¿Del que se dice que poseen un conocimiento único fuera de época?

Celestia: Así es. Después de que estuvieran siglos aislados del mundo. Por fin pudimos localizarles y comunicarnos con sus habitantes.

Applejack: ¿Y que quiere que hagamos princesa?

Celestia: Quiero que valláis allí y tratéis de entrar en contacto con los habitantes de la Atlantis como embajadores de nuestro reino.

Red: ¿Cómo son sus habitantes?

Celestia: Son como los sea ponis pero con una fisiología al parecida a nosotros. Adaptados para el mar pero también pueden ir por tierra como nosotros.

**Nota autor: Vi a los sea ponis en el comic y sinceramente, su aspecto decepcionaba bastante. Hace tiempo encontré un dibujo de cómo deberían ser los sea ponis y lo colgué en mi web en DeviantArt para los que queráis verlos. Os juro que dan mil vueltas a los del comic.**

Pinkie: Huy. Será divertido. Haremos nuevos amigos y montaremos una fiesta.

Ocelot: ¿Y donde se encuentra localizado esa zona?

Celestia: La ciudad está bajo el mar.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Rainbow: ¿Nos toma el pelo princesa?

Rarity: ¿Como quiere que vallamos bajo el mar?

Mike: No hay problema. Podemos ir en el Dolphin.

Rainbow: Genial ¿Me dejas conducirlo?

Mike: Ni de broma Rainbow. Aun recuerdo cuando metiste el "Grizzly" en el metro asegurando que era el parking subterráneo.

Respondió tajante Mike ante la petición de Rainbow. Cosa que hizo que el grupo se riera para molestia del pegaso.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity estaba sobrevolando el océano. Debajo de ella estaba enganchado el Dolphin. La nave bajó hasta el límite del mar.

Mike: Bien Blue Sky. Aquí puedes bajarnos.

Blue Sky que estaba pilotando la nave Infinity le responde.

Sky: Entendido.

Ahí se desenganchó el Dolphin de la nave y empezó a sumergirse. Una vez bajo el mar. El grupo quedó maravillado del fondo marino.

Applejack: Caray. Esto es increíble.

Fluttershy: Que hermoso.

Rarity: Verdaderamente inspirador.

Camaleón: Perfecto para pescar.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de pescador y tiró de la caña hacia atrás. Detrás de él estaba Rainbow Dash observando la cabina de mando.

Rainbow: Sin duda esta experiencia va ha ser de impacto.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta. Su cola fue enganchada por la caña de Camaleón. El robot tiró con todas sus fuerzas la caña llevando consigo a Rainbow y hacerla estrellar contra la pared de la nave.

Camaleón: Hay. Perdona Rainbow. No te había visto.

Rainbow enfadada le clava una mirada asesina al robot.

Rainbow: Camaleón. Esta vez te la has buscado.

Y Camaleón disfrazado de rana, empezó a huir de Rainbow al cual le perseguía por todo el submarino.

Después de un rato. El grupo decidió que ya era hora de comer.

Mike: ¿Comemos?

Pinkie: Por supuesto.

Y el grupo fue al comedor del submarino. Ahí Camaleón les sirvió la comida. Casi todo eran productos marinos obtenidos del mar, cosa que el grupo no le pareció agradable al principio.

Rainbow: Puag ¿Enserio tenemos que comer esto?

Rarity: No me parece nada apetecible.

Sunset: Comer algas. Valla ocurrencia.

Spike comió lo que parecían extractos de algas.

Spike: Pues a mi me parece que están bastante buenos.

Applejack: ¿En serio azucarillo?

La pony vaquera no muy convencida, comió un poco lo que parecía un pastel de algas y su rostro se figuró una sonrisa.

Applejack: Caray. Al contrario de lo que parece. Está delicioso.

Las demás empezaron ha comer y al contrario de lo que pensaban. La comida hecha con elementos del fondo del mar estaba deliciosa. Después de comer. El grupo siguió su viaje.

Fluttershy: ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

Medic: Creo que aún queda para rato.

Rainbow: Maldita sea ¿Es que no puede ocurrir nada emocionante?

Acto seguido notan un golpe en el submarino y que algo los retenía.

Spike: ¿Tenías que preguntar?

Sunset: Pero ¿Qué pasa?

Fox: Eso pasa.

El grupo pudo ver un tentáculo por una de las ventanas del submarino.

Pinkie: ¿Qué es eso?

Ocelot: Un calamar gigante.

Gritó Ocelot ante el colosal pulpo que tenia agarrado el submarino. El animal trataba de arrastrar el submarino.

Mike: Oh no. De eso nada. No voy a permitir que destrocen el submarino. Patrulla. Tenemos trabajo.

Patrulla: A la orden.

Twilight: ¿Pero a donde vais?

Vulcan: Ha ocuparnos del bicho.

Applejack: Pero ¿Cómo?

Mike: Tenemos trajes de buceo para este tipo de casos.

Fluttershy: Tened cuidado.

Mike y la patrulla salieron por la escotilla inferior llevando consigo trajes de buceo y armas eléctricas.

Mike: Bien bicho. Solo tú y yo.

El calamar gigante vio a la patrulla y se preparó para atacar.

Black: Cuidado.

Grito Black Wing haciendo que todos los demás esquivaran el tentáculo de este.

Vulcan: Mi turno.

Vulcan disparó su arma eléctrica contra el calamar haciéndole retroceder.

Ocelot: Buen disparo.

Desde el submarino. Las mane 7 y Spike observaban la pelea.

Rainbow: Así. Dadle duro a esa cosa.

Animaba la pegaso mientras volaba de un lado a otro.

Fluttershy: Espero que no les pase nada.

El grupo se alarmó cuando el calamar cogió con uno de sus tentáculos a Red Fire.

Sunset: Oh no. Red Fire.

El resto de la patrulla trató de liberarla.

Mike: Aguanta Red.

Red: Maldita sea. Lo malo de estar debajo del agua. Es que no puedes hacer fuego.

Justo en ese momento. Una especie de rayo azul pasó entre ellos cortando el tentáculo que sujetaba a Red Fire. Cuando el rayo se paró. Pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de un sea pony. Solo que con algunas diferencias. Tenía cola de pez. Pero en vez de aletas. Tenía patas delanteras como los ponis de tierra. Lo que serían las alas, son unas aletas. Su pelaje era azul claro. Pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una hermosa armadura dorada incluyendo en la cabeza al cual tenía un adorno en forma de cuerno de unicornio haciendo imposible identificar su aspecto. Como mucho solo se le podía ver su cola, sus patas delanteras y su boca. Portaba un extraño tridente dorado al cual desprendían chispas eléctricas.

Fox: ¿Quién es ese?

Black: No tengo ni idea.

Las mane 7 observaban al extraño sea pony que acababa de salvar a Red Fire.

Applejack: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Sunset: Ya lo creo.

Rainbow: Es increíble como se mueve. Ha aparecido de la nada como un rayo.

Pinkie: Si. Ese calamar gigante quería tragarse a Red Fire como un caramelo pero ese extraño pony marino ha aparecido como un rayo y le ha cortado el tentáculo como un pastel "mmmmm" pastel.

El extraño pony se puso en posición de combate. El calamar fue directo a por el intentando golpearle con sus tentáculos. Pero el extraño guerrero era muy veloz y no lograba acertarle. En cambio el pony misterioso lograba acertarle con todos sus ataques en el cuerpo del monstruo. El grupo estaba asombrado ante la enorme agilidad del guerrero que les acababa de salvar. Después de unos minutos. El calamar completamente derrotado, se marcha. El guerrero misterioso se dirigió hacia el grupo. Mike le indicó que les siguiera hasta el Dolphin.

Una vez dentro. En al sala de inmersión de submarinistas. Las mane 7 y Spike se reunieron con la patrulla al cual los acompañaban el extraño visitante que les salvó. el grupo se sorprendió en cuanto este dejó el agua. Su cola se convirtió en patas traseras y sus aletas en alas como la de un pegaso.

Fluttershy: ¿Estáis bien chicos?

Sunset: Estábamos preocupadas de que os pasara algo.

La patrulla sonrió.

Mike: Si. Estamos bien. Todo gracias a este pony misterioso.

Red: Si. Muchas gracias por salvarme socio.

Dijo Red Fire con una sonrisa. Twilight con una sonrisa se acercó al pony misterioso.

Twilight: Muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestros amigos contra aquel calamar gigante.

Pony misterioso: De nada hermana.

Todos se quedaron asombrados en cuando le oyeron hablar, dándose cuenta que era una voz femenina.

Mike: Espera ¿Eres una …?

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese preciso momento, el pony misterioso se quitó el casco revelando ser en realidad una yegua. Y no una yegua cualquiera. Una alicornio. La yegua en cuestión tenía el pelaje azul claro. Su larga y hermosa melena roja se movía a cámara lenta mientras se lo sacudía. Sus hermosos ojos eran de tonalidad verde. Su fisico era parecida a la de Cadence. Mike se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y las alas extendidas, completamente prendado de la belleza de la misteriosa yegua mientras le salían corazones en su cabeza.

Twilight: Increíble. Eres una yegua.

Vulcan: Una hermosa yegua.

Dijo Vulcan que no paraba de mirar a la yegua misteriosa hasta que Eye Fox le dio un codazo. La misteriosa yegua con una sonrisa y una voz encantadora les empezó a hablar.

Yegua misteriosa: Un placer conoceros elementos de la armonía y Patrulla Harmony. Me llamó Undina. Soy la princesa de la Atlantis.

Pinkie: Que bien. Nos conoces.

Undina: Por supuesto. Ya recibimos el mensaje de Celestia de que vendríais.

Twilight: Nos alegramos de conocerla princesa.

Mike que seguía todavía embodado. Trato de hablar.

Mike: U-un…placer co-conocerte.

Undina le dedicó una sonrisa al potro al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Undina: Que potro mas adorable.

Mike se sonrojó al máximo ante el cumplido de la yegua.

Mike: Undina….Que nombre más hermoso.

Red: Pasemos dentro para que podamos hablar mas cómodamente.

Undina: Me parece bien.

Mike seguía observando a la yegua con una sonrisa y mirada boba. Hasta que Spike chasqueó los dedos delante de él para hacerle reaccionar. Finalmente van al puente del Dolphin. Ahí empezaron a platicar.

Twilight: O sea. Viniste de la Altlantis para recibirnos.

Undina: Así es. Mi padre me envió para recibiros.

Rarity: Amiga. Me encanta tu armadura. Sin duda tiene un diseño muy hermoso y elegante.

Dijo la pony modista que no paraba de admirar la maravillosa armadura que llevaba Undina.

Undina: Gracias. Me lo hicieron los mejores artesanos del Atlantis para mí.

Rarity: Y sin duda han hecho un maravilloso trabajo ¿Quién dice que no se puede estar en la batalla con estilo?

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo es la Atlantis?

Undina: Eso amiga Fluttershy. Te puedo decir que la Atlantis es….

Mientras platicaba. Rainbow estaba charlando con Applejack. Mike y Spike estaban con ellas.

Rainbow: ¿Has visto como machaco a esa cosa? Chica. Esa ha nacido con nervios de acero.

Applejack: Ya lo creo. Esa chica sin duda es dura.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo crees que es la Atlantis?

Applejack: Ni idea ¿Tú que opinas Mike?

Mike no respondió. Seguía con una mirada y sonrisa boba.

Applejack: ¿Mike?

La pony vaquera pasó su pezuña delante de su cara tratando de que este reaccionara pero sin ningún resultado. Rainbow se acercó a su oreja.

Rainbow: Hooooolaaaa ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Applejack: Pero ¿Que le pasa?

Spike: No lo se. Lleva así un buen rato.

Rainbow se puso delante de él mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Empezó a hacerle muecas para haber si reaccionaba pero sin ningún resultado.

Rarity: Chicas ¿Que ocurre?

Applejack: No lo se. Mike está como embobado.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Rainbow puso su pezuña delante de los ojos del potro, la giró y finalmente se pone detrás de su pezuña para averiguar hacía donde miraba. Ahí pudo ver que la mirada del potro estaba centrada en Undina. Nada más hacerlo. Se echó a reír.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Me parece que alguien ha sufrido un flechazo.

"En al mente de Mike"

Undina estaba atada en una silla estando apresada por unos malvados dragones de la banda sangrienta.

Dragones. Jajaja. Eres nuestra prisionera y harás todo lo que se nos antoje.

Undina: No por favor. No me hagáis daño.

Mike: Soltadla malvados.

En ese preciso instante entra volando Mike golpeando a varios dragones en el proceso.

Mike: Tranquila Undina. Estoy aquí para rescatarte.

Undina: Oh Mike.

Respondió Undina con una sonrisa ante la idea de que iba a ser rescatada.

Dragón: A por él.

Los dragones se lanzaron a por Mike. Este con un aliento frió, congeló a la mayoría. Luego golpeó con sus pezuñas a varios dragones haciéndoles salir por los aires. Y para rematar la faena. Lanzó un hechizo de tornado que remató al resto dejando solo al jefe.

Mike: Bien amigo ¿Y ahora que?

El dragón tragó saliva.

Dragón: Ahora que me acuerdo. Me he dejado una cosa en el fuego.

Y el dragón salió huyendo a toda prisa. Finalmente Mike libero a Undina.

Mike: Ya eres libre Undina.

Undina le dedicó una calida sonrisa.

Undian: Oh Mike. Mi pequeño héroe.

Mike se perdía en los preciosos ojos de la yegua y la respondió.

Miek: Por ti Undina. Haría lo que fuera.

Undina: Oh Mike,…Mike…Mike.

Fin de seguir soñando con los ojos abiertos.

Applejack: MIKE.

El potro se sobresaltó por el grito de la pony vaquera.

Mike: ¿Qué….como…cuando…donde?

El potro miraba en todas partes mientras Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity se reían.

Mike: ¿Pero que pasa?

Applejack: Que estabas soñando despierto.

Respondió la pony vaquera con una sonrisa en la cara. Rainbow en el mismo estado que ella le comentó al potro.

Rainbow: Con tú querida princesa Undina Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿De que estáis hablando?

Rarity: Se te nota en la cara Mike. Sin duda es un flechazo.

Mike con un gran sonrojo en la cara trato de negarlo.

Mike: ¿Qué? Para nada.

Rainbow: Jajaja. Tranquilo Mike. No pasa nada por tener una conejita. Aunque sea algo mayor que tú.

Applejack: Ella es una alicornio como tú Mike. Solo espera llegar a los dieciocho y puedes que tengas alguna oportunidad con ella.

Mike al cual ya estaba molesto por las insinuaciones las respondió.

Mike: No digáis tonterías. Yo no estoy colado por nadie.

Las tres: Claaaaro.

Respondieron las tres con unas leves risas.

Black: Aquí la piloto (¿O debería ser timonel?). Estamos llegando a nuestro destino.

El grupo se acercó a observar y pudieron ver la ciudad de Atlantis. El grupo se sorprendió al ver que la ciudad estaba debajo del agua, cubierta por una enorme burbuja

Red: Impresionante.

Fluttershy: Que hermoso es.

Medic: Sin duda impresiona.

Bit: Recibiendo transmisión.

Pony Atlante: Aquí ejercito de Atlantis. Hemos avistado su vehículo. Identifíquese o abriremos fuego.

Fluttershy: ¿N-nos van a disparar?

Undina se acercó al panel de comunicación.

Undina: Aquí la princesa Undina. Viajo en el interior del submarino conocido como el Dolphin. No abran fuego y permítanos entrar en la ciudad.

Pony Atlante: Entendido princesa. Podéis pasar.

Finalmente permiten entrar al Dolphin a trabes de una compuerta que se abrió en la burbuja. Ahí pasan hasta una zona sin agua donde el grupo pudo salir al exterior. Un guardia Atlante les recibió. Los guardias llevaban armaduras con diseño romano de color azul con adornos marinos.

**Nota autor: Para abreviar. A los guardias atlantes los llamaré Ga.**

Ga: Sean bienvenida usted y su acompañantes. Princesa Undina.

Undina: Gracias soldado.

Ga: ¿Quiere que le proporcionemos un vehículo para llegar al palacio?

Undina: Si a nuestros visitantes les parece bien. Me gustaría que fuéramos allí andando. Así podrán observar la ciudad ¿Os parece bien chicos?

Antes de que el grupo pudiera responder. Mike con una sonrisa se adelanto al grupo.

Mike: Por supuesto. No hay ningún problema princesa.

El grupo se quedó mirando al potro con cara de sorpresa. Rainbow con una sonrisa maliciosa le susurró a Applejack.

Rainbow: (No hay duda. Hay Mike le han dado bien fuerte).

Applejack se rió levemente por el comentario de la pegaso.

Y así el grupo fue andando hacia el palacio. Allí pudieron ver sorprendidos los increíbles edificios de la ciudad. Enormes torres que llegaban a una enorme altura. La mayoría de ellas tenían forma de elementos del mar. Podían ver a los habitantes y vehículos pasar por unos puentes que parecían estar hechos de cristal y aún así aguantaban el peso sin problemas. Hermosas estatuas que adornaban preciosos parques y jardines al igual que las fuentes que había. Los ponis que habitaban en al ciudad eran como los ponis de tierra. Pero adoptaban cola de pez cuando estaban en el agua.

Sin duda el grupo no se arrepintió en absoluto de ir andando al palacio.

Twilight: Este sitio es hermoso.

Fox: Sin duda un lugar tranquilo y maravilloso.

Fluttershy: Puedo sentir una enorme paz en este lugar.

Spike: ¿Qué es eso?

El grupo vio a una extraña criatura bípeda de metal limpiando un puente de cristal.

Undina: ¿Eso? Uno de los múltiples robots de mantenimiento que tenemos en la Atlantis.

Todos: ¿Robots?

Rainbow: Valla. Veo que Mike no es el único que construye robots.

Undina miró interesada al potro.

Undina: ¿Tú también construyes robots Mike?

Mike rápidamente se pone a su lado con una sonrisa y la responde.

Mike: Así es princesa.

Undina se rió.

Undina: Por favor. Puedes llamarme Undina.

Mike sonrió aún más que la princesa le hablara.

Mike: Será un completo placer Undina. Como ya dije antes. Construyo robots. Y muy buenos por cierto.

Undina: ¿En serio? ¿Y cual ha sido los mejores robots que has construido hasta ahora?

Mike: Pues a mi patrulla Harmony por supuesto.

Incrédula. Undina miró a la patrulla.

Undina: Quien lo diría. A simple vista no parecen robots. Sin lugar a dudas están muy bien construidos. Debo felicitarte por ello.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Entre risas. Applejack y Rainbow cuchichearon en el resto del grupo y no pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas. Al final Vulcan comenta.

Vulcan: No me lo puedo creer. El jefe enamorado.

Eye Fox y Rarity le dan una fuerte colleja en la cabeza para que se callara.

Fox: Cállate idiota.

Rarity: Que te van ha oír.

El grupo siguió andando hasta llegar el palacio. Era un hermoso castillo dorado cuyas torres llegaban a una enorme altura. Los Ga llevaron al grupo hasta la sala del trono. Ahí les recibió muy calurosamente el rey del Atlantis. Era un alicornio de pelaje azul como Undina. La crin y barba roja. Su cutie mark era un tridente en medio de un remolino.

Rey: Sed bienvenidos embajadores de Equestria. Soy Neptuno. El rey del Atlantis.

Todos hicieron una reverencia ante el rey. Twilight se adelantó al grupo.

Twilight: Es un placer conocerle majestad.

El rey se rió.

Neptuno: El placer es todo mío por conocer a los elementos de la armonía y a la Patrulla Harmony. La princesa Celestia me ha hablado muy bien de vosotros.

Pinkie: Yujuuu. Eso es estupendo.

Neptuno: Antes que nada os quiero presentar a unas personas.

El rey una señal a un guardia y acto seguido aparecieron dos sea ponis. Uno era un semental de piel amarilla y crin rubia con detalles azules, ojos verdes. Su cutie mark era un circuito electrónico. Portaba una armadura roja con detalles verdes. Junto a el estaba una yegua algo mayor. De piel marrón y crin verde. Portaba unas gafas y una bata de científica haciéndole imposible ver su cutie mark. Rarity se fijó en el semental.

Rarity: (Valla. Si que es apuesto)

Neptuno: Os presento a la doctora Chambers. Nuestra jefa de división científica y robótica. Y su joven ayudante Spark Strike al cual también es un fiel soldado de la guardia Atlante.

La doctora respondió con una voz seria.

Chambers: Hola.

El joven en cambió respondió con un tono más animado.

Spark: Hola. Mucho gusto en conoceros.

El grupo sonrió ante ellos.

Twilight: Es un placer.

Mike: Lo mismo digo.

Rarity: (Valla con el semental. Es bastante atractivo).

La doctora se quedó mirando muy fijamente en al patrulla.

Red: ¿Algún problema?

Chambers: Robots. Fascinante.

El grupo se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la doctora.

Mike: ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? No dijimos que la patrulla fueran robots.

La doctora respondió con su típico tono serio.

Chambers: Reconozco a un robot en cuando lo veo.

La doctora estuvo observando detenidamente durante un rato a la patrulla examinando a cada uno de ellos.

Chambers: Fascinante. Para el ojo inexperto nadie se daría cuenta de que son robots.

Red: Es que somos grandiosos.

Respondió Red Fire presumiendo un poco.

Ocelot: Lo mejor de lo mejor.

Chambers: Hasta sois inteligentes. Fascinante.

Rainbow: En cuestión de inteligencia. Vulcan es la excepción.

Comentó de forma burlesca la pegaso. Vulcan se quejó.

Vulcan: Hey.

El grupo se rió.

Chambers: Principie Mike ¿No? Debo felicitarte. Sin duda has construido unos robots verdaderamente únicos.

Mike: Gracias doctora.

Ghost: Si. Agradecemos el cumplido.

La doctora se asustó al oír hablar a Ghost.

Chambers: Ahhhh ¿Y tú de donde sales que no te he visto?

Ghost: Pero si estaba con el grupo. Justo delante de usted.

Undina: (Curioso. No recuerdo haberla visto en cuanto me subí al Dolphin).

La doctora recuperó al compostura y volvió ha preguntar a Mike.

Chambers: Y dime muchacho ¿Cómo los controlas?

Mike: Bueno. No es que exactamente los controle. Mi patrulla tiene libre albedrío.

La doctora parecía sorprendida por la respuesta del potro.

Chambers: ¿Dices que no los controlas directamente? ¿Qué actúan libremente sin ninguna restricción?

Mike: Yo confió en mi patrulla. Me son leales a mí y a los principios que les he enseñado.

Red: Exactamente.

Mike: Chicos. Nuestro juramento.

Patrulla: "Por la paz y la armonía lucharemos. Por muy negra que sea la oscuridad. Nuestra luz brillara. El mal no podrá triunfar. Somos la Patrulla Harmony".

El rey, Undina y Spark parecían encantados por el juramento.

Neptuno: Jajajaja. Me gustan estos robots. Sin duda son leales a sus principios.

Chambers: Aún así. No me parece adecuado dejarles tanto libre albedrío. Recuerde lo que pasó con….

El rey la interrumpió.

Neptuno: No entremos en detalles.

El grupo le extrañó la actitud del rey. Spark se acercó al grupo con una cálida sonrisa.

Spark: Hola a todos. Soy Spark Strike. Soldado de la guardia Atlante y ayudante de la doctora Chambers.

Mike: Un placer.

Rarity: Lo mismo digo querido.

Rarity y Spark se miraron por un momento a los ojos con una sonrisa. Cosa que molestó a Spike.

Neptuno: Seguramente estaréis cansados del largo viaje. Podéis usar las aguas termales del palacio.

Red: La verdad es que lo agradeceríamos mucho.

Rarity: Si, oh cielos. Sin duda fue un viaje muy largo y cansado. Algunas tenemos que cuidarnos.

Neptuno: Muy bien. Mi hija os acompañará hasta las aguas termales.

Undina: Será un placer.

Y el grupo acompañó a la princesa. Por supuesto Mike estuvo a su lado con corazones sobre la cabeza y el resto del grupo riéndose levemente de la cómica situación del potro. Finalmente todo el mundo estaba ya en las aguas.

Ocelot: Caray. Se agradece el baño.

Comentó Ocelot con el cuerpo sumergido en las aguas termales.

Camaleón: Ya te digo. Aunque creo que necesita un ajuste de temperatura.

Respondió Camaleón con un disfraz de cafetera. Mike estaba con el agua al cuello y una toalla sobre la cabeza. El potro seguía con la mirada perdida pensando en Undina.

Spike: A todo esto ¿Donde está Vulcan?

Ocelot: Espero que no haya hecho lo que creo.

Por el lado femenino. Las chicas estaban disfrutando del baño. Pinkie jugaba con una aleta de tiburón de juguete. Rarity, Red Fire y Eye Fox se arreglaban el pelo. Undina estaba sobre una fuente. Ahí se podía ver su cutie mark. Que consistía en una concha blanca con una nota musical. Twilight no pudo evitar preguntar por ello.

Twilight: Oye Undina ¿En que consiste tu cutie mark?

Undina: Muy simple Twilight. Representa mi talento para el canto.

Medic: ¿En serio?

Fluttershy: Nos encantaría poder oírte cantar.

Undina (sonriendo): Será un placer durante la cena.

Vulcan: Esto es el paraíso.

Comentó Vulcan sin su armadura al cual flotaba de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados. Las chicas retrocedieron asustadas ante la presencia del robot.

Applejack: Vulcan ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

Rarity: Esto es solo para chicas

Red: Lárgate de aquí robot pervertido.

Gritó enfadada Red Fire al cual elevó a Vulcan con su magia y lo lanzó por encima del muro hasta hacerlo caer por el lado masculino.

Ocelot: ¿Pero que?

Ocelot no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Vulcan cayó justo encima de él. La caída hizo saltar el agua, golpeando con ella sobre la cabeza del potro. Aquello le hizo reaccionar.

Mike: ¿Que…que pasa aquí?

Camaleón: Nada. Lo de siempre. Vulcan la ha vuelto a liarla.

Después del baño. El grupo fue a cenar. Mike estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de la princesa al cual le ofrecía la silla y cualquier cosa que necesitara. El grupo no pudo evitar soltar unas leves risas por el comportamiento del potro con la princesa. El grupo pudo charlar con el rey y su hija junto con Spark Strike y la doctora Chambers. Comentaban cosas sobre Equestria y la Atlantis. De vez en cuanto. Rarity y Spark se lanzaban algunas miradas. Después de la cena. Undina pudo demostrar sus dotes para el canto. Dejando maravillado al grupo. Sobre todo Mike que no paraba de mirar perdidamente a la princesa mientras le salían corazones en la cabeza.

Después de la cena. El grupo se dispuso a ir a los dormitorios que les habían ofrecido el rey.

Rainbow: Hey Mike ¿No vas a despedirte de Undina?

Dijo la pegaso con una leve risa.

Mike: No se por que debería.

Fluttershy: No disimules. Se te nota en la cara.

Mike trato de defenderse.

Mike: ¿Qué? Mentira.

Rarity: Hay Mike. Sin duda es un flechazo a toda regla.

Applejack: Como tú con Spark.

Rarity: No se de que me estas hablando.

Medic: Como si no se notase como os mirabais durante la cena.

Ghost: Se notaba a kilómetros.

Fox: Bueno Mike ¿Cuándo le regalaras flores a tu princesa?

Comento divertida Eye Fox. Mike molesto las respondió.

Mike: Ya esta bien. No estoy. Ni estaré nunca enamorado de Undina. No pienso admitirlo jamás.

Luego a la noche estando todo el mundo a la cama.

Mike: Estoy locamente enamorado de Undina.

Dijo Mike tumbado en la cama cubriéndole la sabana hasta la altura del pecho. Teniendo la mirada perdida en el techo.

Mike: Es tan hermosa. Sus hermosos ojos. Su brillante pelaje. Su hermosa crin. Sin duda la princesa Undina es una grandiosa belleza pony.

Spike: Te entiendo hermano.

Respondió el dragón al cual dormía con él en otra cama.

Spike: Procura controlarte y no te valla ha pasar como con la madre de Button.

Mike (molesto por el comentario): ¿Me lo teníais que recordar?

Flashback.

Mike al cual todavía era un potro blanco. Acompañaba junto con Spike a Button hasta su casa.

Button: Ya estamos en mi casa.

Mike: Una casa bonita.

Button: Enseguida conocerás a mi madre.

Button: Es verdad. De todos. La tuya es la única al cual no conozco todavía.

Los tres entraron en al casa.

Button: Mama. Estoy en casa.

**Nota: A la madre de Button la llamaré "Milfy". El nombre lo encontré por Internet hace tiempo.**

Milfy: Hola Button ¿Ya llegaste?

Button: Si mama. Traigo unos amigos.

En al puerta apareció una pony de tierra de pelaje marrón claro. Su crin y cola al cual estaban atadas por coletas eran de color marrón oscuro. Sus ojos eran azules. Su cutie mark era un corazón con un biberón al lado.

Button: Hola mama. A Spike ya le conoces. Te presento a mi amigo Mike.

Su madre sonrió ante el potro.

Milfy: Un placer conocer al amigo de mi hijo.

Mike: (Mi madre. Si es hermosísima) El gusto es mió señora.

En ese instante le cogió de la pezuña a la madre de Button y con una sonrisa la dijo.

Mike: Y es un placer conocer a tan hermosa dama.

Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en el casco. La madre de Button se rió por el gesto.

Milfy: Que chico mas agradable. Y que educado.

Button: Nos vamos a mi cuarto mama.

Milfy: Vale. Luego os prepararé algo para merendar.

Milfy se retiraba siendo seguida por la mirada embobada de Mike.

Mike: Por Celestia. Que hermosa es. Es tan bonita.

Button no le gustaba como miraba su madre y enseguida le reprendió.

Button: Oye. Que es mi madre.

Fin del Flashback.

Spike: Jajajaja. Es que te portaste como un tonto enamorado. En el tiempo que estuvimos. No paraste de hacerla la pelota.

Mike: ¿Como tú con Rarity?

Spike: Touche.

Mike: Bueno. La verdad es que para ser una yegua casada y con dos hijos. Sin duda era una yegua muy hermosa al cual se la ve muy joven.

Spike: Si. Yo opino lo mismo.

Ambos chocaron su pezuña/garra y se dispusieron a dormir.

A los lejos de la Atlantis. Sobre una cordillera marina. Había un especie de pony de metal negro observando el reino. El pony en cuestión era de metal. Con un único ojo rojo. Con unos cuatro tentáculos de metal en la espalda.

¿?: Objetivo localizado. Preparando para el ataque.

Continuará…


	18. CAP 18 EL ATAQUE DE LOS OCTOPYS

**CAPITULO 18**

**EL ATAQUE DE LOS OCTOPYS**

Amanecía en el reino de Atlantis. El grupo se levantó para ir a desayunar (sobre todo Mike que quería ver a Undina). Una vez que el grupo estaba sobre la mesa. Empezaron ha platicar.

Neptuno: Espero que hayáis tenido una buena noche.

Rarity: Ya lo creo que si.

Medic: Las camas eran muy cómodas.

Mientras desayunaban. La doctora Chambers no paraba de observar a los robots.

Fox: ¿Algún problema doctora?

Chambers: Perdón. Es que sin duda sois unos robots verdaderamente fascinantes. Nadie diría que soy seres sintéticos.

Ocelot: Si. Mike siempre trata de que nos parezcamos más y más a los ponis.

La doctora hizo un gesto misterioso en el rostro.

Chambers: Mejorar sin parar. Si. Nosotros teníamos esa idea hace siglos hasta que…

El rey Neptuno la interrumpió.

Neptuno: Por favor doctora. No hablemos del tema.

Twilight: ¿Algún problema majestad?

Neptuno: No. No os preocupéis.

El grupo le pareció extraño la actitud del rey. Como si quisiera ocultar algo. En ese momento un guardia entra toda prisa por la sala donde desayunaban el grupo.

Ga: Majestad. Majestad.

Neptuno: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Ga: Nos atacan.

Undina: ¿Quiénes?

Ga: Los Octopys.

Neptuno y su hija al igual que la doctora reaccionaron ante las palabras del guardia.

Neptuno: Imposible. Hacia siglos que no aparecían.

Red: ¿Qué ocurre majestad?

Sunset: ¿Qué son los octopys?

Neptuno: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Guardia. Que el ejército organicen la defensa de la ciudad.

Ga: A la orden.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué ocurre?

Twilight: No tengo ni idea.

El grupo se asomó por la ventana y vieron algo que difícilmente olvidarían.

A los lejos de la ciudad. Se veían centenares de vehículos submarinos. Tenían forma de calamar gris. También venían nadando unos extraños ponis de metal negro, azul ,rojo…ect. El extraño ejército empezó a disparar a la ciudad pero la burbuja detenía los ataques.

Las mane 7 y la patrulla observaban el ataque.

Rarity: Cielos.

Spike: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Medic: Ni idea.

Ghost: Mirad.

EL grupo vio al ejército Atlante salir con varias naves de tono amarillo y rojo. Varios sea ponis con lanzas y extrañas armas, avanzaban hasta los límites de la ciudad. Ahí unos cañones salieron de diversas estructuras y empezaron a disparar al ejército invasor. Varias naves atacantes caían ante los disparos. En ese preciso momento. La naves enemigas lanzaron centenares de extraños objetos redondos hasta la ciudad y a diferencia de los ataques previos. Estos si atravesaron a burbuja.

Mike: Mirad. Parece que han lanzado algo

Fluttershy: ¿Y que son?

Los extraños objetos que atravesaron la burbuja, se estrellaron contra el suelo provocando una inmensa humareda. Una vez acabado la nube de polvo. Se pudo ver que las extrañas esferas, eran en realidad seres parecidos a ponis de metal encogidos sobre si mismos. Estos se abrieron revelando ser de complexión metálica. Con una aspecto similar a los ponis de tierra. Pero estos no tenían rostro y tenían un único ojo rojo y unos cuatro tentáculos metálicos sobre la espalda. Estos se pusieron de pie sobre sus patas traseras al mismo tiempo que sacaban una extraña arma por su espalda y empezaron a disparar haciendo huir a los civiles. También unos extraños vehículos con forma de calamar empezaron a surgir de las extrañas esferas. Utilizando tres de sus tentáculos como patas, empezaron a andar y disparar con las patas restantes. Al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un rayo rojo a trabes del ojo rojo que poseía los vehículos.

Applejack: Caray. Esas cosas están atacando a la gente.

Mike: Patrulla Harmony. Tenemos trabajo.

Las mane 7 y la patrulla fueron al encuentro de aquellas maquinas. Mientras. El ejecito Atlante estaba atrincherado disparando extrañas armas de energía contra los invasores. Los extraños robots disparaban sus armas hiriendo a los soldados. Uno de los soldados cogió a su compañero herido para ponerlo a salvo. Pero uno de los robots atacantes le sorprendió apuntando con su arma.

Ga: Oh no.

Ocelot: Eh hojalata.

El robot miró hacia donde provenía la voz y lo primero que vio fue a Ocelot atravesando el ojo con su espada. Luego Ocelot la sacó y lo cortó por la mitad. Una vez terminado, se dirigió hacia los soldados.

Ocelot: ¿Estais bien?

Ga: Si. Gracias.

Ocelot: De esto nos ocupamos nosotros.

Varios robots seguían atacando. En ese preciso instante. Un rayo eléctrico apareció electrocutando a varios robots en el proceso.

Mike: Buen disparo Twilight.

Twilight: Gracias.

Mike voló veloz hacia los robots impactando contra ellos y destrozándolos. Black Wing y Rainbow volaron veloces esquivando los disparos y golpeándoles con rápidos movimientos y maniobras. Camaleón con un disfraz de mecánico. Se dedicaba a desmontar a los robots y los vehículos que venían. Sunset usaba un hechizo magnético para atraer a los robots a los unos y los otros, para que finalmente Red Fire los incinerara con un hechizo de fuego. Vulcan usaba sus armas de energía para destruir a los robots mientras Rarity lo cubría con hechizos mágicos. Applejack usaba su lazo para atar las patas de los pulpos metálicos y hacerles caer. Medic lanzaba kunais a los ojos de los robots para cegarles y finalmente rematarlos con su katana. Ghost usaba ataques sónicos al mismo tiempo que usaba su gancho para subirse a los robots pulpos y una vez arriba. Abrir los componentes de estos y destrozarlos para hacerles caer. Eye Fox disparaba flechas explosivas en las patas de los robots pulpos haciéndoles caer. Pinkie Pie milagrosamente esquivaba los disparos de los robots con ágiles saltos, saltando entre ellos y hacerles disparar entre si.

Vulcan: Esto es genial. Me lo paso como nunca.

Comentaba el robot mientras destrozaba a los robots con su salva de misiles y sus hachas de energía.

Rarity: Tranquilízate querido y concéntrate. Aun queda mucho trabajo por hacer,

Sin que ella se diera cuenta. Un robot se acercó detrás de ella dispuesta a dispararla. Pero una esfera eléctrica lo impactó de lleno electrocutándolo en el proceso y destruyéndolo.

Spark: ¿Estas bien Mis Rarity?

Rarity sonrió al ver que fue Spark Strike quien la salvo.

Rarity: Ahora si Spark querido.

**Nota: Algunos sea ponis pueden hacer hechizos aparate de usar aparatos tecnológicos**.

Spark la devolvió la sonrisa. Acto seguido apareció la princesa Undina y su padre junto con la guardia Atlante. Los soldados llevaban un escudo en una pata y en al otra empuñaban una extraña arma alargada (unidades discípulos).

Undina: Aquí estamos.

Neptuno: Adelante mis valiente. Debemos echar de nuestra ciudad a esos engendros.

Los discípulos empezaron a contraatacar disparando sus armas contra los robots siendo apoyada por tanques que tenían forma de carro con dos enormes ruedas y un cañón central (Tanques Atlantes) que disparaban rayos de energía concentrada. También contaba con otros vehículos parecidos a las anteriores pero muchos más grandes y potentes (Tanques Atlantes pesados) que destrozaban a los robots con potentes rayos. Desde el aire eran apoyados por más Ga que usaban extraños aparatos parecidos a alas. Los más pequeños tenían alas mecánicas pequeñas en la espalda y realizaban rápidas maniobras con disparos precisos (Jinetes del cielo). Otros tenían alas mucho mas grades y lentas que llevaban un enorme cañón enganchado en una gran armadura al cual realizaban un único pero potente disparo que destrozaban varias formaciones (Loores del aire).

Undina disparaba rayos mágicos contra los robots destrozándolos. También usaba su voz como arma al cual arrasaba formaciones enteras.

Undina: Esto ya esta.

Pero en ese preciso momento. Un robot pulpo la agarró por la cintura inmovilizándola por completo. El pulpo la apuntaba con su ojo láser dispuesto a acabar con ella.

Undina: Oh no.

Pero antes de que la maquina la disparase. Una estaca de piedra surgió del suelo destrozándola y liberándola a Undina en el proceso. Acto seguido apareció Mike a su lado.

Mike: Undina ¿Estas bien?

Undina (Sonriéndole al potro): Ahora si. Gracias a ti. Mi pequeño héroe.

Mike se sonrojo y se rió tontamente ante el cumplido de la princesa. Enseguida recuperó la compostura.

Mike: Tenemos que acabar con esto.

Mike ascendió hasta el cielo y concentró la energía de su cuerno. Ahí disparó un potente rayo de gran amplitud que destruyó a todos los robots que estaban entrando en el reino. Aquella hazaña sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Neptuno: Increíble.

Spark: Ese potro ha logrado destruir a todos los robots que han entrado en el reino.

Mike aterrizo en el suelo algo cansado.

Mike: Bien esto ya está.

Rainbow voló ha su lado.

Rainbow: Eso ha sido genial Mike.

Twilight: Me temo que esto no ha acabado. Mirad.

El grupo pudo mirar que venían más.

Ocelot: Pero bueno ¿Es que esto no se acaba?

Spark: No se detendrán hasta que destruyamos la nave de control de los robots.

Twilight: ¿Nave de control de robots?

Undina: La nave que controla a los robots. Si la destruimos. Los ataques se detendrán.

Black: ¿Y donde esta?

Spark: Es aquella de ahí.

Spark señaló la nave que estaba en medio de un montón de naves de guerra. Su apariencia recordaba a una abeja.

Vulcan: ¿Y como llegamos ahí sin que nos vuelen en pedazos?

Mike: El Dolphin tiene capacidad de camuflaje. Podemos colarnos entre ellos y llegar a la nave.

Red: Pues ¿A que esperamos?

Mike: Twilight. Tú y las demás os quedareis aquí defendiendo la ciudad. Yo y mi patrulla iremos hacia esa nave.

Twilight: De acuerdo.

Rainbow: Reduce a chatarra a esa cosa y enséñales a esos caras de pulpo por que no deben meterse con nosotros.

Mike (sonriéndola): Puedes darlo por seguro.

Spark: Me voy con vosotros. Conozco muy bien a esas cosas y podréis necesitar mi ayuda.

Mike: Me parece bien.

Luego Mike dirige su mirada hacia el rey y con un tono serio le dice.

Mike: Detendremos la invasión majestad. Pero una vez acabado. Quiero respuestas sobre que son esas cosas.

El rey asintió ante la petición de Mike.

Fuera. Las naves atlantes combatían contra los invasores con poderosos destructores y acorazados. En medio de aquella refriega. Estaba el Dolphin que gracias su capacidad de camuflaje y antirradar. Podía colarse entre las fuerzas octopys sin ser detectados.

Black: Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Mike: Perfecto. Bit. No desactives los sistemas de camuflaje hasta que volvamos.

Bit: Afirmativo.

Spark: Detén la nave cerca de ahí.

Black obedeció y paró el submarino cerca de lo que parecía una escotilla. Se enganchó la pasarela de desembarco y el grupo logró llegar a la extraña nave. El grupo se quedo sorprendido al ver el interior de la nave.

Mike: Increíble.

Red: Asombroso.

Ocelot: En toda mi vida. Jamás vi nada igual.

Fox: Socio. Que nos construyeron hace aproximadamente dos años y medio.

Ocelot: Bueno. Era una forma de hablar.

El interior era un enorme complejo con varios pasillos. También vieron los mismos robots y vehículos que atacaban la ciudad, recogidos y almacenados en diversos nodos.

Black: ¿Qué es esto?

Spark: Seguramente es donde guardan a los robots y realizan intercambio de datos.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir con intercambio de datos?

Spark: Los octopys actúan como una unidad en combate cuando van en grupo donde todos intercambian información.

Red: ¿Cómo una única mente en múltiples cuerpos?

Spark: No exactamente. De ser así la información se colapsaría. En el fondo los robots son solo hardware. Cuando tienen que obtener nueva información, se reúnen en grupo de varios de ellos o van a nodos de información y así actualizar su software. Cuando mayor sea su número. Más información obtienen los octopy y más peligrosos resultan.

La patrulla escuchaba atentamente la información que le indicaba Spark. Mike no pudo evitar comentar.

Mike: Parece que sabes mucho sobre estas cosas.

Spark: En cierto modo porque nosotros lo construimos. Al menos nuestros antepasados lo hicieron.

El grupo se sorprendió ante la afirmación del soldado.

Mike: ¿Vosotros construisteis a estas cosas?

Comentó sorprendido el potro.

Spark: En cierto modo.

Mike: Bueno. Ya hablaremos de eso después. Primero nos ocuparemos de esto.

Ghost: ¿Dónde debemos ir?

Spark se fue a un Terminal pero ante de que pudiese manipularlo. Un disparo surgió de la nada al cual casi le da.

Mike: Cuidado.

Varios octopys surgieron atacando al grupo con sus armas. Al cual obligó al grupo a cubrirse.

Ocelot: Hora de practicar el tiro al pato.

Ocelot sacó sus pistolas y empezó a disparar a los octopys que venían.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Ya tenia yo ganas de machacar.

Vulcan sacó sus cuatro ametralladoras y empezó a disparar a quemarropa destrozando a varios robots en el proceso. Pero en ese instante apareció otro octopy distinto al resto.

Camaleón: ¿Qué es eso?

Spark: Un tanque andador octopy.

El tanque tenía forma equina con el cuello alargo y un cuerpo muy grande y blindado. Con el típico ojo cíclope octopy. El ojo empezó a disparar rayos contra el grupo.

Red: Detrás de mí.

Red Fire creó una barrera para protegerse de los potentes disparos del taque.

Red: N-no se cuando aguantaré.

Spark: Dejad esto a mi.

Spark pulsó unos comandos de su brazalete y en ese instante apareció una esfera amarilla que fue directa hacia el tanque. La esfera empezó a disparar rayos contra él, desviando la atención del tanque del grupo.

Spark: Ahora.

Spark corrió hacia el taque y subió encima de el. Ahí puso una mina magnética en su cuello y salió corriendo. Acto seguido la mina explotó destruyendo la cabeza del robot en el proceso y hacerle caer al suelo.

Vulcan: Buena explosión socio.

Le felicitó Vulcan a Spark.

Spark: Gracias.

Spark se acercó al Terminal y lo pirateo para acceder a sus sistemas. Finalmente obtiene lo que buscaba. Haciendo que este sonriera satisfecho.

Spark: Lo tengo.

Spark pulsó unos botones y apareció un mapa de la nave.

Spark: Según aquí. La sala de control está aquí.

Dijo esto señalando casi el centro de la nave.

Mike: Perfecto. Pues vamos para allá.

El grupo fue pasando por los pasillos. Tuvieron que luchar contra varios octopys durante el camino. Piratear puertas para poder pasar y esquivar torretas automáticas de vigilancia. Finalmente llegan al lugar que buscaban.

Fox: Por fin llegamos.

Red: Por un momento creí que esto no tenía fin.

La sala de control era enorme. Había muchos ordenadores y plataformas con elevadores.

Black: Bueno ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Spark: Podemos volar esto y así acabar con el control de los robots.

Mike: Perfecto. Vulcan. Es tu turno.

El robot sonrió con malicia.

Vulcan: Perfecto.

Vulcan y Camaleón con un disfraz de zapador. Estaban poniendo explosivos por toda la sala. Finalmente finalizaron con la operación de colocar explosivos.

Camaleón: Hecho.

Mike: Perfecto.

Vulcan: Y no hemos tenido problemas hasta ahora.

Acto seguido. Se abrieron varias puertas y de ellas salieron centenares de octopys dispuestos a atacarles.

Fox: ¿Tenías que hablar tarugo?

Mike: Me temo que nos va a tocar pelear de nuevo.

El grupo se dispuso a combatir a los octopys esquivando los disparos y destrozándolos.

Vulcan: Pse. Estos robots no son tan duros.

En es instante. Aparece un robot como los otros pero casi tres veces más grande que estos. Venia erguido y estaba pintado de un color rojo fuerte con detalles blancos en el pecho y alrededor del ojo. Portaba una especie de carga con una antena en la espalda y una especie de ametralladora pesada de energía. Spark se alarmó al verlo.

Spark: Oh no. Un centro neurálgico octopy.

Camaleón: ¿Un que?

Preguntó Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado al cual construyó una barricada con sacos de arena.

Spark: Son unidades de control y mando. Son mucho más fuertes que un soldado octopy normal. Son muy difíciles de destruir.

Ocelot: Veamos lo duro que es en realidad.

Ocelot se lanzó con su espada y le golpeó varias veces, pero el blindaje del robot era muy duro.

Ocelot: Muy bien, comprobado. Es bastante duro.

El robot iba a golpearle con su arma pero Ocelot logra esquivarlo con un salto hacia atrás. Eye Fox le dispara varias flechas pero no logran atravesar su blindaje.

Red: Mi turno.

Red Fire lanzó una poderosa llamarada contra el robot. Por desgracia solo le provoca daños menores.

Red: ¿Pero de que esta hecho esta cosa?

El centro neurálgico octopy empezó a disparar con su arma y centenares de balas surgieron de ella. El grupo tuvo que esquivarlo o ponerse a cubierto.

Camaleón: A ver que tal le sienta esto.

Camaleón con un disfraz de mecánico. Echa aceite por el suelo e incita al robot para que valla a por él. Tal como esperaba. El robot pisa el aceite y cae al suelo.

Camaleón: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso chatarra?

La celebración de Camaleón duró poco pero el C.N.O (Abreviatura de centro neurálgico octopy) se puso de nuevo en pie y volvió ha disparar.

Camaleón: Madre. Veo que no ha salido como esperaba.

Gritaba Camaleón mientras huía llevando puesto un disfraz de colador de cocina para esquivar los disparos.

Spark: Dejadme a mí.

Spark utilizó su magia y le lanzó un potente rayo eléctrico que lo aturdió. Una vez parado. Spark empezó a disparar su arma de energía contra él vaciando su cargador.

Vulcan aprovechó la distracción para disparar su giga cañón de energía contra el C.N.O. Logró impactarle de lleno con la inmensa energía azul y hacerlo estrellar contra la pared.

Ocelot: ¿Ha caído ya?

Para desgracia del grupo. El C.N.O. volvió a levantarse. Pero esta vez presentaba grandes daños en su armadura. Mike ya se estaba poniendo nervioso por la dureza del octopy.

Mike: No me lo puedo creer.

Gritó enfadado Mike al mismo tiempo que arrancaba un trozo del suelo con su magia y lo lanzaba contra el C.N.O.

Mike: Le damos con todo y ni siquiera cae.

El Robot recibió el impacto aturdiéndolo. Mike se lanzo a por él y le da una potente patada que lo estampa contra la pared. Luego se puso encima de él y empezó golpearle con sus cascos en su cabeza sin piedad.

Mike: Maldito. Cae de una maldita vez.

Grito enfadado Mike. Al final carga el sable de su brazalete y lo clava en el ojo del robot acabando con el definitivamente. Mike saca su espada y se detiene para recobrar el aliento.

Mike: Por…fin.

Vulcan: Bien hecho jefe.

Spark: Nunca vi a nadie acaba con un C.N.O. a puñetazos.

Mike: Bueno. Siempre hay una primera vez.

Red: Bueno. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que vengan más.

El grupo corrió deprisa hasta el Dolphin. Una vez a bordo. Se alejaron de la nave. Vulcan llevaba el detonador en el casco.

Medic: ¿Tienes el detonador Vulcan?

Vulcan: Por supuesto.

Dijo esto jugueteando con el pero sin querer se le resbala de los cascos. Por fortuna lo coge antes de que caiga al suelo.

Fox: Ten más cuidado tarugo.

Vulcan: Lo siento.

Vulcan pulsa el botón, provocando una enorme explosión en la nave de control. A causa de ello. Los octopys que pilotaban las naves submarinas, se desconectaban y se estrellaban en el fondo del mar. Los octopys que atacaba la ciudad. Se desconectaron y cayeron al suelo.

Sunset: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Pinkie: Se caen solos.

Fluttershy: ¿Estarán enfermos?

Rarity: Son robots querida. No pueden caer enfermos.

Twilight: Eso significa que Mike y su patrulla lo han conseguido.

Undina: Tiene razón. Mirad.

Todo el grupo dirigió su mirada hacia el ejército atacante y pudieron observar que la nave de control octopy estallaba en pedazos. La alegría inundó por toda Atlantis.

Rainbow: Yujuuuu. Lo han conseguido.

Fluttershy: Que bien.

Pinkie: Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Después de la aplastante victoria. El Dolphin llegó hasta la Atlantis. Ahí fueron recibidos por todos.

Twilight: Buen trabajo chicos.

Ocelot: Gracias.

Vulcan: Es que somos la caña.

El rey con una sonrisa los felicita.

Neptuno: Muchas gracias por haber salvado la Atlantis.

Mike se dirigió hacia el rey.

Mike: Gracias majestad. Pero me gustaría que nos contara todo sobre los octopys. Creo que no nos ha contado todo sobre ellos.

El rey su puso serio. Finalmente decidió que era hora de contar la verdad al grupo.

Neptuno: Bien. Os lo contaré. Pero lo haremos en la sala del trono.

El grupo siguió al rey hasta la sala del trono. Una vez reunidos con el rey, Undina, la doctora Chambers y Spark Strike. Ahí el rey decidió contarlo todo.

Neptuno: Bien. Os contare todo sobre los octopys.

Twilight: ¿Qué son los octopys y desde cuanto tiempo estáis combatiendo contra ello?

Después de un breve silencio. El rey la responde.

Neptuno: Los creamos nosotros. Hace más de mil años.

El grupo se sorprendió ante aquel dato. Mike y su patrulla lo sabían por Spark. Aun así les sorprendió la noticia.

Rainbow: ¿Vosotros creasteis a esas cosas?

Rarity: ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

Neptuno: Al principio eran solo robots que se encargaban el mantenimiento de la Atlantis. Los usábamos para casi todo. Desde servicios civiles hasta para operaciones militares.

Chambers: Tratábamos de mejorarlos sin parar. Haciéndoles mas eficientes y pudiesen hacer tareas más complejas.

Sunset: ¿Y que ocurrió?

Undina: Empezaron a hacer preguntas.

Aquello confundió al grupo

Pinkie: ¿Solo eso?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué tiene de malo que hicieran preguntas?

Chambers: Los octopys empezaron a cuestionarse su existencia. Ahí es cuando nos dimos cuenta del peligro que estos representaban.

Applejack: No lo entiendo ¿Qué peligro representaban?

Neptuno: Considerábamos peligrosos porque llegaban a un gran grado de inteligencia que nunca imaginamos que llegarían. Y era cuestión de tiempo que fueran conscientes de que eran tratados como esclavos. Por eso teníamos que detenerlos.

Red: ¿Y que hicisteis?

Ocelot: ¿Los desconectasteis?

Chambers: No. Simplemente tratamos de destruirlos.

Respondió tajante la doctora. El grupo se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación.

Ghost: ¿En serio queríais llegar a eso?

Neptuno: No queríamos correr riesgos así que tratamos de destruirlos. Por desgracia, estos se defendieron y estalló una gran guerra en nuestra civilización.

El grupo se alarmó ante la respuesta del rey.

Chambers: Logramos expulsar a los octopys de la Atlantis, pero pagamos un enorme precio. La Atlantis se hundió en el fondo del mar incomunicando con el resto del mundo. Desde entonces hemos estado bajo el mar. Curiosamente los octopys no nos atacaron durante este tiempo hasta ahora. Manteniéndose en la falla de "Fane" del fondo del océano

Undina: Yo era solo una potrilla cuando ocurrió. Pero aún así recuerdo los gritos de horror y desesperación de entonces.

Chembers: Por esa razón. Los nuevos robots los creamos con una inteligencia limitada y simple para que no volviera a surgir otro incidente como el de los octopys.

Un gran silencio se formó. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Mike decidió hablar.

Mike: En mi opinión. Yo creo que esa guerra podía haberse evitado.

Todos escucharon al potro.

Chambers: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Por supuesto que no se pudo evitar aquella guerra.

Mike miró a la doctora y la respondió.

Mike: Para empezar. La guerra ocurrió porque vosotros atacasteis primero y los quisisteis destruir. Ellos solo se limitaron a defenderse. Si hubieras tratado de resolver el conflicto pacíficamente. Hablar con ellos y llegar a un acuerdo. Todo se habría arreglado.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Mike.

Chambers: ¿Estas bromeando? Son solo maquinas ¿Para que iban a tratar con nosotros? Ellos no necesitarían a seres orgánicos como nosotros. Era cuestión de que nos atacaran. Nosotros simplemente actuamos en primer lugar.

Mike no estaba de acuerdo y la contestó.

Mike: Pero no estabais seguros ¿Y si en el fondo no querían haceros daño? Podríais haber seguido métodos más pacíficos.

Twilight: Mike tiene razón. Aquella guerra podía haberse evitado.

La doctora iba a responder hasta que un guardia entro a toda prisa en la sala del trono.

Ga: Majestad. Majestad

Neptuno: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Ga: Nos acaban de informar de que más octopys acaba de salir de la falla de Fane y acaban a de atrincherarse en tres bases en una isla cercana.

Neptuno: ¿Como es posible?

Ga: Por lo visto la batalla era una distracción para que varios de ellos se instalasen en la isla sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Undina: Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Twilight: ¿Por que no?

Chambers: Los octopys casi nunca han salido de la falla y no se están comportando como antaño. Algo los ha tenido que cambiar.

Spike: ¿Cuál?

Chambers: No lo se. Pero debemos detenerlos antes de que se expandan por el planeta.

Spark: Va ha ser difícil. Según inteligencia. Se han atrincherado en aquella isla y han instalado defensas de todo tipo. Incluso con todo el ejército, sufriremos enormes bajas.

El grupo se quedo pensando en una estrategia hasta que Vulcan habló.

Vulcan: Hey jefe ¿Y su usamos al "Mastodonte" para esta misión?

Todo el mundo prestó atención a las palabras de Vulcan.

Spike: ¿El "Mastodonte"?

Pinkie: ¿Qué es eso?

Mike: El Mastodonte es un enorme vehículo blindado diseñado para asaltar bases enormemente defendidas. Si. Podría funcionar. Podríamos usarlo de punta de lanza para asaltar las bases octopys.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees Mike?

Mike: Aun está en fase experimental. Pero podría funcionar

Dijo el potro con una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad. El rey respondió.

Neptuno: Si el llamado Mastodonte es tan poderoso para asaltar a las bases. Pues aceptaremos encantado tú ayuda.

Mike: Gracias majestad.

Más tarde. El ejercito Atlante se estaba preparando para el asalto de las bases octopys. Mike se estaba comunicando con Blue Sky mediante el comunicador del Dolphin.

Mike: Y por eso la princesa Celestia nos tiene que autorizar el uso del Mastodonte.

Sky: Entendido Mike.

Mike: Y otra cosa mas ¿Recibiste los planos que te envié?

Sky: Por supuesto. La MB esta ahora mismo empezando a construirlos.

Mike: Perfecto. Podrían serios útiles para la misión. Corto la transmisión.

Mientras. En la isla donde se habían instalado los octopys. En el interior de un enorme volcán inactivo en el centro de la isla. Había un robot octopy hablando con una enorme sombra misteriosa.

Octopy: Bases instaladas "vieja maquina". Esperando instrucciones.

¿?: Aumentar poder de defensa. Preparación del terreno para los antiguos.

Octopy: Orden procesada. Vieja maquina.

¿Qué ocurrirá en la isla?

¿Cómo será el Mastodonte que según Mike, servirá para recuperar la isla?

¿Quién es el extraño ser que parece dirigir a los octopys?

Continuara…..

No olvidéis comentar.


	19. CAP 19 LA ARAÑA ANCESTRAL

**CAPITULO 19**

**LA ARAÑA ANCESTRAL**

Nota autor: Antes de empezar. Feliz semanta santa.

El ejercito Atlante se estaba preparando para el asalto a las bases octopys. El grupo estaba reunido con el rey Neptuno, Undina, la doctora y Spark Strike en la nave insignia del rey (Una enorme nave submarina bien armada y blindada), planeado la estrategia.

Neptuno: Bien. Este es el plan que tenemos.

Spark empezó a hablar.

Spark: Según inteligencia. Los octopys han instalado tres bases en torno a la isla, rodeando el volcán.

Comentaba Spark Strike mediante un mapa holográfico donde se mostraba la isla.

Mike: Nosotros debemos llevar nuestras fuerzas a un punto no tan vigilando de la isla.

Dijo esto el potro señalando un punto desierto de la isla.

Mike: Ahí podremos desembarcar nuestras tropas. Una vez allí. Instalaremos una base avanzada y esperaremos la llegada del Mastodonte.

Undina: Al cual usaremos como punta de lanza para asaltar las bases octopys una por una.

Mike: Exacto.

Chambers: Un plan bien elaborado.

Neptuno: Desde luego Mike. Sin duda tienes dotes de estratega.

Mike: Se hace lo que se puede.

Undina: Sin duda Mike. Ere brillante.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa Mike se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

Mike: jejeje. Gracias princesa.

Sus amigos se rieron levemente de la situación de Mike con Undina para fastidio del potro.

Mike: Bueno. Mi patrulla y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar el lugar. Os enviaremos una señal confirmando que lo hemos conseguido.

Neptuno: Excelente.

Más tarde. Las mane 7 y la patrulla iban en el Dolphin acercándose a la costa sin ser detectados.

Bit: Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino amo Mike.

Mike: Perfecto.

Applejack: ¿Seguro que este plan funcionara?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero tengo ganas de patear traseros octopys.

Fluttershy: Espero que valla todo bien.

En ese momento sonó la alarma en el Dolphin poniendo al grupo en alerta.

Bit: Alerta. Alerta.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre Bit?

Bit: Zona de desembarco en peligro.

Bit mostró una pantalla donde se podía ver a los octopys en la zona de desembarco. Los robots parecían estar luchando contra un gran grupo de guerreros compuesto por ponis, grifos, minotauros y varias especies más. La mayoría de ellos llevaban una armadura azul oscura con el símbolo de un águila con las alas extendidas y en posición de caer en picado.

Ocelot: Hey. Yo conozco a esos. Son los Garras de Acero

Twilight: ¿Garras de Acero?

Red: Son un grupo de mercenarios.

Mike: Bit. Información sobre los Garras de Acero.

Bit: Confirmado. Los Garras de Acero son un grupo de mercenarios fundado por el pony de tierra Strong Iron. Esta compuesto por diversas razas cuyos miembros llevan armadura azul oscura con el símbolo de un águila. Son un grupo muy competente y disciplinado. A diferencia de otros grupos de mercenarios. Estos solo trabajan para causas nobles, rechazando trabajos como de asesinato o de golpes de estado, siempre y cuando no sean por una buena causa.

Sunset: ¿Qué harán allí?

Ocelot: No lo se. Pero necesitan ayuda.

Mike: Por supuesto. Black. Mete caña a esto.

Black: A la orden.

Mientras. En la playa. Los Garras de Acero combatían a los octopys. De momento lograban mantenerlos pero era cuestión de tiempo de que se vieran superados.

Grifo: Mantened la posición.

Gritó el líder del grupo mientras destruía octopys con sus garras. Un grifo de avanzada edad de al menos 40 años, de plumaje gris y un parche en el ojo. Estaba dirigiendo a su grupo hasta que un minotauro le llamó la atención.

Minotauro: Pero capitán. Pronto no podremos contenerlos.

Grifo: No podemos irnos. Todo depende que los podamos contenerles aquí.

Varios octopys y un taque andador estuvieron a punto de echárseles encima. Pero varios disparos destruyeron a sus atacantes. Los mercenarios miraron la dirección de donde provenían los disparos. Y vieron el Dolphin emergiendo del agua. Este apunto sus cañones contra los octopys y empezó a disparar.

Minotauro: ¿Qué es eso?

Grifo: No lo se. Pero sin duda esta de nuestra parte.

Un lateral del Dolphin se abrió y de él salió la Patrulla Harmony y las mane 7.

Rainbow: Jajaja. Ya tenía yo ganas ya.

Gritaba la pegaso mientras golpeaba octopys.

Vulcan: Yo también tenía ganas de juerga hoy.

Comentaba Vulcan mientras disparaba sus ametralladoras.

El líder grifo seguía destrozando octopys sin darse cuenta de que se le acercaba uno por detrás dispuesto a dispararle.

Justo cuando el grifo destrozó el último octopy. Su atacante puso su arma en su espalda y sonó un disparo. El grifo abrió único ojo en par en par y giró lentamente hacia atrás para ver a su atacante. En ese momento el octopy cayó al suelo para sorpresa del grifo. En ese momento oyó una voz.

Ocelot: Te has vuelto lento viejo buitre.

El grifo reconoció aquella voz burlona al cual le acaba de salvar de ser aniquilado por el octopy. El pony estaba de pie con su pistola al cual todavía humeaba por el disparo (Creísteis que le había disparado el octopy al grifo ¿Verdad?).

Grifo: ¿Ocelot?

Ocelot: El mismo.

El grifo sonrió.

Grifo: No me lo puedo creer. Eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí.

Ocelot: Pues aquí me tienes viejo Tirito.

Tirito: Me alegro de verte montón de chatarra.

Ocelot: Y yo a ti vejestorio.

Bromearon ambos. En ese momento Tirito sacó un cuchillo y lo lanzó contra Ocelot al cual pasó por el lado de la cara, clavándose en la visión de un octopy que venía detrás de él.

Ocelot: Buen tiro.

Tirito: Gracias.

Ambos chocaron la pezuña/garra en señal de buenos amigos.

Ocelot: Así qué lucháis contra los octopys aquí ¿No?

Tirito: ¿Así se llaman estas cosas? Si. Estamos combatiendo contra ellos para proteger un poblano que hay aquí cerca.

Ocelot: Y por supuesto sin cobrar un duro por eso.

Tirito: Que se le va hacer. Supongo que soy algo sentimental.

Y volvieron a reírse ambos.

Tirito: ¿Y que hacéis vosotros aquí si se puede saberse?

Ocelot: Estamos aquí para combatir a los octopys también. Tenemos que limpiar esta playa para que puedan venir los refuerzos y así machacar las bases que estos han instalado por la isla.

Tirito: Pues puedes contar con nosotros.

Ocelot sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de su viejo amigo.

Ocelot: Pues te lo agradezco socio.

Y así el grupo siendo apoyada por las Garras de Acero. Retomaron su lucha contra los Octopys.

Mike: Bomba de fango.

Mike hizo surgir del suelo una pequeña bola pringosa verde. Luego la bola se convirtió en centenares de bolas de fango más pequeñas al cual son lanzadas contra los octopys. Se engancharon en estos y explotaron por el contacto.

Un minotauro armado con hachas. Saltó desde una elevación justo encima de varios octopys. Antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar, fueron despedazados por la hachas del minotauro. Varios ponis armados con ballestas cubrían al grupo disparando sus flechas contra a los octopys para así desviar su atención. Varios grifos atacaban con sus lanzas desde el aire destruyendo a varios robots. Por desgracia pese a su esfuerzo conjunto. Venían más siendo apoyados por un C.N.O.

Ghost: Cuidado. Vienen más.

Gritó Ghost al cual lanzaba su grito sónico contra más octopys.

Rainbow: Mike. Dime que tienes un plan.

Mike: Tranquila Rainbow. Todo está controlado.

Rainbow no parecía muy convencida por la respuesta de Mike. Los octopys estaban cada vez mas cerca y parecían mejor armados. Justo en ese momento. Surgieron del agua más robots. Pero estos eran diferentes. Era de metal azul por todo el cuerpo excepto por el pecho que lo tenían negro. Su cabeza era como la de un pony. Cuando salieron impulsados del agua con un enorme salto, tenían cola de pez, pero cuando llegaron a tierra. Adoptaron forma de pony de tierra. Aparentaban tener trajes de submarinistas.

Fluttershy: ¿Q-que son esos?

Applejack: No me digas que vienen más.

Mike en cambio sonrió.

Mike: No exactamente.

Los nuevos robots empezaron a dispara sus armas electromagnéticas contra los octopys. Uno de ellos se acercó por detrás del tanque andador y le puso una extraña caja. Luego se alejó y acto seguido, la caja explotó haciendo caer al tanque andador. El grupo se sorprendió ante la acción de los nuevos robots que acababan de aparecer.

Rainbow: Whoa ¿Pero que son esas cosas?

Mike: Son los "Blue Seels".

Mane 7: ¿"Blue Seels"?

Mike: Basándome en los sea ponis de Atlantis. Cree a los "Blue Seels". Robots marinos diseñando para combatir tanto en tierra como en agua con sus armas electromagnéticas. También portan cargas de demolición para derribar estructuras o andadores como el tanque octopy.

Rainbow: Genial.

Black: Cuidado. Un C.N.O.

El C.N.O. venía a por ellos dispuestos a atacarles. El robot sacó un aparato con forma alargada con cañón. Este empezó a flotar cerca del robot y empezó a disparar al grupo.

Red: Cuidado.

Red Fire creó una barrera para proteger al grupo.

Tirito: Mi turno.

El grifo se lanzó contra el robot y le golpeó varias veces en la cara, pero el octopy le cogió con unas pinzas de su brazo sujetándole fuertemente, impidiéndole escapar para luego apuntarle con su arma.

Tirito: Suéltame montón de chatarra.

Antes de que el robot disparase. Twilight le lanzó un rayo en al cara haciendo soltar al grifo en el proceso. Mike aprovechó para lanzarse a por C.N.O. y golpearle fuertemente mandándole lejos.

El robot cayó a una gran distancia. Cuando este se levantó, vio a Mike cargando con una enorme roca con su magia y finalmente lanzarlo contra él. Apastándolo por completo. El potro aterrizo tras el lanzamiento.

Mike: Hecho.

Comentó satisfecho el potro. Tras deshacerse de los últimos octopys con ayuda de los Garras de Acero. Mike se comunicó con el rey Neptuno.

Mike: Playa despejada majestad. Tenéis vía libre.

Neptuno: Entendido.

Acto seguido. Varias naves Atlantes emergieron del agua y de ellas salieron centenares de tropas y vehículos. Montaron una base avanzada y se organizaron para el asalto para las bases octopys. Medic y Fluttershy se ocuparon de los posibles heridos que podría haber entre los Garras de Acero. Mas tarde, el grupo se reunió con el rey Neptuno y su hija junto con la doctora y Spark para organizar la estrategia.

Ocelot: Antes que nada quiero presentar a un viejo amigo nuestro. Tirito, viejo veterano de guerra y alto jefe de los Garras de Acero.

El grupo respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Encantado de conocerle señor Tirito.

Twilight: Si, un placer.

El viejo grifo se rió y les respondió

Tirito: Jajajaja. Vamos. No hacen falta tantas formalidades. Que no soy tan viejo.

Red Fire se rió del comentario del grifo.

Red: Anda que no. Tu eres la prueba viviente de que los dinosaurios dominaron la tierra hace millones de años.

Tirito: Supongo que así es preciosa.

El grupo se rió del chiste.

Rarity: ¿De que conocéis a este mercenario?

Medic: Coincidimos con él durante una misión antes de mudarnos en Ponyville.

Red: Nosotros y sus mercenarios trabajamos juntos para liberar un poblado de unos esclavistas.

Tirito: Hay sí. Que recuerdos.

Dijo el viejo grifo con un aire de melancolía.

Vulcan: Hey Tirito ¿Te acuerdas de la camarera de aquel bar?

Tirito: Ya lo creo. Una dragona de piel rosa preciosa. Que buena estaba.

Vulcan: Y con que curvas.

Tirito: ¿Y te acuerdas de su hermana?

Vulcan: Como para olvidarla. Recuerdo como trataste de ligártela.

Tirito: Si pero al final resulto ser un macho. Valla puñetazo me dio en cuanto intenté besarla.

Vulcan: Como para olvidarlo.

Y ambos se echaron a reír. El grupo rotó los ojos.

Sunset: Lo que nos faltaba ya. Otro viejo verde como Vulcan.

Tirito se fijó en las mane 7.

Tirito: Veo que también estáis en buena compañía de hermosas yeguas. Valla flancos que tienen todas.

Las chicas se sintieron ofendidas por el comentario del viejo grifo.

Applejack: ¿Cómo dices?

Rarity: Que grosero.

Rainbow: Repite eso si te atreves viejo verde.

Luego el grifo centro su atención en Undina.

Tirito: Mira tú por donde. Menudo bellezon. Una sea pony ¿Verdad? Muñeca, he visto muchos sea ponis en mi vida y tú sin duda las dejas en la sombra, hermosa.

Ante de que Undina dijera algo por el molesto comentario. Mike se adelantó, se lanzó hacia el grifo y le arreó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro al suelo para sorpresa de todos.

Mike: Vigila tu lengua aguilucho.

Respondió enfadado el potro en defensa de Undina. El grifo lejos de molestarse, se rió.

Tirito: Jajaja. Valla pequeño. Pegas muy fuerte pese a tu tamaño. Sin duda me gustas pequeño.

Rainbow se acercó a Mike y le susurró al oído con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rainbow: (Como no. En defensa de tu querida princesita ¿No?).

Mike se sonrojó levemente por la insinuación de la pegaso.

Después de unas cuantas presentaciones. El brazalete de Mike se ilumina.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Sky: Aquí Blue Sky. Pronto abriremos un portal para dar paso al "Mastodonte".

Mike: Perfecto.

Pinkie: ¿Como será el Mastodonte?

Rainbow: Una cosa es segura. Si ha sido Mike con lo creo. Será súper cool.

Acto seguido se abrió un enorme portal cerca de la playa. Todo el mundo se apartó para dejar paso al que iba a venir. Salvo Mike y su patrulla. Nadie sabía que aspecto tendría lo que iba a salir del portal.

Twilight: Pronto vamos a ver lo que es.

Applejack: Sea lo que sea. Tiene que ser grande. Fijaos en el tamaño del portal.

Spark: Esperad. Oigo algo.

Podían oírse el sonido como de grandes pisadas. Ninguno se explicaba aquel sonido. Finalmente pudieron ver lo que era. Del portal salió un enorme andador de color marrón. Iba andando a cuatro enormes patas. Tenía una cabeza cuadrada con un gran cañón giratorio debajo de ella y varias lanzaderas de misiles en la espalda. Tanto el grupo como los Garras de Acero y los Atlantes. Se quedaron sorprendidos por la enorme maquina cuyo tamaño era comparable con la de un gigante robot.

Spark: ¿Eso es el Mastodonte?

Pregunto incrédulo el sea pony.

Red: Por supuesto que lo es.

Le respondió Red Fire con una sonrisa.

Twilight: Es…impresionante.

Applejack: Que barbaridad. Es enorme.

Rainbow: Eso es….descomunal.

Comentó la pegaso mientras volaba de un lado a otro examinando desde lejos la enorme máquina.

Ocelot: Impresiona ¿Verdad?

Vulcan: El Mastodonte es un andador pesado que desata devastadores ataques explosivos y, si hay supervivientes, los limpia con salvas de cohetes. También está mejorado con cargas de profundidad que destruye todo cuando esté cerca. En definitiva, el mastodonte es la maravilla militar que causa la extinción al enemigo.

Dijo esto Vulcan con una gran sonrisa emocionada mientras se le salía una lagrima de aceite en el ojo. El grupo lo miró con cara preocupada.

Spike: Desde luego Vulcan. Sin duda eres un sádico de la destrucción.

Sunset: Verdaderamente retorcido.

Fox: Si. A veces da miedo.

Vulcan se dirigió hacia Mike.

Vulcan: Hey jefe ¿Me deja conducirlo?

Mike parecía dudar pero decidió dejarle hacer lo que quería.

Mike: Supongo que no hay problema en que lo conduzcas tú (Espero no arrepentirme).

Vulcan: Genial

Completamente emocionado. El robot se sube al mastodonte mediante una entrada lateral de una de las patas del vehículo. Una vez dentro en el puente. Vulcan se puso a los mandos.

Vulcan: Oh si. Esto va ha ser divertido.

Se rió el robot.

Mike y los demás se prepararon para el asalto.

Neptuno: Bien. En cualquier momento empezamos.

Spark: Por supuesto majestad.

Tirito: Mis Garras de Acero están a su completa disposición.

Mike: Gracia Tirito.

Neptuno: Spark. Prepara a las tropas. Iniciaremos el asalto en cuanto el mastodonte entre en marcha.

Spark: Entendido.

Y salió el soldado para preparar a las tropas. Mientras Tirito se dirigió hacia sus mercenarios.

Tirito: Escuchadme bien compañeros. Ahora sabemos el nombre de los desalmados que quieren hacer daño a la gente de esta isla. Su nombre son octopys. Maquinas sin vida que solo quiere hacer daño a la gente y yo os pregunto ¿Lo vamos a permitir?

Mercenarios: No señor.

Tirito: Debemos unir fuerzas con nuestros viejos amigos y compañeros de armas la Patrulla Harmony y sus compañeros los Atlantes. Demostrémosles que pueden confiar en nosotros.

Mercenarios: Si señor.

Tirito: Somos fuertes como el acero.

Mercenarios: Si señor.

Tirito: Tenemos almas de acero.

Mercenarios: Si señor.

Tirito: Y también tenemos (censurado) de acero.

Mercenarios: Si señor.

El grupo rotó los ojos ante lo último que dijo el viejo grifo.

Rarity: Por Celestia. Que forma más burda de hablar.

Fluttershy: ¿S-siempre es así?

Medic: Creedme. En ocasiones es peor todavía.

Black: Al menos sabe como motivar a su gente.

Mike activo su brazalete.

Mike: Vulcan. Las tropas están preparadas. Prepárate para empezar a mi señal.

No hubo respuesta.

Mike: ¿Vulcan?

En el mastodonte. Vulcan estaba preparándose para el combate.

Vulcan: Hey jefe. Empiezo cuando quiera.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Vulcan: ¿Jefe?

Blue Sky que estaba junto a Mike le comenta.

Sky: Su comunicador no funciona correctamente. El no puede oírnos pero si nosotros a él.

Mike roto los ojos y suspiró.

Mike: Genial. Solo espero que Vulcan no se le vaya la olla y la arme.

Mike miró a sus amigos y noto que le miraban con una cara como diciendo "¿En serio crees eso?" y este puso su casco en al frente.

Mike: Maldita sea ¿A quien quiero engañar?

Vulcan: Bien. Mike no me ha dicho que deba empezar. Pero tampoco dijo que no podía empezar ya.

Vulcan activó el mastodonte y empezó a andar.

Vulcan: Hora de la destrucción sin sentido.

Fuera. El grupo pudo ver que el mastodonte ya se puso en movimiento.

Fox: Ese idiota ha empezado antes de tiempo.

Mike: Ahora no tiene sentido preocuparse de eso. Tenemos que seguirlo.

Twilight: Por supuesto.

Más tarde. El mastodonte llegaba a la primera base octopy. Estos vieron a la enorme maquina y salieron de la base para atacarla. Empezaron a disparar contra el con todas sus armas. Para su desgracia. Ninguna parecía hacer mella en el mastodonte.

Vulcan: Que comience la diversión.

El mastodonte empezó a disparar sus cañones contra los octopys. Grandes explosiones se formaban destruyendo a los robots en grandes cantidades. Algunos octopys trataron de atacarlo desde el aire con naves que poseían forma de calamar, pero el enorme caminante estaba defendido con lanzaderas de misiles al cual los destruía en el aire. Después de arrasar con los defensores, el mastodonte se dirigió hacia la base al cual esta estaba defendida con cañones láser, pero al igual que los robots. No tardaron en caer ante la enorme máquina. Los Blue Seels atacaron por la retaguardia de la base destruyendo sus fuentes de energía con sus cargas de demolición dejando inoperativa sus defensas. Una vez arrasada la base. Las fuerzas Atlantes llegaron y ocuparon la base. Ante eso el mastodonte se detuvo.

Vulcan: Bueno. Primera base destruida (bostezo). Creo que voy a echarme una siesta. Jefe, avíseme cuando haya que actuar. Una bomba nuclear bastará para despertarme.

Mike que había llegado con el resto se dispuso a dar órdenes a Blue Sky.

Mike: Blue Sky. Que los robots constructores se encarguen de reparar al mastodonte.

Blue Sky: A la orden.

El resto del grupo quedó sorprendido ante la facilidad que tuvo el mastodonte en destruir la base octopy.

Applejack: Que barbaridad.

Sunset: No ha quedado casi nada.

Rainbow: Genial. Esas cosas no han tenido nada que hacer.

Fox: Debo reconocer que Vulcan ha hecho algo bien para variar.

Tirito: Jajajaja. Me alegra saber que Vulcan sigue en forma.

Después de un rato. El Mastodonte se puso de nuevo en marcha. Esta vez el ejército ya estaba preparado para intervenir. A paso lento pero constante, la enorme maquina había llegado a la siguiente base. Esta vez, los octopys habían confiado en enormes defensas contra el mastodonte. Enormes obeliscos que lanzaban un potente láser contra el andador. Aun así apenas le hacia daño al mastodonte y eran destruidos por los disparos de este. Cerraron la puerta para impedir el paso pero un disparo del mastodonte lo destruyó sin problemas. Varios octopys se acercaron y le atacaron por los flancos, el mastodonte soltó cargas de profundidad que los destruyó al instante. Los Atlantes, Blue Seels y Garras de Acero aprovecharon para entrar y destruir a los octopys. Un octopy trataba de salir de su vehículo terrestre pero la cabina estaba atrancada, acto seguido es pisoteado por la enorme pata del mastodonte.

Vulcan: Bien. Otra base machacada. Esperare un rato. Menos mal que me traído unas latas de aceite para beber.

En tierra. El Ejercito Atlante ocupaba la base.

Spark: Bien. Otra base menos.

Red: Solo queda una.

La confianza del grupo crecía por cada victoria que conseguían. Nuevamente el mastodonte volvió a andar. La última base estaba defendida por potentes naves y cazas octopys con forma de pulpo o abejas. Esta vez jinetes del cielo y loores del aire junto con varios miembros voladores de los Garras de acero compuesto por pegasos, grifos y dragones, tuvieron que intervenir para cubrir al mastodonte desde el aire. Tras acabar con la última base, el mastodonte se detuvo.

Vulcan: Bien, trabajo bien hecho. Hora de esperar nuevas órdenes.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, saca una pequeña carpeta de su armadura y la abre, revelando unas fotos.

Vulcan: Al menos tengo estas fotos que saque a las mane 7 mientras se duchaban o se bañaban para pasar el rato.

Para desgracia el robot. Las mane 7 oyeron eso último desde el brazalete de Mike, y ninguna de ellas puso buena cara al mismo tiempo que gritaban.

Twilight: ¿QUE HIZO QUE?

Sunset: ¿Nos ha sacado fotos mientras nos bañábamos ese robot pervertido?

Pinkie: Hay que vergüenzita.

Fluttershy (tremendamente sonrojada): Squeee.

Rarity: Voy a destruirle.

Applejack: Se va ha enterar ese robot pervertido.

Rainbow: Pienso patearle la cabeza de tal forma, que le va a brotar el pelo sintético.

Gritaban todas tremendamente enfadas y avergonzadas por la osadía del robot. Mike y Tirito pensaban.

Mike: (La que le espera a Vulcan en cuando vuelva).

Tirito: (Tendré que pedirle prestadas las fotos en cuanto pueda).

En el interior del Volcán. La misteriosa sombra empezó a moverse.

¿?: Bases destruidas. Ejercito enemigo peligroso. Plan para los antiguos en peligro. Intervención necesaria.

En ese momento nota algo.

¿?: Antiguo detectado. Localización y recuperación prioritaria.

En ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar.

Ghost: ¿Q-que ocurre?

Spark: La tierra esta temblando.

Medic: Pero ¿Qué lo provoca?

Applejack: Mirad ahí.

Dijo la pony vaquera señalando el volcán. Ahí pudieron ver salir una extrañó objeto alargado negro emerger de volcán. Se retorció y se apoyó en el borde del volcán. Más de aquellas cosas salieron del volcán hasta cuatro en total. Enseguida pudieron ver emergiendo del volcan una enorme y descomunal maquina negra con forma de araña a cuatro patas. Con una gran cabeza de araña con cuatro ojos rojos y uno central mucho mas grande que el resto.

Ocelot: ¿Qué es eso?

Undina: No lo se. Jamás vi nada igual.

Medic: Es incluso más grande que un gigante robot.

Pinkie: ¿Una araña con cuatro patas? ¿No se supone que tiene seis patas?

Twilight: Ocho Pinkie.

Pinkie (riendo tontamente): Huy. Lo siento.

En ese ínstate. Del ojo central de la araña. Empezó a disparar un potente e intenso rayo rojo. Dicho rayo destruía las fuerzas Atlantes que se topaba en gran medida. El grupo quedó sorprendido por el poderoso ataque de aquella extraña maquina.

Black: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Fluttershy: Que horror.

Rarity: De un solo ataque ha arrasado un enorme número de tropas.

Las fuerzas Atlantes lanzaron sus ataques contra la extraña araña mecánica que estaba en la cima del volcán. El Mastodonte se unió a ellos.

Vulcan: Hora de dar caña.

Los tanques Atlantes y pesados disparaban con todo su arsenal al igual que los destructores marinos pero una extraña barrera parecía proteger a la araña. Esta contraatacó con su rayo destruyendo un gran número de estos.

Twilight: ¿Esa cosa tiene un escudo?

Mike: Me temo que así es.

El mastodonte empezó a disparar a plena potencia pero aun así, no atravesaba sus escudos. La araña lanzó su rayo contra este derribándolo en el proceso.

Vulcan: MALDITA SEA.

Gritaba el robot mientras el mastodonte se caía.

Applejack: Ni siquiera el mastodonte lo detiene.

Rarity: ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

Fox: Esa cosa debe tener un punto débil.

Medic: Si. El problema es saber cual.

El grupo estaba preocupado por como iban a derrotar a esa cosa al cual tenia un poder de destrucción sin igual, al igual que tenia una precisión letal ya que incluso podía dar blancos muy pequeños como los jinetes del aire o los loores del cielo con facilidad.

La doctora Chambers miraba todo desde los monitores de la nave insignia.

Chambers: Majestad ¿Veis eso?

Neptuno: Si doctora. No me imaginaba que los octopys tuvieran esa arma.

Chambers: Es extraño. El diseño no parece octopy ni tampoco atlante.

En tierra. El grupo miraba horrorizado como la araña mecánica arrasaba formaciones enteras con su rayo.

Twilight: Debemos detenerla.

Mike no lo dudo y voló veloz hacia el cielo, hasta llegar encima de este a gran altura.

Mike: Bien hojalata. Haber lo que aguanta ese escudo.

Mike estaba preparando su mas potente ataque, el rayo solar que al igual que cuando lo usó con Astaroch. Consistía en recoger con sus alas la luz del sol para lanzar un potente rayo solar desde su cuerno. La araña lo vio.

Araña: Antiguo detectado.

Mike: TOMA ESTO.

Después de una larga carga. Mike lanzó su ataque solar contra la araña y esta recibió de lleno el impacto provocando una enorme explosión dorada obligando a todo el mundo a taparse los ojos. Antes de que la luz se disipase. Mike bajó al suelo con los demás.

Mike: Bueno. Creo que esto ya está.

Dijo esto con un tono confiado. Pero las chicas miraron con los ojos desconcertados.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tímidamente. Fluttershy le indica que mirase hacia el volcán. En cuanto lo hizo, se llenó de terror.

Mike: No puede ser.

Para su sorpresa. La araña seguía arriba del volcán sin ningún rasguño.

Ocelot: Maldita sea ¿Es que nada puede detenerlo?

Eye Fox que estaba analizando a la araña le responde.

Fox: En realidad si. El ataque de Mike parece haber destruido el escudo. Ahora es vulnerable.

Rainbow: Genial. Eso significa que ahora podemos hacer daño de verdad a esa cosa.

El ejército empezó a atacar a la araña y a diferencia de las veces anteriores. Esta vez si le hacían daño. Aun así la araña era poderosa y aun podía hacer mucho daño al ejército.

Red: Hay que parar a esa cosa como sea.

Vulcan al cual logró levantar al mastodonte. Empezó a disparar contra la araña haciéndole daño de verdad.

Mike se dio cuenta que la cabeza de la araña se centraba en Undina al cual le disparaba con lanzas mágicas. Eso lo alertó.

Mike: Undina.

Tal como temía Mike. La araña la disparó.

Mike: NOOOOOO.

Mike se tele trasporto delante de Undina para interceptar el ataque.

Undina: ¿Mike?

Twilight: Mike NOOO.

Mike realizó el tecno hechizo escudo absorbente para absorber el enorme rayo de la araña y empezó a absorberlo pero con mucha dificultad.

Fox: Mike para. Nunca has absorbido tanta energía de golpe.

Grito Eye Fox preocupada pero Mike no la escuchó.

Mike: Debo proteger a Undina.

Undina: Mike.

La araña no detenía su ataque. Y Mike tenía muchas dificultades para detener el ataque. Acabó arrodillándose al suelo debido al esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de abandonar hasta que nota que Undina lo coge por detrás.

Mike: ¿Undina?

La princesa la sonrió animándole a aguantar. Sus amigos van en su ayuda para apoyarle junto a Undina.

Twilight: Tranquilo Mike.

Red: Estamos contigo.

Mike sonrió ante la ayuda de sus amigos dándole fuerzas para seguir. Finalmente logra absorber el ataque y devolvérselo multiplicado a la araña mecánica.

Mike: PRUEBA UN POCO DE TU PROPIA MEDICINA.

Rainbow: CHUPATE ESA ENGENDRO.

La araña recibió de lleno el ataque y se formó una enorme explosión que cegó momentáneamente a todo el mundo.

Ghost: ¿Lo hemos conseguido?

Cuando el humo se disipó. El grupo se llenó de terror al ver que seguía en pie la araña.

Medic: No puede ser.

Black: ¿Como puede seguir en pie después de recibir un ataque semejante?

En es instante. Varias partes de la araña empezaron a explotar y la costaba mantenerse de pie. Ahí perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caerse rodando por la ladera del volcán hasta estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo provocando un enorme temblor en la tierra. El grupo lo celebró.

Twilight: Lo conseguimos.

Applejack: Yiiiijaaaaa.

Black: Lo conseguimos.

Mike: Lo conseguimos Undina.

Dijo el potro abrazando a una sorprendida Undina. Mike se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y la soltó.

Mike: L-lo siento Undina.

Dijo apenado el potro. Undina sonrió y lo abrazó.

Undina: No pasa nada. Mi pequeño héroe.

Mike se puso rojo con una gran sonrisa en al cara por el abrazo.

Más tarde. El grupo se acercó por una ladera de una montaña, a la enorme cabeza de la araña. La estaban examinando hasta que de repente. Esta hablo asustando al grupo.

Araña: Retrasáis lo inevitable.

El grupo se sobresaltó cuando la misteriosa máquina habló.

Fox: ¿Aun sigue activo?

Twilight: ¿Qué eres? ¿Y por que dices que retrasamos lo inevitable?

Araña: Somos las herramientas de los antiguos.

Applejack: ¿Somos?

Ocelot: ¿Quieres decir que hay más como tú?

Araña: Afirmativo.

Undina se adelantó al grupo.

Undina: ¿Tú eres el que movilizó a los octopys contra nosotros y los habitantes de esta isla?

Araña: Afirmativo.

Undina: ¿Pero por que? Los octopys no nos atacaron durante aproximadamente mil años ¿Por que los enviastes contra nosotros?

Araña: Para preparar el terreno para el regreso de los antiguos.

Twilight: ¿Quiénes son los antiguos?

Araña: Nuestros creadores. Los verdaderos amos de este mundo.

Mike que estaba arto de tantos rodeos se adelantó al grupo.

Mike: Ya basta de tonterías. Dinos de una vez quienes son tus amos.

La araña miró a Mike y solo llegó a decir una única palabra antes de apagarse definitivamente.

Araña: ¿Amo?

Mike: ¿?.

La araña dejó de hablar y se apagó definitivamente dejando muy confundido al grupo.

Applejack: ¿Quiénes serán esos amos que tanto habla?

Sunset: Ni idea.

Mike se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de la enorme araña mecánica.

Mike: (¿Esa cosa? ¿Me acaba de llamar amo a mí?)

El grupo se reunió con los demás en la base octopy conquistada.

Neptuno: Esto ya esta. Y todo se lo debemos a vosotros.

El grupo sonrió.

Mike: No ha sido nada majestad.

Acto seguido aparece Vulcan.

Vulcan: Hola chicos. No podía oír nada desde el mastodonte. Espero no haberme perdido nada.

Las mane 7 lo miraron con cara maliciosa.

Mike: (Ay Vulcan. La que te espera).

Twilight: Sabes Vulcan. Nos alegra que este aquí ahora.

Aquello extrañó al robot.

Vulcan: ¿En serio?

Las mane 7 rodearon al confundido Vulcan.

Rainbow: Precisamente queríamos hablar contigo.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Applejack: Sobre unas fotos.

Vulcan empezó ha preocuparse.

Vulcan: ¿F-fotos?

Rarity: Si fotos.

Dijo la pony modista con un ligero tic en el ojo.

Vulcan: (Oh oh).

Pinkie: A por él.

Vulcan tuvo que salir corriendo mientras era perseguido por unas furiosas mane 7. Provocando la risa de los demás.

Después de un rato. Logran entrar en el interior de la araña mecánica. El grupo se sorprendido enormemente al ver el interior de esta.

Camaleón: Caray. Este sitio es enorme.

Rainbow: Desde luego.

El interior de la araña parecía una especie de base móvil. Ya que poseía varias salas y habitaciones. Finalmente llegan a donde seria el puente de mando del lugar.

Red: Aquí es donde lo controlan.

Fluttershy: Pero no hay nadie.

Fox: Debe tener un sistema de control automático.

Eye Fox fue al panel de control para acceder a sus datos. Pero el panel era muy complejo.

Fox: Esto va a ser complicado. No parece un panel normal. Ni siquiera veo botones normales.

Rainbow: ¿Y si pulsas este botón?

Dijo la pegaso que estaba detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que pulsaba un botón. Eye Fox la apartó.

Fox: No.

Pinkie: ¿Y este?

Dijo la pony rosa pulsando otro botón que al igual que Rainbow la apartó.

Fox: Tampoco.

Vulcan: ¿Y este?

Eye Fox que ya estaba harta los grita mientras golpea el panel con ambas pezuñas.

Fox: BASTA YA.

Justo donde había golpeado Eye Fox. Se activa el panel rebelando unos datos. Aquello la alegró.

Fox: Bingo. Estoy dentro.

Rainbow, Pinkie y Vulcan: De nada.

Dijeron los tres al unísono dejando ligeramente fastidiada a la robot.

Twilight: ¿Qué tenemos Eye Fox?

Eye Fox miraba los datos y símbolos que salían de una pantalla pero no pudo decir nada claro.

Fox: Desgraciadamente no lo se. No reconozco los símbolos.

Black: Serán símbolos Atlantes.

La doctora Chambers que fue con ellos negó con la cabeza.

Chambers: No lo creo. Estos símbolos no son ni Atlante ni octopy. Es más. Os puedo asegurar que esta maquina no ha sido creado por ninguna de las dos culturas.

Pinkie: ¿En serio?

Spark: Yo también lo creo así.

Red: Entonces ¿Quien creo esta cosa?

Chambers: Ni idea. Esta cosa parece muy antigua. Incluso más que nuestra civilización.

Mike que se había acercado al grupo, miró la pantalla. En ese preciso momento abrió los ojos en par en par.

Mike: N-no puede ser

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa Mike?

Mike: Yo..yo puedo leerlo.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Todos: ¿Queeee?

Sunset: ¿Pero como?

Mike: No lo se. Jamás he visto esta escritura. Pero puedo leerla perfectamente como si estuviera en mi idioma.

Twilight: Sorprendente. Y dime Mike ¿Sabes que pone?

Mike miró a la pantalla y la respondió.

Mike: Parecen instrucciones.

Spark: ¿Instrucciones para que?

Mike: Para preparar el terreno para la llegada de algo o alguien. Desgraciadamente la mayoría de la información está dañada. Tendré que llevar una copia para tratar de descifrarlo.

Chambers: Bien Mike. Se te dará una copia de ella.

Mientras el grupo hablaba. Mike se acercó a mirar un extraño monolito que estaba en el centro de la sala. Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención del potro. Sentía que de algún modo, aquel extraño monolito lo estaba llamando. Se acerco a él y cuando lo tocó con el casco. Sucedió algo.

En su mente se introdujo centenares de imágenes, todas ellas confusas. Cuando terminó. Cayó al suelo inconsciente. Aquello alarmó al grupo.

Twilight: Mike.

Más tarde. Mike se despierta en una tienda de campaña de los Garras de Acero.

Mike: ¿Q-que ha pasado?

Twilight: Por fin despiertas.

Mike: ¿Que me paso?

Twilight: Te desmayaste y te tuvimos que sacar fuera.

Applejack: ¿Que te pasó compañero?

Mike se puso serio y las respondió.

Mike: Algo ocurrió cuando toque el monolito que había allí. Sentía que me llamaba.

Medic: ¿Que te llamaba?

Mike: Si. En cuanto la toque. Centenares de imágenes vinieron a mi cerebro.

Twilight: ¿Qué vistes?

Mike: Desgraciadamente estaba todo muy confuso y no podía distinguir nada. Pero podía sentir varias cosas. Miedo, desesperación, sufrimiento, muerte.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Twilight: Quizás la princesa pueda ver lo que vistes Mike.

Mike: Quizás.

Más tarde. El grupo se disponía a marcharse en el Infinity. El rey junto con su hija, la doctora y Spark Strike se disponía a despedirse de ellos.

Neptuno: Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Respondió el rey con una sonrisa.

Twilight: No hay de que majestad.

Ocelot y Vulcan se despedían de Tirito.

Ocelot: Cuídate viejo cuervo.

Bromeo el robot. El grifo le respondió.

Tirito: Esa haré montón de chatarra.

Vulcan: Conozco un buen burdel en el Imperio de Cristal que ya me dirás.

Tirito: Jajajaja. Ya iré ya.

Rarity se despedía de Spark Strike.

Spark: Espero volver a verte pronto miss Rarity.

Rarity: Venme a visitar a Ponyville cuando quieras querido.

Spark: Será un placer.

Dijo esto el sea pony mientras le cogía del casco a Rarity y le daba un beso en la pezuña. Rarity se sonrojo un poco con el gesto mientras se reía levemente. Spike los miraba con fastidio.

Neptuno: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si majestad?

Neptuno: Quiero darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi hija antes.

Mike: No ha sido nada majestad.

El rey sonrió ampliamente.

Neptuno: Aun eres joven pero. Eres un alicornio como mi hija. Cuando seas mayor si quieres, podrás casarte con mi hija.

Los ojos de Mike empezaron a brillar mientras gritaba emocionado.

Mike: ¿En serio majestad?

"En la mente de Mike"

En la sala del trono de Canterlot. Un Mike adulto con un traje de novio puesto. Estaba al lado de su futura esposa. Las damas de honor compuestos por las mane 7 estaban llorando emocionadas ante la boda. La patrulla estaba sentada junto a los padres de Mike al cual su madre lloraba completamente emocionada de que su hijo se casara. Al lado de Mike estaba Undina al cual llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de novia adornada con cochas y perlas del mar. En ese momento Celestia empezó a hablar.

Celestia: Mike Bluer ¿Aceptas a esta yegua como tu legítima esposa?

Mike: Acepto.

Celestia: Undina ¿Aceptas a este semental como tu legítimo esposo?

Undina abrió la boca. Pero en vez de sonar su voz. Sonó como Spike y le dijo.

Undina (con voz de Spike): MIKE. DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ.

Mike volvió a la realidad. Sus amigos se partieron de risa ante la reacción del potro. Este recupero la compostura y le respondió al rey.

Mike: E-esto lo tendré en cuenta majestad.

Undina con una sonrisa se acercó al potro y le abrazó.

Undina: Yo también te agradezco que me salvaras. Mi pequeño héroe.

Dijo esto cogiendole de la cabeza y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Nada más recibirlo, Mike completametne rojo cayó al suelo mientras le salían corazones en la cabeza. El grupo se rió con más ganas todavía.

Ocelot: Bueno. Hora de irnos.

Spark: Cuidaos.

Applejack que cargaba sobre su espalda a un enamorado Mike le dice al potro.

Applejack: Vamos Romeo. Hora de irse a casa.

Bromeó la vaquera al cual el potro le responde con una sonrisa embobada mientras se sujetaba con el casco el lugar donde recibió el beso de Undina.

Mike: Siii mama.

Finalmente el Infninity despegó mientras los Atlantes se despedían de ellos.

Neptuno: Bueno. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ga: Si majestad.

El grupo iba por la nave. En ese instante. Pinkie llama la atención del grupo.

Pinkie: Mirad. Mirad.

El grupo va hacia la ventana lateral de una de las salas del la nave y ven algo insólito.

Ven emerger del agua la Atlantis. Ahí pudieron ver al rey con un tridente usando la magia de este para ascender la ciudad por encima del agua. Estos se despiden de ellos.

Twilight nota que Mike tiene una expresión triste.

Twilight: ¿Que te pasa Mike?

Rainbow: ¿Pensando en tu princesita Romeo?

Mike: ¿Qué? No. Pensaba en al situación de los Atlantes y los octopys. Sigo pesando que podía haberse evitado aquella guerra hace milenios.

Twilight: Yo también creo que pudo haberse evitado.

Mike: ¿Creéis que habrá paz algún día entre los atlantes y los octopys?

Twilight le sonrió.

Twilight: Seguro que algún día. Cuando dejen sus diferencias de lado.

Mike sonrió también. Una brizna de esperanza crecía en su interior ante la idea de una paz duradera.

En un lugar desconocido. Otra araña mecánica como la que fue destruida. Se activo.

Araña: Una de las unidades destruidas. Peligros presentes. Optar con precaución.

En el interior de la misma. Había una misteriosa sombra con forma de pony corpulento con una luz roja en la parte frontal de la cabeza.

¿?: Inesperadamente una de las "viudas negras" ha sido destruida por los indígenas. Esto puede poner en peligro el regreso de los antiguos.

Su voz sonaba como informatizada y carente de emocion alguna.

¿?: Aún así. Se ha obtenido datos interesantes.

Decía la extraña sombra mientras miraba una pantalla donde aparecía Mike en ella.

¿?: Después de 50.000 años. El alicornio celeste a hecho por fin su aparición.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar. Venga ponedlo. Que me gusta que dejeis vuestras opiniones por pequeñas que sean.


	20. CAP 20 LA PRISIÓN DE TIREK

**CAPITULO 20**

**LA PRISIÓN DE TIREK**

**NOTA AUTOR: En este capítulo estará un OC invitado de un autor colega mió llamado Eyedragon (Antes el marti). Socio. Si estas leyendo esto espero que el capítulo te guste. Las risas están garantizadas.**

En Ponyville estaba Mike junto con sus amigos a las afueras del pueblo. Parecían que esperaban algo.

Rumble: Cuanto tarda.

Dijo el potro con nerviosismo.

Button: Yo también lo creo.

Mike: Chicos. Calmaos. Llegará en cualquier momento.

Scootaloo: Pues ya esta tardando.

Apple Bloom: Mirad.

Dijo la potrilla señalando con su pezuña a un pony repartidor que cargaba un enorme carro hasta el pueblo.

Pipsqueak: Ya está aquí. Ya está aquí.

Dinky: Si, si, si.

Los potros se pusieron a saltar de alegría y corrieron tratando de seguir al carro hasta el quiosco. Cuando los potros llegaron. El repartidor ya había dejado su mercancía en el quiosco. Nada más irse. Los potros fueron hasta el dueño del quiosco del pueblo.

Potros: Los comic "Eyedragon" por favor.

El dueño del quiosco se rió.

Dueño: Por supuesto pequeños. Aquí los tenéis.

Los potros pagaron los comics y con alegría y gozo se dispusieron a leerlos.

Button: Llevo todo el mes esperando.

Silver Spoon: Yo también.

Mike que ojeaba la revista les respondió.

Mike: Yo también. Es lo malo de estas revistas. Que tardan un mes en venir.

Muy lejos de allí. Estaba Tirek ojeando algo junto con su sirviente Tobi. Cerca de ellos estaba Grunt y Scrap. Este último le enseñaba el mismo comic a su compañero.

Scrap: Mira Grunt. Tengo el último número de "Eyedragon".

Tirek: Esbirros.

Todos prestaron atención a Tirek.

Tirek: Esto podría ser la culminación de mi cruel y brillante carrera.

Su mirada se dirige hacia un edifico parecido a una cárcel con varias torres. Cuya ubicación estaba sobre una montaña en medio de una isla. Su única comunicación con tierra era un puente levadizo.

Tirek: La cárcel mas segura del mundo. Equipada con un sistema a prueba de engaños. Es tan perfecta en todos sus detalles, que he decidido darle mi nombre (Nota autor: Desde luego este tío no tiene abuela).

Después de alardear de la perfección de su cárcel. Decide llamarle.

Tirek: Trena Púdrete por Vida de Tirek. (Nota autor: Lo admito. No me he partido la cabeza pensando en el nombre).

Tobi: Sin duda vos sois brillantes inventando nombres su malignidad.

Tirek: Gracias Tobi.

Grunt y Scrap mientras tanto. Se estaban riendo a carcajadas por el comic. En el comic estaba dibujado la historia de Umpty Dumpty (Buscadlo en Google). La historia era casi la misma solo que el personaje era igual a Tirek pero con forma de huevo. La historia era la siguiente.

"Umpty Dumpty se sentó en un muro. Umpty Dumpty se cayo."

El personaje con forma de Tirek se cayó al suelo partiéndose por la mitad.

"A la gente de Equestria le dio tal risa. Que aquel huevo podrido nadie lo piso".

Unos ponis que estaban cerca del personaje se reían de él mientras este pedía ayuda al mismo tiempo que pataleaba aunque estuviese partido por la mitad.

Grunt y Scrap se partieron de tal risa que captó la atención de su amo.

Tirek: ¿Que es eso tan gracioso?

Respondió molesto Tirek mientras les quitaba el comic a sus subordinados y miraba lo que era.

Tirek: Un simple tebeo. Sois tan estúpidos que os reís de algo tan tonto que prácticamente lo veis mas interesante que mi inteligente e instructivo discurso.

Tirek ve el comic y no le hace ninguna gracia lo que ve.

Umpty Dumpty Tirek: Socorro. Me he caído y no me puedo levantar.

Los ponis se seguían riéndose de él.

Vuelta a la realidad. La cabeza de Tirek echaba humo al sentirse insultado en el comic y finalmente grita furioso.

Tirek: ¿Como osa alguien de Equestria burlarse del gran hechicero centauro Tirek?

Tobi: Desde luego. Los hay que no tiene vergüenza y no tiene consideración con su malignidad.

Tirek tira el comic al suelo y grita furioso mientras Grunt y Scrap temblaban de miedo ante la reacción de su amo.

Tirek: Nadie se ríe de mí. El responsable de este ultraje será mi primer prisionero.

En centauro se dirige a sus subordinados.

Tirek: Traed al miserable que dibujó esta asquerosa historieta.

En una casa de un pueblo cercano. Había un unicornio aunque también recordaba a un dragón, ojos rojos, melena azul, el pelaje o escamas negro, muy corpulento como Shining Armor, un cuerno de unicornio, alas y cola de dragón (Un kirin), su cutie mark era una katana y una pluma cruzadas como una X. El individuo en cuestión estaba escribiendo otra historieta.

Eyedragon: Tío. Esto esta quedando bordado. Tengo que incluirlo en mi próximo comic o fanfic que voy a hacer.

Decía alegremente el kirin mientras dibujaba. Hasta que la puerta de su despacho se abrió violentamente y de ella entraron Grunt y Scrap.

Grunt: ¿Eyedragon?

Preguntó el goblin de forma autoritaria.

El kirin se giró hacia ellos.

Eyedragon: El mismo ¿En que puedo serviros?

Grunt: Entonces. En nombre del duquin Tirek. Quedas arrestado.

Y ambos cogieron de sus brazos al kirin. Este se rió.

Eyedragon: Oh vamos ¿Acaso no sabe aceptar una broma? Tiene gracia. Por eso tiene esa cara de huevo.

Mientras. Mike y sus amigos se estaban riendo del último comic. Mike estaba en el suelo riéndose a carcajada abierta.

Mike: Jajajaja. No me puedo levantar de tanta risa. Que bueno.

Apple Bloom: Hey Mike. En este comic hay un poster tuyo.

Aquello llamó la atención del potro y cogió el poster que sujetaba Apple Bloom. Ahí pudo ver que realmente salía él en el poster.

Scootaloo: Mola. Sales en un poster.

Mike: Si pero. Yo no soy tan alto.

Comentó el potro mientras se miraba en el poster.

En ese momento la radio del quiosco empezó a comunicar la noticia.

Radio: Últimas noticias. El dibujante y escritor Eyedragon acaba de ser secuestrado.

Aquello captó la atención del potro.

Mike: ¿Secuestrado?

La radio seguía comentando la noticia.

Radio: Otra noticia. El duque Tirek acaba de inaugurar su nuevo centro penitenciario.

Mike empezó a encajar las piezas.

Mike: Sospecho que ya se quien lo ha secuestrado.

Scootaloo: ¿Tirek?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Tiara: ¿Y que vas ha hacer?

Mike: Yo y mi patrulla iremos a rescatarlo.

Pip: Por favor Mike. Rescátalo. Nos encantan sus comic.

Potros: Si por favor.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Podéis darlo por seguro que lo haré.

Más tarde. Mike junto con Black Wing, Ghost y Camaleón llegan al centro penitenciario de Tirek.

Mike: Aquí estamos.

Ghost: Tenemos que entrar ahí como sea.

Los demás volaron hasta la alta torre exterior de la prisión (Black Wing llevaba a Ghost ya que ella no puede volar). Ahí disimuladamente se acercan a la ventana y ven a Tirek y a su subordinado Tobi mirando un ordenador de pantalla gigante. En ella se podía ver a Grunt y Scrap encerrando a Eyedragon en una celda.

Tirek (Burlándose): Haber como te las arreglas para publicar ese condenado tebeo.

Dijo Tirek mientras se reía.

Tirek: Preparad el sistema de seguridad.

Ordenador: Si su escandalosa maldad.

Tirek: Avísame en cuanto surja la más mínima amenaza en nuestra seguridad. Y es una orden.

Ordenador: Como ordene su crueldad.

Visto todo eso. Mike ya tenía un plan.

Mike: Esto está tirado. Con mi velocidad, podré sacar a Eyedragon de ahí antes de que el ordenador de cualquier aviso a Tirek.

Black: ¿Cómo piensas entrar ahí?

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Fácil. Dejándome atrapar.

Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Ghost: ¿Dejándote atrapar?

Mike: Por supuesto. Y una vez dentro, me escapo de mi celda y saco a Eyedragon de ahí. Sencillo. Pero no os preocupéis. Antes me divertiré un rato con ellos a su consta.

Tirek mientras miraba la pantalla. Nota unos toques en el cristal. Gira para ver que era y ve a Mike y Camaleón disfrazados de limpia cristales.

Mike: ¿Le limpiamos los cristales?

Tirek: Muy bien pero dese prisa.

Mike y Camaleón sonrieron maliciosamente y cogieron unos botes de pintura. Después de un rato, terminan el trabajo.

Tobi: Amo Tirek.

Tirek: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Tobi: Mire.

Tirek miró y puso cara de WTF ante lo que veía.

Tirek: ¿QUEEEEE?

En el cristal estaba pintado un dibujo de Mike haciéndole burla, para luego ver al original con el mismo gesto. Con una sonrisa burlona le dice.

Mike: A que nos ha salido parecido.

Tirek: ¿Como puede estar ese condenado alicornio delante de mi ventana?

Gritó furioso Tirek. Finalmente grita por le micrófono.

Tirek: Atención grupo de ataque. Atrapad a ese condenado alicornio.

Grunt y Scrap salen corriendo al exterior dispuesto a atrapar a Mike y Camaleón.

Scrap: Haber si te espabilas lenteja.

Grunt: ¿Lenteja? Lenteja…lenteja….pues tú judía con patas.

Mike y Camaleón mediante su magia, iban sujetado la cuerda de la plataforma e iban bajando lentamente. Al mismo tiempo que canturreaban.

Mike: Lalala. No nos atraparan.

Grunt y Scrap ya estaba debajo de ellos dispuestos ha atraparlos.

Grunt: Baja ya azulon.

Mike: Valla. Que rápido habéis venido.

Camaleón: Se nota que os han dado vitaminas a los dos.

Se burlaron ambos.

Scrap: Calla ya.

Scrap sacó un bazoca lanza petardos y lo apuntó hacia ellos. Mike con tono burlón le responde.

Mike: Si tu lo dices.

Grunt: Si. Poned las patas arriba y desactivad vuestra magia.

Su compañero asustado le responde.

Scrap: NOOO.

Mike y Camaleón sonrieron maliciosamente.

Mike: Estaba deseando que dijera eso.

Camaleón: Yo también.

Ambos desactivaron su magia soltando la cuerda en el proceso, haciendo que la plataforma caiga en dirección a Grunt y Scrap.

Scrap con tal de cubrirse, pone el lanza petardos encima suyo, pero este sale un gran petardo de fuegos artificiales en dirección a Grunt. Este recibe la explosión en la cara dejándole carbonizado.

Grunt (enfadado): Te voy ha…

Gritó el ogro enfado dispuesto a atizar a su compañero. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la plataforma les cae encima de ellos. Aprovechando que ambos estaban aturdidos. Mike y Camaleón escapan de ahí corriendo.

Mike: Hasta la vista lelos.

Más tarde. Grunt y Scrap buscan a Mike hasta un acantilado. Ahí ven a unos deportistas de ala delta (en realidad eran Camaleón y Ghost disfrazados).

Scrap: ¿Han visto ustedes a un alicornio?

Camaleón: Ya lo creo. Acaba de mangarle el ala delta de mi colega. Podéis usar la mía para alcanzarle.

Scrap: Gracias.

Ambos cogen el ala delta y empezaron a planear sin darse cuenta de que una cuerda estaba sujeta detrás de ellos. En ese momento cuando ambos estaban por encima del mar. Ghost tira de la cuerda y la tela que tenía el ala se desprende dejando solo el armazón dando como resultado, una caída libre de ambos al agua.

Mike estaba en al costa junto con Black Wing.

Mike: Bien. Hora de mi siguiente jugada.

Grunt y Scrap salían del agua mientras se secaban y se quitaban las algas que tenían encima.

Grunt: Deja que yo me ocupe de todo. Sube.

Scrap obedeció y se subió a los hombros de Grunt y ambos salieron disparados. Ahí ven a Mike.

Mike: Bien. Aquí empieza la fiesta.

Mike estaba actuando de forma que pareciese que estaba débil y cansado.

Mike: Oh cielos. No puedo volar. Y apenas puedo correr en esta arena. Estoy perdido.

Scrap: Ahí esta.

Grunt: Ya eres historia azulon.

Y Grunt empieza acorrer con Scrap encima dispuestos a atraparle. Mike sonreía porque habían caído en su trampa.

Mike (actuando): Oh cielos ¿Y ahora que hago? Ah ya se.

Mike se adelanta y con su magia crea una ballesta de arena.

Mike: Les engañaré. Seguro que se traga este truco.

Y Mike sale corriendo.

Grunt: ¿Por quien nos toma? ¿Por tontos? Eso es solo arena.

Grunt pulveriza la arena sin parase.

Mike (actuando): Oh cielos. Eso no ha funcionado. Seguro que se tragan este.

Ahora Mike crea un lobo de madera de arena con su magia.

Grunt: Eso tampoco es un lobo de madera. Es solo arena.

Y Grunt pulveriza la figura de arena como la anterior. Finalmente ven a Mike apoyado tranquilamente sobre un castillo de arena.

Mike: Yuuuujuuuuu.

Gritó Mike de forma burlona llamando la atención de sus perseguidores antes de salir de nuevo corriendo. Grunt se detiene por un momento.

Grunt: Y eso no es un castillo de verdad. Es solo arena.

Ahí Grunt mete la directa y sale a toda velocidad dispuesto a destruir la escultura de arena. Estaban a punto de atravesarlo ambos el castillo de arena hasta que…..

CLONK.

Se oyó un fuerte sonido de duro metal y ambos perseguidores estaban tumbados boca arriba en la arena, enfrente de ellos estaba una enorme ancla que estaba escondido en el castillo de arena. El ancla cae en dirección de ambos.

Scrap: Hay madre.

Dijo el goblin antes de que este le pillara entre los dientes con un extremo del ancla y a Grunt en la cara.

Mientras. Mike y sus compañeros se estaban partiendo de risa ante la cómica situación de Grunt y Scrap.

Mike: Jajajaja. Levemos anclas.

Black: Si capitán. Jajajaja.

Mike: Bien. Ahora solo me queda por hacer una arriesgada tarea.

Grunt y Scrap se estaban recuperándose del "anclazo" hasta que vieron a Mike tumbado en al arena.

Mike: Chicos me rindo. No puedo correr más.

Ambos celebraron a su manera la captura.

Grunt: Le he cogido.

Scrap: No, le he cogido yo.

Grunt: Pero yo le he agotado antes.

Scrap: ¿Y que?

Ambos cogieron al potro y se lo llevaron a la fortaleza. Mike miro a sus compañeras que lo veían escondidas detrás de una casa de madera y las guió un ojo.

Black: Espero que Mike sepa lo que hace.

En la prisión. Tirek se sentía de buen humor mientras sus esbirros llevaban al prisionero.

Tirek: Sin duda hoy ha sido un día estupendo.

Tobi: Por supuesto su grandiosidad.

Tirek: Primero fundo mi grandiosa prisión a prueba de fugas y luego encarcelo a mi enemigo mas odiado.

Hablaba Tirek mientras Grunt y Scrap llevaban a Mike atado con esposas y un anillo anti magia en su cuerno.

Grunt: Yo le cogi.

Scrap: No. Yo le cogi.

Grunt: Pero yo le canse.

Scrap: Pero yo lo cogi.

Mike vio a Eyedragon dibujando sobre una mesa de trabajo en su celda. Y antes de que estos hicieran algo. Este corrió hacia la puerta de su celda haciendo que ambos ogro y goblin chocaran contra la pared de la entrada de la celda.

Mike (mientras sonríe): Hola Eyedragon

Eyedragon le dedicó una sonrisa.

Eyedragon: Hombre. Si es Mike Bluer. El guerrero resplandeciente.

Mike: Señor Eyedragon. Soy un gran admirador suyo. La historia sobre Umpty Dumpty era tronchante.

Decía el potro entre carcajadas.

Eyedragon: Hombre gracias y dime ¿Qué te pareció tu póster sobre ti?

Mike: No está mal aunque creo que me ha hecho demasiado alto.

Eyedragon: Bueno. En cada persona hay un crítico.

Mike: (No se preocupe. He venido a sacarle de este agujero). Si el estupido y gordinflón "Umpty Dumpty Tirek" era para morirse de risa.

Decía el potro entre risas. Haciendo que Tirek se enfadara hasta tal punto que se le ponía la cara mas roja todavía de por la ira y le salía humo de esta.

Tirek: Ya está bien de tonterías y andando.

Mike era llevado por el pasillo hasta que este se fijó en una celda vacía.

Mike: Supongo que esta es mi celda.

Pero notó que pasaban de largo y Tirek se reía.

Tirek: Oh no Mike. Para ti tengo un lugar reservado solo para ti. Un pabellón en la que ni siquiera tú, plaga alicornio podrás escapar.

Salen por una puerta al exterior hasta llegar a una torre aislada de la prisión cuyo único camino era un puente. Mike empezó a preocuparse.

Mike: (Hay madre. Me temo que esto no lo tenía planeado).

Todo el mundo entra en al torre donde les lleva a una enorme sala vacía a excepción de una celda en el centro del mismo.

Tirek: Esta celda está hecha especialmente para ti. A prueba de magia y reforzada para resistir fuertes golpes. Aun en el caso poco probable de que escapes. Tendrás que enfrentarme a mis lagartos guardianes.

Mike: ¿Lagartos guardianes?

Del techo se acercaron dos lagartos. Uno verde y otro rojo al cual andaban por el techo de la sala.

Tirek: Así es. El verde lanza rayos y el otro escupe fuego. Ambos han sido entrenados para destruir cualquier cosa de color azul. Y en caso casi imposible de que los logres evitarlos. El gran martillo destructor aniquilador de alicornios. Te hará picadillo para salchichas.

Decía Tirek entre risas mientras un enorme martillo descendía desde el techo.

Mike (bromeando): Oh, no tuviste que haberte tomado tantas molestias solo por mí… "Umpty".

Aquello bastó para que Tirek entrara en ira, cogiera al potro y lo lanzaran al interior de la celda.

Tirek: Haber que haces para escapar esta vez potro del demonio.

Tirek se dirige ha sus subordinados.

Tirek: Vosotros vigilareis la celda asegurando de que no escape.

Gruta y Scrap. Si Duquin.

Tirek: Y NO ME LLAMEIS DUQUIIIIIIN.

Después se calma y planea su próxima perversidad que es….

Tirek: Bien Eyedragon. Hora de hacer unos grandes cambios en tu comic.

Demandaba el centauro al escritor en su celda.

Tirek: Para empezar. Trata de pensar en algo para mejorar mi imagen.

Eyedragon se lo pensó por un momento y finalmente con su magia coge un cubo que había por ahí y se lo pone en la cabeza del centauro.

Eyedragon: Eso es lo único que se me ocurre para mejora su imagen.

El centauro furioso. Destruye el cubo con su magia y le clava la mirada al kirin

Tirek: Estupido. Quiero estar todavía más guapo de lo que soy ahora. Aunque sea imposible mejorar mi belleza natural. Tú podrías hacerlo sin problemas.

Eyedragon se saca una estampita y se lo da al centauro confundido.

Tirek: ¿Que es esto?

Eyedragon: Es San Feon. Patrón de los feos. Rezándole unas diez veces al día y quizás….

Tirek aun más furioso. Quema la foto con su magia.

Tirek: Ya esta bien de tonterías. Ahora dibujaras lo que yo te dicte. Tus historias solo hablaran de mí.

Finalmente Eyedragon empezó a dibujar mientras el centauro le dictaba lo que tenia que dibujar.

Tirek: No, más alto. Más fuerte. No, más delgado. Con más músculo. Más apuesto.

Le decía el centauro con mas condiciones poniendo cada vez mas enfermo (literalmente hablando) al escritor.

Tirek: Así me gusta más. El mundo podrá contemplar lo maravilloso que soy en realidad.

Eyedragon: (No se lo cree ni él).

Tobi entró en la celda con una bandeja.

Tobi: Su lombrices fritas amo. Después de tanto trabajo, le abra entrado hambre.

Tirek: Oh si. Muchas gracias Tobi.

Decía el centauro mientras devoraba las lombrices.

Mientras. Mike en la celda, ya planeaba su estrategia.

Mike: Bien. Veamos como salgo de aquí.

En ese momento se acordó de su comic y lo sacó.

Mike: Creo que tengo una idea.

Grunt y Scrap estaban jugando a las cartas. En ese momento oyen unas risas llamando la curiosidad de ambos y se asomaron a la celda del alicornio.

Scrap: ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes azulon?

Mike: Jajajaja. De este nuevo comic de Eyedragon.

Grunt: ¿Nuevo Comic?

Scrap: ¿Tan pronto?

Mike: Por supuesto. Eyedragon me dio un número especial antes de que lo secuestrarais. Si queréis os lo puedo dar.

Scrap: Bien. Vamos a por él.

Justo cuando el goblin estuvo a punto d abrir la puerta. Grunt lo detiene.

Grunt: Espera. No puedes abrir la puerta.

Scrap: ¿Y por que no?

El ogro dudo un momento.

Grunt: Porque…porque.

Al no tener idea del por que. Ambos se asomaron en la celda de Mike y le preguntan.

Gruta: Oye ¿Por qué no podemos abrir la celda?

Mike con una sonrisa le responde.

Mike: Porque soy un prisionero y me podría escapar.

Grunt: Eso. Porque es un prisionero y se podría escapar. Tonto.

Mike: (La estupidez de los ogros jamás dejaran de sorprenderme) Sin embargo es imposible que escape con estos grilletes y esta anillo anti magia.

Scrap: Sin embargo es imposible que escape con estos grilletes y esta anillo anti magia. Lelo.

Mike: Sin olvidar los lagartos vigilantes.

Scrap: Y eso.

Mike: (Dicen que los goblin son criaturas inteligentes. Esta claro que este es la excepción) Tengo una idea. Lo dejaré en el suelo. Abrís la puerta y lo cogeis vosotros mismos.

Scrap: Buena idea.

Grunt: Vale. Pero no nos tomes por tontos.

Mike (con una risilla): Yo nunca haría eso.

Mike dejó el comic en el suelo y ambos guardias entraron en al celda. Cogieron el comic y cuando le dieron la espalda al potro. Este colgó su póster de él mismo en la espalda de Grunt. Ambos guardianes miran el comic y se percatan de lo siguiente.

Scrap: Espera. Este número ya lo hemos visto.

Los lagartos vigilantes observaron el póster que estaba detrás de Grunt y lanzan rayo y fuego respectivamente. Antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar. Reciben el impacto de lleno.

Scrap: Hay. Que escozor.

Grunt: Esto dolerá mañana.

Para redondear la cosa. Cae el martillo golpeando a Grunt y Scrap y destrozando la celda de Mike liberando al potro. Mike aprovecha para coger la llave que portaba Scrap para deshacerse de las esposas y el anillo anti magia.

En el exterior de la torre. Dos ogros guardianes armados con martillos de hierro vigilaban la celda. No se movía en absoluto ni un solo centímetro. Estaban con una expresión inalterable. Nada captaba su atención hasta que…

Ghost: Hola chicos.

Dijo alegremente Ghost en medio de estos asustándolos en el proceso y hacerles lanzar sus martillos de hierro al aire.

Ogro1: Una intrusa.

Ogro2: A por ella.

Pero antes de que estos le pusieran una mano encima. Los martillos que lanzaron al aire, les cayeron sobre la cabeza dejándolos K.O. a ambos ogros. Finalmente llegan Camaleón y Black Wing justo a tiempo para recibir a Mike que sale de la puerta de la torre.

Mike: Hola chicas y chico. Habéis logrado entrar.

Ghost: Si Mike.

Mike: ¿Listos para la fuga?

Todos: Si.

Mike: Pues vamos allá. Debéis inutilizar los sensores de la puerta exterior.

Black: Dalo por hecho.

Y todo el mundo salió corriendo ha efectuar el plan.

Mike: Bien. Hora de volver loco a "Tairi".

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Voló a toda velocidad hasta allegar a uno e los sensores de la alarma. Pasó la pata en el sensor y….

Mientras. En la celda de Eyedragon. Tirek le estaba dictando su historia mientras daba vueltas por la celda.

Tirek: Y en una ocasión lancé un hechizo al jerbo de la clase y lo convertí en un monstruo de barro. Aquello si que fue una buen fechoría de una crueldad increíble. Hay que tiempos.

Dijo el centauro mientras se reía. El kirin cuanto mas escribía, mas sentía que se le revolvía el estomago al tener que escribir cada chorrada que le obligaba a escribir el centauro.

Tobi: Su zumo de babosas amo Tirek.

Tirek: Ah gracias Tobi. Después de relatar anécdotas de mi vida. Necesito remojarme el gaznate.

Mientras se lo bebía. Sonó la alarma haciendo que el centauro escupa todo el líquido a la cara de Tobi.

Tirek: La alarma. (Dirigiendo su mirada a Eyedragon) Tú no has podido escapar así que tiene que ser ese maldito alicornio.

Una pequeña brizna de esperanza surgía en Eyedragon. Mike que estaba delante de una de la cámara comenta con una sonrisa burlona.

Mike: Yujuuuu duque Umpty

Ordenador: Persona no autorizada en nivel C.

Tirek: Es imposible.

Tirek mira por una cámara por donde estaba antes encerrado el alicornio y ve a sus subalternos medio aturdidos en el suelo recuperándose del "repaso" de antes.

Ahora una pantalla mostraba a Black activando varios sensores.

Ordenador: Activados sensores puerta "A".

Tirek golpeaba el panel enfadado y le grita furioso al ordenador.

Tirek: Olvida eso ya. Atrapa a ese maldito alicornio.

Mientras. Mike y sus compañeros iban activando sensores por todas partes activando las alarmas de estas.

Ordenador: Persona no autorizada en nivel C….quiero decir en sector x….no. en galería 22….no en bodega 4…no en sección x número 22…..

Y así una y otra vez daba el ordenador indicaciones confusas y auto correcciones mientras en las pantallas salían Mike y sus compañeros haciendo muecas en las pantallas. Tirek estaba furioso de tal forma que su melena se prendía en llamas y echaba humo a presión por las orejas.

Mike: Estoy aquí, aquí, aquí

Decía de forma burlona el potro mientras activaba sensores y saltaba trampas al cual fallaban en atrapar su objetivo. Durante el camino se encuentras con Grunt y Scrap.

Mike: Valla. Veo que vosotros no escarmentáis.

Scrap: Quieto ahí azulon.

Grunt: Esta vez te vamos a atrapar.

Mike se reía y salió corriendo siendo perseguido por Grunt y Scrap. El potro activaba trampas dificultando así a sus perseguidores al cual tuvieron que moverse con cuidado para no tropezarse con ellas. Mientras. Tirek estaba enfrente de un ordenador que daba aspecto de explotar en un momento a otro por el humo que soltaba.

Ordenador: Me rindo….dimito. ….Quiero un trabajo tranquilo….en un supermercado.

Tirek: Como odio a ese maldito alicornio.

Gritaba furioso el centauro mientras se tiraba de las barbas con sus manos.

Tobi: Calmase duque Tirek.

Tirek lejos de calmarse, le cogió del cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Tirek: Cállate pedazo de idiota.

Tobi: Como ordene su escandalosa malignidad.

Decía del pony adolorido por el golpe.

En ese momento el ordenador estalla para sorpresa del centauro. Mientras Mike huía. Vio los temblores en el pasillo.

Mike: Me parece que la fiesta está a punto de terminar.

Vio que Grunt y Scrap estaban tratando de esquivar un sensor.

Mike: Hey chicos tengo una idea ¿Que tal si me quedo aquí y no me muevo?

Grunt y Scrap vieron la oportunidad y se lanzaron a por él. Pero se olvidaron por completo del sensor y nada mas tocarlo. La puerta se cerro de golpe pillándolos a los dos.

Mike: Ha sido un placer. Y ahora me marcho.

Dijo el potro mientras e marchaba volando.

Grunt: Vuelve aquí azulón.

Mientras la prisión parecía que iba avenirse abajo en cualquier momento. Mike voló a toda velocidad hasta la prisión de Eyedragon. Este lo recibió con alegría.

Eyedragon: Mike gracias. Me alegro que me saques de aquí. Siento que me voy a volver loco aquí.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estas arto de esta cárcel?

Eyedragon: No. Pero como tenga que continuar con escribir la vida de Tirek. Me voy a volver majareta perdido. No te imaginas lo insoportable que es. Si vuelvo a escribir. Pienso dejar a Tirek como un verdadero estupido.

Mike abrió la celda con su magia y cogió a Eyedragon.

Mike: Hora de largarse de aquí.

Y a toda velocidad salió Mike cargando con Eyedragon. Mike se comunicó con su equipo para salir de la cárcel y escapar por los pelos de la explosión de esta.

Finalmente Mike y su grupo ven los restos de la ya derruida prisión.

Mike: ¿Sabe señor Eyedragon? No creo que pueda hacer que Tirek pueda quedar más estupido de lo que ya es.

Todos se rieron del chiste de Mike mientras Tirek estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo incapaz de levantarse.

Tirek: Socorro. Auxilio. Me he caído y no me puedo levantar.

Gritaba entre sollozos en centauro y al final grita con la cara mas roja todavía de la que ya es.

Tirek: Como odio a ese maldito alicornio.

Tobi que estaba a su lado con una cacerola en la cabeza. Trata de animar a su amo.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Tampoco es para tanto. Seguro que la próxima prisión que construya. No se derrumbará tan rápido como el anterior.

Tirek furioso, mira su subordinado y le grita.

Tirek: Tobi. ESTAS DESPEDIDO.

Grunt y Scrap salen de unas piedras.

Grunt: Menudo golpe.

Scrap: Si. Sin duda esto ha sido una autentica pedrada.

Finalmente Eyedragon volvió a sus historias. Dijo algo de que ya se vengaría de Tirek por todo lo que le hizo pasar en la prisión a su manera, quizás escribiendo cierta situación ridícula para él. Algo de que enviaría a Shining Shield de "**Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal"** a hacerle una visita. Agradeció a Mike y su patrulla por su ayuda para rescatarlo y que les estaría eternamente agradecido.

Fin del capítulo. No olvideis comentar.


	21. CAP 21 EXCAVACIONES Y RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 21**

**EXCAVACIONES Y RECUERDOS**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville. Rainbow y Camaleón estaban ayudando a Pinkie y a Look Key en el Sugar Cube Cornet. Rainbow se ocupaba del horno mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de cocinero se encargaba de la masa de hacer pan.

Rainbow: Bueno. El horno parece que ya esta caliente.

Se giro hacia Camaleón que estaba este de espaldas.

Rainbow: Camaleón. Ya está caliente el horno. Haz la masa.

Camaleón: Claro Rainbow.

Acto seguido se disfraza.

Camaleón (disfrazado de El Increíble Hulk, La Masa ¿lo pilláis?: GROAAAAAAAR

Rugió tan fuerte y amenazador con la misma pose que hace Hulk cuando ruge, que Rainbow casi se le sale el corazón del susto. Acto seguido, sale Camaleón huyendo de la tienda llevando puesto un disfraz de serpiente mientras Rainbow furiosa lo perseguía con una sarten.

Rainbow: IDIOTA. Casi me matas del susto. Cuando te coja, Te voy a dar yo masa.

Camaleón: Pe-pero Rainbow. Yo…yo entendí….

Mike que paseaba a Tiki vio la escena.

Mike: Ya están estos dos otra vez con el "Tú la llevas".

Dijo con sarcasmo el potro. Después de pasear un rato largo. Se vuelve a su casa. Iba a entrar en la habitación donde estaban sus padres hasta que les oye hablar a estos.

Sra. Bluer: ¿Vas a volver allí?

Sr: Bluer: Así es querida. Por lo visto han descubierto mas cosas en las antiguas ruinas que encontramos hace 9 años en el reino grifo.

Sra.B: ¿No quieres que te acompañe Mike allí?

Sr.B: No. Mejor no.

Sra.B.: Algún día tendremos que contarle la verdad.

Mike que lo escuchaba todo desde el otro lado se preguntaba a si mismo.

Mike: (¿Verdad?)

Sr.B: Prefiero esperar un poco mas. No quiero que la experiencia lo traumatice.

Sra.B: Esta bien. Pero ten cuidado.

Sr.B: Lo tendré querida.

El señor Bluer sale del cuarto y ve a Mike por el otro lado. Este se sorprendió al verlo.

Sr.B: Ah hijo ¿Tú aquí?

Mike trato de disimular para que no se diera cuenta que los estuvo escuchando.

Mike: Si papa. Regresé hace poco ¿A donde vas?

Sr.B: Me voy al reino grifo. Por lo visto han descubierto mas cosas en unas antiguas ruinas que descubrí hace 9 años.

Mike: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Sr.B: Oh no Mike. No hace falta.

Su padre trato de sonar despreocupado pero no resultó Mike sentía que le ocultaba algo.

Mike: Papa.

Sr.B: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Si ocurre algo. Si tienes algún problema. No dudes en llamarme con el comunicador que te di y yo y mi patrulla iremos para allá.

Su padre sonrió.

Sr.B: Si ocurre algún problema te juro que serás el primero al que llamaré.

Mike: Gracias papa.

Finamente su padre se marcha. Pasaron varios días desde su partida y Mike estaba en el Sugar Cube Cornet junto con las mane 7.

Applejack: ¿Tu padre no ha vuelto todavía?

Mike: No Applejack.

Rarity: Querido. Ya verás como vuelve.

Mike: Si. Ya lo se pero…

Spike: ¿Qué pasa Mike?

Mike: Bueno. Siento que mis padres me ocultan algo.

Aquello capto la atención del grupo.

Pinkie: ¿Qué tus padres te ocultan algo?

Mike: Si. Y creo que tiene algo que ver con las ruinas que encontró mi padre en el reino grifo de hace 8 años.

Twilight: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Mike: No es la primera vez que mi padre va a ver esas ruinas. Suelo ir con mi padre a ver ruinas o hallazgos arqueológicos. Pero cuando quiero ir con él a ese sitio en particular. Siempre se inventa alguna excusa para que no valla.

Fluttershy: ¿Y eso por que?

Look Key que aparece por la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja con pasteles le comentó al potro.

Look: Bueno principito. Puede que esté buscando un tesoro y lo quiere todo para él solo.

Applejack le dio un codazo a Look para que se callara.

Applejack: No digas tonterías. Para nada que será eso.

Look (recuperándose del golpe): Bueno. Solo era una idea.

Twilight: Tranquilo Mike. Seguro que tus padre tendrá alguna razón para eso.

Mike: Si. Solo espero que mi padre esté bien.

En ese momento se encendió el brazalete de Mike.

Mike: ¿Papa?

En la pantalla holográfica que se abrió, salía el padre de Mike. Parecía preocupado y no paraba de mirar por todos lados.

Sr.B: Hijo escúchame. Hemos sido atacados y necesitamos ayuda. Logré escapar de mis captores para poder comunicarme contigo. Necesito que vengas para…

No pudo continuar porque unas sombras se le echaron encima cortando la comunicación.

Mike: PAPA. Papa.

Gritó preocupado el potro ante lo que le haya podido pasar a su padre.

Twilgiht: Mike. Tu padre.

Mike miro a Twilight y su rostro se formaba preocupación.

Mike: Algo le a pasado a mi padre. Tengo que ir allí enseguida.

Rainbow: Pues nos vamos contigo.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity puso rumbo al reino grifo. Mike iba con su patrulla junto con las mane 7, Look Key y Wind Fuu.

Mike: Papa. Espero que estés bien.

Fuu: Tranquilo Mike. Ya verás como estará bien.

Trató de tranquilizarle el pegaso al potro aunque no resulto demasiado.

En unas ruinas al cual parecían muy antiguas. Estaban un grupo de ponis y grifos arqueólogos atados. Estaban rodeados por unas hienas con apariencia similar a los diamand dogs. Las hienas estaban vestidas con trajes como de sirvientes de la nobleza en épocas antiguas. Su piel era amarilla y su pelo blanco. Junto a ellos había una pony pegaso. Era una yegua joven y hermosa. Tenía el pelaje verde y unos ojos de dragón rojos. Llevaba un traje morado ajustado que le tapaba el cuerpo hasta la cabeza dejando ver solo la cara. Portando una gran capa negra. En su cuello portaba un colgante con una gema en ella con forma de ojo de dragón rojo. La misteriosa yegua se reía perversamente.

Yegua: Bien, bien, bien. Ahora que estamos aquí. Ahora a encontrar lo que busco.

Unas hienas traían al señor Bluer atado.

Hienas: Atrapado. Atrapado.

Comentaban las hienas demostrando tener una capacidad limitada de palabras e inteligencia. La misteriosa yegua se rió perversamente.

Yegua: Mira tú quien ha dignado a venir. El ilustrísimo profesor Bluer nos honra con su presencia.

Se burlo la pegaso.

Sr. Bluer: ¿Por qué nos retiene aquí? Apenas tenemos nada de valor.

Pegaso: De vosotros nada. Pero de usted, quiero algo solo usted me lo puede proporcionar.

Sr. Bluer: ¿Y quien se cree usted para pedirme nada?

Pegaso (riéndose): Oh cierto. Que modales los míos. Deje que me presente. Soy la condesa "Adversa". Y estoy aquí para una cosa.

Sr.B: ¿Y cual si se puede saberse?

Adversa: Se que usted y su equipo encontraron algo inusual hace 9 años.

Aquello puso tenso al profesor.

Sr.B: (¿No se referirá a…?)

Adversa: También se que habéis encontrado algo mas. Un conocimiento antiguo que lo quiero para mí. Dígame donde esta inmediatamente.

Dijo de forma autoritaria la condesa. El señor Bluer no se dejó intimidar por ella.

Sr.B: Yo no se nada.

Adversa: No me mienta. O de lo contrario.

Sr.B: A mí no me venga con amenazas. Ahora mismo mi hijo y sus amigos viene para acá. Y si no quieres recibir una soberana paliza. Más te vale que te marches de aquí.

Adversa: ¿Y quien es ese hijo tuyo que según tú me da dar una paliza?

El señor Bluer sonrió.

Sr.B: Antes que nada ¿Conoces tú al que llaman "el Guerrero Resplandeciente"?

En ese instante. La mirada de Adversa se clavó con la del profesor.

Adversa: ¿Me estas diciendo que ese es tu hijo?

El profesor sonrió.

Sr.B: Por supuesto.

Las hienas empezaron a temblar de miedo ante el nombre. Adversa notó que el profesor no mentía dada la seguridad de sus palabras.

Adversa: Ya veo. Con que ese es tu hijo. Conozco su reputación. Pero hace falta algo más que un pequeño alicornio para detenerme.

En ese momento. La gema de su cuello se iluminó y un aro mágico agarró al sorprendido profesor por el cuello.

Sr.B: ¿Tú? ¿Puedes hacer magia?

Adversa: (Riéndose) Por supuesto. Y muy pronto ese pequeño alicornio será historia.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity aterriza cerca de las ruinas y todo el mundo baja.

Sunset: Ya estamos aquí.

Spike: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Mike: Vosotros no se. Pero yo voy a rescatar a mi padre.

Applejack: Cálmate azucarillo.

Twilight: Rescataremos a tu padre, pero primero tenemos que ver a que nos enfrentamos.

Mike: De acuerdo.

Respondió el potro reprimiendo como puede las ganas de salir volando y machacar al que tratara de hacer daño a su padre. El grupo se acercó sigilosamente hasta llegar a una zona amplia. Desde un escondite, pudieron ver al padre de Mike enfrente de una misteriosa yegua.

Ocelot: Ahí está el señor Bluer.

Vulcan: ¿Y quien es esa preciosidad que está enfrente suyo?

Look Key: Aiba. Si es Adversa.

Red: ¿La conoces?

Look: La mange hace tiempo en su castillo en mis tiempos como ladrón. Recuerdo lo furiosa que se puso en cuanto me pillo. Me mandó a sus hienas y me lanzaba rayos mágicos mientras me perseguían.

Rarity: ¿Qué te lanzó rayos mágicos?

Look: Así es.

Twilight: ¿Pero como es posible? Si es una pegaso.

Look: Tiene una gema mágica que le da poderes mágicos comparables a un unicornio de alto nivel.

Twilight: Increíble.

Mike apenas prestaba atención. Solo pensaba en rescatar a su padre y dar una paliza al quien le estuviera haciéndole daño.

Mike: Esa….

Twilight: Bien chicos. Necesitamos un plan de ataque si queremos pillarlos por sorpresa. Lo que debemos hacer es….

Adversa: Bien profesor. Dígame donde esta o….

Decía la pegaso mientras lo tenía sujeto con su magia. Pero en ese preciso instante. Recibe un rayo dorado que lo lanza contra una pared. El rayo fue lanzado por Mike al cual se lanzo directo a rescatar a su padre.

Twilight: RAINBOW.

Gritó enfadada Twilight a Rainbow al ver que se inició la ofensiva antes de tiempo.

Rainbow: ¿Pero que dices?

Twilight se corrigió al darse cuenta que se equivocó.

Twilight: Perdona Rainbow. Es la costumbre.

Vulcan: Bueno. Dejemos los planes sotisficados y vallamos a la bronca.

Fox: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Y el grupo fue a rescatar a los rehenes. Mike iba desatando a su padre.

Mike: Papa ¿Estas bien?

Su padre sonrió.

Sr.B: Si hijo. Ahora si, gracias a ti.

Mike sonrió al ver que su padre estaba bien. En ese momento se oye una voz furiosa.

Adversa: ¿Quién osa golpear a la condesa Adversa?

Mike le lanzó una mirada retadora.

Mike: Yo.

La condesa vio al potro.

Adversa: Así que tu eres Mike Bluer. El Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Mike: El mismo. Vas a lamentar haber atacado a mi padre.

La condesa se rió.

Adversa: Antes tendrás que vértelas con mis esbirros. Adelante Bogles.

Varias hienas surgieron en presencia de su ama.

Fox: Con que se llaman bogles.

Rainbow: Valla nombrecito.

Adversa: Bogles. Atacadlos.

Vulcan: Eso. Atacadnos. Que tenemos ganas de bronca.

Grito el robot con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sacaba su martillo de energía.

Mike: Medic, Camaleón, Fluttershy. Sacad a mi padre y a todo el mundo de aquí.

Los tres: A la orden.

Y los tres se encargaron de sacar al padre de Mike y a los trabajadores de allí, mientras estos iban a combatir a los Bogles.

Bogles: Atacar. Atacar.

Twilight: Tomad esto.

Twilight le lanzó un rayo al cual los envió bien lejos a la mayoría.

Red: Mi turno.

Red Fire lanzó una espiral de fuego que los embistió bien lejos.

Look: Hora de partir el pastel.

Pinkie: Mmmmmm. Pastel.

Look combatía con su espada a los bogles y Wind Fuu los machacaba con su velocidad y técnicas en Kung fu.

Mientras las mane 7 y la patrulla se ocupaban de los Bogles. Mike se enfrentaba a Adversa.

Mike: Vas a lamentar lo que trataste de hacer a mi padre.

Dijo con furia el potro. La condesa se rió.

Adversa: Dime pequeño ¿Cuántos años tienes?

A Mike le extrañó la pregunta de la condesa. Simplemente la respondió.

Mike: 10 años recientemente cumplidos.

Adversa: 10 años. Casi cuando el profesor Bluer hizo un gran hallazgo aquí.

Mike: ¿Gran hallazgo?

Adversa: Hace tiempo. Tu padre encontró algo muy inusual aquí. Pero lo mantuvo en secreto ¿Tu padre nunca te lo contó?

Mike: No. Y eso ahora no importa. Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es patearte ese fino trasero que tienes.

Mike la lanzó un rayo contra la condesa pero esta se protegió con una extraña luz roja que adoptó forma de escudo. Aquello dejo desconcertado al potro.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes hacer magia si eres una pegaso?

Adversa: Hace siglos. Yo no era más que una humilde sirvienta de una miserable condesa que no hacía otra cosa que explotar a sus empleados en su castillo. A mi me despidió porque sin querer le manche de pastel su pañuelo favorito. Mientras vagaba por ahí. Sin querer me caí en una cueva oculta y ahí lo encontré. El Ojo de Sargeras. Un todopoderoso objeto imbuido en una inmensa magia.

Mike: El ojo de Sargeras. Oí hablar de ese objeto en leyendas ¿Es ese?

Adversa: (riéndose maléficamente): Así es. Con este poder. Volví al castillo de mi ex-jefa. La convertí en gelatina de limón que por cierto. Estuvo delicioso. Convertí al resto de miembros de la casa en mis fieles bogles. Me adueñé del castillo y me convertí en la nueva condesa. Y ahora voy a por el conocimiento absoluto.

Mike: ¿El conocimiento absoluto?

Adversa: Así es. Aunque tú no vivirás para verlo.

Su colgante se iluminó y se formó una lanza de luz roja al cual fue directo a por Mike. Al cual este tuvo que esquivarlo volando.

Mike: Necesitarás algo mejor para acabar conmigo.

Adversa: Eso aré.

Adversa desplegó sus alas y voló y creó un tornado rojo que fue a por Mike. El alicornio no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo y lo cogió.

Mike: Que mareoooo.

Gritó el potro. En ese momento recuperó el control y empezó a volar en sentido del tornado. Ahí aprovechó para coger impulso y escarpar de este.

Mike: Bien ¿Por donde íbamos?

Adversa: En la que te partía en dos.

Dijo la pegaso al cual creó un motosierra de luz roja dispuesta a partirlo por la mitad a Mike. Este activo su sable y detuvo el ataque. Mike aguanto el ataque hasta que este tomó impulso y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Adversa: Valla. Eres muy fuerte para tu edad.

Mike: Y todavía no has visto nada. Ragnarock.

Un enorme rayo surgió del cielo y le dio de lleno a la pegaso. Cuando el rayo se disipo, la condesa estaba prácticamente chamuscada y se calló al suelo. Mike aterrizó al suelo cerca de ella.

Mike: ¿Abandonas?

La condesa se levantó furiosa.

Adversa: ¿Contra un potro como tú? Jamás.

Con su magia. Adversa ató al potro con cuerdas mágicas rojas, y creó un aparato enorme de luz roja con forma de taladro, al cual ata a Mike en ella. El taladro empezó a perforar en el suelo enterrando a Mike en al tierra. La condesa se rió perversamente.

Adversa: A ver como sales de esta mocoso.

Mientras. Los amigos de Mike se enfrentaban a los bogles.

Sunset: Tomad esto.

Decía al unicornio mientras lanzaba rayos eléctricos.

Rainbow: Haber que os parece esto.

Rainbow y Black wing crearon un tornado conjunto al cual se llevaron volando en gran número a las hienas.

Vulcan: Hora de partir nueces.

Ocelot: Desde luego.

Decían ambos al cual tenían agarrados a un bogle en cada casco y realizan un cascanueces con ellos.

Ghost lanzaba su lanza ganchos contra ellos y una vez que agarraba a uno, los lanzaba contra otros estrellándoles en el proceso.

Rarity: Atrás rufianes.

Decía Rarity mientras lanzaba disparos mágicos. Sin darse cuenta. Un bogle se acercaba detrás de ella.

Applejack: Rarity. Cuidado.

Rarity estuvo a punto de ser golpeaba por este. Pero un tornado verde apareció llevándose al bogle.

Twilight: Ese tornado.

Wind: ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

El grupo se alegró de ver a su amigo Wind con su forma adulta.

Twilight: Muy oportuno Wind.

Wind: Para eso estamos.

Wind creó varios tornados golpeando a varios bogles con ellos.

Adversa veía el agujero donde había enterrado al alicornio.

Adversa: Bien. Parece que ya me he desecho de ese incordio.

En ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar. Adversa lo notó.

Adversa: ¿Pero que ocurre?

La tierra se abre con una gran explosión dorada y ve salir a Mike en ella. Aquello sorprendió enormemente a la pegaso.

Adversa: No. No es posible.

Ante de que esta reaccionara. Mike se lanzó hacia ella. Esta activó un escudo para detener su ataque. El alicornio empezó a golpear una y otra vez la barrera. La hechicera notaba que su escudo se estaba fragmentando con cada ataque.

Adversa: (Maldito mocoso. Es más poderoso de lo que pensaba. Puede que tenga que retirarme de momento).

Adversa activó su colgante y creó una inmensa tormenta de fuego que cayó por todas partes provocando enormes incendios.

Mike: ¿Pero que has hecho?

Adversa (riéndose perversamente): Pese a todo lo que me he divertido. Me tengo que ir, la cuestión es ¿Qué vas ha hacer? ¿Vas a perseguirme o vas a salvar a esta gente de la aniquilación?

Dijo la malvada pegaso mientras huía volando. Los bogles que luchaban tuvieron que huir también. Mike no tuvo más remedio que ir a rescatar a la gente junto con su patrulla.

Mike: Tenemos que sacar a esta gente de aquí.

Red: Dalo por hecho.

Mientras ayudaban a la gente. Mike se quedó parado en el sitio. En ese instante, tuvo una visión.

Veía las mismas ruinas de antes. Su padre estaba en una tienda de campaña revisando unos documentos, hasta que uno de los trabajadores fue a verle.

Trabajador grifo: Profesor. Profesor.

Sr.B: ¿Qué ocurre?

T. Grifo: Hemos encontrado algo.

Sr.B: ¿Cómo que algo?

T. Grifo: Es mejor que venga verlo usted mismo.

El profesor siguió al trabajador y llegaron a una zona excavada. Ahí vio algo increíble para él.

Sr.B: ¿Pero que..?

Era una especie de capsula grande de metal blanco. Estaba casi desenterrado del todo. El profesor se acercó a ella donde podía ver un cristal pero estaba completamente empañado para ver su interior. En cuanto el profesor lo toco, salió aire frío de él y la capsula se abrió. Cuando vio su interior. No se podía creer lo que veía.

Sr.B: Imposible.

En el interior de la capsula había un potro blanco de apenas unos meses. Estaba profundamente dormido hasta que se despertó con los rayos del sol y empezó a llorar. Ninguno se los presentes se creían lo que veían. El profesor se acerco a verlo mejor. El potro dejó de llorar en cuanto vio al profesor. El profesor sonrió.

Sr.B: Tranquilo pequeño. Todo va bien.

El potro empezó a sonreír y el profesor lo cargo en brazos.

Sr.B: Ahora estas a salvo.

Twilight: MIKE.

Mike volvió a la realidad.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si si. Estoy bien tranquila.

El grupo seguía tratando de apagar el fuego. En ese instante unos tornados verdes aparecieron apagando la mayoría.

Mike: Wind.

Gritó el potro de alegría al ver a su amigo ayudando en la tarea de apagar el fuego.

Wind: Espero no llegar tarde.

Mike: Al contrario. Llegas a tiempo para apagar esto.

Juntando fuerzas. Mike con un hechizo de lluvia y Wind con ataques de viento. Apagaron definitivamente el fuego.

Rainbow: Esto ya esta.

Red: Si por fin.

Mike se dirigió hacia su padre.

Mike: Papa ¿Esas bien?

Su padre sonrió.

Sr.B: Por supuesto hijo.

Mike lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Mike: Por un momento creí que te perdía.

Su padre le devolvió el abrazo.

Sr.B: Pero estoy aquí así que tranquilo.

El grupo se alegró ante la tierna escena. En ese momento Pinkie les llamó la atención.

Pinkie: Hey ¿Qué es eso?

El grupo vio que había una puerta oculta en una pared de las ruinas.

Sr.B: Eso no estaba la primera vez que estuve.

Después de un rato. El grupo logra abrir la puerta. Después de recorrer un largo pasillo. Ven algo increíble para ellos.

Mike: Esto es.

Sr.B: Sin duda lo es.

Twilight: Una antigua biblioteca.

Grito emocionada la alicornio con estrellas en los ojos.

Spike: Que raro.

Applejack: ¿El que Spike?

Spike: Se supone que esta biblioteca lleva siglos aquí. En cambio los libros parecen estar intactos.

Fox: Es cierto. Los libros no presentan signos de haberse deteriorado con el tiempo.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Mike: Puedo sentir una magia poderosa aquí. Creo que es lo que ha mantenido intacto los libros.

Twilight: Imposible. No hay magia tan potente para hacer una cosa así.

El grupo seguía hablando hasta que Mike vio un monolito en medio de la biblioteca. Mike reconoció aquel monolito ya que vio una igual, en la batalla contra la araña robot que dirigía a los octopys.

Mike: Esto es.

Nada más tocarlo. Ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior. Pero esta vez. Mike vio una imagen que parecía provenir del pasado.

En la misma biblioteca. Había unos ponis organizando libros. Tenían la particularidad de que tenían alas como las de Mike o la de un murciélago pero sin cuerno en la cabeza. Estaban frenéticamente organizando libros y lanzando hechizos en ellos.

Pony: Deprisa.

Pony2: Casi no nos queda tiempo.

Pony3: Tenemos que asegurar estos libros para el futuro.

Pony1: No olvidéis lanzar hechizos de conservación en los libros para que perduren durante milenios.

Pony4: Si. Tenemos que asegurarnos que esta información llega a las generaciones futuras y que no cometan los mismos errores que nosotros.

Pony2: Quizás nosotros no sobrevivamos a esto. Pero confiamos que las generaciones futuras con ayuda de esta información que hemos guardado. Tengan alguna posibilidad de enfrentarse a….

Y ahí acaba la visión. Mike recobró el sentido.

Mike: Increíble.

Red: Mike ¿Qué ocurre?

Mike: Lo he visto. En la visión del monolito. Esto ha sido construido por ponis celestes. Mi raza.

Aquello sorprendió de sobremanera al grupo.

Ocelot: ¿En serio?

Mike: Si. Los he visto. Eran como yo pero sin cuerno. Solo las alas.

Twilight: Eso significa que esta biblioteca perteneció a los ponis celestes. Fantástico.

Sr.B: ¿Qué mas vistes hijo?

Mike: Parecían asustados. Estaban desesperados con que estos libros llegaran a nuestros cascos. Por lo visto querían que nos preparásemos para enfrentáramos a algo.

Rainbow: ¿A cual?

Mike: No lo se. La visión se acabó antes de que pudiera saberlo.

Twilight trato de leerlo pero sin resultado.

Twilight: Desgraciadamente no puedo leerlo. Esta letra me es completamente desconocida.

Mike cogió el libro. En el momento que se puso a ojearlo abrió los ojos en par en par.

Mike: Esta escritura. Es la misma que había en la araña robot.

Black: ¿Puedes leerla?

Mike: Si. Creo que puedo traducirlo y preparar un esquema con las traducciones de las palabras.

Twilight: Perfecto. Tengo ganas de leer todos estos libros.

Respondió emocionada la alicornio.

Rainbow: Cálmate cerebrito.

Wind Fuu: Sin duda puede que estemos ante el mayor hallazgo de la historia.

Después del posiblemente el mayor hallazgo arqueológico de la historia y de arreglar las cosas allí. El grupo volvió a Equestria. Mike estaba en casa cenando con sus padres mientras estos hablaban alegremente.

Sra.B: Así que el mayor hallazgo arqueológico de la historia.

Sr.B: Así es querida. Y ahora que Mike pudo hacer una esquema con la traducción de las palabras. Porreemos traducir los libros que encontramos en la biblioteca y saber como vivían los ponis celestes en aquella época.

Sra.B: ¿Qué te parece hijo? Pronto sabremos más sobre la raza celeste.

Mike no dijo nada. Estaba meditabundo.

Sr.B: Hijo ¿Estas bien?

Mike por fin reaccionó ante las palabras de sus padres.

Mike: ¿Que? A si. Estoy bien. Bueno…en realidad.

Sr.B: ¿Si hijo?

Mike se puso serio y les habló a sus padres.

Mike: Verás papa. Durante el incendio tuve una visión. Te vi a ti papa. En esas mismas ruinas en que estuvimos. Tu equipo y tú encontrasteis una extraña capsula de metal semienterrada. Y a un bebe dentro de la misma.

Nada más decirlo, sus padres se pusieron serios y bajaron la mirada.

Mike: ¿Papa? ¿Mama? ¿Qué ocurre?

La señora Bluer miró a su marido y le dijo.

Sra.B: Si querido. Debemos contarle la verdad a Mike.

Sr.B: Cierto querida. Aunque esperaba que fuera más tarde.

A Mike le extrañó la actitud de sus padres.

Mike: ¿Qué verdad?

Su padre serio. Le miro a los ojos y le dijo.

Sr.B: Hijo. El bebe que vistes. El que había en aquella capsula….

Mike prestaba atención a sus palabras.

Sr.B: Ese bebe eras tú.

Un inmenso silencio se formó de golpe en la habitación. Mike se quedó enormemente sorprendió al oír eso.

Sr.B: Hace 9 años. Te encontré en una capsula bajo tierra. Nadie podía creerse lo que sucedió después. La extraña capsula parecía tener milenios, pero tu parecías estar perfectamente bien.

Mike no se podía creer lo que le contaba su padre. Sintió que el mundo entero se le hundía encima de él.

Mike: Pe-pero si eso es cierto. Eso significa...

Unas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Mike: Que no soy hijo vuestro.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir en gran cantidad en los ojos del potro.

Mike: ¿Por qué? ¿Por que nunca me lo dijisteis?

Sr.B: Queríamos contártelo Mike. Cuando fueras mayor y pudieras entenderlo. Pero luego todo se salió de control. Al final lo descubriste de la forma mas dura posible.

Sra.B: No queríamos ocultártelo Mike. Para nosotros eres lo más importante del mundo.

Dijo su madre mientras abrazaba a Mike. El potro le devolvió el abrazo.

Mike: Lo se. Y para mi sois los mejores padres del mundo.

Respondió en potro entre lágrimas.

Al día siguiente. Mike estaba en la biblioteca. El potro tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras recordaba hechos pasados. Cuando era un bebe. Su primer día de los corazones cálidos y los regalos al cual completamente ilusionado los abría. Su primer cumpleaños. Sus primeros inventos. Su mascota Tiki. El rostro de Mike figuraba tristeza extrema. Las mane 7 y sus amigos potros estaban con él.

Twilight: Mike.

Dijo la alicornio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Rainbow: Vamos socio. Anímate.

Spike: Si. Este no eres tú. Tú siempre estás lleno de energía.

Pinkie: Seguro que una fiesta te anima.

Applejack: No creo que Mike esté de humor para fiestas.

Apple Bloom: Vamos Mike animate.

Pipsqueak: No es el fin del mundo.

Fluttershy: Adoptar un bebe en un gran acto de amor desinteresado.

Rarity: Cierto Mike. Aunque seas adoptado. Tienes unos padres cariñosos que te han dado todo su amor.

Mike algo mejor se levanta levemente.

Mike: Si. Mis padres son increíbles.

Apple Bloom: Al menos tú tienes padres. Yo jamás conocí a los míos.

Dijo la potra con tristeza al cual su hermana la abrazó para consolarla.

Mike: Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Sunset: ¿A que te refieres Mike?

Mike se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas por la biblioteca.

Mike: La princesa Celestia dijo que los ponis celestes desaparecieron sin dejar ni rastro hace milenios así que ¿Como es posible que una pareja de unicornios pudiesen engendrar de repente a un pony celeste?

Twilight: Buen punto.

Mike: Mi padre dijo que la antigüedad de la capsula en que me encontraba. Tenía más de 50.000 años de antigüedad.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Rainbow: ¿Más de 50.000 años?

Spike: Whoa Mike. Eso significa que eres incluso más viejo que las princesas.

Pinkie: Cielo santo. La cantidad de cumpleaños que te has perdido durmiendo. Tranquilo Mike. La tía Pinkie se encargará de hacerte la próxima vez, la mayor fiesta de cumpleaños que hayas tenido en tu vida, para compensar los que te faltaron.

Mike: 50.000 años. Que coincidencia.

Sunset: ¿Coincidencia?

Mike: ¿Os acordáis de la araña robot gigante? ¿Donde también había un monolito donde obtuve una visión?

Todas asintieron.

Mike: Un comunicado de nuestro amigo Spark Strike confirma. Que aquella maquina tenia más de 50.000 años. Igual que yo

Spike: Whoa ¿En serio?

Mike: Así es. Creo que de algún modo estoy relacionado con aquella cosa.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo?

Mike: No lo se. Y esto me hace formular mas preguntas ¿Quien soy? ¿De donde vengo? ¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres? ¿Qué paso con mi raza? ¿Por qué estuve en aquella capsula?

Applejack: Esos son muchas preguntas azucarillo.

Mike: Si. Solo espero encontrar las respuestas algún día.

Twilight: Y nosotras te ayudaremos.

Dijo la alicornia con una sonrisa.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Applejack: Puedes apostarte la cola.

Rarity: Querido. Puedes dar por seguro que te ayudaremos a encontrar las respuestas que buscas.

Sunset: Tenemos los libros de la biblioteca ¿No? Seguro que una vez que los traduzcamos. Obtendremos respuestas y sabremos por fin que les ocurrió a los ponis celestes.

Apple Bloom: Nosotras también te ayudaremos.

Sweetie: Palabra de Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootaloo: Quien sabe. Quizás obtengamos nuestra cutie mark de desentrañar misterios.

CMC: Cutie Mark Cursaders resolvedoras de misterios.

Rumble: Puedes contar con todos nosotros.

Tiara: Te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta.

Pipsqueak: No has ayudado desde siempre. Ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudarte a ti.

Mike se sentía emocionado ante la generosidad de sus amigos.

Mike: Amigos míos. Desde lo mas fondo de mi corazón. Muchísimas gracias.

Y todos sus amigos se unieron a él en un gran abrazo grupal.

Mike: Sin duda esto es la magia de la amistad.

Todos: La magia de la amistad.

Gritaron todos al unísono.

En un lugar desconocido y oscuro. La misteriosa sombra que estaba en la otra araña robot, observaba una grabación de la intervención de Mike en las ruinas.

¿?: La unidad conocida como Mike Bluer ha encontrado la biblioteca secreta Celeste. El alicornio celeste puede convertirse en una seria amenaza para el regreso de los antiguos si ese potro descubre su verdadero cometido. La unidad Mike Bluer debe ser eliminada cuanto antes.

Fin del capitulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	22. CAP 22 OBXIDIANA LA BRUJA ARAÑA

**CAPITULO 22**

**OBXIDIANA LA BRUJA ARAÑA**

Era una noche en Manehattan. La Patrulla Harmony compuesta por Ocelot, Medic, Red Fire y Blue Sky, estaban combatiendo contra varios ponis sombríos por los tejados de los edificios.

Ocelot: Nunca viene mal hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Bromeó Ocelot mientras golpeaba los ponis sombríos con su espada. A uno le da un tajo pero sin matarlo, a otro le daba una patada en su costado, a otro tubo que agacharse para esquivar su espada y realizó un barrido al suelo con su espada para hacerle caer.

Medic: Desde luego.

Medic saltaba de un lado a otro, lanzando tranquilizantes contra los sombríos, provocándoles sueño.

Red: Sin duda los es.

Red Fire alzaba a los ponis sombríos con su magia y los hacía estrellarse los unos contra los otros.

Sky: Si. Sin duda los ponis sombríos son un buen método para entrenar.

Blue Sky había realizado un hechizo para multiplicar sus brazos para así lanzar varios ataques a los sombríos con sus espadas. Después de un rato. La patrulla había derrotado a los ponis sombríos al cual estos yacían en el suelo inconcientes.

Medic: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Red: últimamente recibimos muchos ataques de ponis sombríos.

Ocelot: Si. Pero sin duda nosotros los machacamos como si nada.

Bromeó el robot espadachín. Blue Sky empezó a reírse.

Sky: ¿Sabéis quien no querría ser se ahora mismo?

Todos prestaron atención al paladín.

Sky: El que tenga que explicar esto a Sombra.

Todos se rieron por el comentario. Mientras. En la fortaleza sombría. Estaba en su trono un furioso King Sombra.

Sombra: Me has vuelto a fallar otra vez.

Gritó furioso el unicornio a su subordinado Gades. Este de forma calmada le respondió.

Gades: Lamento que no haya salido como esperábamos.

Sombra: ¿Cómo esperábamos? Ya es la quinta vez que los guerreros que mandas contra la patrulla fracasan.

Gades: Y lo lamento también. Sin duda la patrulla como si líder. Son unos adversarios formidables.

Sombra se levanto de su trono y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala.

Sombra: Esa maldita patrulla. Por su culpa no puedo efectuar mis planes. Si al menos pudiese deshacerme de ese condenado alicornio. Todo sería mucho más fácil.

Gades: Desgraciadamente el potro pese a su edad, es bastante poderoso. El solo se bastó para acabar con todo un grupo de elite que envié hace tiempo para eliminarle.

Sombra: Si hubiera alguna forma de deshacerme de él.

En ese instante. Todas las luces se apagaron para sorpresa de ambos unicornios.

Sombra: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gades: No lo se.

En ese momento se encendieron las luces de unos focos y la luz se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada al trono. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una extraña figura apareció en ella. Las luces se ponen sobre ella mostrando que estaba de espaldas. Cuando se gira. Se puede ver que tenía cuerpo semi-humana. Tenía cuatro brazos con cuatro dedos en cada uno. Tenía unos ojos rosas y una piel violácea. Pintalabios rosas. Su pelo recordaba a las patas de las arañas. Llevaba un vestido rojo a rayas blancas y un sombrero de copa sobre ella. Unas marionetas con forma de araña bajaron del techo con un hilo de luz violeta. En ese momento la extraña ser empezó a cantar.

**Nota Autor: Personaje inspirada Mesmeralda. Del video juego Skylanders: Swap Force.**

**Cantando la personaje****.**

**Querido King Sombra**

**Deja que me presente.**

**Soy Obxidiana. La bruja araña.**

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**Obxidiana la bruja araña.**

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**Problemas tu tienes.**

**Yo te puedo ayudar.**

**Con mi voz. Te puedo librar de tus problemas.**

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**Tus problemas librar.**

**Con su voz. Los hechizará.**

**Obxidiana con su voz cantará.**

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**Yo soy la solución.**

Dejó de cantar y Sombra se dirigió hacia ella.

Sombra: Con que Obxidiana ¿Verdad?

Obxi: Así es querido King Sombra. Vengo aquí a ofrecerte mis servicios.

Sombra no sabía si confiar en ella.

Sombra: ¿Y como puedes ayudarme?

Obxi: Querido King Sombra. Tengo un plan que permitirá desacerté de Mike Bluer y luego de su patrulla.

Sombra: ¿Y que quieres a cambio de tu ayuda?

Obxi: Un sitio en tu mesa. Obviamente cuando el mundo sea tuyo. Necesitarás fieles que esparzan tus órdenes.

Sombra se lo pensó por un momento.

Sombra: Si consigues desacerté de al menos de ese condenado potro. Me lo pensaré.

Obxidiana sonrió.

Obxi: No te arrepentirás.

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**No te arrepentirás King Sombra.**

**Mi plan funcionara.**

**De ese alicornio no te volverás a preocupar.**

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**No volverás, no volverás.**

Y finalmente se marcha por donde ha venido.

Gades: ¿Cree que su plan tendrá éxito?

Sombra: Me trae in cuidado. Si al menos se deshace de ese condenado potro. Me daré por satisfecho.

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**Satisfecho. Satisfecho**

Sombra harto por las marionetas, les grita furioso.

Sombra: Largaos de aquí marionetas del demonio.

**Cantando las marionetas.**

**Nos largamos. Nos largamos.**

Y las marionetas se fueron.

En Canterlot. El cerd….dijo el príncipe Blueblood estaba paseando por las calles de Canterlot. En ese momento oyó una voz que le llamaba.

¿?: Principe Blueblood.

El príncipe se giró y vio a una hermosa yegua enfrente de él.

Blueblood: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hermosa?

Yegua: ¿Vos sois el príncipe Blueblood?

Blueblood: Así es.

La yegua sonrió.

Yegua: Oh cielos. Os sin duda sois el único y apuesto príncipe Blueblood. Es un honor conocerlo en persona.

El príncipe sonrió y empezó a presumir ante ella.

Blueblood: Por supuesto. No hay nadie tan apuesto como yo.

Yegua: ¿Me haríais el honor de acompañarme para que le pueda presentar a mis amigas?

Blueblood: Por supuesto.

El príncipe siguió a la yegua hasta un callejón.

Blueblood: ¿Seguro que sabes por donde vas?

Yegua: Por supuesto buen príncipe.

En ese momento. Varias marionetas arañas bajaron y cogieron al sorprendido Blueblood y le suspendieron por el aire.

Blueblood: ¿Pero que pasa? Ayúdame.

Gritó desesperado el príncipe. Pero la yegua no se movió.

Obxi: Ella no puede ayudarte.

El príncipe miro arriba y vio a Obxidiana. También se jifó que en sus manos surgieron unos hilos de luz violeta y con movimientos de estos. Movían a la yegua al cual resultó ser en realidad, otra marioneta.

Blueblood: ¿Qué..que quieres de mi? ¿Dinero? Mis tías tienen mucho dinero si quieres.

Gritó desesperado el príncipe para escapar de la situación.

Obxi: De ti casi nada. Solo quiero usarte de cebo.

Blueblood: ¿De cebo?

Oxi: Así es.

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**De cebo me servirás.**

**Para la patrulla atrapar.**

**Cantando marionetas.**

**A la patrulla atrapar.**

**A la patrulla atrapar.**

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**Y tú me ayudarás ha conseguirlo.**

**Cantando marionetas.**

**La ayudaras, la ayudaras.**

En el castillo de Canterlot. Camaleón se probaba disfraces hasta que oye que llaman a la puerta.

Camaleón: Adelante.

Al no recibir respuesta. Va a la puerta y la abre. Ahí vio que no había nadie.

Camaleón: ¿Qué raro?

En ese momento ve algo en la puerta.

Camaleón: Pero bueno ¿A quien se le ocurre escribir en una puerta?

Camaleón lee lo que pone y su cara se mostró extrema preocupación.

Camaleón: Cielo santo. Tengo que avisar a los demás.

Mike estaba en una heladería de Canterlot mientras su tía Spitfire con una sonrisa, traía unas copas de helados a la mesa y le ofreció uno a su sobrino. La pegaso empezó a comer su helado hasta que vio que Mike alicaído ni siquiera probaba el suyo.

Spitfire: ¿Aun sigues pensando en ello Mike?

Mike lentamente la dirige la mirada y la responde.

Mike: Pues si tía. (Leve suspiro) toda mi vida creyendo que las personas con las que he vivido eran mis padres, y ahora resulta que soy adoptado.

Spitfire: Me imagino que no tiene que ser fácil para tí.

Mike: No. No lo es. Dime tía ¿Tú lo sabias?

Spitfire tardó un momento en responder. Finalmente le respondió.

Spitfire: Si Mike. Todos los miembros mayores de la familia, sabíamos de tu peculiar procedencia.

Mike: Tía no se. No es que no quiera a mis actuales padres. Pero es que saber que no soy su hijo biológico me da que pensar.

Spitfire: Aunque no lo parezca. Se lo que sientes.

Mike no sabía si creerla.

Mike: ¿A sí? ¿Y como?

Spitfire se puso seria y le respondió.

Spitfire: Porque yo también fui adoptada.

Aquello impacto de lleno al potro.

Mike: ¿Tú?

Spitfire: Así es Mike. Yo perdí a mis padres cuando apenas era una potra recién nacida. Y la prima-hermana de tu madre y su marido me adoptaron. No lo descubrí hasta que fui no mucho más mayor que tú. Mentiría si aquello no me traumatizó durante un tiempo.

Por cada palabra que le contaba su tía. Menos se lo creía.

Spitfire: Por esa razón me sentía tan unida a ti Mike. Los dos somos iguales en esto. Creer en un principio que las personas con quien estamos son nuestros padres para luego descubrir a las malas que no lo son. Por eso quería estar presente en cuanto lo descubrieras y así poder ayudarte a superarlo y no pasaras por el mismo trauma que yo pase.

Mike: Tía. No se que decir.

Spitfire: Si Mike. Se que no es fácil pero tienes que ser fuerte. Yo tuve que serlo. Sino. Posiblemente no sería ahora Wonderbolt.

Mike prestaba atención a las palabras de su tía.

Spitfire: ¿Y que si no son tus verdaderos padres? Ellos dos son buenos ponis que te han dado todo su cariño y amor. Te apoyaron en todo incluso cuando aquel día contra los changeling y la traición de Proto parecía que todo estaba en tu contra. Y todo eso es porque te quieren sin importar si llevas su sangre o no. No confundas tu origen con tu valor actual. Tú eres quien eres Mike. Un buen potro fuerte, valiente y decidido con un fuerte corazón noble.

Mike no dijo nada. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su tía. De improviso la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Mike: Gracias tía.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa. Spitfire sonrió también y le devolvió el abrazo.

Spitfire: De nada querido sobrino. Y ahora acaba tu helado antes de que se derrita.

Mike sonrió y volvió a su sitio a comer su helado. Una vez que ha terminado. Su brazalete se ilumino y vio el mensaje de Camaleón.

Mike: Siento dejarte tía. El deber me llama. Recuerdos a Soarin y al resto del equipo. Hasta luego.

Y el potro salió volando mientras su tía sonreía al haber ayudado a Mike a salir de su conflicto emocional.

Camaleón había avisado a las mane 7. A la patrulla y a Mike. Más tarde. Todo el mundo estaba reunido en la sala del trono junto con Celestia y Luna. Con ellos están Kai, Blitzstar y Blue Sky.

Applejack: Repite eso.

Camaleón: Como lo oís. Han secuestrado a Blueblood.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Por qué?

Ocelot: Si. ¿Quien seria tan tonto para querer secuestrar a ese error de la naturaleza?

Camaleón: Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que reunir el dinero cuanto antes. Sino será una catástrofe.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la gran preocupación de Camaleón con el príncipe. Luna le preguntó.

Luna: Y dime Camaleón ¿Dice algo la carta que ocurrirá si no le entregamos el dinero de rescate?

Camaleón con cara de espanto la respondió.

Camaleón: Si. Si no les entregamos ese dinero cuanto antes. Nos lo devuelven.

Todos los presentes pusieron cara de WTF ante lo que dijo Camaleón. Rarity empezó a hablar desesperadamente.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Eso es terrible. Tenemos que reunir el dinero cuanto antes. Si es preciso. Yo misma pondré de mi bolsillo.

Celestia levantó su casco en señal de que se calmara todo el mundo.

Celestia: Camaleón ¿Puedes traer el mensaje que dejaron?

Camaleón: Por supuesto.

Respondió el robot mientras se iba con un disfraz de carpintero.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué va con un disfraz de carpintero?

Medic: Ni idea.

Mas tarde vuelve Camaleón.

Camaleón: Aquí esta.

Rainbow: Pues lánzala.

Y la pegaso recibió en toda la cara la puerta donde estaba escrito el mensaje. Dolorida y enfadada se levantó y le gritó.

Rainbow: Idiota ¿Por qué no dijiste que estaba en una puerta?

Camaleón: Sobre eso no lo preguntasteis.

Twilight leyó el mensaje y respondió a todos.

Twilight: Lo leíste mal Camaleón. Según el mensaje. Si no le entregamos el dinero. Nos lo devuelven en pedacitos.

Camaleón: Ah bueno. Eso es otra cosa.

Rarity: Menos mal. Nos ahorramos el dinero.

Mike: Iremos a rescatarlo.

Vulcan: ¿Pero que dices jefe?

Rarity: ¿En serio quieres ir a rescatar a ese idiota?

Mike: Mirad. Blueblood es un idiota, estupido, cretino, machista, patético y demás cosas al cual me llevarían todo el día comentarlas. Pero somos la Patrulla Harmony. Debemos ayudar a quien sea.

Red: ¿Incluso al idiota ese?

Mike: Incluso a él.

Celestia: Mike tiene razón. Hacer lo correcto es mucho más importante que los sentimientos personales.

Twilight: Entonces está decidido. Iremos para allá.

Applejack: ¿Donde debemos ir?

Twilight: Según la carta. Debemos ir a la cueva de la Perdición. En el bosque Everfree.

Fluttershy: ¿A-al bosque Everfree?

Ocelot: Pues no perdamos mas el tiempo.

Celestia: Kai, Blitzstar. Vosotros les acompañareis para el rescate.

Ambos: Entendido.

La pegaso se acercó al lado de Blue Sky y con una sonrisa le dice.

Blitzstar: Otra vez nos toca trabajar juntos Blue Sky.

Sky (ligeramente sonrojado): P-pues claro Blitzstar.

Desde la nave Infinity. El grupo llegó hasta dicho lugar. El grupo entró por la cueva tratando de encontrar al príncipe. Aunque la mayoría de ellos querían regalárselo a los secuestradores. Tuvieron que usar magia o linternas para iluminar la cueva debido a la oscuridad.

Rarity: Oh cielos ¿No podrían haber escogido otro lugar? Este sitio resulta perjudicial para mi piel.

Sky: Cuidado Blitzstar.

Dijo el paladín ayudando a la pegaso por el tortuoso camino. Esta sonrió.

Blitzstar: Muchas gracias Blue Sky.

Rainbow: Eh tórtolos. A haber si nos damos prisa.

Fluttershy: E-este sitio da un poco de miedo.

Ghost: Si. Da un poco de grima.

La pegaso se sobresaltó al oir hablar a Ghost ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado.

Fluttershy: Ahhhh. Ghost perdona. No te había visto.

Ghost: Pero si he estado a tu lado todo el rato.

El grupo llegó hasta una amplia zona. En el techo vieron al príncipe Blueblood colgado del techo mediante una telaraña.

Blueblood: Por fin venís. Maldita sea ¿Por que habéis tardado tanto en venir a rescatarme? No se por que mis tías confían tanto en vosotros. No sois más que unos inútiles.

Al grupo le molestó la actitud del príncipe. Ocelot no pudo evita bromear con la situación del príncipe.

Ocelot: Decidme chicos ¿Alguna vez habéis visto una lámpara de techo tan fea y cutre como esa?

En grupo se rió por el comentario del robot.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. En la vida nunca.

Pinkie: Los hay que no tienen gusto.

El príncipe molesto les grito.

Bluelood: No os quedéis ahí parados. Sacadme de aquí.

En ese momento. Unas grandes manos salieron de la nada, cogieron al príncipe y se lo llevaron para sorpresa del grupo. Acto seguido apareció un teatro enfrente del grupo. El grupo se preparó para cualquier cosa. En ese momento el telón subió mostrando a Obxidiana y en el momento que sonó la música. Esta canto.

**Nota autor: Canción tomada de Mesmeralda. Del video juego Skylanders: Swap Force.**

**Cantando Obxidiana**

**Todo esta oscureciendo.**

**Listos para el comienzo.**

**Tomad asiento por favor.**

**Todos guardan silencio.**

**Y el telón subiendo.**

**Ahora tengo vuestra atención.**

En ese momento bajaron las marionetas al mismo tiempo que la cantante movía los brazos.

**Todos en vuestras marcas.**

**Mantened las distancias.**

**Yo os quiero ver de buen humor**

Se acercó hacia una de las marionetas y la hace sonreír con sus manos. Luego coge a todas las marionetas con sus brazos.

**Que vengo yo a triunfar.**

**Y hacerme popular.**

**En mi única presentación.**

Lanza las marionetas detrás de ella.

**Marionetas cantando.**

**Reirán y luego lloraran.**

**Moverá sus marionetas, nadie escapa a sus tretas.**

Las marionetas seguían el movimiento de los brazos de la cantante.

**Su canción les cautivará.**

**Obxidiana va ha cantar y los hilos moverá.**

Obxidiana se acerca sus marionetas y usó sus hilos con que estaban siendo sujetados como si un arpa se tratase.

**Obxidiana hilos moverá.**

Las marionetas seguían cantando mientras giraban alrededor de la cantante.

**Ya está aquí**

**Atención**

**Caos acción.**

**Es su canción**

Las marionetas bailaban al ritmo de los dedos de la cantante.

**Bailen ya**

**A su son**

Luego la cantante izo un gesto con la mano y una a una las marionetas ascendieron hacia arriba. Luego formaron una fila al cual se apartaron para dejar paso a Obxidiana.

**Cantando Obxidiana**.

**No tenéis ninguna opción.**

**Soy quien mueve los hilos aquí.**

Finalmente dejó de cantar. Pinkie aplaudió como una loca.

Pinkie: Bravo. Bravo. Otra. Otra.

Todos: Pinkie.

Gritaron molestos sus compañeros.

Pinkie: Huy. Jijiji. Lo siento. Es que la canción es muy pegadiza.

Mike: Así que Obxidiana ¿Verdad?

Obxidiana: Así es. Secuestré al idiota ese para atraerte aquí.

Red: ¿A Mike?

Obxi: Así es querida. Sombra me ha prometido grandes recompensas si acababa con él y su patrulla.

Kai: Sombra. Maldito engendro.

Mike: Muy interesante. Bueno ¿Que tal si liberas al idiota ese y así evitas que te patee el trasero?

Blitzstar: ¿Nunca te cansas de decir eso cielo?

Mike: Me gusta decirlo.

La bruja araña se rió.

Obxi: Creo que no.

Rainbow: Con que no ¿Eh?

Rainbow se lanzó hacia ella. Esta chasqueó los dedos y unos muros surgieron del suelo separando a los demás. En varios grupos.

Twilight y Kai.

Blue Sky y Blitzstar.

Vulcan y Rarity.

Eye Fox y Fluttershy.

Camaleón y Applejack.

Medic y Ocelot.

Black Wing y Pinkie Pie.

Sunset, Ghost y Rainbow Dash.

Mike estaba solo. El grupo se dio cuenta que estaban en un inmenso laberinto.

Twilight: Chicos ¿Estáis bien?

Ocelot: Si, creo.

Black Wing: Estamos separados por muros.

Rainbow: Los muros llegan hasta el techo. No puedo pasar volando.

Kai: El tele transporte tampoco sirve. Debe haber algo que interfiera con la magia.

El grupo estaba separado en diversos puntos del laberinto. Mike a diferencia del resto. El tenía un pasillo completamente recto que parecía conducir a algún sitio.

Mike: Esto me trae mala espina. Pero no queda mas remedio.

El potro siguió el largo pasillo. A los lejos parecía divisar una luz.

Mike: La salida. Perfecto.

El potro pasó sin darse cuenta al lado de un extraño sello que se iluminó en el momento que el potro pasó por ella. El potro se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un inmenso coliseo.

Mike: Whoa. Esto es inmenso.

Obxi: Hola Mike.

El potro se puso en guardia en el momento que vio a la bruja araña bajar del cielo, lejos de él junto con el idito….el príncipe Blueblood.

Obxi: Hora de deshacerme de ti.

Blueblood: Vamos Mike. No te quedes ahí como un idiota y sácame de aquí. Se útil por una vez.

Gritó el príncipe como siempre con su actitud molesta.

Mike no se dejó intimidar y la hablo directamente sin dilación.

Mike: ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

La bruja se rió.

Obxi: Muy simple querido. Mis crías irán a por ti y en el momento que te atrapen, te devoraran y problema resuelto.

Mike: Necesitaras algo mas que arañas para detenerme. Con mi fuerza y mi magia. No hay quien pueda conmigo.

La bruja se rió.

Obxi. Siento decirte querido, pero en el momento que entraste aquí. Tu magia ha sido bloqueada.

Mike se dio cuenta de que tenía razón al notar que no podía hacer magia.

Mike: Maldita sea.

Obxi: Adelante mis pequeños. Hora de comer.

Las rejas del coliseo se abrieron, y de ella surgieron enormes arañas gigantes que miraban amenazadoramente al potro.

Obxi: Y no esperes que tus amigos te ayuden El laberinto en el que están es tan complicado. Que tardarían días en salir de ahí.

Mike estaba solo y sin su magia. Pero aun así. No se echo atrás.

Mike: Eso esta por ver Obxidiana.

Las arañas fueron a por el. Mike sacó de su cinturón unas granadas de humo y las lanzó contra ellas. Mike aprovechó para ir a por una de ellas. Salto encima de ella y le soltó una botella con sustancia irritante que hizo que perdiera la visión temporalmente. Las otras arañas trataron de atraparlo con sus redes pero este alzó el vuelo. Mike soltó unas esferas metálicas que al abrir, produjeron una enorme luz que las cegó. Tiro otra granada con sustancia pegajosa que atrapó a otra araña inmovilizándola por completo. El potro aterrizo en el suelo enfrente de otra araña y corrió hacia ella. Esta lo vio y trató de atraparlo con su red peor el potro lo esquivó y se tiró deslizándose por el suelo debajo de ella, al mismo tiempo que dejaba un extraño plato en el suelo que soltaba unos pitidos intermitentes. Cuando llegó al otro lado, corrió tan lejos de esta como podía mientras la araña se giraba y trato de alcanzarle con su red. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo. El plato dejó de pitar y se formó una enorme explosión desintegrándola por completo. Mike se fijó en al que tenía la sustancia pegajosa y la lanzó otro plato que prendía fuego. Al entrar en contacto con la sustancia. Esta se prendió en fuego quemándola por completo.

Mike: Bien. Dos menos.

En ese momento nota que le cogen de los pies unos hilos. Cuando se giró. Vio que la Obxidiana lo tenía cogido por unos hilos que le salían de las manos.

Obxi: De esta no te escapas.

La araña que quedaba, la ató con su red por completo. Luego se acerco amenazadoramente hacia Mike.

Mike: Esto va mal.

Mientras. El grupo trataba de salir del laberinto. Algunos se encontraron. Algunos todavía faltaban.

Black: Por aquí.

Rainbow: No. Por aquí.

Pinkie: Por mi derecha ¿O es por mi izquierda?

Camaleón: Sígueme a mí. Que tienes menos orientación que un cura en una discoteca.

Twilight: Esto es una locura. Aun no encontramos la salida de este lugar.

Vulcan: Esto requiere medidas drásticas.

Kai: ¿Y cuales son?

Vulcan se puso serio. Cosa poco corriente en él.

Vulcan: Voy a utilizar….."El Martillo de Energía Supremo del Juicio Final".

Twilight y los demás no entendían a que se refería Vulcan. En cambio la patrulla se alarmó.

Ocelot: Vulcan. Ni se te ocurra usar eso.

Red: Mike dijo que solo usaras eso en casos extremos y como último recurso.

Rarity: Pero ¿De que habláis?

Vulcan: No hay más remedio.

Fox: Tarugo, piensa un poco.

Vulcan: Yo no soy un pony pensador. Yo soy un pony de acción.

Blitzstar: Eso no hace falta que lo jures.

Dijo con sarcasmo la pegaso. Vulcan activó su brazo multiusos.

Vulcan: Einstein nunca habría inventado la bombilla si hubiese perdido el tiempo pensando.

Fox: Podría decirte un par de cosas al respecto. Pero ahora estoy ocupada tratando de salvar el pellejo.

Blitzstar: Pero ¿Que pasa?

Sky: No hay tiempo para eso. Cúbrete.

Dijo el paladín cogiendo a la pegaso y cubriéndola con su cuerpo en el suelo.

Vulcan: Allá voy.

De su brazo surgió una enorme energía azul. La energía estaba compactándose en una enorme martillo pero enorme de verdad. Su tamaño casi alcanzaba a la de un zeppelín.

Vuclan: Allá voy.

Red: Noooo. Soy demasiado hermosa para morir.

Rarity: Lo mismo digo yo.

Pinkie: Y yo ¿De que estamos hablando?

Vulcan iba a golpear el suelo con su martillo. Todo iba acamara lenta. Lentamente. El enorme martillo iba a golpear el suelo.

Mike: Maldita sea. No pensaba que esto fuera mi final.

La araña abría sus fauces mostrando sus afilados dientes. Lista para devorar a Mike. Justo cuando iba ha hacerlo. Se formó un enorme estruendo que sacudió toda la cueva y provocando un derrumbe por todo el lugar. Dicho derrumbe provocó que el sello anulador de magia fuese destruido. Mike notó que recuperaba sus poderes.

Mike: Mis poderes. Han vuelto.

Mike rompió la telaraña y lanzó un potente rayo contra la araña. Una vez despachada la araña. Dirigió su mirada hacia Obxidiana.

Mike: Ahora tu turno.

La bruja al darse cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Decidió que era hora de irse.

Obxi: Me gustaría quedarme querido pero. Tengo cita con la peluquería.

La bruja desapareció en la oscuridad dejando solo a Blueblood.

Mientras, En las ruinas de lo que fueron una vez el laberinto. El grupo salía de los escombros.

Rainbow: Whoa. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Fox: Dirás. Una taruguez total del idiota ese.

Pinkie: Cielo santo. He visto mi vida entera ante mis ojos ¿En serio e visto una vez a mi padre bailar Breakdance con mama?

Twilight: Madre mía. Ahora entiendo porque Mike le prohibió usar ese ataque.

Ocelot: Si. Por poco no lo contamos.

Applejack: Desde luego. Ese martillazo ha sido salvaje.

El grupo logró reunirse con Mike. Al cual se alegraron de que estuviera bien. En cambio Blueblood estaba enormemente enfadado.

Blueblood: ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Un poco mas y soy comida de araña.

Red: Menos quejas. Y agradece que te sacáramos del lió.

Pese a todo. El príncipe siguió quejándose. Detrás de él. Vulcan sacó su martillo de energía. Miró a Mike y este le hizo un gesto de afirmación. Ahí el dio un golpe en la cabeza del príncipe idiota dejándole inconsciente.

Rarity: Gracias Vulcan. Ese tipo resulta insoportable.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio era necesario eso?

Kai: Si no lo hubiera hecho él. Sin duda lo habría hecho yo. Solo que con menos suavidad.

El grupo volvió a la nave y puso rumbo a Equestria a devolver al príncipe al castillo de Canterlot. Mientras. Sombra ya se enteró del fracaso de Obsxidiana.

Sombra: O sea. Que fracaso.

Gades: Así es.

Sombra: Desde luego. Como esta el servicio hoy en día. Puede que tenga que recurrir a ella.

Gades: Amo ¿Esa pensando en despertarla?

Sombra: Por supuesto. Ya va siendo hora de que cumpla con sus obligaciones.

Sombra se fue a una pared cerca de su trono y presionó un ladrillo trucado. En ese momento una puerta secreta se abrió. Ambos entraron y después de recorrer un largo pasillo. Llegan a una enorme sala donde había centenares de cristales oscuros. Estos cristales contenían a varios ponis sombríos encerrados en ellos. Sombra se dirigió a hacia uno en concreto que estaba en medio de la inmensa sala.

Sombra: Aquí esta.

Sombra usó su magia y el cristal se iba fragmentando para liberar al quien estaba dentro de este.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	23. CAP 23 PELIGRO TÓXICO

**CAPITULO 23**

**PELIGRO TÓXICO**

Era una noche nocturna en una ciudad de Equestria. Ocelot, Vulcan, Blue Sky y Ghost estaban patrullando por los tejados por si había alguna anomalía.

Vulcan: Otra noche aburrida si nada emocionante.

Ocelot: Tranquilo. Seguro que ocurrirá algo.

Sky: Eso mismo dijiste en las tres noches anteriores.

Mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado. Vieron algo fuera de lo normal en una calle apartada de la ciudad.

Ghost: Hey ¿Qué es eso?

Desde el tejado. Vieron a un pony andando por la calle de pelaje marrón y crin blanco. Complexión delgada, su cutie mark era un átomo. A simple vista no tenia nada de especial. Si no fuera porque llevaba una armadura de metal improvisada, con dos pequeñas cargas de cristal al cual portaban una extraña sustancia verde en ellos.

Sky: ¿Que hace ese tipo ahí?

Vulcan: Me da la impresión de que va ha hacer algo malo.

Ocelot: No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. A lo mejor solo va a la iglesia.

Vulcan no parecía convencido.

Vulcan: ¿Con un traje de combate?

Ocelot: Hay gustos para todo.

Vulcan sacó su martillo de energía.

Vulcan: Yo digo que lo machaquemos.

Vulcan iba a actuar dispuesto ha atizar al extraño pony hasta que Ocelot lo detuvo.

Ocelot: Quieto. Ni se te ocurra.

Vulcan: Oh vamos.

Ocelot: Te recuerdo que después de Red Fire yo estoy al mando. Y yo digo cuando hay que machacar a alguien.

Dijo Ocelot de forma autoritaria. En ese momento ve al extraño pony acercarse a una puerta metálica, apunta su pezuña en ella y de una manguera que tenía. Sale el líquido verde que tenía en los tanques derritiendo el candado.

Ocelot: Ha machacarle.

El extraño pony seguía echando el extraño líquido hasta que de repente la manguera dejó de echar.

Extraño: Ahora no maldita sea. No te pares ahora y sigue soltado ácido.

Sacudía varias veces la manguera tratando de que esta funcionara. El grupo veía al pony casi con lastima.

Ghost: Que penoso resulta.

Vulcan: Desde luego. No se si darle con el martillo o invitarle a un helado.

Sky: Aun así debemos detenerlo.

El extraño pony seguía tratando de arreglar su manguera hasta que oyó que le llamaban.

Ocelot: Alto ahí bandido.

El extraño miro sorprendido a la patrulla.

Extraño: ¿La Patrulla Harmony?

Ghost: El mismo.

Vulcan: Y es hora de pulverizarte el cráneo.

El extraño se puso en posición de combate.

Extraño: Ni siquiera la patrulla podrá detener la venganza de "Zaider Zack".

**Nota autor: Lo admito. Posiblemente el nombre mas tonto que se me ha ocurrido hasta la fecha.**

La patrulla fue a por él. Este se defendió lanzando su acido al cual estos lo esquivaron. Ocelot pasa por su lado y con su espada corta la manguera con el tanque. El pony se gira tras recibir el ataque, cosa que provecho Blue Sky cara cortarle el otro tubo que tenía dejándole sin medios de lanzar su acido. Ghost usó su palo para que perdiera el equilibrio y quedase de rodillas y ahí Vulcan le dio con su martillo dejándolo inconsciente.

Ocelot: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Ghost: Bueno ¿Y ahora que hacemos con este? ¿Lo entregamos a las autoridades?

Sky: No creo que valga la pena. Este tipo da pena.

Vulcan: Yo me ocupo de ponerle en su lugar.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mete al pony en un cubo de basura. Este furioso les grita.

Zaider: No sois los primeros en tirarme a la basura. Pero os juro que seréis los últimos en hacerlo.

Vulcan: Si, si. Lo que tú digas.

Dijo el robot mientras cerraba la tapa.

Ocelot: Bueno chicos ¿Nos vamos?

Todos: Si.

Y el grupo se marchó. Zaider logró salir del cubo y volvió a su apartamento para descubrir que sus llaves no abrían la puerta.

Zaider: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no abre?

Ahí apareció el casero.

Casero: Le cambié la cerradura.

Zaider: ¿Pero por que lo ha hecho?

Casero: Le recuerdo que me debía siete meses de renta.

Zaider: ¿Solo eso? Podía haberme dado algo de tiempo para pagar.

El casero en vez de darle tiempo, le dio una patada que lo envió a la calle. Ahí le tiró las cosas que tenía.

Casero: Y llévese su basura de aquí.

Y el casero cerró la puerta.

Zaider: Maldito. Juro que usted y toda esta ciudad pagarán por la humillación que me han hecho pasar.

Gritó furioso el pony a dos patas y de forma amenazante. Justo pasó un carro al lado de un charco al cual lo empapó por completo.

Más tarde. El pony encontró un hogar temporal (una alcantarilla, que original). Tenía puesto en las paredes diversos planos y formulas químicas, su destrozado traje de combate y algunos elementos y probetas químicas.

Zaider: Pronto cumpliré mi venganza y se como hacerlo. Pronto sabrán lo que es un desastre medioambiental.

Rió como un loco el pony, justo en ese momento una tubería se abre y le cae encima montones de aguas residuales.

A la mañana siguiente. La patrulla al completo estaba reunida en el Infinity a las afueras de la ciudad. Cada uno estaba con sus respectivos quehaceres.

Fox: ¿Alguna novedad?

Vulcan: Salvo por un pringado que nos topamos ayer. Nada en especial.

Red: ¿Un pringado?

Ghost: Un tipo llamado Zaider Zack. No tenía nada de especial. Solo quería robar en una tienda.

Eye Fox se quedó pensativa.

Fox: Zaider Zack. A sí. Le conozco. Trabajaba en una empresa de químicos. Pero que yo sepa. Fue despedido por no tomar suficientes medidas de seguridad medioambientales.

Sky: ¿Por qué no me extraña?

Ocelot: Si. La verdad es que ese tipo daba autentica pena. Ni nos molestamos en meterle en la cárcel.

Black: Por cierto. He recibido una llamada de Mike mandándonos saludos.

Camaleón: ¿Como esta?

Black: Bien…salvo algunos problemas.

Ocelot: ¿Le pasa algo?

Black: Sufre acosos.

Sky: ¿De los criminales?

Red: No. De las potras.

Dijo la alicornia con una leve risa.

Sky: ¿Potras?

Fox: Jijiji. Por lo visto Mike sufre acosos por parte de sus admiradoras. Las potras no le dejan en paz en ningún sitio.

Medic: Jijiji. Resulta irónico que desde que se convirtió en alicornio y príncipe, se haya convertido en un icono irresistible para las potras.

Vulcan: Si. Que suertudo.

Y el grupo se rió. En ese momento apareció Bit. Al cual informó al grupo.

Bit: Patrulla. Mirad el canal de noticias. Creo que os va a interesar.

El grupo le hizo caso y activaron la televisión. Ahí pudieron ver lo que parecía una fábrica de productos químicos. Ahí salía un reportero.

Reportero: Aquí Chald Chals de las noticias de Equestria informando. Al parecer la fabrica de productos químicos a sido tomada por un loco armado con armas químicas y tiene a los trabajadores como rehenes.

En una cámara interior se puede ver al pony al cual la patrulla combatió en la noche anterior. Llevaba su armadura con sustancias químicas. Tenía a los trabajadores como rehenes.

Zaider: Escuchadme miserables. He tomado la fábrica y tengo a los trabajadores como rehenes. Ahora quiero que….

No pudo continuar porque uno de los rehenes lo interrumpió.

Pony: Espera. Yo te conozco. Eres Zaider Zack.

Zaider: ¿Qué? No.

El pony con una sonrisa le comenta a sus compañeros.

Pony: Mirad. Es Zaider Zack.

Pony2: ¿Estas haciendo esto porque te despedí?

Zaider: Esa impresora ya estaba estropeada en cuanto llegué. Digo….Basta de tonterías. Y ahora escuchadme. Ahora tenéis que atender a mis exigencias o de lo contrario…

Zaider apuntó a un enorme recipiente transparente que estaba siendo sujetada por una grúa encima de un tanque de agua.

Zaider: De lo contrario soltaré esta enorme carga de toxinas a esta tubería cuyo destino es la reserva de agua de la ciudad. Si no aceptan mis condiciones. Toda la ciudad pagará las consecuencias. Tenéis dos horas para decidirlo.

Dijo Zaider mientras se reía como un loco. Justo en ese momento pasa un pájaro que se había colado en la fábrica y le suelta "su carga" encima de su cabeza.

Ocelot apaga la tele y se dirige al grupo.

Ocelot: Al final ese tipo es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos.

Ghost: Debimos haberlo metido en la cárcel en cuanto pudimos.

Red: Ahora no tiene caso. Debemos de ocuparnos de ese loco antes de que haga algún desastre.

Camaleón: Pues vamos allá.

Dijo Camaleón con un traje de protección de residuos tóxicos.

Más tarde. En la fábrica. Zaider estaba dando vueltas mientras esperaba la respuesta del alcalde.

Zaider: Bien. Bien. Bien. Cuando todo termine. Seré un hombre rico.

Red: Lo único que serás. Serás un hombre preso.

Zaider se giro para ver quien era.

Zaider: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Black: Nosotros.

La Patrulla Harmony al completo apareció delante de él. Los rehenes se alegraron de verlos.

Zaider: Vosotros otra vez.

Vulcan: Esta vez te vamos a pulverizar.

Zaider: No lo creo. Esta vez vine preparado.

Zaider sacó un mando a distancia y pulsó un botón. En ese instante. Salieron diversos robots voladores can carga tóxica.

Medic: ¿Robots?

Black: Pensé que solo Mike sabía construirlos.

Zaider: Para un genio como yo la tecnología no tienes secretos. Mis robots se encargaran de convertiros en metal fundido.

Red: Eso está por ver.

Los robots se dispusieron atacar. A la patrulla. Estos esquivaron los disparos de acido. Red Fire lanzó rayos mágicos al cual destruía a los robots y Ocelot hacia lo propio con sus pistolas.

Fox: Entrégate Zadun Zack.

Dijo Fox mientras disparaba sus flechas al cual este tuvo que esquivarlas.

Zaider: Nunca. Y mi nombre es Zaider Zuck

Zaider corrió hasta una pasarela que pasaba por encima de un tanque con residuos nucleares.

Vulcan: Perfecto. Haremos esto a las malas.

Dijo el robot entre risas mientras destrozaba robots con sus hachas de energía. Ghost lanzaba rayos congelantes al cual congelaban a los robots. Camaleón con un disfraz de tenista golpeaba a los robots. Mientras Zaider estaba ocupado. Medic y Black trataban de mover la grúa.

Black: ¿Crees que puedes moverla?

Medic: Los controles son complicados pero creo que puedo.

En ese momento son atacados por más robots voladores.

Black: Tú ocúpate de la grúa. Yo me ocupo de ellos.

Black Wind salió volando atrayendo así a los robots al cual empezaron a perseguirla.

Black: Cogedme si podéis.

Los robots disparaban su acido contra ella pero fallaron. La pegaso pasó volando cerca de la pasarela donde estaba Zaider y algunos disparos de acido dieron en la pasarela al cual derritieron parte de esta.

Medic: Perfecto. Ya tengo el control

Medic se dispuso a mover la grúa para apartar el contenedor de toxinas del tanque de agua. Pero un ataque de los robots hizo que moviera bruscamente. El recipiente se movió violentamente hasta donde estaba Zaider al cual lo vio asustado ante lo que iba a pasar.

Zaider: Nooooo.

El recipiente golpeó una pared resquebrajando el cristal, rompiéndose y cayendo todo encima del pony tirándolo sobre de los residuos nucleares. El grupo miro asombrado a lo que había pasado.

Sky: Que barbaridad.

Medic: Que forma mas horrible de morir.

Red Fire y Ocelot terminaron de destruir a los robots y se reunieron con el grupo.

Ocelot: ¿Estais bien?

Fox: Nosotros si pero Zaider.

Red: Lo sabemos. No se pudo evitar.

En ese momento notan que en los residuos tóxicos se mueve y una gran figura surge de ella sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Cuando la sustancia verde se cayó de su cuerpo. El grupo no se podía creer lo que veía.

Tenía forma de pony pero estaba cubierto por una gran armadura oscura que le daba aspecto de ser mucho mas grande que Big Mac. En su espalda tenia cuatro tarros de líquido verde. Su cabeza era una especie de calavera pony negra que flotaba en un tarro del mismo líquido verde. Cuando habló. Su voz sonaba conocida.

¿?: ¿Qué…que me ha pasado?

Red: Esa voz.

Medic: ¿Zaider Zuck?

El nuevo Zaider se dio cuenta de su nueva forma.

Zaider: Mi cuerpo ha cambiado. Siento que ya no soy el insignificante pony que era. Sino que soy ahora más fuerte. Soy veneno puro. Soy pura toxina. Soy contaminación pura. Soy….No. Ahora el mundo me reconocerá como….El Doctor Toxicon.

Vulcan: Pues me alegro que ahora seas doctor. Porque necesitaras uno por la paliza que te vamos a dar.

Vulcan iba a atacarle con su martillo pero el nuevo Toxicon levanto un casco y de él salió un enorme líquido toxico. Vulcan tuvo que esquivarlo. El liquido impacto en unos bidones al cual los derritió.

Sky: Cuidado. Ese líquido parece extremadamente corrosivo.

Red: Hay que extremar las precauciones con el.

Toxicon seguía lanzando líquido tóxico dispuesto a derretir a la patrulla. Medic se subió sobre una barandilla y lanzó kunais contra él. Pero sus ataques apenas parecían hacerle efecto sobre su armadura.

Toxicon: No quiero que me molesten.

Toxicon lanzo su acido sobre un extremo de la barandilla haciéndolo caer y a Medic en el proceso. Medic tuvo que agarrarse para evitar caer sobre los residuos tóxicos.

Medic: Socorro.

Black: Aguante. Allá vamos.

Red Fire y Black fueron ha socorrerla pero Toxicon les lanzó unos pegotes verdes que las inmovilizaron contra la pared. Medic sentía que no se podía sujetar más. Finalmente se cae.

Medic: Oh no.

Medic estuvo a punto de caerse hacia los residuos pero una estela azul la saca de ahí.

Medic: ¿Mike?

La pony se dio cuenta que la que había sacado de ahí era Mike. Mike la sonrió mientras la tenía sujeta en brazos.

Mike: ¿Esas bien Medic?

Medic (sonriéndole): Si Mike. Gracias.

El potro lo deja en tierra y se dirige hacia el doctor Toxicon.

Mike: Así que eres tú el que causa este alboroto ¿Verdad?

El doctor centró su mirada en el potro y le respondió.

Toxicon: Por supuesto. Yo el doctor Toxicon. Estoy destinado a grandes cosas. Entre ellas la eliminación de la patrulla.

Mike: Eso esta por ver.

El doctor le lanzó su acido contra Mike pero el potro a la velocidad el rayo lo esquivo. El doctor trato de localizarle.

Toxicon: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Mike: Me buscabas.

El doctor se giro para al final recibir una fuerte patada del potro que lo tiró contra una pared. El potro voló hacia el.

Mike: ¿Abandonas ya?

Toxico: Nunca.

El doctor creó unas garras de toxinas en sus cascos y trató de golpear al potro.

Mike: Hey. Cuidado con eso.

El potro esquivaba las garras sabiendo que un roce sería fatal. Al final el potro creó un muro de hielo para protegerse.

Toxicon: Eso no me detendrá.

El doctor formó un martillo de toxinas y lo huso para destruir el muro.

Mike: Bien. Veamos si esto funciona.

El alicornio se lanzo hacia el doctor esquivando su martillo y poniendo sus cascos en el. En ese momento le lanzó el ataque Skock provocándole descargas eléctricas contra él e impulsarlo contra un muro encima de una plataforma.

Toxicon: Te hará falta algo más que eso para detenerme.

En ese momento la plataforma se rompió y Toxicon se cayó cobre una tubería abierta de residuos tóxicos perdiéndose en el.

Mike: Me parece que le perdimos.

Ocelot: Lastima. Me habría gustado cazarlo

Medic: Al menos la gente está bien. Eso es lo que importa.

Sky: Cierto.

Fox: Además. Algo me dice que no será la última vez que veremos a ese sujeto.

La Patrulla se encargó de sacar a los rehenes. La guardia se puso a buscar al doctor pero sin resultado alguno ya que no encontraron su cuerpo en ningún lugar. A las afueras de la ciudad. En unas aguas residuales. Emergía el doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: Puede que haya perdido una vez. Pero no será la última vez que oyen hablar del Doctor Toxicon.

En una tubería cercana a él. Salen litros de aguas residuales llevándose al doctor en el proceso a un destino incierto.

Toxicon: Uahhhhhhh.

Gritaba el doctor mientras era arrastrado por la corriente.

Fin del capítulo.

**Esta vez me ha salido un capítulo corto. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**DISFRACES, MIS OBSESIONES**

Camaleón estaba andando tranquilamente por la calle de Ponyville. En su mente rondaba centenares de ideas y lo ponía a comentar mentalmente.

Camaleón: Hola, mi nombre es Camaleón y mi obsesión, son los disfraces ¿Desde cuando? Toda la vida. Aunque apenas llevó un año desde que mi creador Mike me construyera. Desde que tengo uso de razón (aproximadamente a los cincos minutos de ser creado) es algo que se manifestó en mi, desde el momento que fui creado.

La escena cambia a una en que Camaleón disfrazado de payaso, haciendo reír a unos potrillos de un hospital infantil.

Camaleón: Mike dijo que era una fase. Que se pasaría en cuanto mi cerebro positrónico se estabilizase….se equivocó.

La escena cambia a una en que Camaleón disfrazado de muerte con guadaña y todo, yendo rumbo al asilo de ancianos (ni os imagináis la que se lió en cuanto entro y le vieron los ancianos)

Camaleón: llevo mucho tiempo acumulando disfraces. He desarrollado una capacidad innata de disfrazarme, lo hago tan deprisa que ni se me ve cambiarme. En dos segundos puedo ser un ser de otra raza, cualquier tipo de animal, un ser sobrenatural o fantástico y muchas otras cosas varias…

Camaleón: Pero ¿Por qué me gusta tanto disfrazarme? Es una pregunta que llevo tiempo haciéndome eco dentro de lo más profundo de mi atormentada y ocupada mente.

Camaleón: ¿Será por que Mike me diseñó así? ¿Será que me quiero ocultarme del mundo? ¿O es para no mostrarme al mundo tal y como soy por miedo, y adaptarme a el bajo una máscara?

La escena cambia a un restaurante japonés. Rainbow estaba enfrente de un plato de fideos. Pero en vez de comerlo. Se pone el casco en la cara con gesto de fastidio. A su lado está Camaleón disfrazado de samurai. Este la comenta.

Camaleón: Bueno Rainbow. Tú has dicho que hay que pasar desapercibidos en este restaurante japonés ¿No? ¿Es por el tenedor?

Camaleón: O puede que sea para huir de mis problemas…

La escena cambia a Camaleón disfrazado de rata. Huyendo de una furiosa Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Vuelve aquí rata cobarde.

Camaleón: Curioso. Me da que ya he vivido por esto antes.

Ahora la escena cambia a Camaleón disfrazado de Hamlet adoptando su postura y alzando un cráneo pony mientras recita….

Camaleón: ¿Es el hombre el que hace el disfraz o es al revés? Tener o no tener vestuario eso si que es un tema desquiciante.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash le da una colleja.

Rainbow: ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?

Camaleón sobandose la cabeza la responde.

Camaleón: Pero Rainbow, solo trataba de dar algo nuevo a este fanfic con algo de…

No pudo continuar porque Rainbow le interrumpió.

Rainbow: ¿Seriedad? Eso no va con nosotros.

En ese momento Rainbow empezó a hablar.

Rainbow: My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic se creó originalmente para que fuera un show para niñas. Pero inesperadamente se convirtió en un símbolo para niños y mayores surgiendo la subcultura Brony donde todo el mundo hace dibujos, historias y fanfic. Algunos fanfic como el que salís vosotros. Fue creado por un escritor por hobby y diversión. Otros por algún tema personal. Muchos crean historias de diversos temas. Amistad, aventura, misterio, drama, horror, amor, etc…..Según sean los escritores y las historias que escriban. Pueden ser unos u otro. Por eso no tiene sentido pensar el porque de las cosas. Al menos es lo que yo creo.

Camaleón: Si en eso te doy la razón.

Rainbow: Claro Camaleón. Por supuesto.

Camaleón: Porque al fin al cabo. Tú eres de los que en vez de cerebro. Tienes aire y por eso no te cuestionas el porque de nuestra existencia.

Dijo Camaleón entre carcajadas. La pegaso se enfado por eso.

Rainbow: ¿Pero serás…?

En ese momento Camaleón disfrazado de caracol con patas mecánicas, empezó a huir de Rainbow Dash al cual lo perseguía furiosa.

Rainbow: En cuanto te coja. Te vas a tragar esas palabras.

Camaleón se reía a carcajadas mientras huía de ella.


	24. CAP 24 CHICA NUEVA

**CAPITULO 24**

**CHICA NUEVA**

Las mane 7 junto con Mike y las CMC iban a Manehattan. Con ellos iba Blizstar al cual tenia unos días libres. Rarity iba a participar en una exposición de vestidos y sus amigos/as la acompañaron.

Rarity: Os doy las gracias por haber venido conmigo ha hacer este viaje.

Twilight: No hay de que Rarity.

Pinkie: Será algo súper sensacional.

Blitzstar: Gracias por invitarme. Me gusta estar en la guardia. Pero de vez en cuando me gusta relajarme.

Rainbow: De nada hermana.

Mientras Mike y las CMC estaban charlando animadamente.

Appe Bloom: Ya veras Mike. Mi prima Babs te caerá bien.

Mike: Si es tan guapa como tú. Seguramente.

Bromeó Mike con Apple Bloom. La potra se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

Finalmente el grupo llega a Manehattan. Cuando el grupo se bajó del tren. Fueron recibidas por la prima de Apple Bloom.

Babs: Prima.

Apple Bloom: Prima.

Ambas potras corrieron a su encuentro y se abrazaron fuertemente la una a la otra.

Apple Bloom: Me alegro de verte prima

Babs: Y yo a ti prima.

Scootaloo y Sweetie: Hola Babs.

Saludaron alegremente las potras.

Babs: Hola chicas.

Mike se acercó al grupo.

Apple Bloom: Prima. Deje que te presente a….

Babs: El príncipe Mike Bluer.

Gritó eufórica la prima de Apple Bloom. Luego se calmó con un ligero sonrojo en la cara. Mike la sonrió.

Mike: Por favor preciosa. Prefiero que llamen Mike.

Babs no cabía en su gozo.

Babs: No me lo puedo creer. Un autentico príncipe. Y nada menos que el líder y creador de la Patrulla Harmony. Y lo tengo enfrente de mí.

Mike: El placer es mió hermosa.

Dijo Mike estrechándole el casco. Babs algo nerviosa y sonrojada por el cumplido del potro, se la estrecha también.

Babs: L-lo mismo digo (Cielo santo. Es todavía más guapo en persona).

Applejack: Bien Chicas y chico. Nosotras vamos a la exposición mientras vosotras vais con Babs por la ciudad.

Potros: Vale.

Los potros dejaron a las mayores y mientras estos charlaban.

Babs: No me lo puedo creer ¿Enserio viviste antes en esta ciudad?

Mike: Así es.

Babs: Increíble que no me diera cuenta al principio.

Mike: Bueno. Puede que eso se deba que para entonces yo era un potro blanco sin cuerno o alas.

Babs se puso a pensar por un momento.

Babs: Si. Creo que me suena.

Iban andando hasta que pasaron cerca de un restaurante chino. En ese momento notan que hay jaleo.

Appe Bloom: ¿Qué ocurre?

Babs: Oh no. Deben ser los dragones negros.

Mike: ¿Dragones negros?

Babs: Son una banda de matones que se dedican a chantajear y a extorsionar a los comerciantes.

Mike: Sea lo que sea. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Dijo Mike decidido a intervenir hasta que vio algo.

Dentro del restaurante. Los matones. Unos grande, uno mediano y el último delgado. Todos vestidos con chaquetas de cuero. Estaban destrozando el lugar.

Comerciante: Por favor. Paren.

Grande: Te negaste pagar por nuestra "protección".

Comerciante: Pero yo no tengo dinero.

Mediano: Perfecto. No solo destrozaremos la tienda. Si no que te romperemos las piernas.

Dijo esto de forma amenazante mientras se reía. Dispuesto ha golpear con una botella al comerciante. Pero antes de hacerlo. Una flecha atravesó la botella destrozándola por completo.

Mediano: ¿Que?

Fox: ¿Por que no os metéis con los de vuestro tamaño?

Delgado: La Patrulla Harmony.

Gritó el delgado al ver a Vulcan, Eye Fox, Black Wing y Blue Sky enfrente de ellos.

Grande: Es cierto que la patrulla estaba por la ciudad.

Vulcan: Eso es cierto. Y ahora podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Y a mi me gusta hacer las cosas por las malas.

La banda en vez de responder. El mediano lanzó un cuchillo al cual tuvo que esquivar Vulcan para luego avanzar hacia él y golpearle en la cara del matón con un puñetazo. Luego se fijó en un plato de sopa de fideos y lo estuvo catando.

Vulcan: Mmmm. Que buena pinta tiene.

El grande trato de atacar a Eye Fox y Black Wing pero Fox le golpeó en la cara con el arco haciéndole retroceder hacia Vulcan que estaba de espaldas. Este simplemente le dio un codazo en la cara. Black Wing le volvió golpear con una patada y Vulcan se la devolvió de una patada al cual lo tira al suelo.

El delgado trataba de golpear a Blue Sky con sus puñetazos pero este los esquivaba. Finalmente el paladín le coge del brazo y le hace una llave inmovilizadota.

Delgado: Au. Au. Au.

Finalmente lo suelta y le deja caer al suelo.

Grande: Vamonos de aquí.

Gritó el grande y sus compañeros salieron huyendo del lugar. Eye Fox ayudó al comerciante a levantarse.

Fox: ¿Esta bien?

Comerciante: Si. Gracias Patrulla Harmony.

Black: Para eso estamos.

En ese momento entró Mike en la tienda.

Mike: Buen trabajo equipo.

Sky: Anda Mike ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mike: Vine con las CMC a la ciudad ¿Y vosotros?

Black: Estamos aquí por la reciente actividad criminal que ha habido en al ciudad.

Mike: Ya veo.

En ese momento entraron las CMC por la tienda.

Apple Bloom: Whoa chicos. Habéis estado espectaculares.

Black: Gracias Apple Bloom.

Mike: Por cierto chicos. Os queremos presentar a una amiga.

Dijo esto señalando a una sorprendida Babs Seed.

Mike: Os presento a Babs Seed. La prima de Apple Bloom.

Babs miró a la patrulla con una boca tremendamente abierta. Hasta que estos la saludaron.

Sky: Mucho gusto.

Fox: ¿Qué hay?

Vulcan: Hola hermosa.

Babs apenas podía articular palabra. Finalmente logró hablar.

Babs: No me lo puedo creer. La Patrulla Harmony aquí.

Mike: Por cierto chicos ¿Que pasa con esos? Creo que deberíais seguirles.

Fox: No te preocupes. Antes de que se fueran. Les puse un localizador.

Mike: Buen trabajo Fox.

Black: Perdona que te os dejemos. Pero debemos ocuparnos de la banda.

Mike: No hay problema. Buena suerte. Y por cierto Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Si Mike?

Mike (con sonrisa pícara): Blitzstar esta con la chicas. Por si la quieres saludar.

Blue Sky se puso algo rojo provocando la risa todo el mundo. Finalmente dijo.

Sky: B-bueno. Ya me pasaré si es preciso.

La patrulla se marcho. Mike y sus amigas decidieron seguir con su tour por la ciudad. Sin que se dieran cuenta que una misteriosa figura vigilaba a los potros desde las sombras. Mike lo notó.

Mike: Chicas. Seguid sin mí. Yo tengo que mirar una cosa.

Apple Bloom: ¿Estas seguro?

Mike: Si. No te preocupes.

El potro alzo el vuelo ante las atentas miradas de las potras. Mike llega hasta lo alto de un tejado y aterriza en ella. Miraba por todos lados en busca de algo sospechoso. En ese instante. Tubo que esquivar unas dagas oscuras mágicas que salieron de la nada. Ahí se puso en posición de combate.

Mike: ¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate.

Gritó de forma autoritaria el potro. En ese momento oyó una risa.

¿?: Valla. Si que eres rápido de reflejos.

Finalmente se mostró la figura misteriosa. Mike se sorprendió un poco al ver a su atacante.

Era una potra de la edad de Mike. De pelaje amarillo, crin larga de color marrón oscuro, ojos amarillos con unas líneas terminadas en picas en la parte inferior de los ojos como si fueran unos tatuajes, con alas de murciélago y cuerno de unicornio aunque algo curvo hacia arriba. Su cutie mark era un murciélago con las alas extendidas.

Mike: ¿Eres una alicornio? ¿Cómo yo?

La misteriosa potra se rió.

Potra: En cierto modo. Soy Darkwing y soy una alicornia sombría.

Mike: ¿Una sombría? Eso explica muchas cosas ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La potra se rió.

Darkwing: Casi nada. Simplemente mi padre Sombra quiere que te mate.

A Mike le sorprendió saber eso. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Sombra tuviera una hija.

Mike: ¿Sombra es tu padre? Pues chica. Mi más sincera condolencia.

La potra lejos de enfadarse. Simplemente se rió.

Darkwing: Que me vas a contar. Bueno. Si no te importa. Ahora te tengo que matar.

Mike: ¿Que te hace pensar que te voy a permitir eso?

La potra en vez de responderle. Se lanzó hacia él sin previo aviso sacando una espada corta que portaba. Mike lo detuvo con su sable de energía. Ambos entablaron un combate con sus espadas por los tejados. Atacando y bloqueando los ataques del otro Ambos potros demostraban ser muy hábiles haciendo que estuvieran muy igualados en esto y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. En un instante cruzaron sus espadas y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento la potra sonrió.

Dark: Debo admitirlo. Eres más guapo de lo que pensaba.

Mike: No intentes confundirme.

A lo contrario de lo que esperaban Mike. La potra salto hacia atrás. Y se dispuso a marcharse.

Mike: Espera ¿A donde crees que vas?

La potra le dedicó una sonrisa.

Dark: Luego nos vemos cielo.

Y finalmente se marchó volando dejando muy confundido al potro.

Mike: ¿Pero de que va?

Más tarde. Darkwing estaba en un callejón mirando fijamente en un espejo. En el espejo apareció Sombra.

Sombra: ¿Acabaste con él?

Dark: Me temo que no. Se me escapo.

Sombra no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta.

Sombra: Me sorprende que pasara eso.

La potra se rió levemente.

Dark: Bueno. A ti también se te escapó.

Sombra gruñó haciendo callar a la potra.

Sombra: Más te vale que la próxima vez no falles. No te liberé del cristal para que perdieras el tiempo.

Dark: Si Padre.

Más tarde. La patrulla estaba siguiendo a los matones de antes. Les ven entrar en lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada. Por lo que deciden entrar sigilosamente por el tejado. Ahí ven a los matones al cual estaban enfrente de un pony de tierra. Era un pony de pelaje amarillo y crin blanca. Llevaba un traje negro que el cubría por completo el cuerpo. El pony tenía una cicatriz en un ojo. Parecía molesto.

Pony: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Preguntó molesto el individuo.

Grande: Lo siento señor Pioni. Tuvimos problemas.

Dijo el grande con un ligero miedo a lo que le podía decir el capo.

Pioni: ¿Qué problemas?

Grande: La Patrulla Harmony interrumpió cuando atacábamos al comerciante.

Pioni: ¿La Patrulla Harmony? Esa condenada patrulla ha tenido que meter las narices por medio. Bueno. No me preocupa. Ya que pronto esta ciudad será mía gracias a la creación del doctor.

Grande: Si jefe.

Pioni: Y ahora marchaos.

Los matones se marcharon y el capo también. Antes de que se fuera. Eye Fox que estaba escondida detrás de una caja con los demás. Logró tirarle un localizador para seguirlo.

Fox: Bien. Lo tenemos. Solo tenemos que seguirlo.

Black: Y lograr atraparlos a todos de una vez.

Sky: Pero primero tenemos que saber que planean.

Fox: Cierto ¿Vamos Vulcan?

Vulcan no escuchaba. Estaba leyendo el playpony.

Fox: Tarugo ¿Me estas escuchando?

Vulcan se asustó por la fuerte voz de Eye Fox.

Vulcan: ¿Qué…que…que? Ah si.

El grupo fue a seguir al capo. Mientras Mike. Estaba andando por la calle pensando en lo que había pasado.

Mike: Esto es muy extraño. Primero aquella banda de matones en al tienda. Ahora me topo con una chica alicornia que es hija de Sombra y esta me quiere matar ¿Puede pasar más cosas raras todavía?

Darkwing: ¿Siempre hablas solo?

Mike se giro hacia la voz burlona y la vio junto a un balcón de un edificio. En ese momento se puso en posición de combate.

Mike: Tu.

Esta sonrió maliciosamente.

Dark: Exacto.

Darkwing alzo el vuelo y lanzó varias púas sombrías. Mike las bloqueó con su nano-escudo. Luego este contraataco con su rayo dorado al cual esta la esquivo. El potro alzó el vuelo directo hacia ella e inició un duro combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella. Intentó darla un puñetazo pero esta la bloqueó y contraataco con una patada en la cara pero este la esquivó. Darkwing intentó golpearle en la cara pero el potro lo esquivó y le dio un ligero empujón pero suficiente para alejarle de él y lanzarla un rayo, pero esta logró esquivarlo tornando en sombras. Luego se solidificó detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda pero este la cogió de una de sus patas traseras y la lanzó contra la pared. Pese a todo, la alicornia sonrió.

Mike: ¿De que te ríes?

Dark: Debo reconocerlo. Eres bueno.

Mike: Tú tampoco lo haces mal.

Dijo el potro con una ligera sonrisa.

Mike: Cuesta creer que Sombra sea tu padre.

Dark: Que me vas a contar. Parece que solo piensa en conquistar, conquistar, venganza, venganza. No piensa en otra cosa. Desde que me sacó de aquel cristal tras transcurrir aproximadamente mil años. No dice otra cosa.

Dijo la potra con cierta ironía.

Mike: Algo me dice que tú no lo apruebas.

La potra se detuvo por un momento.

Dark: Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Dark: En el edifico Rock. Cerca del museo de historia. Esta noche.

Aquello dejó desconcertado al potro.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Darkwing simplemente alzó el vuelo pero se detuvo y miró a Mike. Con una sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó volando. Mike se quedó pensando.

Mike: Madre mía. Desde luego las chicas son complicadas.

Mientras. La patrulla siguió al capo hasta lo que parecía un almacén abandonado. Cuando entró el capo. La patrulla se coló por una ventana y desde ahí le siguieron desde las alturas por unas vigas del techo. Ahí ven algo desconcertante.

Fox: ¿Veis eso?

Sky: Si. Lo vemos.

En el almacén. Había varios tubos grandes que portaban un extraño líquido amarillo.

Black: ¿Qué crees que portaran ese líquido?

Fox: Ni idea. Necesitará analizarlo.

El grupo ve al capo dirigiéndose a un extraño pony al cual el grupo lo reconoció al instante.

Fox: No puede ser. Es el doctor Toxicon.

Black: Ese es.

Sky: Sin duda lo es.

Vulcan: Esto ¿Quién es ese tío raro?

Todos dieron su pezuña en la cara ante la pregunta del robot.

Fox: Tarugo ¿En serio no te acuerdas de él?

Vulcan: ¿Es alguien famoso?

Fox: Ese tipo es Zaider Zuck.

Vulcan seguía sin recordar.

Fox: El loco de los venenos y toxinas.

Vulcan seguía igual.

Fox: El que se convirtió en eso en cuanto cayo en residuos tóxicos.

Vulcan ya parecía recordar.

Vulcan: Ah. Ese tipo. Ya decía yo que me sonaba.

Sky: Shhhh. Parecen que están hablando.

Pioni: ¿Cómo va eso? Doctor Toxicon.

El doctor se giró hacia el capo y le respondió.

Toxicon: Estupendamente señor Pioni. El toxico anula mentes estará pronto listo.

Black: ¿Anula mentes?

Pioni: ¿Y esta ya listo doctor?

Toxicon: Casi listo. Una vez que este terminado. Verteremos el contenedor en los depósitos del agua de la ciudad, y una vez hecho eso y que los habitantes de la ciudad lo ingieran. Serán simples monigotes sin voluntad que obedecerán nuestras órdenes sin rechistar. Sin duda un plan magnifico.

Dijo el doctor con sus grandes aires de grandeza. El capo sonrió.

Pioni: Y si conseguimos eso. La ciudad será nuestra.

Toxicon: Espero que no se olvide pagarme en cuanto consigamos eso.

Pioni: Por supuesto. Un trato es un trato.

Fox: Con que ese es vuestro gran plan.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a la patrulla

Pioni: ¿La Patrulla Harmony?

Sky: Hola doctor ¿Nos echaba de menos?

Dijo el paladín con un tono burlón.

Toxicon: ¿Vosotros otra vez?

Black: Así es. Y ahora entregaos sin opone resistencia.

Toxicon: ¿Creéis que nos cogereis tan fácilmente? Esta vez vengo preparado. Id a por ellos chicos.

Entre las cajas surgieron figuras bípedas con aspecto de llevar trajes aislantes amarillos con guantes negros y cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por el mismo material. Con una pequeña retícula de cristal donde estarían los ojos. La patrulla se puso en guardia.

Black: ¿Que son esas cosas?

El doctor se rió.

Toxicon: Os presento a mis soldados tóxicos. Golens cargados hasta arriba de toxinas que os harán la vida imposible.

Los golens fueron a atacar a la patrulla. Uno intentó golpear a Vulcan pero este se defendió con su escudo personal y le golpeo con su espada. En el momento que lo atravesó, salió una sustancia verde asquerosa.

Vulcan: Puag, que asco.

Lo peor es que la sustancia era corrosiva, el robot pudo observar como su espada de energía se derretía.

Sky: Cuidado. Esas cosas son peligrosas. Mantened las distancias.

Dijo el paladín mientras bloqueaba con su escudo los ataques de uno de los golens. Esquivó el último ataque y le dio una patada haciendo estrellarse contra otros golens. Eye Fox disparaba sus flechas de hielo para congelarlos. Black Wing hacia rápidos movimientos con sus garras para evitar el ácido en cuanto los partía.

Pioni: Doctor Toxicon. Haga algo.

Toxicon: No se preocupe. Aun me quedan muchos soldados.

Black Wing iba golpeando a varios hasta que uno se acercó detrás suya dispuesto golpearla.

Sky: Black Wing. Detrás de tí.

Black: ¿Que?

El golen estuvo apunto de golpearla hasta que de repente apareció una estela azul que lo golpeó fuertemente y hacerlo estrellarse contra los contenedores del líquido amarillo.

Toxicon: Noooo. Mis toxinas controla mentes.

Gritó desesperado el doctor. La patrulla pudo ver que la estela que golpeó al golen era Rainbow Dash.

Black: ¿Rainbow?

La pegaso la respondió con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Así es hermana.

Fox: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Rainbow: Volaba por la ciudad y os vi. En cuanto vi que teníais problemas. Decidí intervenir.

Black: Pues se agradece Rainbow.

Y Ambas pegasos chocaron su pezuña. Sin que estos se dieran cuenta. El doctor les disparó unos pegotes diminutos verdes en sus cuerpos. Luego huyó junto con el Pioni. Pero este último fue cogido con una flecha gancho de Eye Fox.

Toxicon: Esa maldita patrulla me las pagara. De momento me desquitaré con la pegaso en cuanto pueda. Gracias a mi toxina rastreadora. Sabré donde está

En un edificio donde estaban las mane 7. Rarity se estaba arreglando en un espejo hasta que en ese momento nota que llaman por la ventana.

Rarity: ¿Quién puede llamar por la ventana?

La pony modista se acercó a la ventana y lo primero que vio fue a Mike.

Rarity: ¿Mike?

Mike: Hola Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mike: Verás Rarity ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Rarity: Bien. Pero se breve. Me tengo que preparar para la exposición.

Dijo la pony modista mientras se volvía a arreglar en el espejo.

Mike: Veras ….Rarity…..

Rarity: ¿Si Mike?

A Mike le costaba sacar las palabras pero finalmente la dijo.

Mike: Es que…..he conocido a una chica.

En el momento que lo dijo. Rarity dejo lo que estaba haciendo, cogió al potro con su magia, se lo acercó a él y con una sonrisa picara le dice.

Rarity: Cuenta, cuenta. Quiero saber todos los detalles.

Mike: Bueno. Para empezar. Ella es una alicornio como yo.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Mike: Si. Es guapa. Apasionada. Se le da bien la magia y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Le comentaba Mike a la modista al cual esta le escuchaba con mucha atención. Al final Rarity con una sonrisa le dice.

Rarity: Valla Mike. Sin duda has encontrado a tu pony especial.

Mike iba a contarla los últimos detalles pero le costaba mucho hacerlo. Al final con mucha pena le dice.

Mike: Y bueno. Ella se llama Darkwing…es una pony sombría….y es hija de Sombra.

Un incomodo silencio inundó la habitación en ese momento. Rarity enrolla una revista y le golpea en la cabeza del potro.

Mike: Augh ¿A que ha venido eso Rarity?

Se quejó el potro mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Rarity: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? Ella es una pony sombría.

Mike: Pero ella no es mala. Lo se.

Pero Rarity no parecía convencida.

Rarity: Mike. Una pony sombría. Y lo peor de todo. Hija de ese monstruo de Sombra.

Mike: Ya se eso. Pero yo no creo que ella sea tan mala como lo pinta su aspecto. Precisamente quiere que me reúna con ella en el edificio Rock que está cerca del museo de historia.

Rarity: Seguramente será para tirarte desde allí.

Mike: Por favor Rarity. Presiento que en el fondo ella es buena. Por favor.

Dijo el potro poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito triste. Al final Rarity cede ante las súplicas de Mike.

Rarity: Bien Mike ¿Qué necesitas saber?

Después de la plática. Mike se marchó volando. En ese momento entran en la habitación el resto de las mane 7 y Blitzstar.

Twilight: Rarity ¿Qué ocurre?

Rarity: Chicas. Me temo que Mike está a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Volviendo con la patrulla. Estos ya entregaron al Pioni y a su banda a la guardia y decidieron volver al Infinity.

Fox: Bueno. Trabajo bien hecho.

Rainbow: Desde luego.

Black: ¿Avisamos a Mike de éxito de la misión?

Sky: Mike se dirige al edificio Rock para verse con alguien.

El grupo miró sorprendido a Blue Sky. Este con un tono calmado les dijo.

Sky: Es que recibí un mensaje de Blitzstar.

En ese momento abrió los ojos en par en par y miro incrédulo a su comunicar.

Sjy: Un mensaje de Blitzstar….EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA.

Gritó como un loco el robot mientras se ponía a dos patas y extendía los brazos. Después de ver como le miraba el grupo, dejó la postura pero con un ligero rubor en la cara.

Rainbow: Bien. Pues iré yo a por él.

Dijo la pegaso al cual alzó el vuelo dispuesta a encontrarse con Mike.

Mike ya había llegado al tejado del edificio Rock.

Mike: Bien. Ya he llegado. Espero que venga ella también.

Dark: En realidad hace mucho que he llegado.

Mike se giró y la vio enfrente de ella y se puso en posición de combate. Esta simplemente la sonrió.

Dark: Tranquilo fiera. No he venido ha combatir.

Mike: ¿Ah no?

Dark (con una sonrisa): Ven.

Mike la siguió con algo de desconfianza hasta llegar al borde del edifico. Esta hizo una seña de que mirase en una dirección. Ahí pudo ver el museo de historia y a trabes de una ventana. Pudo ver un orbe de cristal rojo. Mike lo reconoció al instante.

Mike: Eso es….

Dark: Si Mike. El orbe místico carmesí. Quien lo lleve, verá amplificado sus poderes.

Mike: ¿Y que?

La potra con una sonrisa enigmática le dice.

Dark: Quiero que me ayudes a robarlo.

Mike no se podía creer lo que la decía la potra.

Mike: ¿Robarlo? ¿Pero que dices?

Dark: Lo que oíste Mike. Ese orbe tiene mucho poder ¿Y quien mejor que tú para portarlo?

Mike no estaba de acuerdo y la responde.

Mike: Robar no esta bien.

Dark: Vamos Mike ¿De que sirve un objeto tan poderoso este ahí acumulando polvo? Tú eres un gran guerrero Mike. Te lo mereces.

Mike: No Darkwing. No lo haré.

Respondió Mike con un tono serio y tajante.

Dark: Oh vamos Mike. Deja de ser siempre el bueno y de seguir siempre las normas ¿Qué hay de malo que hagas alguna acción malvada?

Mike: Ya fui malvado una vez y me arrepiento de esa vida. No pienso volver ha hacerlo.

Dark: Mira Mike. Voy a robar ese orbe con o sin tu ayuda.

Mike: Y yo te lo impediré.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate mientras se mantenían las miradas. En ese momento se lanzaron el uno al otro y empezó una dura pelea entre ambos. Ambos estaban forcejeando fuertemente el uno al otro mientras daban vueltas por el suelo. Al final sin separarse y fuertemente agarrados el uno al otro. Mike se queda en el suelo boca arriba con Darkwing encima de él quedando a ambos en una postura provocativa y con sus rostros muy cerca del otro. En ese momento aparece Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Mike. Por fin te encuentro. Estábamos todas preocupadas porque tú…..

No pudo continuar hablando al ver a ambos potros en una postura tan sospechosa y con sus rostros tan cerca del otro. Mike con una leve sonrisa la dice.

Mike: Esto…hola Rainbow. Esta es Darkwing. Darkwing ella es Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow se les quedo mirando con cara de WTF y con la boca abierta. Al final no puede evitar reprender al potro.

Rainbow: Esto es increíble Mike. Todos nosotros preocupados por ti. Y aquí estas. Dandote un revolcón con tu novia.

Ambos potros se levantan y Mike la responde algo molesto.

Mike: Ella no es mi novia. Solo es una amiga.

Rainbow no parecía convencida. En ese momento el potro nota que en su espalda surge una ligera nube verde.

Mike: Rainbow ¿Qué es esa nube que tienes detrás?

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Toxicon: Os encontré.

Gritó el doctor Toxicon que apareció de repente ante ellos.

Mike: ¿Doctor Toxicon?

Toxicon: El mismo.

El doctor les lanzó unos chorros de ácido. Rainbow lo esquivó volando y Mike apartó a Darkwing de la trayectoria del chorro. La pegaso intentó golpearle pero el doctor se protegió con su chorro, Luego formó unos látigos de toxinas y los usó para atar una de las patas de Rainbow.

Rainbow: Suéltame especie de lata de sardinas.

Mike fue a su rescate pero el doctor le cogió a él también y lo estrelló contra una pared inmovilizándolo. Mike vio a Darkwing.

Mike: Darkwing. Ayúdame.

La potra simplemente sacó una daga y se lo lanzó contra el. El potro cerró los ojos esperando su final pero enseguida se da cuenta, que el cuchillo se clava por encima de su cabeza. Mike cogió el cuchillo con su magia y lo usa para cortar el látigo. Luego va a por el doctor.

Mike: Prepárese para recibir lo suyo Doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: ¿Qué?

Mike le golpeó en la cara haciendo soltar a Raibow y que este retrocediera hasta el borde del edificio. En ese momento Mike le da una patada voladora haciéndole caer a gran altura sobre un carro lleno de basura que era transportado por unos ponis de tierra. Este furioso emergió de la basura.

Toxicon: No será la última vez que oigáis hablar sobre el doctor Toxicon.

Mike ve a alejarse a Darkwing. Pero en un momento se detiene y le mira. En ese momento le sonrió. Mike la devolvió la sonrisa.

Rainbow: Oye Mike. Tu amiguita por poco nos mata.

Mike: En absoluto. Sabía que nos ayudaría.

Rainbow (siendo sarcástica): Si claro. Lanzándote un cuchillo.

Mike: Era para ayudarme a salir de aquí.

Rainbow: Por supuesto.

Respondió con sarcasmo la pegaso. Mientras ambos volaban rumbo a casa. Mike no pudo evitar mirar atrás.

Mike: (Me pregunto si la volveré a verla).

Darkwing que estaba volando sobre la ciudad no pudo evitar pensar.

Dark: Mike. Sin duda un chico muy interesante.

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.

Nota autor: Mi colega Hero-Heart está haciendo un fanfic "OFics" donde aparte de sus personajes. Mete también a personajes de otros fanfics como los mios de mis fanfics. Echadle un vistazo y comentad.


End file.
